American Dragon: Haley Long Season Three
by Fudogg
Summary: New adventures await Haley Long, the American Dragon, in this third season of my sequel series to American Dragon: Jake Long.
1. Chapter 1

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Three)

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon or any of the characters. The only things I own are the story ideas, and my OC's, and I really don't think you want me to list them all...**

Chapter/Episode One: Revenge Is A Dragon's Best Friend Part 1

Right outside of the White House, a large crowd of spectators were gathered behind the fence, including a news van, where a female reporter dressed all in blue held a microphone to her mouth as she stood in front of a camera. "The unthinkable has actually become a reality..." The reporter stated. "...Today, at this very moment, President Brock is signing a peace treaty with the Head of the Dragon Council, the leaders of the Magical World. What this means is that acts of violence and discrimination towards magical creatures can now be considered a criminal offense..."

LINE BREAK

In Victoria Brock's presidential office, President Brock scowled as signed her name on the treaty. Having been hunched over the table while writing, Brock sat back up, handing the paper over to Holly Jennings, who stood beside her.

"Thank you..." Holly said softly as she took the pen that Brock handed to her. Holly then leaned over and quickly signed her name on the treaty. Once she had finished, Holly straightened back up and smiled, turning to the side so that she and Brock were facing each other when Brock turned her chair to the side.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. President..." Holly smiled and said politely, holding out her hand, hoping for Brock to shake it. "...You have no idea how much this means to the entire Magical World. I am sure that this is the start of a powerful alliance and a beautiful friendship..."

Brock glanced at Holly's hand before she moved up to her face, a frown appearing on her own. "Just go..." Brock told her. "...Before I change my mind..."

Holly's smile faded as she heard this, and Brock turned her chair around. Not wanting to start a fight, Holly obeyed the order, and she turned, walking to the door. Once Holly reached the door, she frowned angrily as she opened the door, stepping outside into the hall, closing the door behind her. "Witch..."

"So, I take it that it didn't go well?" Holly looked up from the floor when she heard an Australian-accented voice. Standing in front of her was the Australian Dragon, Fred Nerk, and a fellow Council member.

"No, she still signed the treaty..." Holly said, reaching into her robes and pulling out a piece of paper, starting to crumple it. "...But she kindly rejects your script..." Once the paper was crumpled up enough, Holly blew a ball of fire into her hands, burning it to ashes. Then, she threw her hands up, letting the pieces of ash rain down to the floor. Holly then turned and said in a bitter tone: "Let's go..."

Then, she and Nerk started to walk down the hall.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The enchanted elevator popped out of the ground, and the doors slid open, both Holly and Nerk stepped out and began to walk down the grass. As she looked around the island, Holly was surprised to see that there was no one outside. "That's odd..." Holly muttered.

"What is?" Nerk asked.

"This place feels deserted..." Holly explained. She then looked to the side at Nerk to see if he agreed with her, but when Nerk merely shrugged, Holly returned her attention to the road ahead of her, only to gasp when she looked at the Main Hall, finding that the doors had been blasted off the hinges, and the big table in the back of the room had been knocked over. "What the...?" Holly stammered, she and Nerk rushed over to the Main Hall, staring inside. "...What's going on?" Holly asked.

"I don't kn..." Nerk started, but he stopped speaking when Holly held her out, silencing him as he ear twitched. "...What is it?"

"I hear something..." Holly whispered. "...It's coming up from the roof..."

Holly and Nerk both backed up and looked up, Holly's eyes widened as she realized who was on the roof. Rose was sitting in a crouched position on the roof, holding a blood-red staff close to her chest. Rose seemed to be scanning the area, and when she looked down at Holly and Nerk, her eyes widened. "Holly?" She asked. "Nerk?"

"Rose, what's going on?" Holly demanded. She and Nerk then both stepped back as they saw Rose jump from the roof. Once Rose's feet touched the ground, the young woman grunted, stumbling forward as she put her hand to her stomach. "What's wrong?" Holly asked, grabbing her friend's shoulder, steadying her as Rose clutched her stomach, groaning in pain. "Are you okay?"

"It's my stomach..." shrugged Rose, stepping away from Holly after she got her balance back. "...I woke up this morning, and it was hurting...I'm okay..."

"Then do you mind telling us what happened here?" Nerk asked.

"Just..." Rose explained, looking around with a nervous look on her face. "...At one moment, we were all having lunch, and the next thing we all know, we're under attack."

"Okay..." Holly said, trying to keep calm, while Nerk quickly transformed into his dragon form. "...Is anyone hurt, Rose? Any casualties?"

"Not that I know of..." Rose answered. "...We seemed to be the target..."

"Do you know who the attacker is?"

"No..."

"Okay..." Holly finished. "...Where is everyone now?" Just as Holly asked this, the blade of Rose's staff started to blink. Rose quickly pushed the top button on the handle, omitting a holographic image of both Jake and Haley on top of the side of the blade. "Jake, where are you?" Holly asked.

"We're in the prison chambers..." Jake answered, as Haley, still at his side, held up her claws and looked around both sides. "...We've followed the punk inside here..."

"And the other Councilors?" Holly asked. "Sun? Fu Dog?"

"We don't know..." Jake answered quickly, just as Haley grunted as there was a flash of color, knocking her out of the hologram. "Haley!" Jake shouted, turning his head to the side. "Hey, that's my sister, you-!" The holographic image quickly faded, and Holly, Rose and Nerk were left in surprise.

"We have to help them." Rose told Holly.

"I know..." Holly answered quickly. "...And we will..." A bright light quickly engulfed Holly's body, and when it faded, Holly was hovering in the air as a purple dragon. "...Hop on, Rose!" Rose nodded, and as Holly got down on all fours, Rose quickly climbed on. Then, both Holly and Nerk took off into the air, flying toward the prison.

As they flew, they passed, Sun Park, who was on the grassy ground in dragon form, Fu Dog on her back. As Sun looked up, she could see Holly and Nerk flying toward the prison; acting quickly, Sun started to flap her wings, and she sped over to Holly. "Have you seen Haley?" Sun asked loudly.

"She's inside the prison with Jake!" Holly shouted back. "That's where we're going now!"

Seconds later, the three dragons arrived at the open door to the prison, and Nerk flew in first, followed by Holly and Rose, and finally, Sun and Fu Dog. The three dragons landed on the ground, Rose and Fu sliding off of the backs of Holly and Sun. "Jake?" Rose shouted.

"Shh!" Holly silenced her. "Remember..." She whispered, putting her claws on Rose's shoulder. "...We're not alone. You don't want to give our cover away, do you?"

"We should split up..." Nerk whispered. "...Master Park, you come with me. Agent Long, you go with Councilor Jennings. Fu, you go look for Councilor Callum and Councilor Rin..."

Fu Dog nodded, and he turned, running out of the prison hall. The four heroes slowly started to walk down the halls of the prison, until they reached a fork, one passage leading straight, and the other turning. "Holly and I will go this way..." Rose volunteered, pointing to the turn.

Nerk nodded in agreement. "Very well..." He said, turning and starting to walk down the hall straight ahead. "...Come, Master Park..."

Sun started to follow him down the hall, but abruptly, she stopped, turning her head to the side and looked at Rose. "Be careful..." She told her.

"I will..." Rose promised. Then, she and Holly turned and walked into their hall. The two walked in silence, only occasionally glancing at each other. After a few minutes, and after passing many cells, they came to another turn. As they prepared to turn, Rose tightened her grip on her staff, holding it closer to her. However, before the two could turn into the next hall, they both jumped back in surprise as Haley grunted, slamming against the wall, pinned back by a Coral Red Dragon.

"Ge...Get o...off of me!" Haley growled, wrestling against Kenna's clawed hands with her own. As she struggled, Haley could see her brother flying up behind Kenna, and he quickly opened his mouth, blowing a torrent of fire at her back. Kenna sensed Jake's presence, and she spread her wings, flying into the air as Jake's fire hit Haley.

"HALEY!" Jake shouted with horror, and he quickly landed on the ground, only to grunt and fall back as Kenna landed on the ground and slammed her tail into him. Growling, Rose jumped into the air, landing right in front of Kenna, twirling her staff at her in a defensive manner as Holly flew up behind Rose and landed behind her.

Kenna just grinned at the two, and she stepped back before she started to flap her wings and lift off of the ground. Rose scowled as she continued to twirl her staff; however, she soon stopped twirling it, and held it out in front of her in both hands. The blade of the staff disappeared back into the staff, and Rose brought her hands closer together as she held the staff, shortening the staff in size. Rose then pulled at the staff, breaking it off in two, only attached by a chain, making a pair of numchucks out of the staff. Rose then jumped into the air as Holly flew under her, flying up to Kenna's level as Rose landed on her back.

Rose twirled her numchucks as Holly lashed out with her claws, trying to slash Kenna's lower body. Kenna grinned as she backed up in the air, avoiding Holly's attack, and she brought her claws up, but just as she was about to bring them down upon Holly's one end of the numchucks wrapped around her arm, stopping her. "Huh?" Kenna looked up and met Rose's scowling gaze, just as Rose pulled at her end of the numchuck.

Kenna merely grinned, Rose's effort having no effect on her. "Let me show you how it's done, hunter..." Kenna retorted, pulling back her arm. Rose gasped as she felt herself being pulled off of Holly's back, and with a yelp, she went flying toward Kenna, just as Kenna slammed her tail into Rose's chest. Rose grunted as it hit her, and she shouted in panic as she flew back, whizzing past Holly and heading toward the hard wall, only stopping as Jake swooped into the air and wrapped his arms around her, catching her. However, with the speed that Rose was going, Jake was thrown back, and they both fell to the floor.

Kenna grinned as she grabbed Rose's numchucks from her arm, and she tossed them to the floor, before looking around for Holly, only to find that she was no longer in front of her. Kenna's blind search came to an abrupt end as Holly's purple tail wrapped around her throat from behind. Before Kenna could react, Holly fell back into the air and did a kind of backward somersault as she threw Kenna back into the wall.

Kenna grunted as she hit the wall sideways, but before she could fall to the ground, Haley's pink tail wrapped around her waist, throwing her to the ground. As Kenna grunted in pain, Haley acted quickly, pinning her down. "What are you doing here?" Haley demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kenna retorted before she opened her mouth, blowing out a torrent of fire. Haley's eyes widened, and she jumped back, trying to avoid the flames, hitting her back against the wall. Kenna took this time to jump to her feet, and wrap her tail around Haley's neck, and lifting the now choking pink dragon off of her feet and up the wall. As soon as Haley was far enough off of the ground, Kenna grinned evilly as she brought her claws up, preparing to impale Haley with them. However, just as Kenna was about to pierce Haley's scaly chest, her arm stopped, a glowing green arrow ripping out of her wrist.

Kenna roared in agony, her tail unwrapping itself from Haley's neck. Gasping for breath, Haley fell to the floor on her hands and knees, reverting to her human form as she hit the ground. Still growling in pain, Kenna whirled around, as did a surprised Holly, seeing Rose in a sitting position, pointing her staff, that had morphed into a bow at Kenna.

Growling again, only this time in a mix of pain and anger, Kenna turned and tried to run down the hall, only to gasp and stop when she saw that Fred Nerk, Sun, Rin and Callum were all standing at the end of the hall, in dragon form and ready to fight, along with a growling Fu Dog. "Just give up..." Sun told her. "...You have nowhere to go!"

As Sun said this, Nerk indicated to both Rin and Callum, pointing at Kenna. On cue, both Rin and Callum flew toward the injured dragon. Scowling, Kenna pointed her head up and blew a torrent of fire up at the roof, blasting a hole in it. Kenna then flapped her wings and quickly flew up into the air and through the roof, just as Rin and Callum landed right where she had been standing.

Back at the other end of the hall, Haley smiled as Holly helped her to her feet. "Thanks..." Haley said, bringing her hand to her throat.

"Don't mention it..." Holly told her as she broke away from Haley and walked over to Jake, who was helping Rose to her feet. However, as Rose stood on her own, she grunted, putting her hand to her stomach. "You okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah..." Rose nodded with a smile. "...I'm not sure what it is, but my stomach hurts. I'm sure I'll feel better tomorrow..."

LINE BREAK

"Yep..." Nerk nodded as he stood up, standing before Rose, who was lying on a bed. "...You're pregnant..." This got many gasps, from not only Rose, but also Haley, Holly, Jake, Sun and Fu Dog, who were standing behind Nerk.

"Really?" Rose asked, her eyes wide as she turned her head so that she was staring up at Nerk. "Are you certain?"

"Well, according to this..." Nerk replied, grabbing a pregnancy test from the counter beside the best. "...Yes..."

"Cheese on a biscuit, kid!" Fu exclaimed from behind Nerk, glancing at Jake. "You two have only been married for a month, and already you've put a bun in her oven!"

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Inside a local cafe, Leah Belden sighed as she sat alone at a table near one of the windows. There was a big, thick text book on the table in front of her, and Leah impatiently looked at her watch, just as she looked up in surprise as the chair on her opposite end screeched against the floor, a smiling Haley pulling the seat back and sitting down. "Hey, Leah..." Haley said happily. "...Glad you could make it..."

"Yeah..." Leah replied slowly, frowning. "...Look, I'm sorry if I sound like a jerk, Haley, but I have a big test in an hour and a half that I don't feel ready for. So, I need to study for it. Do you mind making this quick?"

"Sure..." Haley shrugged. "...Leah...guess what?"

"Why bother?" Leah replied. "You're just going to tell me in a few seconds..."

"Leah..." Haley continued, her smile widening. "...Earlier this morning...I found out that...Rose is pregnant..." As Haley said this, Leah's impatient look faded from her features, and instead, she looked surprised. "...Leah...I'm going to be an aunt..."

"Wow..." Leah sat back in her chair. "...I...I honestly don't know what to say, Haley..." Leah was about to open her mouth again, but before she could say anything, her eyes widened as she glanced at the door. "...Oh no..."

"What is it?" Haley asked, looking around, just as Destiny walked up to the table. "Hey Haley..." She said with a small smile. "...Hey, Leah..."

"Hello, Destiny..." Leah said, quickly pushing her chair in and grabbing her book, then rushing away toward the door. "...Goodbye, Haley..."

"Wait, Leah!" Destiny tried turning around as Leah rushed by her. "Leah!" Destiny tried again, but Leah was already pushing open the door, running out of the cafe. Sighing in defeat, Destiny turned back around to face Haley, who looked really confused.

"What was that all about?" Haley asked.

"It's a long story..." Destiny replied. "...And I don't really know if you'd understand. It's...kind of between the two of us. Haley...I...I should go..."

"Alright..." Haley replied, getting up from her chair. "...I'll see you in class tomorrow, then..."

Destiny merely nodded, and she turned, walking out of the door to the cafe.

LINE BREAK

Kenna was hissing in pain as she erratically flew through the air, flying above a deserted street of rundown wooden houses. Hissing in pain again, Kenna glanced down at her wrist, which still had the glowing green arrow sticking out of it. Hissing again, Kenna randomly chose one of the houses, and she dived down, landing right at the front door.

Then, Kenna quickly pushed open the door, bursting inside and slamming the door behind her. Leaning back against the door, Kenna hissed in pain as she slid down into a sitting position. Once sitting on the ground, Kenna looked at her injured wrist; taking the end of the arrow in her other hand, Kenna gritted her teeth as she ripped the arrow from its lodged place in her wrist. The pain was excruciating, and Kenna roared loudly in her agony.

As soon as her roar died away, Kenna was reduced to short, deep breaths of pain as she clutched her injured wrist. However, he panting died away as well as Kenna's ear twitched, picking up the sound of a creaking floorboard. Looking around the dark room, Kenna looked around. "Who's there?" She demanded, just as there was flash of color headed right for Kenna.

The next thing Kenna knew, she was pinned against the door, the claws that belonged to a Jasper-colored dragon. The Jasper-colored dragon growled as he held her wrist, and her injured wrist against the door, while his tail wrapped around her throat. "Who are you?!" He demanded. "And what are you doing here?!"

Kenna tried to answer, but before she could even open her mouth, a new female voice rang through the room: "KENNET! LET HER GO!" The next thing Kenna knew, a woman who looked to be in her early thirties stepped out of the darkness. The woman had Ceil-colored hair that was completely straight and reached the end of her back, but it also a few dreadlocks. She wore a buttoned blouse that was purple with black swirls randomly painted on it, accompanied by a pair of jeans. "Don't you know who that it?" She asked in a lighter tone as the attacking dragon, Kennet, glanced back at her.

"No..." He growled. "...Should I?"

"That's Kenna Zareen..." The woman smiled. "...Along with her sister, she tortured and killed three mermaids, four brownies, two unicorns, eleven leprechauns, and one dragon..."

"So?" Kennet asked.

"...So let her go..." the woman answered. "...She can be trusted..."

With a little hesitation, Kennet stepped away from Kenna, moving his tail away from her neck. Gasping Kenna fell to her knees, clutching her injured wrist as the woman walked up to her. "Help her up, Kennet..." She told the Jasper-colored dragon. "...And bring her into the back. She's hurt..."

Kennet said nothing, and instead, he belt down and pulled Kenna's arm and injured wrist over his shoulder as he helped her to her feet. The woman smiled as she turned, walking back into the darkness; only this time, Kennet and Kenna followed her.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Inside the Main Hall on the Island of Draco, Rose smiled slightly as she walked through the opened big doors, stepping inside. As she walked closer to the table where Holly, Nerk, Callum, Rin and Jake, followed by an empty seat saved for her, she could see that they were all eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Jake..." Rose smiled as she reached her seat, sitting down next to Jake, leaning to the side and planting a kiss on his cheek. "...How are you?"

"Fine..." Jake smiled back at her as Rose looked down at the food on her plate. "...Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept fine, Jake..." Rose answered, quickly changing the subject: "...Fred?"

"Yes?" Nerk replied.

"Is...Is this pregnancy going to interfere with me doing my job?" Rose asked slowly. "Is there going to be anything that I'm not going to be able to do?"

"All I can say is that you need to be more careful than usual..." Nerk answered. "...Because if you get hurt...you could lose the baby..."

LINE BREAK

Standing on the porch of Leah's house, Destiny took a deep breath before she brought her hand to the door and knocked three times. Taking another deep breath, Destiny took a step back and waited. Destiny did not have to wait very long, for the door opened a few seconds later, Mrs. Belden appearing at the door. "Yes?" She asked.

"Hi..." Destiny waved nervously, trying to be polite. "...My name is Destiny. I'm a friend of Leah's. Is she home?"

"Yes..." Mrs. Belden answered, opening the door even more. "...She's up in her room..."

"Thanks..." Destiny smiled, stepping closer to the entrance of the house, only to gasp when Mrs. Belden blocked her with her arm.

"I don't think now is a good time..." Mrs. Belden told her. "...She's a little stressed out for a test she has later today. She's in her room because she's studying...She needs this time alone so she can do well..."

"Please, Ma'am..." Destiny pleaded. "...I won't be in there long. I just want to say one thing to her..."

Mrs. Belden just stared at Destiny for a couple moments; most likely studying her and her intentions. Finally, Mrs. Belden sighed as lowered her arm that was blocking Destiny's way. "Fine..." Mrs. Belden gave in. "...But you have to promise me that you will not be more than ten minutes..."

"I promise." Destiny promised, smiling gratefully as she walked in the house, then making her way up the stairs.

LINE BREAK

Haley grunted as she slammed against the roof of Canal Street Electronics on her back. Groaning, the pink dragon sat up, only to grunt again, falling back down as a sky blue dragon's tail slammed into her upper chest. As Haley lied on the ground, Sun landed on the ground. "You're not very focused today, Haley..." Sun pointed out.

"I know, Sun..." Haley admitted, sighing as she got into a sitting position again. "...I just can't believe that Jake and Rose are going to have a child..."

"It's a natural part of life, Haley..." Sun told her, reaching out and offering her student her hand. "...Jake and Rose will make good parents..." Haley nodded, and she took Sun's hand, getting to her feet. "...And I am sure that they are excited..."

LINE BREAK

Leah sat in her bedroom on her bed, staring down at her open text book. However, after a knock came from the other side of her door, Leah gasped and looked up, just as the door opened, Destiny stepping inside. "Hi, Leah..." Destiny said.

"I'm busy..." Leah told her, looking back down at her text book as Destiny walked up to her bed. "...I need to pass this test..."

"One test isn't going to hurt that much..." Destiny told her. "...But I know how you feel. I don't want to take up too much of your time, either. I just want to discuss one thing with you..."

"And what's that?" Leah replied sharply.

"You've been ignoring me for the last month..." Destiny told her. "...I was just wondering why. Was it...because I kissed you?"

"What do you think?" Leah asked, closing her text book.

"Look, I wasn't thinking..." Destiny tried to explain. "...And if that's why you're ignoring me-because you're mad at me, I just want to apologize. Leah, you have been...so helpful and...and so kind. You're a good friend, and I just wanted to apologize for what I did."

"You are?" Leah asked, sitting up.

"Yes..." Destiny confirmed firmly. "...I do...like you, Leah. I like you a lot. But here's the thing: you're my friend first, and it's wrong for me to come out and force these feelings on you. I do like you...but I don't want to lose you as a friend because of this..."

As Destiny said all this, Leah just sat on her bed, an unreadable look on her face. "So..." Destiny finished. "...I can't say it enough times, but I'm really sorry, Leah. Can we just forget all about that accidental kiss, and then me-well, you know..." Destiny stopped, and she sighed in frustration. "Can we please just forget all about it and just be friends?"

As she finished speaking, Destiny took a step closer to Leah, and she held her hand out to Leah. "Please just say 'yes'..." Destiny pleaded. "...I'm really sorry, Leah..."

After staring at Destiny's hand for a few more seconds, Leah finally smiled and took her hand. "Okay..." She said, shaking it. "...Let's forget?"

"Really?" Destiny asked, a small smile appearing on her face. "You mean it?"

"Yeah..." Leah answered, their shaking finally stopped, Leah showing Destiny her assuring smile. "...It's all forgotten..."

As she pulled her hand back, Destiny's smile widened, and she fidgeted, most likely in relief. "Th...Thanks, Leah!" She told her happily, turning toward the door. "Thanks so much!"

"Don't mention it..." Leah replied, keeping the smile on her face until Destiny left the room, closing the door behind her. Once she knew she was alone again, Leah's assuring smile slowly faded, forming into a small frown.

Groaning, Leah then fell back onto her bed, her arms stretched out. "Stupid!" Leah berated herself as she allowed her hand to scoot her text book off of the bed and onto the floor.

LINE BREAK

In a small, dark room in the rundown house, Kenna sat at the opposite end of a table as the woman. "Place your hand on the table..." the woman instructed. As Jenna did as she was told, the woman turned in her chair to face Kennet, who was sitting in the corner while holding several pieces in his claws, occasionally glancing at a sheet of paper that was on the floor right beside him. "Kennet..." the woman snapped. "...Bring me my things..."

"I'm busy..." Kennet growled.

"It'll just take you thirty freaking seconds..." the woman growled. "...So get off your scaly behind and get me my things. I can't help her without 'em..." A groaning came from Kennet after the woman said this, and the Jasper-colored dragon got to his feet and walked out of the room. Smiling, the woman turned her attention back to Kenna. "So..." She started to strike up a conversation. "...You came out of hiding? Is your sister with you?"

"No..."

"Where is she?"

"She's dead..." Kenna growled. "...That's why I'm here. The American Dragon and her two little friends killed her. I'm not sure which one did it, but I don't care. I'll slay all three of them..."

"That's unfortunate..." the woman told her, just as Kennet re-entered the room, holding a small dish. As Kennet set it down on the table, Kenna could see that it had some powder in it. "...Now..." the woman said, getting back to business as she reached into the bowl and grabbed a handful of the powder. "...This won't hurt a bit..."

Kenna just stared down at her injured wrist as the woman sprinkled the powder onto her wrist. As soon as the powder touched Kenna's injured wrist, she began to feel a light tingling sensation as the injury magically started to close itself, healing.

Her eyes wide, Kenna looked up at the smiling woman. "Who are you?" Kenna demanded. "And how did you do that?"

"To answer your question..." the woman said, getting up from her chair. "...Let me go back to the topic of your sister. I know how you must feel. Although I've never lost a relative that I have ever met..." the woman reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. Unfolding it, the woman held it out for Kenna to see.

The picture was actually a sketch, and it was of a woman. The woman had black hair, and wore all black, her fingers looking boney. "Hecate?" Kenna asked.

The woman nodded, folding the paper again and putting it back into her pocket. "I am a direct descendent of Hecate..." the woman told Kenna. "...Unfortunately, as she got older, she was slain...by a dragon..." The woman frowned, anger obviously in her expression. "...They destroyed her just for partaking in witchcraft. So, that's why I've hidden out...going from place to place...for as long as I can remember..."

"And what about you?" Kenna asked, turning to face Kennet, who was putting two pieces of metal together, glancing down at the paper. "Why are you here?"

"Eh..." Kennet shrugged. "...I just really hate all living beings. As a matter of fact, I would say that Isis here...is the only person I don't hate..." As he said this, he looked up and looked at the woman. The woman, Isis, gave him a twisted grin in return.

"And what are you making?" Kenna asked, getting up off of her seat and walking over to Kennet.

Kennet sighed as he set down what he was working on, and he grabbed the piece of paper, showing one side to Kenna. On the side of the sheet was a cannon sticking out of rectangular machine. "What the heck is that thing?" Kenna asked.

"If you just read the handwriting next to it..." Kennet retorted, pointing to the writing written underneath the design. "...You might not have to ask..."

"Oh, just tell her, Kennet..." Isis growled as she started to walk over to them.

Kennet shot a glare in Isis' direction, but when he returned his gaze to Kenna, he gave in: "It's a machine..." He explained. "...A machine that can suck a dragon's powers out of its body. I found it in one of the last shacks Isis and I were hiding out in. I liked the idea...so I decided to keep it..."

"Is that what you're making?" Kenna demanded.

"What do you think?" Kennet retorted. "Of course it is! Why would you ask something stupid like that?"

"Maybe because it looks nothing like the design on the paper..." Kenna rolled her eyes.

"That's because the execution wasn't any good..." Kennet answered. "...First of all, the designer was an imbecile if they thought that they could actually take it with them to actually use. Why? Because it would be too big to carry! Second of all, if you read the handwriting, the creator's intention was to leave the victim of the machine in a catatonic state for the rest of their life!"

"So?" Kenna asked. "I see nothing wrong with that..."

"I sure do!" Kennet told her. "What if it got taken away from me! My own weapon would be used against me! So, I'm taking that part out of the picture..."

"Then what is it going to look like?" Kenna asked, crossing her arms.

"Something like this..." Kennet replied, a smile on his face as he turned the piece of paper around. Instead of a large machine, on the piece of paper was what looked like a handgun, only the barrel was much wider, almost the size of a pickle jar. "...Personally, I think it's going to do a much better job..."

"Hmm..." Kenna looked at the design carefully, and the more she stared at it, the more she liked it. A devious smile creeping onto her face, Kenna stepped back. "I like it..." She said. "...Do you ever plan to put it to use?"

"I might..." Kennet told her, getting back to work.

"How would you like to change that answer to a definite 'yes'?" Kenna asked. "...And how would you like to show the dragons of the world, and everyone else just how much you HATE..." As she said "hate", Keena raised her arms and clenched her fists. "...Them?"

Then, a smile still on her face, she turned to face Isis. "...As for you..." Kenna pointed at her. "...How would you like to stop hiding and do something about what was done to Hecate?"

Isis stood there, not saying anything as she thought about what Kenna was saying. Finally, she answered: "What did you have in mind?"

"Revenge, of course!" Kenna told her. "We've been stepped on, and now it's time for us to step on those who have stepped on us! What do you say to that?"

"I think I'd like that..." Isis smiled slightly. "...Even though the dragon that destroyed her is dead now..."

"It doesn't matter..." Kenna told her. "...It's never too late for you to get your revenge...What do you say? Of course...first you'd have to finish your little weapon, Kennet..."

She turned around to face him. "...You can finish it soon, right?"

"Just give me a few more hours..." Kennet replied.

"Perfect..." Kenna smiled. "...I think that this is the start to a beautiful partnership..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review! Part Two will be up next week. **


	2. Chapter 2

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Three)

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon. **

Chapter/Episode Two: Revenge Is A Dragon's Best Friend Part 2

The door to a dark, large building opened, and a Coral Red dragon, a Jasper-colored dragon holding a steel gun-looking weapon with a barrel that looked like a pickle jar, and a woman stepped inside to the deserted villain. "So..." Isis muttered as she looked around the halls as Kenna continued to lead them down them. "...This is the place where you and your sister hid for a few years..."

"Yes..." Kenna replied as she stopped at a door. "...Fortunately all of the criminals hiding here fled after The Dragon Father was captured by the Dragon Council. They didn't feel as safe here. Fortunately, I didn't care. This is my room..." Kenna then opened the door and stepped inside and walked over to her bed, where there was a silver staff lying. Kenna grinned as she grabbed the staff, and then she turned around to face Isis and Kennet.

"So, how are we going to get revenge?" Isis asked.

"Simple..." Kenna shrugged. "...We destroy the American Dragon..."

"Where is she?" Kennet asked.

"Patience..." Kenna told him. "...Both of you need to have patience. We're going to attack her, but there is one thing that needs to be done first...First, The Dragon Father needs to be released from his prison. That's our first priority..."

While Isis just stood there not saying anything, Kennet growled. "You said revenge!" Kennet growled. "You said nothing about busting some dragon that I'm sure I'm going to hate out of prison!"

Kenna simply smiled as she walked over to Kennet, patting him on the head. "True..." She said. "...That's the first lesson to learn with me: if you want somebody to do something for you, promise them something else..."

"That's not a good strategy..." Kennet growled.

"Well, it's either that or have your sister torture them until they sing..." Kenna shrugged. "...And then kill them. Unfortunately, because of the American Dragon, I can't do that anymore..." Kenna then stepped away from Kenna. "...But I do promise you, the time to attack the American Dragon will come. With her death, we will all be happy..."

"How?" Isis asked. "I don't even know her..."

"Well, while the revenge is personal for me..." Kenna grinned. "...Let me tell you how it will benefit you two. You both get to take out your anger and hatred on her and her little friends. Then, I'll end her life..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Outside the college, both Haley and Destiny waited outside; Haley sitting on the steps of the college, while Destiny stood. "How long is that test supposed to last?" Haley asked, looking at her watch. "We've been waiting out here for two hours..."

"It's probably hard..." Destiny told her. "...She was trying to study when I got to her house..."

"You went to her house?" Haley asked.

"Well, yeah..." Destiny replied, but before she could elaborate, the doors to the school opened, and Leah stumbled outside. As Leah started to slowly walk down the steps, Haley got up from where she was sitting. Finally, Leah reached Destiny, who smiled. "How'd the test go?" She asked.

"I failed..." Leah muttered. "...Didn't get enough studying done. Like you said, though...one test won't kill me..."

"Good..." Destiny replied. "...So, now that your test is over, how about we go get some dinner? You've had a long day. You'd like that..."

"Sure..." Leah nodded.

"You want to go, Haley?" Destiny asked as Haley joined Leah on the other side. "We're going to pizza. You want to come?"

"Why not..." Haley decided, smiling slightly. "...Yeah..." She added as they started to walk away from the school. "...I actually haven't had that much to eat today. What with being attacked on the Island of Draco, finding out that I'm going to be an aunt, training, and then waiting out here for two hours. No offense, Leah..."

"None taken..." Leah told her. "...I'm the one who took the test, and I'm angry that it took so long..."

Both Haley and Destiny couldn't help but laugh at Leah's annoying experience inside the testing class, but Haley's laughing came to an end as she heard a ringing coming from the pocket of her pants. Stopping in her tracks, Leah and Destiny not stopping and turning around until they had taken another four or five steps. Taking out her communication device, Haley pressed a button, making a holographic image of Sun appear.

"Haley, you are needed on the Island of Draco..." Sun said.

"What for?" Haley asked.

"I'm not sure..." Sun replied. "...Holly didn't say. All I do know is that you are expected..."

"Alright, Sun..." Haley answered, the image of Sun disappearing as Haley lowered the device. Sighing, Haley put the communication device back into her pocket. "...Sorry, guys..." She apologized as she looked at her two friends. "...But I got to go. I'm needed..."

LINE BREAK

Outside, on the grass on the Island of Draco, Holly, Fred Nerk, Sun, Fu Dog, Jake, Callum and Rin all stood, waiting for Haley to arrive. Eventually, the elevator shaft burst out from under the grass, and the doors slid open, a pink dragon flying out of the shaft. Haley was panting by the time she landed in front of the entire Council, plus Sun and Fu Dog.

"Glad you could make it..." Holly said. Then, as soon as Haley's panting started to die away, Holly smiled as she continued: "...Haley, as the new Head of the Dragon Council, I have decided that it would be best to see where all Dragon Students are in their training..."

"That's why you wanted me here?" Haley asked, clutching her side as she took a deep breath. "You wanted to test me?"

"Pretty much..." Holly replied. "...I know that you have already done many of these, but as I am the new-"

"I think she gets it, Holly..." Jake cut her off.

"Basically, Dragon Long..." Nerk continued. "...You are being tested first due to the fact that your older brother is a member of the Council..."

"It should go without saying that because of this..." Callum said. "...More is expected of you..."

Haley took another deep breath, and she started to feel her heart-rate decreasing slightly. "I don't want to complain..." Haley finally said. "...But I have had a very long day. I'm very tired, and I haven't had anything to eat in several hours..."

"It won't take very long..." Holly told her, still smiling. "...Maybe an hour at most. And that really is at most. If it makes you feel better, though, when you're done, you can have dinner with us. How does that sound?"

Haley took a step back, and sighed as she looked at Haley. "Alright..." She gave in. "...Let's get this over with..."

"Excellent!" Holly's smile widened even more. "But first..." She then turned to face Nerk. "...Why don't you go into the kitchen and see if you can put some dinner together?"

"Yes, Councilor..." Nerk replied respectfully, turning and walking away from the other Councilors. Once Nerk was gone, Holly returned her gaze back to Haley. "So..." Holly said. "...Why don't we start the test?"

LINE BREAK

Fred Nerk entered the kitchen, and he quickly switched on the lights, only to gasp as he saw Rose scrounging through the cabinets above the stove. She was standing on her tiptoes, which was a necessity in trying to reach the cabinets, and she did not notice Nerk, continuing to scrounge.

"Agent Long?" Nerk asked, startling Rose, making the young woman whirl around with a gasp. "What are you doing here?" Nerk asked.

"I...I was...I was just hungry..." Rose replied with some difficulty, as Nerk had shocked her, and she had her hand over her chest as she took deep breaths. "...Oh, Councilor Nerk, you startled me..."

"I apologize..." Nerk said as he walked further into the room. "...However, I must say that you will have to wait to eat. Dinner is going to be very soon. Now, will you kindly leave so that I may be able to get it started?"

"Oh..." Rose replied apologetically. "...Of course. I'm sorry for getting in your way..."

"Not at all..." Nerk tried to assure her, but nonetheless, Rose looked nervous as she quickly walked passed Nerk, leaving the kitchen. As soon as Rose was out of the room, Nerk walked over to the stove and knelt down, opening the cabinet below it, pulling out several plates.

LINE BREAK

The Main Hall was completely deserted, and because of that, there was no one to notice as an orb of fire appeared from thin air, and when the flames evaporated, Kenna, Isis, and Kennet were standing inside. "Where are we?" Kennet demanded.

"We're right where we're supposed to be..." Kenna told him as she walked over to the large table, walking around it and sitting down in the chair in the middle, pointing to the large doors with her staff. "...Kennet, if you'd be so kind as to point your little creation at the door and fire it at the very first dragon to step inside, that'll perfect..."

"What if it's not the American Dragon?" Kennet asked, pointing his "gun" at the door.

"I'm hoping on it..." Kenna smiled. "...I'm hoping that it's a guard or a Councilor..."

"And if it's the American Dragon?" Kennet asked.

"...Then have your fun..." Kenna shrugged. "...Just make sure that she's still alive by the time I step in..."

Just as she said this, the two large doors were opened, and Nerk stepped inside, carrying about nine plates.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Nerk took a few steps into the room before he actually noticed the intruders, and when he finally did notice them, he reacted quickly. Nerk dropped the plates, where they shattered into hundreds of pieces each, as he transformed into his yellow dragon in a bright light. Hovering in the air, Nerk growled, and he started to fly towards the intruders.

However, Kennet and Isis both merely grinned as Kenna pulled the trigger of his "gun". A grappling hook, with its hooks pointed at Nerk's skin fired out of the barrel, and lodged themselves into Nerk's chest. Nerk stopped in his tracks and roared in pain, just as Kennet grinned and yanked his "gun" back. As the grappling hook was attached to a wire that was attached to the barrel, the grappling hook was ripped out, attached to it was Nerk's glowing blue chi. As the chi left his body, Nerk reverted to human form and dropped to the floor on his back, where he was pinned down to the floor by Isis' foot, as the grappling hook, along with Nerk's chi flew back into the barrel of the gun.

"It works!" Kennet shouted with excitement.

"So, what do we do with him, Kenna?" Isis asked as Nerk could only stare up at the woman who was pinning him down.

"Leave him to me..." Kenna told her, getting up from the chair and clutching her staff. "...Release him..."

Although Isis looked concerned about this at first, as she saw Kenna spreading her wings as she stood on top of the table, she reluctantly complied, removing her foot from Nerk's chest and stepping away.

Once he was free, Nerk quickly tried, and succeeded, into pushing himself up into a sitting position, only to fall back down onto the floor with a grunt as Kenna's tail slammed into his chest. Kenna then landed on the ground, one foot planted on the floor on each side of Nerk's body, just as the machete blade popped out of the tip of the staff. Grinning, Kenna started to twirl the staff above her head. The, within the blink of an eye, Kenna stopped twirling the staff and plunged it down upon Nerk, the machete blade piercing his chest.

Kennet and Isis both watched as Kenna pulled the blade from Nerk's now motionless body. Her grin widening, Kenna turned around to face them. "I've missed that feeling..." Kenna stated as she walked over to Kennet and Isis. "...I want both of you to search him. Look for keys..."

Both Kennet and Isis nodded, and they walked over to Nerk's body, kneeling down and starting to search through his robes. As she watched them search, Kenna leaned against the large table, taking her staff in both hands.

Finally, both Isis and Kennet gave up searching, and they both turned their heads so that they could look at Kenna. "There's nothing in his pockets..." Isis told her.

"What?" Kenna demanded, stepping away from the table and starting to walk toward the two. "What do you mean there isn't anything?"

"There isn't anything in his pockets..." Isis repeated. "...Nothing. They're empty..."

Reaching her two lackeys, Kenna sighed in disappointment. Then, narrowing her eyes, she spoke again: "No matter. We'll find a way into the prison cells eventually..."

"How?" Kennet asked.

"I'll tell you..." Kenna grinned. "...I've been on this island before. In fact, I lived here for about a week. I want you two to follow me..."

LINE BREAK

Rose lied on her bed in her quarters, staring up at the ceiling. Sighing as her stomach started to growl, Rose slowly sat up, getting off of her bed, walking over to her door. Rose opened her door and stepped out into the hall, just as Kenna, Isis and Kennet turned down the same hall that she was in, Rose's and Kenna's eyes immediately meeting.

A small gasp escaping Rose's lips, she quickly reached down to the side of her belt, quickly pulling out the blood-red small stick. Rose grabbed both ends of it and pulled at the sides, a small click sounding out as the stick was pulled out into a long staff, two blades popping out of the tip. With a shout, Rose held her staff, the blades pointing toward Kenna as she charged toward the three intruders.

"Isis, stay here..." Kenna grinned. "...Kennet..." Both she and Kennet spread their wings and flew into the air, just as Rose reached where they had been standing. With a grunt, Rose swung her staff up toward Kenna, but Kenna merely flew higher into the air, dodging Rose's attack as she brought her tail down, slamming it into Rose's chest, making her drop her staff and fly back with a grunt, just as Kennet landed on the floor.

With a grin, Kennet acted quickly, slamming his tail into Rose's back, making Rose grunt again as she fell forwards, hitting the floor with a grunt. Rose quickly recovered quickly, and she tried to use her hands to push herself up, but Kenna quickly landed right in front of her, kicking her right in the face. Rose flipped backwards on the floor, landing on her back, breathing deeply as Kenna looked down on her, their eyes meeting again.

"Hello, Huntsgirl..." Kenna smiled evilly. "...I'm sure you remember me...if not from your planned execution, but maybe earlier today..." Smiling again, Kenna looked up from Rose and looked at Kennet. "...This is perfect..." She told him. "...We are now in possession of the wife of the brother of the American Dragon. This could work well for us..."

LINE BREAK

Back on the grass, Haley was hovering in the air on the obstacle course, several sharp, metal objects being fired from a machine that Holly and Jake were standing next to. Haley managed to destroy some of them with a torrent of fire, while Haley knocked others away with her arms and tail. Finally, as more and more started to shoot out of the machine, Haley could no longer attack them, and she had to avoid them. Haley jerked from side to side in order to dodge them. Finally, she flew higher into the air, but as the metal objects started to follow her higher into the air, Haley quickly dived back down, landing on the ground, only to growl when the machine lowered itself back down to her level and started to shoot the pieces of metal at her.

Haley quickly dived down to the ground, her belly skimming across the grass as she flew over to the machine, and once she was close enough to it, she abruptly stopped flying and somersaulted over, slamming her tail into the bottom of the machine, throwing it from the ground and high into the air, before it came crashing down onto the grass with a crash.

"Very good, Haley!" Holly told her happily. "Master Park..." She turned to looked at Sun, who was standing next to Callum, Rin and Fu Dog. "...You are doing an excellent job with your pupil. Keep up with the good work..."

"Thank you..." Sun replied politely. "...I will..."

Smiling, Holly turned her attention back to Haley, who was breathing deeply. "...Now..." She said. "...That you have completed your test, I think it is time for me to make good on my promise. Jake, Haley...Why don't you come with me?"

"Yes, Councilor..." Jake replied respectfully as Holly started to walk out of the obstacle course. Haley and Jake both started to follow her, and as they walked, Jake smiled and turned his head to the side so that he could look at his younger sister. "Hales..." He said.

"Yeah?" Haley asked, turning her head to the side.

"That was really good..." Jake told her. "...Sun's really been doing a good job with your training. You've really grown up in these last ten years since I've been gone..." Then, in a teasing tone, he added: "...You're not as much of a goody-two-shoes. You've matured..."

Haley was silent for a moment as she took in Jake's words. Finally, she smiled. "Thanks, Jake..." She told him. "...That means a lot..."

"I mean it, Hales..." Jake told her, just as they arrived at the Main Hall, the doors wide open. "...Who left the doors open?"

"Probably Fred..." Holly shrugged as she stepped inside. Jake and Haley were just preparing to follow Holly inside when they heard a loud scream coming from inside.

"HOLLY!" Both Haley and Jake shouted in unison, their eyes both widening with dread as they ran inside, only to find Holly on her knees, hunched over something, and as they stepped closer, Jake and Haley both gasped in horror as they realized that it was a body-the body of Fred Ner. Holly was trembling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Fred..." Holly muttered. "...No...Th...This was...wasn't me...meant to happen...I'm...I'm s...so sorry, Fr...Fred-"

"It wasn't your fault, Holly..." Jake said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder. "...It was some sick freak..."

"Sick freak, huh?" A new female voice asked maliciously, and Jake, Haley, and tear-faced Holly all looked up to see that two of the chairs at the table were turned around, the back of the chair facing them. However, one of the chairs, spun around, revealing Kenna sitting in the chair, her staff in her lap. "If you think that's the case, that's your opinion. However, I tend to believe that this is a justifiable act of vengeance against the American Dragon..."

Growling with anger, both Jake and Haley transformed into their dragon forms. They both took a step toward Kenna, but the evil dragon smiled, reaching out and grabbing the other chair that had its back to them. "Ah, ah, ah..." Kenna warned in a warning tone. "...I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Kenna then spun the chair around, making both Haley and Jake gasp as they saw Rose sitting in the chair, a piece of cloth stuffed into her mouth as she sat, ropes wrapped tightly around her upper body, binding her.

Kenna got up from the chair with her staff in her claws, the machete blade popping out of the tip. She then held the blade close to her captive's throat. "...You don't want her to get hurt do you?" As Kenna said this, both Jake and Haley whirled around as they heard the two big doors closing, a Jasper-colored dragon and a woman standing by them. "...Do you?" Kenna repeated, making Jake and Haley turn back to face her, as well as making the tear-eyed Holly stand up.

"What do you want?" Holly asked, her voice choked up from the tears.

"You have someone locked in this prison that I want..." Kenna replied. "...Give me your keys to the prison. Do it...or there will be another stiff on your conscience..."

"No!" Jake shouted, his eyes wide with fear. "...Look..." He tried to explain, his voice filled with panic. "...She's pregnant. Please don't hurt her..."

To Haley's surprise, Kenna only smiled when she heard this news. "Well..." She said. "...That changes everything..." With a twisted grin, Kenna then quickly brought her staff away from Rose's throat, and instead pointed the tip of the machete blade right at Rose's stomach. "...Give me the keys to the prison, or there will be TWO more stiffs on your conscience..."

Rose, who had previously been glaring fearlessly and angrily at Kenna, now looked terrified, and she squealed in fright, trying to press herself back against the back of her chair. Both Jake and Haley started to run toward Kenna, but they stopped when they heard Holly: "NO!" Both dragons turned around to see Holly's tear-streaked face staring right at Kenna.

"Okay..." Holly gave in, reaching into her robes, pulling out a ring of keys. "...Here..." She told Kenna. "...Take them. Just...don't hurt Rose. Please..."

Smiling, Kenna lowered her staff from Rose's stomach, and as she flew away from her and over to Holly, Rose sighed with relief. Kenna's smile widened as she landed right in front of Holly, one hand clutching her staff as she held out her other clawed hand, Holly dropping the keys into them. "Thank you for your cooperation..." Kenna told her, sarcasm dripping from her tone, Jake and Haley approaching her from behind. Kenna's smile only widened, and she turned around, pointing her staff, along with the machete blade at Haley's chest. "...And as for you, American Dragon..." Kenna growled. "...You are coming with me..."

Kenna then lowered her staff and shot her tail at Haley, wrapping her tail around Haley's neck, making Haley follow her as Kenna slowly started to walk toward the door. Turning her attention to Isis and Kennet, Kenna told them: "I have the two things I want..." She said. "...You two can do whatever you want with these three..."

"No! Haley!" Jake shouted, and he tried to follow her sister and her captor, but he found himself restrained as Kennet grabbed him from behind. "Haley!" Jake shouted again, and he tried to fight, but it was no use; Kenna and Haley disappeared out the two large doors...

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In the Main Hall, Holly had calmed down a little bit, but she still sniffled as she sat in a chair next to Rose, while Jake sat on the other side of his wife. Jake turned his head toward his bound wife, and he leaned closer to her. "You okay, Rose?" He asked. Since she still had the cloth in her mouth, Rose simply nodded, glancing down as she saw Jake's claws forming, and start to reach for the ropes holding her.

As Jake started to cut them, Rose glanced up, looking at the two lackeys, who were talking to each other. "So, what are we going to do with them?" Isis asked.

"Well, two of them are dragons, right?" Kennet grinned. "...And I only got to use this baby..." He held up his "gun". "...One time. I'd like to put it to use a few more times...Then, you can do what you want..."

"Fine..." Isis agreed. "...But Kenna wants us to dispose of them..."

"Don't worry..." Kennet told her, stepping over to the three prisoners, just as the ropes around Rose snapped, freeing her, and Jake pulled his claws back. However, Kennet did not notice this, as he pointed his "gun" at Holly, who just stared back at him. "...Say goodbye to your powers, dragon..." Kennet grinned as he pointed his weapon at Holly, who just sat there.

"Holly!" Rose shouted, ripping the cloth from her mouth. Then, before Jake could do anything, Rose jumped from her chair and slammed into Holly, pushing her out of her chair and onto the floor, just as Kennet fired his "gun". The grappling hook shot out of the barrel and flew over to Rose, lodging the hook into Rose's chest just as she got up from hitting Holly. Rose grunted, and looked down at the hook in her chest as Kennet's eyes widened, looking down at his "gun", just as it started to shake.

"What the...?" Kennet asked in surprise as he looked down at his malfunctioning weapon. Suddenly, the "gun" stopped shaking, and large, glowing blue dragon chi burst out from the barrel, immediately flying over to Rose, who was lifted off of her feet in a swirling light as the chi hit her. As soon as the light faded, Rose was hovering in the air, her eyes wide with shock as she looked at her body: a large, scaly, yellow form with wings, a pointed face and feet, and sharp claws instead of fingernails. Her scaly belly was in the shape of a Huntsclan "H", and it was a blood-red color. Although she was no longer fully dressed, her belt with her artillery was still around her waist, as well as her shoulder armor and her cape.

Kennet was also surprised; perhaps a little too surprised, for he was still staring at Rose with wide eyes as Rose recovered from her shock. Her face now showing a look of anger and ferocity, Rose landed on the ground, right in front of Kennet; ripping out the hook from her chest, Rose reached out and snatched the "gun" away from Kennet.

"Wait..." Kennet could only stammer. "...Wh...Wha...What are you-ughh!" However, before he could finish, Rose swung the "gun" up, slamming it under Kennet's chin, making the Jasper-colored dragon grunt as she flew backwards off of his feet, onto the floor with a thud, allowing Rose to see Isis.

With a panicked look on her face, Isis turned and started to make a break for the large doors. Rose started to follow her, but after only one step, there was a flash of blue light, and Jake's red dragon form flew passed her, grabbing Isis by her sides. Isis yelped and tried to struggle, but Jake was too powerful for her, turning to the side and throwing Isis back. Isis shrieked as she flew through the air, hitting the wall of the room with such force that she bounced back, falling against the large table with a loud thud, unconscious.

"Rose..." Jake exclaimed with relief, flying over to her and wrapping his arms around her new scaly body. "...Thank goodness you're okay!" However, Jake and Rose soon pulled apart when they heard grunting. Turning around to face the large table, they both expected to see Isis getting up, but they were both surprised to see that it was just Holly using the table as a way of support as she got off of the ground.

Holly's eyes were still wet with tears, but they were now wide with surprise at Rose's new form. However, Holly quickly blinked the surprise away as she got back to business. "Jake! Rose!" She told them. "You have to chase after Kenna! She's going to slay Haley! You have to stop her!"

"But what about you?" Rose asked.

"I'll deal with everything else..." Holly told them. "...Just go save Haley..."

LINE BREAK

Haley slowly walked down the dark and cold halls of the prison, Kenna's staff pressed against her back. "You're not going to get away with this..." Haley told her bravely. "...You'll get caught..."

"Not when I have this..." Kenna replied, looking down at her staff. "...If I get caught, I'll just slay you and then flee. Then, I can just try again..."

"You'll eventually get caught..."

"Not likely..." Kenna replied, grinning. "...Now shut up and keep walking. It'll all be over for you very soon. Then, you can join your brother, his wife, and your two friends..."

At this point, they both turned and walked down another hall, Kenna glancing into all of the cells that they walked by. However, by the time they reached another turn, they still hadn't found what Kenna was looking for. Getting more and more impatient, Kenna snarled: "Keep going!"

The two then turned again, and started to walk down the hall. The second they stepped into the hall, Kenna glanced into the very first cell, and immediately, she smiled, stopping Haley in her tracks. "Bingo..." Kenna said, staring into the cell.

In the cell, a yellow dragon with black marks on his scales sat against the wall, his arms held up above his head as his wrists were held there with glowing green shackles. "Finally!" Kenna exclaimed as she stepped up to the cell door and unlocked it, opening the cell door.

"You go in first..." Kenna snapped, pushing Haley inside the cell before she stepped inside. Grinning, Kenna closed the cell door behind her. "...Just to make sure that you don't go anywhere..." Kenna told her as she walked over to The Dragon Father, whose head was lowered; he was sleeping.

Kneeling down, Kenna gently lifted The Dragon Father's head her claws, using her other hand to slap his face gently. "Wake up..." She told him as a groaning came from The Dragon Father, his eyes slowly opening. The Dragon Father groaned, blinking as his eyes adjusting to the light, and the first thing he saw was: "Kenna?" He asked.

"I'm here to get you out..." Kenna told him as she placed the key into the lock of the shackles, unlocking them with a click. "...And no, I haven't forgotten about you. This isn't my first try..."

"That was you this morning, wasn't it?" The Dragon Father asked, rubbing his wrists as soon as he was free from the shackles.

"Yep!" Kenna told him as she helped him to his feet. Then, she turned around and looked at Haley, reaching down and grabbing her staff from the floor. "Alright, American Dragon..." She said. "...Sit down against the wall..."

Haley just stood there, looking at her. "I thought you wanted to kill me..." She finally said.

"I do..." Kenna replied. "...But I want you to be completely helpless..." When she saw that Haley wasn't going to cooperate, Kenna growled and stepped forward, grabbing Haley by the wrist and then slamming her against the wall. Haley grunted as she hit the wall, completely unaware that Kenna was lifting off of the ground, grinning as she brought her tail down onto Haley's head. Haley grunted as she fell down into a sitting position, Kenna quickly landing on the ground next to her, grabbing her wrists and pulling them up, locking them above her head.

"That's more like it..." Kenna said, stepping back as the trapped Haley could only watch as The Dragon Father handed Kenna her staff, Kenna then pointed it at her. "...Now..." Kenna began, but before she could do anything else, she heard a loud shout coming from a male's voice: "HALEY!"

Her eyes wide, Kenna turned around to face the cell door, just as a red and yellow dragon flew into the hall, the red one looking at the opposite cell, while the yellow one looked right at Kenna, her eyes widening. "Jake!" She shouted, alerting Jake, and making him turn around so that he could see Kenna, The Dragon Father and his trapped sister.

"Let my sister go!" Jake shouted angrily, lifting off of his feet, slamming his tail into the cell door, nothing happening, except for a few dented bars. As Rose followed Jake's lead, also rising into the air and slamming her tail into the cell door, Kenna growled, reached out and grabbed The Dragon Father by the arm, forcing him to step closer to him.

"We'll be back, American Dragon!" Kenna growled, glancing back at Haley, just before she tapped her staff on the floor. Fire shot from the tip of the staff, and it formed into an orb, and when it disappeared, so had Kenna and The Dragon Father.

Just then, the cell door gave way, being knocked off its hinges and falling down as Jake and Rose landed inside. "They got away..." Rose growled.

"It's okay..." Jake told her, putting his claws on her shoulder in a comforting way. "...Justice will catch up with them later. What matters now is that you, the baby, and Haley are safe..."

Haley could only stare at the new dragon with surprise, even as Jake walked over to her and started to put his claws to her shackles. When she realized that Haley was staring at her, Rose couldn't help but smile. "Surprised, Haley?" She asked. "So am I..."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, it was raining on the Island of Draco. Holly walked slowly across the grass, heading for the monument area, where the statues of TJ, Andam and Kulde were. Behind Holly were Councilor Callum, Councilor Rin, and Jake; all three of them in dragon form as they held a large, dragon-shaped casket.

Finally, they reached the monument yard, but instead of stopping, they kept walking across the grass until they stepped onto a circle of cement amidst the grass. Once all four Councilors were standing on it, a rumbling occurred as the circle started to sink into the ground...

LINE BREAK

In a dark area, Haley, Sun, Siti Chan, Alejandro Famosa, Amanda Annelie, Dragon Master Williams and many other dragons all stood, along with Rose, in human form, and Fu Dog. The room was filled with plaques with the names of deceased dragons on them; they were all around the room: on the floor, walls, and ceiling. There was one open space on the floor, the lid to that space on the floor next to it.

The rumbling occurred again, only this time it was as the circle of cement came down into the room from above, and the Councilors stepped off of the cement. As Holly stopped in front of the large crowd, the rest of the Council stopped at the open space in the floor, working together in order to slide Nerk's casket into that space.

As this happened, Holly turned around and watched the process; both Rose and Haley took this opportunity to walk over to her, Rose putting her hand on her shoulder. "Jake already told you this..." She said. "...But Haley and I just want to tell you this again..."

"Fred's death wasn't your fault..." Haley told her.

"...And we're going to get the one responsible for it..." Rose promised.

Meanwhile, the Councilors managed to slide Nerk's casket into the space in the ground, where it hit the bottom with a small thud. As Callum and Rin stepped back, Jake bent down and picked up the lid, placing it over the resting place of Nerk. Jake then opened his mouth and blew fire on it, melding it to the floor. Once Jake closed his mouth, he looked down at the plaque, reading it: _**Fred Nerk-The Australian Dragon**_. Then, Jake looked back up at Holly, his eyes meeting hers.

Taking a deep breath, Holly nodded, and she turned around to face both Haley and Rose. "I know..." Holly told them. "...I know..." Then, she turned her attention to Rose. "...You have Fred's chi inside of you..."

"Do you want me to give it back?" Rose asked.

Hearing this, Holly couldn't help but smile. Shaking her head, she spoke: "No. That would be useless..."

"Good..." Rose told Holly, putting her hand on her shoulder. "...Because I was thinking about keeping it. You know...keep Fred alive..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review! **__


	3. Chapter 3

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Three)

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon!**

Chapter/Episode Three: Train and Focus

On the Island of Draco, Jake was in dragon form as he lied on the grass on his back, next to his wife, Rose, who had gained a little bit of a belly in the past two weeks after finding that she had found that she was pregnant. She smiled as she pulled out some blades of grass, sprinkling them onto Jake's scaly belly. Jake smiled as he looked up at her. "Hey..." He said in a mock whine. "...Stop it..."

Rose smiled as she looked down at him, pulling out more grass and sprinkling it onto his belly. "If you want me to stop..." She teased. "...You're going to have to stop me..."

"Oh, really?" Jake asked, his smile widening, and appearing more cocky.

"Yep..." Rose smiled, getting to her feet. "...You're going to fight me. If I win, I get to continue to put grass on you. If you win, you get to put grass on me..." As she spoke, she reached for her belt and pulled out the small blood-red staff that transformed into her staff during battles. "...Sound good?"

Jake quickly sat up, his cocky smile fading. "I was just teasing, Rose..." He said.

"Me too..." Rose smiled back, pulling at her staff, making it longer, and the blades to pop out. "...But I'm serious about fighting. Humor me, Dragon Boy. I want to have a little fun..."

"Okay..." Jake slowly said, getting to his feet. "...If you're sure about this. Just...if you at any time feel like you can't go on...just tell me..."

"Jeez, Jake..." Rose smiled cockily-her cocky smile almost mirroring Jake's-as she took a fighting stance. "...You act like I'm fragile. If you were pregnant, I wouldn't treat you like you were fragile..."

Jake just stood there, taking in Rose's words. Taking a deep breath, Jake's cocky smile returned. "Alright..." He said. "...Show me what you've got, Huntsgirl..." Jake then spread his wings and flew into the air. On the ground, Rose twirled her staff before she jumped into the air.

"Wings of the dragon!" Rose called out, and big, yellow wings appeared out of her back. Flapping the wings, Rose flew up to where Jake was. "Think fast, Dragon Boy..." She smiled cockily as she swung her staff at him, Jake blocking it with his arm. Rose quickly pulled her staff away and she swung the staff at his other arm, which Jake also blocked.

Flying back, coincidentally avoiding a swipe from Jake's tail, Rose brought her staff up above her head and brought it down, Jake backing up in the air to avoid it. "I see that you're holding back, Dragon Boy..." Rose teased. "...What's up with that? Come on, Ja-Hey!" However, right in the middle of her "taunt", Jake's tail wrapped around her staff and pulled it out of her hands.

"Let's see how tough you are without your staff..." Jake told her as he dropped the staff, the staff falling to the grass. Rose looked down, watching as the staff hit the grass. Looking back up, she gasped as she saw Jake coming toward her. Acting quickly, Rose flew up into the air, hovering over Jake.

"Claws of the dragon!" Rose shouted, and in a bright light, her sharp claws appeared, taking the place of her fingernails. She then lowered herself in the air, staring right at Jake. Grunting, Rose then attacked, trying to slash at him with her claws. Jake, on the other hand, just kept backing up, a careful and caring look in his eyes. However, as Jake saw that Rose was getting tired, he acted: lightly hitting Rose in the chest with his tail.

Rose grunted, and even though the attack was gentle, Rose fell back, diving head-first for the grass. "Rose!" Jake shouted in horror, and he dived down after his wife. However, as Rose fell, she managed to twist in the air, making it so that she was now falling feet-first. Grinning, Rose focused, making her wings fade away, and she landed on the ground on her feet.

Rose somersaulted across the grass until she reached her staff. Once she had it in her hands, she got to her feet and whirled around, firing a green blast of plasma at Jake, who was just landing on the grass. The plasma just missed him, but it got Jake's attention; he looked straight ahead, just as Rose jumped right at him, her feet hitting him in his chest. Rose pushed off of him and flipped back onto the grass on her feet as Jake landed hard on the grass on his back.

Jake groaned as he lied on the ground. He was about to get up, but just then, a pair of feet stopped right in front of him. Groaning again, Jake rolled over onto his belly and looked up, seeing Haley standing in front of him, a confused look on her face, and her two friends, Leah and Destiny, behind her. "Haley?" Jake asked.

"Jake, why are you and Rose fighting?" Haley asked, looking up just as Rose walked over to Jake, a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Haley..." Rose greeted her. "...Well, Jake...it looks like I win. I guess I get to keep on pouring grass on you..."

"That's what that whole thing was about?" Destiny asked in disbelief.

"It was just a bit of fun..." Rose shrugged. "...As you can see, Jake isn't really hurt..." To prove her point, she pointed down at Jake, but as Haley, Leah and Destiny looked down, Jake groaned and put his head down on the ground, rolling back over onto his back. "...Well, not seriously..." Rose corrected herself as she pushed her staff back into its small form. Then, as she slid her shrunken staff back into its holder on her belt, she added: "So Haley, these, I take it, are your friends. I recognize you..." She pointed at Leah. "...From the rescue party last month..."

"Yeah..." Leah replied. "...You saved me..."

Rose nodded in remembrance, continuing: "...But you..." She pointed at Destiny. "...I've never seen..."

"This is Destiny..." Haley told Rose, pointing to Destiny. "...And this is Leah..." Haley then used her other hand to point to Leah. "...They're my friends..."

"Hey..." Rose smiled at them, holding out her hand for Leah to shake. "...I'm Rose. I'm Haley's sister-in-law. Um...thanks for your help back there when Jake and I..."

"Don't mention it..." Leah replied, taking her hand.

LINE BREAK

Unbeknownst to Haley, Rose, Leah or Destiny, from far away, a Coral Red dragon that was clutching a silver staff was hovering high up in the sky, staring at all of them. "Hmm..." Kenna said to herself. "...Now why didn't I think of that before? Getting to the American Dragon...by using her friends..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Jake, Callum, and Rin all stood in the Main Hall in their human forms, all staring at the human Holly, who was sitting at the big table; in front of her was a large hard-back book. In the corner of the room stood Rose, who nervously waited for something to be said.

Finally, Holly sighed and leaned back in her chair. "...As you all know, two weeks ago, Councilor Nerk's life was taken away. We are now short two Councilors. My original plan was to wait it out and see if we could discover someone with potential. However, now that we have lost him, I feel that there is no other option. Councilor Rin and I are going to search for replacements. That leaves Councilor Callum and Councilor Long to make sure that everything runs smoothly in the Magical World. Do you think that you two can handle that?"

"Yes..." Callum answered.

"Don't sweat it, Holly!" Jake told her, a cocky smile on his face.

"Not now, Jake..." Holly frowned, getting up from her chair, grabbing her book and walking around the table. "...Come, Councilor Rin..." Holly then started to walk to the two large doors, near the area where Rose was standing, Rin following her. However, before reaching the doors, Holly turned and walked toward Rose, handing the book to her. "...This is for you..." Holly said.

"What is it?" Rose asked, taking the book from Holly.

"It's a book..." Holly replied, a slight sense of annoyance in her tone. "...It contains everything that you will ever need to know about BEING a magical creature. Plus, it has some other things in there about the Magical World that I'm sure The Huntsman never taught you..."

Then, before Rose could say anything else, Holly turned and walked out the two doors, followed closely by Rin. Looking down at the book in her hands, Rose sighed.

LINE BREAK

Later in the day, Rose found herself sitting against a tree outside on the grass, reading the book that Holly had given her. Just as Rose turned a page, she heard crunching grass. Looking up from her book, she could see Haley walking up to her. "Hey, Rose..." She said, waving.

"Can I help you with something?" Rose asked, looking back down at her book.

"Well, I was talking to Leah and Destiny..." Haley shifted. "...And...they were really impressed by your skills. They...They were wondering...if...you'd be willing to show them a trick or two..."

"Really?" Rose asked, looking up again from her book. "Seriously?"

"Yeah..." Haley replied.

"Why don't they tell me themselves?" Rose asked.

"I don't know..."

"Aren't they human, though?" Rose asked, closing her book. "They need to know how to fight because...?"

"They've both been attacked by magical creatures before..." Haley told her. "...Well, mostly Leah...Actually, it was mostly Leah who was impressed. I actually think Destiny thought what you were doing was silly..."

"What happened to Leah?"

"Her older brother was attacked by a dragon..." Haley told her. "...Then fast forward five years. She's kidnapped by a dragon who wants to blow her to pieces..."

"She wants to defend herself in case anything like that ever happens again..." Rose finished. "...Well, seeing as her friend is a dragon with a lot of enemies, I'd say that it's bound to happen..." Rose then slowly got to her feet. "...I'll see what she's got. Sure..."

LINE BREAK

In a deserted area somewhere in the city, The Dragon Father scowled as he sat in the middle of a small camp that was located in-between two hills of sand. The area was practically a wasteland. Getting to his feet, The Dragon Father started to walk over to an area of their camp where they stored. The Dragon Father knelt down, picking up a piece of bread, just as he heard flapping. Standing up straight and turning around, The Dragon Father could see Kenna landing in front of him. "What took you so long?" The Dragon Father demanded. "Where were you?"

"Spying on the American Dragon..."

The Dragon Father growled at this, and he shook his head, clenching his fists. "You're wasting your time with all this spying!"

"You never know what you can learn about your victims when you spy on them..." Kenna grinned cruelly.

"You should just slay her..."

"I could do that..." Kenna shrugged. "...Or...I could make her suffer for what she did to me. For what she did to my sister..."

"And how do you plan to do that?" The Dragon Father asked, crossing his arms.

Kenna just stared at him, not saying anything, almost as if she was hurt by The Dragon Father's lack of patience. However, that look soon faded, and she smiled yet again, only this time, the sense of cruelty coming from her face could send shivers of horror down the backs of even the most vile of creatures. "...Her friends..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next morning, Leah was lying on her bed, sleeping soundly, only to groan as she felt someone shaking her. Opening her eyes, Leah could see her mother kneeling beside her bed. "Leah..." She whispered.

"Whhhaaaatttt?" Leah moaned.

"You have guests who want to see you..." Mrs. Belden answered. "...It's important. Apparently, it has something to do with what you told your friend Haley yesterday..."

"Huh?" Leah asked, her mother now having her full attention. Sitting up in her bed, Leah rubbed her eyes, and then blinked a few times. "Oh, yeah...Let them in, Mom..."

Mrs. Belden said nothing as she got up, walking over to Leah's closed door. Mrs. Belden opened the door, allowing both Haley and Rose to walk inside. As the two young women walked in, Mrs. Belden left the room, closing the door behind her. "So, you told her?" Leah smiled slightly as Haley and Rose walked closer to her bed.

"You want to learn how to defend yourself?" Rose asked. "You've been through quite a bit. From what Haley's told me, I don't blame you for wanting to learn how to fight back..."

"You can teach me?" Leah asked.

"I'll do my best..." Rose replied.

"Come to the shop at about two o'clock this afternoon..." Haley told her friend. "...We can train together. Does that sound good?"

"Sounds fine..." Leah replied.

"Good..." Rose smiled, putting her hand on Haley's shoulder. "...In that case, we will see you at two. Well, Haley...I think it's still pretty early. Let's let Leah have a little bit more time to sleep..." Then, both Rose and Haley turned, walking over to the door. Once they reached the door, Haley opened the door, and both she and Rose left the room, closing the door behind them.

LINE BREAK

Later that afternoon, both Rose and Haley were sitting on the edge of the roof, looking down at the streets. "What time is it, Haley?" Rose asked. "I don't have a watch..." Haley immediately looked down at her watch. "It's about two o'clock..." Haley told her. "...Rigggggghhhhhttttttt now..."

"She should be here any minute then..." Rose replied, looking down at the streets, just as a young woman made her way to the shop, walking toward the door. "...Let's go..." Rose told Haley as she allowed herself to slide off of the roof, dropping to the cement, right behind Leah with a whoosh of her cape. Rose then quickly turned around and tapped her shoulder. Leah gasped, and she quickly whirled around. "Hi..." Rose waved. "...Glad you could make it..." As Rose speak, she turned her attention to Leah's side, as Haley landed on the ground, using the wings that were sticking out of her back. As Haley's wings faded away, Rose smiled, turning her attention back to Leah. "...Well, what do you say we go inside? Haley, can you get the door?"

LINE BREAK

In the back room, Sun Park was sitting on the couch, Fu Dog sitting right beside her, as she read a book. As she heard the newly replaced bell above the door ring, Sun looked up from the book, closing it as Haley stepped into the back room, closely followed by both Rose and Leah.

"Rose?" Fu Dog asked, looking up from his bone. "What are you doing here?"

"Sun, do you mind if Rose and Leah watch us train?" Haley asked.

"Why?" Sun asked, genuinely interested. "Is there a specific reason?"

"Actually, Master Park..." Rose tried to say, but Sun cut her off.

"Sun." Sun corrected her. "Please don't address me like that. It's bad enough that the Council does that..."

"Sorry..." Rose apologized. "...Sun...Anyway, Leah wanted me to teach her some of what I know. So...in reality, it would be more appropriate to ask you if we could train with you..."

"Of course, Rose..." Sun smiled. "...Just as long as it does not get in the way of Haley's training for today..."

"Of course not..." Rose replied respectfully. She then turned, putting her hand on Leah's shoulder. "...Thank you very much, Sun. Come with me, Leah. On the roof, you will find a basic tool that can be used for defense..."

LINE BREAK

Standing on the roof beside Rose, Leah could not help but watch the other side of the roof as Haley and Sun, both in dragon forms, sparred. "Leah..." Rose's voice snapped Leah back to reality. Turning her head back to Rose, Leah could see that Rose was holding out a staff in front of her. "...This was the kind of weapon I used when I was in the Huntsclan. You can use it now..." Leah said nothing as she took the staff from Rose, and instead, she watched as Rose reached for her belt, pulling out her blood-red shortened staff.

Leah watched in amazement as Rose pulled her staff out, the blades popping out. "...Now..." Rose said as she assumed a fighting stance. "...Let's see what you're capable of. What I want you to do is simply block my attacks. Do you think you could do that?"

Leah, at a loss for words, simply nodded as Rose lunged for her with her staff. Her eyes widening, Leah took a step back, Leah brought her arms and the staff up, Rose's staff hitting Leah's instead of hitting her. "Good!" Rose told her as she pulled her staff back. "Now try to hit me..."

"Really?" Leah asked as Rose put the tip of the handle of her staff on the ground. Instead of answering verbally, Rose simply smiled confidently as she nodded. Leah took a deep breath before she took the staff that Rose had given her, and swung the staff. Rose quickly jumped back, dodging the staff as she swung hers.

As Leah saw Rose's staff coming toward her, Leah's eyes widened, and she couldn't resist the urge to gasp in fear. Dropping the staff on the ground, Leah dived to the ground, landing on her stomach, just as Rose's staff whizzed right by where her head had just been. "Leah!" As Leah picked herself up into a sitting position on her knees, she could hear the sounds of both Haley's and Rose's voices. As Haley's pink dragon form rushed up to her, Leah could sense Rose kneeling down beside her. "Are you okay?" Haley asked.

"Leah, I promise I'm not going to hurt you..." Rose told her.

Leah looked away from Haley, and turned her head to the side so that she could see Rose's face. "...I promise..." Rose repeated. "...That is...unless you don't want to continue..."

"You don't have to if you don't want to..." Haley told her.

"No, no..." Leah shook her head, slowly getting to her feet. "...I want to continue..." After saying this, she looked at Rose, who got to her feet. "...I'd like to continue..."

LINE BREAK

The sun was starting to go down, and both Leah and Rose were still standing on the roof, training. As Leah tried to swing the staff at Rose, Rose simply jumped over her, flipping over and landing on the other side of Leah. Leah quickly whirled around, pointed the staff at Rose and fired at the ground, right at Rose's feet. In response, Rose jumped off of the feet, landing back on the ground as the green plasma blast faded.

"Good, Leah..." Rose told her as Leah panted, lowering her staff temporarily. "...Only one problem: you're relying too much on just trying to fire at me, or hit me. You have to rely more on your own skill. I don't want to sound like a stereotypical master, but blind attacks will not get you far..."

"I don't have any real skill..." Leah replied. "...I've never fought..."

"Don't sell yourself short..." Rose told her, smiling slightly. "...Everyone has skills. The only difference between you and me is that I have been trained since birth to fight and slay dragons. You, on the other hand, have yet to learn how to use your skills. You do have them..."

"Leah..." Haley's voice suddenly called out, and both Leah and Rose turned their heads to the side. Haley was in human form, walking up to the roof, followed by Destiny. Although Destiny at first looked relieved to see Leah, she frowned when she saw that Leah was holding Rose's old Huntsclan staff. "...I'll just...let you two have your privacy..." Haley said as she stopped walking along with Destiny, allowing Destiny to walk up to Leah.

"Hey, Destiny..." Leah greeted Destiny softly.

"So..." Destiny crossed her arms. "...I see that you're training with her..."

"What, are you against violence or something?" Rose asked. "Pacifist?"

"No!" Destiny told her defensively. Then, she turned back to Leah. "You remember what Rose was doing with Haley's brother, right?" She asked. "Of course you do. That was just last night. Do you remember how silly that was. He could have gotten hurt. She could have gotten hurt!"

"I'm just using it to protect myself..." Leah replied. "...We've both been attacked by magical creatures. Rose is going to help me. I'll be able to defend myself..."

There was a sigh before Destiny spoke again: "I know, Leah. I know you're just trying to protect yourself. Just...promise me that you won't use it for anything else..." Sighing again, Destiny turned around and started to walk away. Her eyes wide, and her mouth gaping open slightly, Leah just stood next to Rose, watching as Destiny left the roof.

"Leah..." Rose finally spoke, and Leah turned her head toward Rose, staring into her eyes. "...Follow her..." Rose advised. "...She seems upset. Make things better..."

LINE BREAK

Destiny sighed again as she exited Canal Street Electronics, walking down the sidewalk. Destiny looked down at the cement, putting her hands in her pockets, completely unaware that above her, a Coral Red dragon flew in the air, grinning evilly as she looked down on her.

Back at Canal Street Electronics, Leah pushed the door open and stepped outside, the door closing behind her. Looking down the street, Leah smiled slightly as she watched Destiny walk down the sidewalk. Slowly walking away from the shop, Leah started to walk toward Destiny. Leah was about to call out to her friend, but before she could, she stopped in her tracks, gasping as she saw Kenna swoop down, landing behind Destiny.

Feeling the new presence behind her, Destiny slowly turned around, only to gasp when she saw Kenna chuckling evilly as she stood behind her. "Hello, friend of the American Dragon..." Kenna chuckled as she lashed her tail out, wrapping it around Destiny's neck, lifting the struggling girl off of her feet. "...Mind if we have...a little chat?"

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Thank you, Sun..." Rose said politely as she sat on the couch, Sun handing her a bowl of rice. "...You really didn't have to do this. I could have always gone back to the island. Jake's probably worried about me, anyway..."

"It's quite alright, Rose..." Sun told her, sitting down on the couch next to Fu Dog and Haley.

Just as Rose pulled her chopsticks out of the bowl with a wad of rice stuck in-between the two sticks, the bell above the door rang from the front room, and the next thing the three dragons and dog knew, Leah panted as she ran into the room.

"H...Ha...Hal...H...Haley..." Leah panted.

"What is it?" Haley asked.

"It...It's...De...Des...Dest...Destiny..." Leah finally managed to make out. "...A...An...And tha...that Ken...Kenna chi...chick..."

Hearing this, Haley immediately got to her feet. Looking at Haley's panicked expression, Rose set her bowl of rice down and got to her feet. "Which way did Kenna go?" Haley asked. "Leah, you have to tell me..."

"Wait..." Rose spoke up. "...I'm afraid I don't understand. Who's Kenna?"

"Kenna Zareen..." Fu Dog spoke, dropping his bone on the couch. "...One twisted psycho dragon who, along with her recently deceased sis, tortured and killed dragons. That is...until Leah and Destiny infiltrated The Dragon Father's hideout. Long story short...Destiny got caught, and Kenna's sis was going to torture her, but Haley saved her, uh...accidentally killing Kenna's sister in the process..."

"She's been trying to get revenge on me ever since..." Haley told her. "...i guess she just now decided to target my friends. But in case you're wondering Rose, Kenna is the one who captured you on the Island of Draco. She's the one who tried to hurt your baby..."

Once these words left Haley's mouth, Haley could see that Rose's face had darkened, and she scowled as she pulled her shrunken staff from her belt. "I'm coming with you..." rose finally growled. "...This is personal now. Leah..." she then turned to face Leah. "...I want you to come, too. It's time for you to show me what you've learned..."

Leah's face drained of all color when she heard these words. "Wh..." Leah tried. "...But...It's only been a few hours!"

"I know..." Rose replied. "...But...if Kenna is as dangerous as she sounds, and even more dangerous as she has already proven herself to be, we're going to need all the help we can get..."

LINE BREAK

At the campsite, The Dragon Father growled as he looked down at what had once been a fairly large pile of food. However, he quickly looked up when he heard flapping wings, and he could see Kenna landing on the ground, unwrapping her tail from around Destiny's neck. Exhausted, Destiny just sat in the dirt, gasping for breath as Kenna smiled triumphantly, her smile fading as The Dragon Father approached her.

"We're out of food..." The Dragon Father growled.

"Does it look like I care?!" Kenna retorted, crossing her arms. "I finally have just what I need for my revenge. The American Dragon's friend..."

"What is she gonna do?" The Dragon Father growled.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kenna replied. "She's going to lead the American Dragon here..." After finishing, Kenna's expression softened. "...I don't get it..." She told him. "...I thought that you'd be happy that I'm avenging Jerri..."

"I think you should stop..." The Dragon Father told her. "...The last time you tried to get revenge, I spent a month in prison. I'm not going back..."

"You're not going to..." Kenna told him, an evil grin making its way onto her face. "...Because I promise that this time, I will slay the American Dragon..."

LINE BREAK

As they flew through the air, Leah clung on tightly to Haley's back. Chancing a look at Rose, Leah turned her head to the side and could see Rose scowling as she flew in the air, holding her longer staff and the old Huntsclan staff in both of her claws, her cape fluttering through the wind as she flew. The tip of her blood-red staff was blinking repeatedly.

"How much longer until we find them?" Rose finally growled.

"I'm not sure..." Haley repeated. "...Fortunately, we can thank Kenna for not knowing that Holly had a tracking device placed into The Dragon Father's food during his first meal..."

"Holly thinks of everything, doesn't she?" Rose asked, just as the blinking at the tip of Rose's blood-red staff started to speed up and become more frequent. "Look..." Leah pointed out, removing one of her arms from around Haley's neck and pointed at her staff. Rose glanced down at the staff and smiled.

"We must be close..." Haley said, and Rose looked out to see that they were approaching a sand hill. "...Maybe over the hill..."

"There's only one way to find out..." Rose replied.

The two dragons then flew over the hill, and as they looked down, they both gasped as they saw Destiny sitting on the ground, both Kenna and The Dragon Father standing in front of her, guarding her. Kenna was looking up in the sky, and when she saw the two dragons, she grinned cruelly, watching as both Haley and Rose landed on the ground, Leah sliding off of Haley's back.

"Glad you could make it, dragons..." Kenna smiled at them. "...Now I can finally have my revenge. There's just one thing: I thought it would be a couple of days before you found me. How did you find me so fast?"

"With a new Head Council member..." Haley smiled. "...Some changes were made in the way that the prison on the Island of Draco runs. On his very first day, The Dragon Father ate a tracking device..."

The Dragon Father's eyes widened, and Kenna growled as she jerked her head to the side, glaring at The Dragon Father. "You'll soon be experiencing that first hand, Kenna..." Haley told her with a growl. "...You're going to go down...and then you're going to prison..."

Growling with anger, The Dragon Father jumped off of the ground, flying over Rose and Leah, landing right in front of Haley. Clenching his fist, The Dragon Father aimed his fist, throwing a punch, only to grunt as Haley intercepted the blow, grabbing his fist in hers.

Meanwhile, Leah stood close to Rose as the yellow dragon stood, clutching her blood-red staff, trapped in a stare-off with Kenna, who just grinned. "I must say that I'm surprised..." Kenna told her. "...I never imagined you as a dragon..."

"Just shut up..." Rose spat. "...You were going to slay my baby. I'm taking you down. Stay close, Leah. We'll take her together..."

However, Leah was not really listening to Rose. Instead, she was looking at Kenna's side, staring at Destiny, who returned her look as she sat still behind the Coral Red dragon that had taken her. "Leah..." Rose repeated, just as Leah tried to run toward Destiny. However, Kenna saw this, and she grinned as she started to move to the side, trying to stop her.

However, quickly, Rose landed right in-between the two, and Rose tried to slash at her with her claws. However, Kenna acted quickly, and grabbed Rose by her claws. Rose tried her best to struggle against Kenna's grip, pushing with all her might, trying to weaken Kenna's grip. However, the Coral Red dragon only grinned: "You're not strong enough..." Kenna taunted. "...Perhaps you are the one who needs to be trained..." Then, before Rose could do anything, Kenna laughed as she quickly pulled Rose off of her feet, throwing her back.

Rose shouted as she fell back, hitting hard against the ground, shouting in pain as her shoulder hit the ground, Rose tipped backwards before she landed on her belly. "Rose!" Leah shouted, about to run toward her, but when she remembered that Kenna was still behind her, she slowly turned around.

"Ooh..." Kenna chuckled. "...Who's going to protect you now? Your little staff?"

Meanwhile, both Haley and The Dragon Father fought; The Dragon Father jumped back, dodging Haley's claws as he started to flap his wings, lifting off of the air. Then, The Dragon Father quickly spun around, trying to slam his tail into Haley. However, Haley reacted quickly, bring her tail up and slamming it into the bottom of The Dragon Father's, making his tail swing up and hit him right in the face.

The Dragon Father roared in annoyance, and with this distraction, Haley was given the time to back up, open her mouth, and blow out a torrent of fire. As the fire hit The Dragon Father, he roared in pain, flying backwards toward the opposite sand hill, hitting the hill with a poof of dust.

Grinning, Haley turned around, spotting Rose lying on her belly. "Rose!" Haley quickly flew over to her fallen friend and landed beside her, kneeling down and helping her sit up on her knees. Rose groaned as Haley looked at her. "Are you okay?" Haley checked.

"Yeah..." Rose answered quickly, looking forward and gasping when she saw Leah backing up slowly as she faced the grinning Kenna. Just as Kenna raised her claws, preparing to bring them down into Leah, Rose quickly jumped to her feet, only to cry out in pain, clutching her shoulder, Haley getting to her feet beside her.

Leah's eyes widened as she saw Kenna raising her claws. "Maybe now the American Dragon will know how I felt..." Kenna mused, however, just as she was about to bring her claws down, she gasped in surprise, yelping as she fell forward onto her belly, Destiny sitting behind her, her feet right behind where the back of Kenna's legs had been.

Kenna growled angrily as she sat up, quickly getting to her feet. "You're going to pay for tha..." However, she stopped abruptly as she noticed that Leah was nowhere to be seen. "Wh...What?" Kenna as herself, whirling around to see that Destiny was also gone.

LINE BREAK

Flapping could be heard from the other side of the sand hill, both Haley, who had Leah and Destiny clinging onto her back, and Rose, who was still clutching her shoulder, landed on the ground. "Ready?" Haley asked.

"Yeah..." Rose answered.

Then, both dragons started to swing their tails back and forth against the hill of sand, and they both opened their mouths, breathing out torrents of fire, which hit the sand. The hill of sand started to break apart and move, blowing over to where Kenna was standing; just as the Coral Red dragon turned back around, she saw the sand coming for her. Not having anything else to do, Kenna's eyes widened and she gasped, just as the sand hit her in a full on assault, resulting in a cloud of dust.

As soon as the dust had cleared, Haley, Rose, Leah and Destiny could see that the hill had been moved, only it was much longer, and not very tall. The tallest part of the hill was only about seven feet tall, and sticking out of the front was a Coral Red tail, and two scaly arms.

"Come on..." Haley muttered, and within seconds, both she and Rose flapped their wings and took off into the air, flying away.

LINE BREAK

At Canal Street Electronics, Rose roared in pain as Sun pulled her hands away from Rose's arm. Rose was sitting on the couch in human form, Fu Dog sitting next to her, trying to comfort her. Haley, Leah and Destiny all sat in the corner of the room. Jake also stood behind Sun, staring at his wife with concern-filled eyes.

"Your shoulder was dislocated..." Sun told Rose. "...I put it back into place..."

"It didn't feel like you were helping..." Rose replied honestly. "...It felt like you were actually hurting me more..."

"Yeah..." Fu nodded. "...Injuries like that will just about do it..."

"You need training, Rose..." Jake told her. "...You know how to fight as a human, but you don't know how to use your powers, yet..." As he said this, he reached into his robes and pulled out a communication device. As Jake dialed a number, Rose sighed as she slowly got to her feet; turning to face Leah, Destiny and Haley, Rose reached for her belt and pulled out her staff, walking over to the three girls.

"I'm sorry, Rose..." Leah quickly apologized as Rose reached them. "...It's my fault that you got hurt..."

"You're wrong, Leah..." Rose told her as she pulled her staff out. "...It's my fault. I wasn't ready to fight as a dragon. I'm just lucky you didn't get hurt. That would have been my fault as well. You weren't ready. You shouldn't have come..." By this time, Rose had finished pulling out her staff, and she put the bottom of the handle against the floor. "...You need more training..."

"Uh..." Leah muttered, looking at Rose. "...I don't-" However, she stopped when she felt Destiny's hand touch her shoulder. Leah turned her head to the side, where she could see Destiny smiling.

"It's okay..." Destiny told her. "...After what happened, you should be able to defend yourself. Heck, I should probably listen to Rose..."

Turning her attention back to Rose, Leah nodded. "Okay..." She said.

Rose smiled at Leah. "How about tomorrow?" Rose asked. "You can come too, Destiny..."

Rose then turned around, only to gasp slightly when she saw that Jake was standing in front of her, a communication device in his hands; a holographic form of Holly appearing. "She wants to talk to you..." Jake told her as he handed his wife the device.

Taking it in her hands, Rose looked down at the small form of Holly, just as the Head of the Dragon Council spoke: "Jake says that it is time for you to start your Dragon Training..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Three)

**Disclaimer: I don't AD:JL!**

Chapter/Episode Four: New Dragons In Town

_**Hong Kong, China**_

A balding man wearing a suit and tie walked down the halls of a school. Once the man reached the doors, he pushed them open and stepped out of the school, walking down the steps and turning, walking into the parking lot. Reaching into the pocket of his suit, the man pulled out a remote, pressing a button, making a beeping sound come from the only car in the parking lot.

The man went to the trunk of his car and pulled open the lid. He was about to reach in, but he gasped as he looked inside the trunk. Lying on its back was a body of a man with short black hair, a shirt, tie, and a pair of nice pants.

As the man stared in the trunk in horror, underneath the car, the sound of high-heeled shoes clicked against the cement as two feet walked around the car. Just as the man started to back up from the car, he grunted as he felt something collide with his back; he hunched forward, his head landing inside the trunk, just as a hand with a bracelet reached up and threw the trunk lid down.

With a sickening thud, the man's knees, buckled, dropping to the ground. The two high-heeled shoe-clad feet then turned around and hurried away...

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Hundreds of miles away, on the Island of Draco, Haley Long and Rose Long stood facing each other, both in dragon form. Sun Park, also in dragon form, stood a couple feet away, watching them. "And..." Sun began. "...BEGIN!"

On this cue, both dragons lunged for each other. Sun crossed her arms, watching as Haley and Rose clawed at each other. Haley managed to break away from Rose, and she aimed her tail for Rose, shooting it at her. Rose grinned as she saw this, and in retaliation, she reached out and grabbed her tail, yanking on it, making Haley yelp in surprise as he feet slid across the grass, making her fall on her back.

Rose grinned triumphantly, and she flew into the air, stopping, and preparing to swoop down as Haley stared up at her. Getting to her feet, Haley started to flap her wings and fly up to Rose. Wanting to be careful about Rose's growing belly, when Haley brought her tail up, she aimed carefully, hitting Rose in the neck and face.

Rose grunted, and she flew back flipping backwards and starting to fall back to the ground. Smiling with triumph, Haley started to lower herself to the ground. However, once Haley touched the ground, she grunted as Rose slammed into her, both dragons falling back. Haley grunted as she hit her back against the grass, and as Rose got to her feet, Haley just lied there, moaning in pain.

"Very good, Rose..." Sun said as she walked over to the two dragons, and as she extended her clawed hand for Haley to take, she continued talking to Rose: "...Perhaps it is your training in the Huntsclan, but your progress has been incredible..."

"It has?" Rose asked hopefully as Sun helped Haley to her feet.

"Yes." Sun replied, turning around to face Rose. "Your skill is quite impressive. The Council should be notified..."

LINE BREAK

Rose, in dragon form, stood in the Main Hall, before Jake and Councilor Callum; bother were sitting at the large table, and Rose took a deep breath as sweat started to slide down her forehead. "So..." Jake said, clasping his hands together. "...Sun tells us that you have really come a long way in your dragon training..."

"She tells us that you have actually defeated the American Dragon..." Callum added. "...Is this true, Agent Long?"

"Well..." Rose started, but she stopped when she saw the serious looks on the faces of both Callum and Jake. Sighing, Rose nodded, adding: "...Yes..."

Callum made an interested face, and he nodded. "If that is the truth, Agent Long..." He said. "...Then I see no reason as to why you cannot take the trials..."

"The what?" Rose asked.

"The trials..." Jake replied, answering her question. "...There comes a time in every dragon's training when they are to take these three tests..."

"The test of Judgment of Fire..." Callum said.

"...The test of Wisdom in Battle..." Jake added.

"...And the test of Courage in Flight..." Both Jake and Callum finished.

LINE BREAK

Rose fidgeted as she, Jake, and Haley all sat on the grass in dragon form, a picnic set out between them all. "So, I still don't know what each test is supposed to mean..." Rose said as she reached for the basket on the blanket and pulled out a muffin. As she unpeeled the cover off the bottom, she glanced at Jake.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Rose..." Jake told her comfortingly.

"I'm not worried..." Rose replied, taking a bite out of the muffin. "...Do you really think the Huntsgirl is afraid of some tests? I simply was just wondering what the tests would be like..."

"I think that it varies from dragon to dragon..." Haley replied, reaching down and grabbing something from the basket.

"Well..." Rose continued, looking at her husband. "...What were the tests like for you? What did you have to do?"

Jake sighed before he took a shot at answering the question: " The tests are the test of Knowledge of Fire, the test of Wisdom in battle, and the test of Courage in Flight." He said. "It's pretty basic. For the test of Knowledge of Fire, you have to melt ice-sculptures, for the test of Courage in Flight, you have to fly around the island. For me, I-"

"What about the test of Wisdom in Battle?" Rose cut him off.

"Well..." Jake replied. "...That's the test that depends. You have to fight another magical creature. One that the Councilor who administers the test assigns you..."

"Who did you fight?"

"Brownies..." Jake replied. "...But for you, taking into account your Huntsclan training and your quick progress as a dragon, your challenger is going to be a lot more difficult to face..."

"And considering the fact that brownies nearly kicked Jake's behind..." Haley smiled. "...That's going to be tough for you..."

Hearing this, Rose looked from Haley, back to Jake, her eyes wide. When Jake saw Rose's look, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. "What?" He asked, a little defensively. "Rose, what's wro...?" However, before Jake could finish, Rose cracked a smile, and the next thing Jake and Haley knew, Rose was lying on her back, laughing hysterically.

"Hey!" Jake whined. "That's not funny! I beat them!"

However, this did not help Jake in his attempt to stop Rose's laughing. Scowling, Jake was about to get up and leave, but he froze when he heard snickering coming from right next to him. Turning his head top the side, Jake could see Haley with a small smile on her face, her claws up to her face in an attempt to hide her smile as her body shook with repressed laughter.

"Oh, forget it!" Jake growled, and he quickly got up, turning around, only to gasp as he saw that both Councilor Callum and Sun Park were standing a couple inches away from him.

"Councilor Long..." Callum spoke. "...We have a problem..."

LINE BREAK

In the Main Hall, a dragon Jake, a dragon Sun, a dragon Rose, and a dragon Haley all stood in front of Councilor Callum. "I have just received word..." Councilor Callum told them. "...From a young dragon in Hong Kong who is undergoing training...that her school principal has gone missing..."

"So?" Haley asked.

"Why would she tell you this?" Jake asked.

"...Apparently, it seems suspicious to her..." Callum answered. "...Because...the last two principals at her school also disappeared. One of them, just turned up slain the other night..."

"What does this have to do with us, though?" Haley asked.

"This has nothing to do with you, Dragon Long..." Callum said honestly, while he pointed at Rose. "...Her..."

"Me?" Rose asked, shocked. "...But...why?"

"The principals were from your old school in Hong Kong..." Callum answered. "...In fact, the principal who was working there when you were enrolled is one of the principals who went missing...He disappeared only a week after you left the school..." Noticing Rose's shocked expression, Callum sighed, continuing. "...I have a mission for you, Agent Long. Dragon Long is to come with you..."

"I'd love to..." Rose began. "...But, I feel like I should train for my tests-"

"I have already discussed it with Councilor Rin and Councilor Jennings..." Callum cut her off. "...You will not be tested that way. This mission...will be your test. And Dragon Long will accompany you..."

"Say what?!" Jake demanded.

"...You both leave first thing in the morning..." Callum said, ignoring Jake as he stared right at Rose and Haley.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next morning, Haley walked through the halls of one of the buildings, stopping at one of the doors. Without knocking, Haley pushed the door, stepping into a room where Rose stood beside the bed, no longer wearing her Agent's uniform, instead wearing a pair of pink jeans, a white T-shirt, and a black leather jacket, all with her hair tied back in a braid. As she heard the door open, Rose turned around, smiling at Haley, and Haley could see that she was still wearing her belt around her waist, her staff and shackles dangling from it.

"You ready?" Haley asked.

"Yeah..." Rose replied, slowly started to follow her out of the room. "...So...are we flying all the way to Hong Kong?"

LINE BREAK

"I...I..." Rose gasped as she and Haley flew through the air, up above a busy city. "...I...I...I ne...never knew ho...how long an...and...and hard it wo...would b...be to fl...fly all the wa...way to...to Hong Ko...Kong..."

Haley nodded in agreement, but she quickly dived down, surprising Rose. Reacting quickly, Rose dived down, following Rose, landing right next to the pink dragon, right after she landed on the roof of a smaller building, probably a shop. "Do you know where we are?" Haley asked.

"We're here..." Rose breathed. "...Hong Kong..." Haley nodded in agreement as Rose looked around the city she had once lived in for a short period of time.

LINE BREAK

Now in human form, Haley followed Rose, who was also in human form, as she led her toward a large building. "This is it?" Haley asked as Rose reached the rail of the stairs, putting her hand on it. "This is the school?"

"Yes..." Rose answered, turning around to face Haley. "...It was a pretty good school, too. Now Haley, when we go in there, you should remember that most of these girls and the teachers only speak Chinese. If they speak any English at all, it's not so good..."

"Let you do all of the talking..." Haley said. "...Got it..."

"Good..." Rose smiled. "...Come on..." Haley then followed Rose as she started to walk up the steps that led to the doors. Rose waited until Haley was at her side before she pushed open the doors, revealing a long, cleaned hallway filled with several girls, all wearing the school uniform: a white blouse with the school logo on the side, a tie, a skirt, and a pair of high-heeled shoes.

Both Haley and Rose said nothing as they walked down the hall, passing by all of the girls. Finally, Haley decided to breath the silence; turning her head to the side, she cracked a small grin, and spoke: "I bet it was hard for you to fit in here..."

"Yes and no..." Rose told her. "...It was hard to learn Chinese, but I managed. For the ten or so months that I lived here, it took me about eight to learn the language..."

"Dang, that's fast..." Haley whistled.

"Well..." Rose shrugged. "...I had a good friend who helped teach me..."

By this time, the two reached a door at the hall. "This is the Principal's Office..." Rose said, taking the knob in her hand. Taking a deep breath, Rose opened the door, only to see a woman with short grey hair sitting at the Principal's desk. "May I help you?" The woman asked in Chinese. However, when both Haley and Rose just stood there, the woman sighed. "Sorry..." She apologized, only this time in heavily accented English. "...Americans?"

"Yes..." Haley answered politely. "...We're here about the missing-" However, before she could continue, she stopped as Rose put her hand on her shoulder. Confused, Haley blinked as she turned her head to the side as Rose smiled at her.

"Let me handle this..." Rose told her. Then, the young huntress turned and walked over to the Principal's desk, Haley slowly following her. "...My name is Rose..." Rose spoke, now in Chinese. "...I used to be a student here at this school, about ten years. I'm assuming you know about the Magical World..."

"Yes..." the woman said in Chinese, an unreadable look on her face.

Rose nodded as she stood up, showing the woman the belt around her waist. Continuing in Chinese, Rose said: "I am an agent for the Council of Dragons. My husband is a Councilor, and this..." She indicated to Haley. "...Is my sister-in-law. We are here because a student here, who is also a dragon, reported this to the Council because she found the situation suspicious..."

The woman nodded. "So..." Rose continued, still in Chinese. "...I was hoping that you could help us out..."

The woman stalled for a moment before she finally sighed. "Sit down..." She ordered softly, pointing to two chairs.

"Thank you..." Rose said, returning back to English as she turned around, starting to walk over to the corner, where there were two chairs. However, Rose quickly stopped in her tracks, instead looking out at the door to the office, as she could see long, black hair and someone's forehead and eyes peeking in through the door. The next thing Rose knew, the girl's head was gone, and there was a loud clicking sound as the girl ran away. Her eyes widening, Rose quickly bolted out of the room and into the hall. "Haley, stay and get answers!" Rose ordered quickly, waving her arms as she transformed into her yellow dragon form, jumping off of the ground and flying down the hall.

"But..." Haley tried, but it was too late. Rose had disappeared. Turning around, Haley saw that the woman said nothing; instead, she just pointed at the chairs again. Sighing, Haley turned back around and started to walk over to the chairs.

LINE BREAK

Out in the halls, grunts and shouts of discomfort as Rose flew high in the room, her back brushing against the ceiling, as to make sure that none of the students down on the floor didn't get hurt. Unfortunately, that plan was backfiring on her, for on the ground, the fleeing girl, who Rose could only see had black hair and wore the school uniform, pushed other girls aside.

Finally, the fleeing student reached the two doors, and she threw them open, running outside. Rose was right behind her, and Rose exited the school, turning her head to the side of the school just in time to see the school girl running down the side of the school and into the alley.

"Gotcha..." Rose grinned to herself, and she sped to the side of the school and flying into the alley, where she landed on her feet. Looking around the dark alley, Rose started to walk down it. "Hello?" She called in English. "Is anyone in here? Anyone?"

As she continued to walk down the alley, she continued to look around, abruptly freezing the second she heard the sound of high-heeled shoes against the cement. Standing still for a brief moment, Rose listened carefully, before she finally grinned and lunged, reaching out with her claws.

Rose's claws grabbed something, and as Rose felt her catch struggle, she grunted as she jerked to the side, a thud and a grunt could be heard as her catch hit the wall of the school. As Rose still head onto her catch, Rose could feel herself falling forward, another thud sounding out as her catch hit the ground.

Feeling desperate struggling from beneath her, Rose held on tight, growling out: "Eyes of the Dragon..." Within seconds, Rose could see properly; however, this turned out to be a bad thing, as she recognized the person who she was holding down. The familiar black hair, the familiar eyes. "Bik?" Rose asked, shocked.

The trapped schoolgirl, once she heard her name being called, she stopped struggling and looked up, her eyes widening as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Rose reverting to her human form, slowly getting off of her, to her feet, and slowly backing away. As the girl sat up, she gasped: "Rose?"

LINE BREAK

Back in the office, Haley sat nervously on the opposite side of the woman. "The student believed this to be suspicious..." the woman asked in English, although her voice was heavily accented.

"Yes..." Haley answered. "...Apparently, there were two other disappearances..."

To Haley's surprise, the woman shook her head. "No." She said. "No, there were far more..." The woman then reached behind the desk and pulled up a big, thick, hard-backed book; the school year book. Opening the page, the woman continued to speak as she skimmed through the pages. "...There have been far more disappearances than just three..." Finally, the woman reached the right page: the teacher's page, six of the pictures being circled. "...And that is just last year's..." the woman said, reaching down behind the desk again, and this time pulling out several pieces of paper stapled together. Handing them to Haley, the woman continued: "...That consists of the names of the people who at one point worked at this school. They all disappeared, some of them turning up dead. Others, not..."

Her eyes wide, Haley skimmed the pages, realizing that there were several hundred names on the pieces of paper.

"...This has been going on for almost six decades..." the woman whispered. "...And no one has ever done anything about it. Teachers still come to this school, and then they disappear..."

Although she was horrified, Haley tried her best not to show the woman the fear in her eyes when she looked back up at her. "So..." Haley asked, putting the pieces of stapled paper back onto the desk. "...How long were the teachers and administrators here before they disappeared?"

There was a pause before the woman leaned against the desk, as if she wanted to whisper this information into Haley's ear. "That's what's weird..." the woman said. "...They all disappeared after the exact same amount of time..."

"Which is?" Haley asked.

"...Four years..."

LINE BREAK

In the alley, Rose and Bik could only stare at each other. "It can't be..." Rose said, more to herself. "...Bik? No..." Then, switching to Chinese, she asked: "...Bik? Is that really you? How can it be? You're still a kid..."

Bik did not answer her question, and instead said, in Chinese: "Rose? You're a dragon? How come you never told me? I spent so much time with you, teaching you how to speak Chinese, and you never told me. You never tru-" However, Bik stopped when she realized that Rose not looking at her, and instead, was looking passed her, something in the darkness catching her eye.

"Just a second..." Rose told her, forgetting at the moment that Bik did not understand much English. Rose then walked passed Bik, looking farther into the dark alley, stopping right in front of the object; looking down, Rose gasped as she realized what it was: Lying on its back was a motionless body.

Putting her hand over her mouth, Rose quickly turned back around, just in time to see Bik quickly turning around as well, and running towards the exit of the alley.

The reason quickly hit Rose like a baseball bat to the back of the head. "No!" Rose shouted; spreading her wings, Rose lunged for Bik, landing on her belly as she reached out, grabbing Bik's ankle. Bik grunted as she fell to the ground on her stomach, quickly rolling over onto her back as Rose tried to pull her closer to her.

"LET GO OF ME, ROSE!" Bik shouted in Chinese as she pulled her free foot back and brought it straight into Rose's face. Rose grunted in pain, letting go of Bik's ankle. Rose moaned in pain, clutching her nose as she rolled over onto her back, reverting to her human form as Bik got to her feet and running out of the alley.

Moaning in pain, Rose sat up and slowly got to her feet, still clutching her nose. Turning around in the direction that Bik ran off in, Rose sniffled, pulling her hand away from her nose as she reached into her pocket, pulling out her communication device.

"Come on, Haley..." Rose begged silently as she dialed Haley's number. "Pick up! I know who's behind this..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

As Haley and Rose flew through the air, Rose looked ashamed as she held her communication device right below her, a holographic version of Jake being shown. "Well, Callum isn't going to be happy..." Jake told his wife and sister, but when he saw his wife's face drop because of his words, he refrained from continuing, instead moaning. "Aw, man! I didn't mean it like that, Rose! I know you'll catch her..."

"We don't know where she is, though..." Haley replied.

"That's why we're up here..." Rose told her. "...Jake, we're going to do our best to find her. Hopefully, it won't be too hard..."

"Good luck..." Jake told the two dragons. "...I have a feeling you'll both need it..."

"Thanks, Jake..." Rose replied, just as the holographic image of Jake faded. Sighing, Rose handed the device back to Haley. "...Keep looking..." She told her. "...This could take a while..."

"You said that this girl was a friend..." Haley said.

"Yeah..."

"Well, then maybe it won't be too hard to find her..." Haley said. "...Perhaps you know where she lives, or perhaps a place that she likes to hang out..."

"No..." Rose shook her head sadly. "...Bik was always a private person. She never wanted me to come over to her house, or spend time with her after school. I never knew why, but maybe this has something to do with it..."

"You think?!" Haley shot back, clenching her clawed hands into fists. "Ughh! How can she get so far if she isn't magical?!"

LINE BREAK

Both Haley and Rose continued to fly, looking down at the ground. They had recently left the cement streets of the city, and were now flying over rocky mountains. As they flew over one mountain, both dragons looked down, Haley gasping as she spotted a young schoolgirl with black hair slowly walking over to a pile of rocks.

"Rose!" Haley exclaimed, reaching over and tapping Rose's shoulder, as the older dragon looked the other way. Feeling Haley's touch, Rose turned her head to the other side, looking at Haley. "Is that her?" Haley asked, pointing down to where the girl was standing in front of the pile of rocks.

Looking down, Rose gasped, a smile spreading onto her face as her eyes lit up. "That's her!" Rose told her excitedly. "Come on, Haley!"

Haley watched as Rose quickly dived down to the ground. Quickly following her, Haley landed right next to Rose, watching as the schoolgirl bent over, starting to dig through the pile of rocks. "What is she doing?" Haley asked, turning her head so that she was looking at Rose.

"I don't know..." Rose replied honestly.

"Maybe this is where she hides all the bodies..." Haley guessed. This made Rose's eyes widened; no sooner had Haley said this, did Rose step up closer to the schoolgirl, as the schoolgirl continued to dig through the rocks.

"Bik!" Rose called, making the schoolgirl freeze. A second later, the schoolgirl stood straight up and turned around, revealing Bik. "Bik..." Rose started, but she stopped briefly, switching to Chinese. "...It's over. You can't keep doing this. Do you have any idea what you've been doing?"

"Of course I know..." Bik told her in Chinese. "...Rose, you and your friend need to go. You can't stop me..."

"Of course we can..." Rose told her, reaching for her belt, grabbing the shackles. "...You've taken away lives, Bik. There's no other way out..." Taking the shackles off of her belt, Rose started to step toward Bik, but Bik just smiled.

"Don't you want to know why I did it?" She asked innocently, making Rose freeze in her tracks.

"What's she saying, Rose?" Haley asked.

"She's..." Rose answered. "...She's confessing..."

"I had no other choice, Rose..." Bik told her. "...If you can't tell, I haven't aged like you. I'm still a young girl..."

"Why is that?" Rose asked softly in Chinese.

"I was cursed..." Bik told her. "...By a sorceress..."

"She says she was cursed by a sorceress..." Rose told Haley.

"...I can never age, Rose..." Bik told her old friend, genuine sadness in her eyes. "...What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't stop going to school, but I couldn't let my teachers see me like this. I had to get rid of them..."

"She says..." Rose told Haley, in an unsure tone. "...That she can never age, and to hide her curse, she had to dispose of all those who would see her never aging..."

"...Her name was Zhi Ya..." Bik told Rose. "...And I have spent the last five decades searching for her. It took a long time to find her, but I finally did. Now, I can stop, destroy her once and for all, and live the remainder of my life..."

"She says..." Rose told Haley, taking a deep breath. "...That now that she has found her sorceress, she can go back to living her life once she destroys her..."

Haley, who had just been standing there listening to Rose, had finally had enough. Quickly walking over to Rose, Haley growled. "How does she plan to destroy a sorceress when she's just a human?" She asked. "She won't stand a chance! Second of all, you won't go back to your life! You just confessed to murder! You're going to prison! Cuff her, Rose!"

Rose looked down from Bik to the shackles in her claws. Finally, she looked back up at Bik's hopeful face. Sighing, Rose told her in Chinese: "Sorry Bik, but she's right..." Rose extended her claws, bringing the shackles closer to the schoolgirl. Bik's eyes widened in fear, and she shook her head.

"No! No!" She begged, turning around and grabbing more of the rocks, pushing them out of the way. Rose and Haley watched with surprised looks on their faces as Bik finally pushed away the last of the rocks; both Rose and Haley gasped as they saw that lodged in the ground was the skeletal outline of a large dragon. "Zhi Ya..." Bik told them.

"Well..." Haley said as she looked at the skeletal form. "...She looks like she's already been destroyed..."

Rose nodded in agreement, and she started to walk towards Bik again with the shackles, but she froze, a rumbling coming from the spot in the ground where the skeleton was. "What the...?" Rose asked in shock, stumbling backwards, just as the skeletal tail of the dragon burst out of the ground. At the tip of the tail was a decently sized orb, that, as the rest of the skeletal form started to pull itself out of the ground, started to fill with a Bright ube-color, which then started to spill out of the bottom of the orb, almost swarming around the skeletal form.

Rose and Haley watched with shock as the color started to form into scales, long, curly grey hair starting to form from the scalp. Finally, the transformation was complete, and the Bright ube-colored dragon stood, with long, curly grey hair, an orb at the tip of her tail, and a beaded necklace around her neck.

Zhi Ya looked around, her eyes finally falling on Bik, and Rose and Haley, who were standing behind the schoolgirl. Then, Zhi Ya spoke, in English, although it was heavily accented: "So, you are the one who awakened me..."

"Yes..." Bik told her, growling in Chinese. "...And now I want you to reverse the spell!"

To Bik's surprise, Zhi Ya threw her head back and laughed. "You can't be serious!" She mocked. "Why would I do something like that! That's what you get for getting in my way..."

"I demand that you lift your curse from me!" Bik demanded. "If you don't, I will destroy you!"

"I'd like to see you try, you pathetic girl!" Zhi Ya roared, now in Chinese. "Nothing can destroy me! It was a mistake to awaken me! A FATAL mistake!" Zhi Ya then flapped her wings and lifted into the air, slamming her tail into Bik, knocking her sideways onto the ground with a grunt.

"Bik!" Rose shouted with concern as Zhi Ya landed on the ground, grinning as she looked at the two new dragons. Returning to English, she spoke: "And who are you two?"

"I'm Haley Long..." Haley growled. "...Dragon of America. And this is Rose Long, Agent of the Dragon Council..."

"We are giving you the option to surrender..." Rose told her. "...Or else we will be forced to attack you..."

To Haley's and Rose's surprise, Zhi Ya simply chuckled. "I'd like to see you try..." She finally told them, taking a fighting stance. "...Two powerful dragons...show me what you've got..."

Haley and Rose were both caught by surprise by the sorceress dragon's words, and they both just stood there, giving Zhi Ya time to fly into the air, lunging for them. Before Haley nor Rose could respond, Zhi Ya landed in front of her, slamming her tail into Haley's stomach and blowing a torrent of fire at Rose. Both dragons were thrown backwards, landing on their backs. Zhi Ya laughed evilly, slowly walking over to them, pointing her tail with the orb on it at them.

"What should I do to you?" She asked herself. "Aw, yes...that's right...DESTROY YOU!" Zhi Ya's orb started to glow, just as Rose and Haley lifted their heads. Hearing Zhi Ya's evil laughter, Rose and Haley glanced at each other, both grinning as they lashed out with their tails, getting up and pulling Zhi Ya up with them. Zhi Ya shouted in opposition as Haley and Rose spun their tails in circles, finally releasing Zhi Ya and making the sorceress dragon fly back with a grunt as she landed on her back.

Zhi Ya growled as she got to her feet, quickly seeing that Haley and Rose were flying toward her. Growling, Zhi Ya lifted her tail, pointing her glowing tail orb at the two dragons. A pillar of rock shot up from the ground, hitting Rose in the belly and making her stop in her tracks, falling to the ground as the pillar sank back to the ground.

"Rose!" Haley shouted, stopping and looking down at her unmoving sister-in-law. However, Haley was forced to turn her attention back to Zhi Ya when the pile of rocks came flying toward her. Her eyes wide, Haley yelped as she flew above the rocks, which flew past her, landing on the ground a couple feet away from Rose.

Seeing a shocked Zhi Ya below her, Haley roared with rage, aiming her tail for the sorceress dragon as she flew down toward her handing right in front of her. Zhi Ya immediately froze, tensing as a pained gasp came from her mouth. That was when Haley realized what she had just done; Haley's eyes widened as she saw that her tail had gone into Zhi Ya's stomach, and was sticking out of her back.

"Oh God!" Haley exclaimed in horror, quickly pulling her tail out of Zhi Ya and stepping back, watching with horror as the sorceress dragon fell back against the dirty gravel. Zhi Ya panted as her scales started to liquefy, sliding into the hole in her chest, leaving only her bones. Zhi Ya gave one final gasp of pain as she combusted, her bones flying all over the place, her now loose orb starting to crack, before it finally burst into hundreds of pieces.

Her eyes wide with guilt and horror, Haley just stared at the strewn around bones, until she heard grunting coming from behind her. Turning around, Haley could see that Rose was starting to get up. As Rose sat up on her knees, Haley shouted: "ROSE!", running over to her sister-in-law. "Rose, are you okay?" Haley asked as she reached Rose's side.

"Yeah..." Rose made out, getting to her feet, looking at the bones. "...Whoa...What happened?"

"I destroyed her..." Haley told her, looking down in shame.

"Oh..." Rose said with surprise, then surprised Haley, making the younger pink dragon look up in surprise as she started to pat her shoulder. "...Well, good job..."

Haley was about to say something in response, but just as she opened her mouth, they both stopped and turned their attention over to where Bik was lying when they heard chattering of teeth and moaning, and they could see her convulsing on the ground.

"BIK!" Rose shouted with horror, and Haley followed her as she ran over to the fallen schoolgirl.

By the time Haley and Rose reached Bik's side, and as Rose knelt down to see if she was alright, the convulsing had stopped. "Bik?" Rose asked, grabbing Bik and rolling her over onto her back, only to gasp when she saw that the young girl was gone. In her place, Bik was now an old, wrinkly woman; probably in her late sixties or early seventies.

Bik was breathing heavily, although there was a small smile on her wrinkled face. "The spell's been lifted..." The older woman spoke in Chinese, with an older and more raspy voice. "...Lifted..."

LINE BREAK

Jake, Callum and Sun all stood on the grass on the Island of Draco, all of them in human form. "Are you sure that Dragon Long and Agent Long are going to be back today?" Callum asked.

"Positive." Jake replied. "Rose called about an hour ago. She said that she and Haley caught the killer. They have her in captivity..."

The three dragons waited a couple seconds longer, and in that time, Jake put his clawed hands behind his back and started to whistle. However, his whistling came to a halt when Sun pointed into the sky, exclaiming: "There they are!"

Seconds later, both Haley and Rose landed on the grass. Rose, who was panting, immediately fell to her knees, then fell sideways onto her side, rolling onto her back, as Haley set the shackled Bik on the grass on her feet. "No...Now I...I know wha...what wo...would ha...have been a good trai...training technique fo...for the Hun...Huntsclan..." Rose panted. "...Fl...Flying all th...the way t...to Hon...Hong Kong..."

Callum ignored Rose as he, Jake and Sun stared at the prisoner. All three of them were surprised to see that it was an old woman. However, Callum recovered from his surprise; turning to face Jake, he said: "Take the prisoner to the jail..."

Jake nodded, and he stepped up, taking Bik's shoulder and walking her away from Haley. "Come on..." Jake told Bik as he walked her away, leaving Haley standing next to Rose, who was still panting as she lied on her back.

LINE BREAK

With a click of a lock, a cell door was opened, and Jake led in Bik. Jake quickly went behind her and used the same key to unlock her shackles. Bik pulled her arms up and started to rub the feeling back into her wrists. However, as she looked down at her wrists, she gasped as the wrinkles started to fade away, being replaced by smooth, young skin; Bik was transforming back to a teenage girl.

Jake did not seem to notice this, and he took her shoulder, about to lead the now terrified girl to the wall. "Let's get you settled in..." He told her.

As Jake started to lead her over to the wall, where the glowing green shackles were placed, Bik tried to shake her head. "No...No!" She tried to beg, in Chinese. "...Please listen to me!"

However, her pleas were not answered, and Jake continued to walk her over to the wall.

LINE BREAK

_**Hong Kong, China**_

In the mountain area, the strewn around bones were starting to assemble, as were the pieces of the orb. As soon as all of the bones were back together, the orb hooked itself to the tip of the boney tail, filling with a Bright ube-color, which then started to leak out of the orb.

Within seconds, Zhi Ya's scales were back, and the sorceress dragon snapped her eyes open.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. I hoped you liked it. **


	5. Chapter 5

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Three)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Am Drag or any of the characters (except for my many OC's). This chapter/episode is based on an idea given to me by Luiz4200.**

Chapter/Episode 5: Just A Mark

Walking down the sidewalks of New York, Haley smiled as she walked beside her two friends, Leah Belden and Destiny Morgan. On their way to Canal Street Electronics, the three friends had stopped at a convenient store, and they were all now drinking smoothies. "Today's the first real day of training with Rose..." Leah said, taking a sip of her smoothie. "...I hope she's not too tough..."

"Knowing her..." Haley told her, as well as Destiny. "...And the way she was trained, it will be hard..."

"What makes you so sure?" Destiny asked. "Have you ever trained with her?"

"No..." Haley answered honestly, just as they reached the shop. Leah went ahead and reached for the door, but Haley stopped her by putting her hand on her shoulder. Addressing not only Destiny, but also Leah, she said: "...I never trained with her, but my guess, based on her past in the Huntsclan, is that...you're both in for a long day..."

LINE BREAK

Unbeknownst to any of the girls, from several feet away, a blood-red dragon with a dragon birthmark on his body hovered in the air, holding up a pair of grey, mechanical binoculars with a blood-red "H" on the top to his eyes. Sneering, The Hunter lowered the binoculars; then, he turned, and flew away.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

On the roof of Canal Street Electronics, both Haley and Sun sat in dragon form, in meditative positions. Haley's eyes were closed, but as she heard a crash not too far away, she opened her eyes. "Relax, Haley..." Sun advised, still having her eyes closed, even as Haley turned her head to the side, seeing Destiny fall onto her back with a grunt, dropping her staff on the roof, while Leah backed up toward her fallen friend, her staff held tight in her hands. Rose, wearing her Agent's uniform, ran up to both of them, and she jumped into the air, flipping over them. Once Rose was on the roof again, she whirled around and fired her staff, a green plasma blast shooting out of the staff and hitting Leah in the chest, knocking her backwards and onto her back with a grunt.

"Hey!" Haley yelled at Rose, making Rose turn around in surprise. "Those are my friends, not targets!"

"Oh..." Rose couldn't help but smile sheepishly as she called out: "Sorry!" Turning away from Haley, Rose pushed her blood-red staff back to its original, small size and placed it back into its place on her belt as Leah and Destiny both got to her feet. "Good job today..." Rose told them. "...I think that's enough, though. I think we'll have to find another place to train..."

"You really think so?" Leah asked.

Trying her best to show them that she meant it, Rose grinned, nodding her head, while she secretly crossed her fingers behind her back. Finally, as Leah and Destiny turned and walked away, heading for the door that would take them back down into the shop, Rose's grin faded, and she stopped nodding her head, this time shaking her head.

"Great job with the training, Rose!" Haley told her, walking up to her in human form with a grin on her face. "You're really doing a great job! They're making sooooo much progress!" Putting her claws on Rose's shoulder, Haley opened her mouth to continue, but Rose cut her off.

"I'd like to see you train them!" Rose barked, crossing her arms. "It's not easy!"

LINE BREAK

The Hunter continued to scowl, even as he entered his quarters at the Huntsclan lair. The room was mostly plain, only having a bed, which had his staff on it, and a blood-red "H" symbol on the wall. Closing his door behind him, The Hunter reverted to his human form and walked over to his bed, collapsing on his knees at the side of his bed, taking his staff in his hands...

LINE BREAK

Outside, the blaring sounds of police sirens could be heard all throughout the streets as a police cruiser sped after a big, white pickup truck. In the back trunk of the truck, a woman wearing a black tank-top with a slash over her belly, revealing some skin, a pair of tight, black jean-shorts, a belt that had two holsters holding two firearms hooked on, and had long, back-length blade hair with red, blue, purple, white and orange streaks sat on one side of a motionless leprechaun, while another woman with shorter Cordovan-colored hair, a white tank-top and a pair of blue, ripped jeans. Beside her was a dragon-shaped item, a small, steel blade sticking out of the mouth. "You should have been more careful with your aim, Grace!" the woman with the multi-colored hair shouted as she reached for her guns. "Thanks to you, we have cops chasing us!"

"Well, why don't you do something about that, Autumn?!" the Cordovan hair-colored woman shot back, just as Autumn pulled out her guns, which had swirling barrels. Aiming out toward the speeding cop car, which was about to ram into the back of the truck. Taking careful aim, Autumn fired once for both firearms, the barrels shooting off of from the gun, new swirling barrels popping up immediately. The two fired barrels flew towards the windshield of the police cruiser, smashing through them. Almost immediately, the cruiser swerved to the side, now on a direct collision course with an apartment building.

As the cruiser crashed into the building, Autumn grinned, putting her firearms back in their holsters. Grace grinned as well, and as the truck continued to speed down the road, she turned and slowly started to make her way to the small window that was wide open, leading to the interior of the truck, revealing a beefy man with curly, grey, neck-length hair who wore a ripped white T-shirt and black jeans. "Erik!" Grace shouted, making the driver, quickly turn his head to the side briefly before he returned his eyes to the road. "We got rid of the cops!"

"Great!" Erik called back. "But we still gotta find a place to lie low! Tell Autumn to dump the stiff!"

"Gotcha!" Grace replied, turning back around to face Autumn. "Dump the leprechaun over the side!"

LINE BREAK

Erik's truck sped around a corner, speeding down another street with a screech of the tires. Both Autumn and Grace looked out over the side of the back of the truck, looking for buildings to hide out in. Finally, as they turned down another street, and after driving down it for a few seconds, both Autumn and Grace saw the Huntslair. Her eyes lighting up, Grace pounded on the side of the window. "THERE!" She shouted at Erik at the top of her voice.

LINE BREAK

Now lying on his bed, The Hunter stared up at the ceiling, pointing his staff up at the ceiling as well. "Grr..." He growled. "...Curse you, Haley Long. Why did you have to get into my business?! You ruined my only chance at bringing back my people..." At this moment, sadness appeared in his eyes, and he rolled over onto his side, his arm with his staff dangling over the side. "...I swear that I will make you pay..."

At that moment, The Hunter heard something that sounded like a closing door. Jumping off of the bed, he clutched his staff tightly as he opened his door and stepped into the hall. The Hunter did not have to walk long until he reached the entrance room, spotting three people standing inside. "This place is huge..." A woman with multi-color hair, Autumn, said in amazement, just as The Hunter stepped out into the room.

"Who the heck are you?!" The Hunter growled, making all three intruders turn their heads and look at him.

"Get him!" Erik shouted. In response, Autumn pulled out her twin guns and fire two barrels at him. The Hunter gripped his staff, and he jumped into the air, dodging the shots, and he flew over to Grace, just as she squeezed her red dragon, making the steel spike pop out of its mouth. However, it was too late, and The Hunter planted his feet in her chest. The Hunter pushed off of her chest and back-flipped onto the ground as Grace fell over. The Hunter turned around as Autumn grinned, taking aim with her guns, but just as she fired, The Hunter jumped up into the air, aiming and firing with his staff. Autumn shouted in pain as the green plasma hit her, and she fell back onto the floor as The Hunter flipped back, landing right in front of Erik, pointing the blade of his staff at his throat.

"Very impressive..." Erik said. "...But not impressive enough..." The next thing The Hunter knew, Erik had jumped up, and had delivered a kick to his chin. The Hunter grunted, flying back and hitting the wall. The Hunter then fell forward and fell onto his stomach on the floor. However, The Hunter recovered quickly, and he got to his feet, finding Erik holding a long Shamshir. "...Come on..."

Growling with anger, The Hunter ran for his foe, swinging his staff, their weapons meeting with a loud clang. Erik grunted as he tried to drive The Hunter back, using both his strength and his sword. However, The Hunter quickly broke off their blade lock; pulling his staff away from the sword, The Hunter grunted as swung his staff, and used it to knock the Shamshir out of Erik's hands. Shocked, Erik looked down at his sword, giving The Hunter the time to jump up and kick him onto his back.

Grunting as he hit the floor, Erik looked up, just to see The Hunter standing over him, pointing the blade of his staff down at his throat. Glancing to the side of the room, Erik could see that both Grace and Autumn were both ready to fight, their weapons drawn. "It's okay..." He told them. "...Stand down..." Once he saw that both Grace and Autumn were lowering their weapons, he turned his head back up to The Hunter. "...Impressive..." He said.

"Get out..." The Hunter growled.

"Why don't you take off your mask and show me who my defeater is?" Erik shot back. "You're a good fighter. Have you ever fought about...about fighting dragons?"

This received a forced laugh from The Hunter, and he quickly pulled his staff back. "Been there, done that..." The Hunter growled, turning around as Erik sat up. "...Why fight them, when you can just destroy them all?"

"So, you hate them too?" Erik asked as he stood up, Autumn and Grace reached his sides.

"Of course I do..." The Hunter growled, turning around to face the three intruders. "...They're vile, sick, unnatural beasts..."

"Then why don't you put those skills to where they'll be useful?" Erik asked. "We could use someone like you..."

BREAKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"You three really pose a threat to magical creatures?" The Hunter scoffed as he sat a table, staring at all three of the intruders. "I find that hard to believe. Do you mind telling me just how many magical creatures you have slain?"

"We don't know!" Grace answered defensively. "You act as if those freaks of nature are worth the count!"

"It would be much easier if there was a way to just destroy them all..." Autumn said, crossing her arms. Chuckling at this, The Hunter got up from the table he was sitting at and walked over to the wall, where there was a bookshelf. Pulling out a book, The Hunter turned back around and walked over to the table again, setting the book down. "What's so funny?"

"There is a way..." The Hunter told them. "...Or perhaps, it would be better to say that there WAS a way..." As he spoke, he sat back down, opening up the book and skimming through the pages. "...The Aztec Skulls..." He said. "...Unfortunately, ten years ago, they did not destroy magical creatures. Thanks to a traitor, they destroyed my people. Then, they were destroyed. I have been spending the last month and a half trying to find out if it is possible to reassemble them..."

"I'm sure it is..." Autumn said eagerly.

"Well..." The Hunter replied, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "...You three seem to be eager to destroy magical creatures. Perhaps you could help me out..."

Erik smiled. "We'll help you, if you help us..."

"We'll see..." The Hunter told him. "...First, you need to prove your worth to me. The skulls could only work if plugged into the Gargoyles of Pantheon...on the Pantheon Building. That is where remains of the skulls should be. Bring them back, and we'll reassemble them. Then...the Magical World will forever be gone..."

The Hunter could see the grin on Erik's face, and the excitement on the faces of Grace and Autumn. "We'll do it!" Autumn exclaimed.

The Hunter watched, a sparkle in his eyes as the three turned and left the room. Once the door closed behind Autumn, The Hunter allowed his head to fall back as he chuckled evilly. Getting up from his chair, The Hunter walked over to the wall, where his staff was propped up against.

"Schmucks..." The Hunter said, taking his staff in his hands.

LINE BREAK

A big red dragon flapped his wings as he flew through the air. Jake smiled to himself as he thought about how surprised Rose and Haley would be when he showed up at Canal Street Electronics; he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Jake was reaching the Pantheon Building when he heard some kind of ruckus coming from the roof of the building. Looking down, Jake could see three people standing on the roof, one of them carrying a large sack as they searched the roof.

"What the...?" Jake asked himself. Stopping in the air, Jake continued to stare down at the three people, watching as the three knelt down picking things up and placing them into the sack. Finally deciding to see what was going on, Jake swooped down, landing on his feet on the roof, looking at the three people. "You, what are you-?" However, Jake immediately stopped when he saw the Cordovan hair-colored woman pick up a small, broken piece of glass. Jake recognized the texture immediately, but the three also recognized what he was.

"Dragon!" Autumn shouted, jumping to her feet and reaching for her holsters. Before Jake could even react, Autumn fired one of her guns, and the swirling barrel planted itself in Jake's shoulder. Roaring in pain, Jake fell backwards, hitting his back. As Jake groaned, he started to sit up, to his surprise, his form started to fade, and within seconds, he was in human form. "What the...?" Jake asked. "...Aw man!"

"Grace! Autumn!" Erik shouted. "Dispose of the dragon! Leave the collecting to me!"

As Erik continued to pick up shards of glass, one of them even being larger and having a piece of green on it, both Grace and Autumn started to walk to Jake. "Yo...Yo!" Jake tried to tell them, his eyes widening as Grace reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out a red dragon, which when she squeezed, a blade came shooting out of its mouth. "I was...I was just wondering what you were doing! That's all!"

"Shut up, dragon!" Autumn ordered, pointing one of her guns at Jake's head. "This is what you get for putting your scaly head into our business!"

"Hey, Autumn?" Grace asked. "What do you think would happen if you shot him in the head?"

"I think we're about to find out, Grace..." Autumn smiled, putting her finger on the trigger. His heart pounding, Jake knew that he had to do something quickly. With a grunt, Jake pushed himself up onto his feet, and he jumped up into the air, ripping the barrel from his arm as he did. The second the barrel was out of his arm, his dragon form quickly returned. Flapping his wings, Jake flew into the air, panting as he flew away from the Pantheon Building as quickly as he could.

"Darn!" Autumn cursed, lowering her guns as Grace turned back to Erik with a scowl on her face. "The dragon got away!" Grace told him.

"That's okay..." Erik told them as he put another piece of glass into the sack before he got to his feet. "...That's all of it. We've got all of the pieces. Let's go..."

LINE BREAK

Back in the Huntslair, Erik dropped the sack down on the table The Hunter was sitting at, right in front of him. As Grace and Autumn joined him at his sides, Erik smiled and spoke: "We got 'em..." He said. "...We picked up every single piece of glass skull that we could find..."

"Show me..." The Hunter crossed his arms. Erik froze for a second before he finally nodded, taking the sack and dumping the contents of the sack onto the table. As the thousands of pieces of glass littered the table, The Hunter laughed, jumping up from his chair. "Excellent!" He exclaimed.

"Is that all of the pieces?" Grace asked.

"Well, there are thirteen skulls..." The Hunter told them. "...Why don't you tell me. I'll come back in a few hours, and in that time, we'll find out if all of the skulls are reassembled. There's some glue on the shelf..."

"And what are you going to do?" Autumn asked, raising a suspicious eye.

"You'll find out when you're done..." The Hunter told her softly. "...You three are really proving yourselves to me..." Then, The Hunter turned and left the room. Once the door closed behind him, Erik, Grace and Autumn all reached for the table.

"Grace, get the glue..." Erik told her. As Grace walked over to the shelf, Erik took as many pieces of glass in his hands. "...We have a difficult task ahead of us..."

LINE BREAK

At Canal Street Electronics, Haley, Sun and Rose all sat at the front counter in human form, eating dinner. Rose looked semi nervous as she used her chopsticks to play with her rice. "So..." She finally broke the silence. "...What was the reason you wanted me to stay for dinner, Haley?"

"Well..." Haley said, putting a small wad of rice into her mouth. "...I think you might be being too hard on my friends..."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. "They've never been seriously hurt..."

"But they could be..." Haley told her. "...Look Rose, I'm not trying to criticize you. You're part of the family now, and we all love you as if you were a part of the family since birth, but they're my friends..."

"I know..." Rose tried to tell her.

"I watched you knock over Destiny and blast Leah..." Haley told her. "...They could get hurt, Rose. Remember all the times you got hurt in battle?"

"Yeah..."

"Then I'm begging you..." Haley told her, turning around on her stool. "...Please, please, PLEASE...tone it down..."

Rose stared at Haley's pleading face for a few seconds, her heart sinking, and her mouth slowly opening slightly. "Gee, Haley..." Rose finally said. "...I'm...so sorry...I...I'll be easier on them..."

"Thanks, Rose..." Haley smiled slightly, turning back to her food as Rose slowly got to her feet.

"Where are you going, Rose?" Sun asked as Rose walked passed Haley and started to walk to the door. Sun's question made Haley look up from her food and turn toward Rose in her stool, seeing Rose walk over to the door. "Aren't you going to finish your food?" Sun asked.

"Huh?" Rose asked, turning around as soon as she reached the door. "Oh...I'm going to head back to the Island of Draco. I'm sure that Jake is wondering where I am..."

"Oh..." Sun seemed a little surprised, but nonetheless, she accepted this. "...Well, good night, Rose. Be careful..."

"I will..." Rose told her, opening the door, which made the bell above the door ring. However, just as Rose stepped outside, she yelped in surprise and grunted in pain as she fell back into the room and onto the floor as a flash of red hit her at full speed. It took Haley and Sun a few seconds to realize who it was, but as the red dragon slowly got up off of the panting woman on the floor, both dragons knew who it was.

"Jake?" Haley asked. "What are you doing here?"

Jake did not answer right away, for he quickly bent over, helping his wife to her feet. Finally, Jake looked up at Sun and Haley. "We have problems..." He said.

LINE BREAK

"...And...thirteen..." Erik said as he glued the final piece of the final skull into place. On the table, in a neat row, were thirteen crystal skulls. "...That's all thirteen of 'em. We did it..."

"But do you think they'll still work?" Grace asked, just as they all heard a loud thud. All three turned their heads to the side of the room to see that the door had been kicked open, The Hunter walking inside with both of his arms behind his back. The Hunter quickly walked over to the opposite side of the table, and quickly turned around, facing the three, before they could see what was behind his back.

"Well?" The Hunter asked.

"They're all back together..." Grace told him. "...Hopefully, they'll work..."

"They'll work, alright..." The Hunter told them. "...That's what they're designed to do. Here..." At that moment, The Hunter brought his hands out from behind his back and he tossed three sets of uniforms, just like the one he wore, only these were a dark green instead of blood-red. The three caught them, and as Erik looked at it, he could see that there were two large "H"s printed closely together on the chest and stomach part.

"What are these?" Erik asked.

"Uniforms..." The Hunter told them. "...You three are working with me now. That is what you wanted, right?"

As Erik just stared at the uniform he had been given, it was Grace who broke the silence. "What do the H's stand for?" She asked.

"Human Hunters..." The Hunter replied. "...You're humans hunting magical creatures. You don't like it, too bad. Now get dressed. We've got a Pantheon Building to get to..."

LINE BREAK

Around that same time, Jake, Haley, Sun and Rose were all in dragon form, flying in the air. "So, you're saying that there were three people who were collecting the pieces of the Aztec Skulls?" Haley asked her brother as they flew, Jake nodding his head in confirmation.

"That doesn't make sense, though..." Rose added. "...They were destroyed over a decade ago, along with the Huntsclan. How can they be any danger to the Magical World if they're in pieces?"

"What if they wanted to put them back together?" Jake asked her. "The Magical World could be in danger all over again."

"Assuming that they still work..." Haley pointed out.

"Jake, there is one more thing to take into consideration..." Sun said. "...What if they were just cleaners and were cleaning up old messes?"

"Weren't you listening, Sun?" Jake asked, a little annoyed, although he tried to not be disrespectful. "They ATTACKED me! They tried to kill me! Somethin's up...Besides, as far as I know, the Pantheon Building has never been cleaned..."

LINE BREAK

On the Pantheon Building, there was a bright orb of green light as The Hunter, along with Erik, Grace and Autumn, all three of them wearing the new uniforms, appeared on the roof. Each "Human Hunter" held four skulls, while The Hunter held one with his free arm.

"Put the skulls into the Gargoyle statutes..." The Hunter ordered, his "Human Hunters" listening to him. "...We have some wishes to make..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Erik grinned as he put the final skull into the final gargoyle, a bright, mystical light coming from the skull, connecting it to the light that came from the other skulls placed into the Gargoyle statues. Grinning as he held the master skull into the air, The Hunter turned his head to the side, looking at Grace, who was sitting on the ground, flipping through the pages of a book. "Well?" The Hunter asked.

"I can't find anything..." Grace told him. "...I don't see anything that says you can't wish for something like you want to..."

"Excellent..." The Hunter smiled as he looked back up into the air, his eyes locked at the scull. "...Then, I can only think of one thing to do. BY THE PANTHEON OF AZTEC SKULLS, I HEREBY WISH...FOR...THREE WISHES!" Within seconds of The Hunter finishing his wish, a green light shot out of the skull, and started to rise up into the sky...

LINE BREAK

Jake, Sun, Haley and Rose were still flying in the air, getting closer to the Pantheon Building when they saw the green light of energy rise into the sky, and then explode into the air. "Oh no..." Jake's eyes widened, all four dragons stopping. "...You see?" Jake asked. "I told you!"

"We can see it, Jake..." Haley told him.

"Well, we've got to go down there and stop him!" Jake said. "We can't just let them wish for our destruction! Rose, you stay here!"

"What?" Rose asked, surprised.

"You're pregnant." Jake told her fiercely. "This could get rough. I don't want you to get hurt."

"But..." Rose tried, but it was too late. Jake, Sun, and Haley were all flying towards the Pantheon Building, leaving her behind.

LINE BREAK

Back on the roof, The Hunter grinned as he saw that his wish had been granted. "What are you waiting for?" Erik called, standing next to eager looking Grace and Autumn. "Wish magical beasts out of existence!"

"Gladly..." The Hunter. "...I HEREB-Ooofff..." However, before he could finish, he was blasted off of his feet as a torrent of fire hit him in the chest. The Hunter hit the ground hard, but he recovered quickly, and sat up, still holding the skull as Jake, Haley and Sun landed on the roof. "Slay them!" The Hunter ordered. "SLAY THEM ALL!"

As The Hunter got to his feet, Autumn pulled her guns out of her holsters, Erik pulled out his sword, and Grace held out her red dragon, squeezing it and making the blade come out of the mouth. All three of the "Human Hunters" cried out as they ran towards the three dragons, Erik breaking off for Jake, Grace for Haley, and Autumn for Sun.

Her eyes widening, Sun spread her wings and flew into the air, making Autumn stop in her tracks. Growling, Autumn jumped back, flipping backwards and landing on her feet, before she pointed both her guns up at Sun and fired both of them. While Sun was able to maneuver and dodge one, the second hit her tail. With a grunt, Sun reverted to her human form and fell, Autumn catching her by her ankle. Autumn then grinned as she spun around, taking a yelling Sun with her. Then, after getting enough speed, Autumn let go, and Sun yelled as she hit the ground, rolling to a stop.

Erik grunted as he swung his sword at Jake. With a grin, Jake flapped his wings and flew into the air, making Erik miss; Jake then slammed his tail into Erik, making the Human Hunter grunt as he stumbled back. "HA!" Jake laughed, flying higher into the air as Erik growled. "Can't get the best of the old Am Drag!"

"Wanna bet...?" Erik growled, and with a grunt, he jumped into the air, landing on Jake's back. Jake grunted, and he fell down to the roof with a thud. Smiling evilly, Erik then stepped off of Jake and turned around, kicking him in the face. Jake grunted and flew up onto his feet before he flew back to where Sun was laying.

Meanwhile, Haley was struggling against Grace, who had her blade pointed right at her belly; Haley had her clawed hands on Grace's, trying to force her back when she saw Jake fall back. "JAKE!" Haley exclaimed, quickly forgetting her situation, which gave Grace the opportunity to punch her in the face. With a grunt, Haley stumbled back, falling down right beside Sun and Jake.

Grace grinning, she turned around, along with Autumn and Erik, to face The Hunter, who kicked his staff over to her. "Bind them..." He ordered.

LINE BREAK

Erik, Autumn and Grace all knelt beside each of the fallen dragons, locking the chains that now bound each of them. Once Jake, Haley and Sun were secured, all three stood up. "They're trapped..." Erik told The Hunter.

"Go on with the wish!" Autumn urged.

Nodding, The Hunter started to raise the master skull into the air again. "BY TH-" However, once again, The Hunter was cut off as a yellow tail with a tuft of blonde hair at the end slammed into the back. As he fell, The Hunter turned himself around; landing on his back, The Hunter grunted, looking up to see Rose landing on the ground, pulling her shortened staff from her belt. "Who the heck are y-" The Hunter started as he started to sit up, but he stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening in surprise. "Huntsgirl?"

There was a click as Rose's staff was pulled out completely, the blades of the staff popping out as well. "In the scales..." Rose smiled, watching as The Hunter got to his feet. "...You like?"

"You're even more of a beast now than you were when you were just a traitor..." The Hunter growled, holding his hand out, catching his staff as it was thrown to him. Then, The Hunter growled as he lunged for Rose, the blade of his staff being thrust toward her belly. However, Rose just used her tail to slap it off course as she flew into the air, looking down and winking at her enemy as she opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire. The Hunter flipped back, landing on his feet away from the flames, and as Rose stopped to catch a breath, The Hunter jumped into the air, flipping towards her, aiming the blade of his staff for her left ear.

With a panicked yelp, Rose flew down slightly, turning around so that her back was to the roof, her eyes widening as she saw The Hunter coming down on her chest. With a grunt, Rose crashed onto the roof, The Hunter stepping back, setting down his staff and the master skull, as he bent down and grabbed Rose's tail.

Jake, Sun and Haley all watched helplessly as The Hunter yanked on Rose's tail lifting Rose off of the ground and throwing her over his head before he yanked on her tail again, this time throwing her back over to the wall of the elevator, past the bound dragons. Rose's back hit the wall with a thud, and she fell back down, landing on her belly right in-between Haley and Sun.

Chuckling evilly, The Hunter walked back over to the three Human Hunters. "Go on..." Erik urged. "...Do it!" Nodding, The Hunter then lifted the master skull high into the air.

"No..." Haley's eyes were wide with fear as she watched The Hunter. Turning her head over to Rose, she begged in a frantic tone: "...Rose, please! Do something! You have to wake up!" Rose must have heard Haley, for her eyes slowly started to open. Groaning, Rose slowly pushed herself up with her arms, but before she could continue, a crack could be heard coming from her back; Rose quickly fell back down onto her belly, moaning in pain. Her eyes still wide with fear, Haley was drawn back to The Hunter, just as he started to speak out his wish:

"I HEREBY WISH FOR THE DESTRUCTION..." The Hunter paused briefly, before he continued. "...OF THE HUMAN HUNTERS!"

The three "Human Hunters" froze as the green light came from the skull, exploding into the sky. Immediately afterward, the uniforms the three wore started to glow a bright green color. Gasping, Autumn started to rise into the air, dropping her two guns as she soared.

A shriek came out of Grace's mouth as she started to rise into the air as well. "GRACE!" Erik shouted, and he reached out and grabbed her by the hand, just as he started to rise into the air as well, Panicking, Erik lashed out with his arm, and grabbed The Hunter's staff, making The Hunter turn around just as there was an electrical sound coming from up in the sky.

"What did you do?!" Erik shouted in panic. "You said your third wish would be to bring back your people!"

"You fool..." The Hunter growled. "...The wish that killed them all was irreversible. That would be impossible. As for you three pathetic excuses for slayers, you're going where you belong..." The Hunter then quickly yanked his staff back, making Erik lose his grip. With a panicked gasp, both Erik and Grace rose up into the sky, before a bright, electrical light consumed their bodies, wiping them from existence.

Chuckling evilly, The Hunter turned his attention back over to the fallen dragons, only to gasp when he saw that Rose was standing, glaring at him. The Hunter quickly raised the skull into the air, but Rose jumped at him, flapping her wings to make her go faster. Within seconds, Rose reached The Hunter, and reached out, grabbing the master skull; the two tugged for it, and as he struggled, The Hunter whirled around, his back now to the still chained, Haley, Jake and Sun.

Acting quickly, Rose called on her tail to help her; bringing it up, Rose delivered a slap to The Hunter's face, making The Hunter grunt as he fell back, hitting the roof and rolling a couple feet away from Rose as she landed on the roof. Groaning, The Hunter slowly picked himself up, looking at Rose, who had the skull in her claws.

"No!" The Hunter growled, and he quickly got to his feet, running toward her. "NO!"

Seeing him coming for her, Rose quickly held the skull into the sky, and without even thinking about what she was saying, made a wish: "I WISH FOR THE HUNTER TO BE IMPRISONED FOREVER WITH NO CHANCE OF ESCAPE!"

Within the blink of an eye, Rose felt herself lowering the skull as the green eyes started to glow even more, one glowing green light shooting out of each eye. The light shot over to The Hunter, who stopped running toward her as the light hit him. As soon as the light hit him, the light started to wrap around his body, one light around his upper, and one around his legs, binding his legs together and binding his arms to his sides. In a desperate attempt to struggle, The Hunter transformed into his dragon form, but by this time, the magical "ropes" had already wrapped him up from his shoulders down to his ankle, and the only thing that he received in response from turning into a dragon was that the "ropes" started to wrap around his tail, and his snout, locking it shut as he struggled.

Now completely bound, The Hunter slowly started to rise up into the sky, struggling the whole way, just as a green orb came out of the skull. The orb rose faster than the bound and struggling The Hunter, and it quickly reached the right place in the sky, The Hunter following. As he got closer to the orb, The Hunter stopped struggling, and his eyes widened with fright, just as the orb exploded into the sky. The Hunter kept rising, and he rose right into the green light, just as the green light started to break apart from the middle and eventually fading away into the night sky. Once the light had faded, The Hunter was gone; the wish had been granted.

Looking down from the sky, Rose allowed the skull to slip from her claws as she made her way over to her chained allies. As the skull hit the ground, it once again shattered, setting off a chain reaction that resulted in the destruction of the other twelve skulls that were placed into the Gargoyle heads.

Rose knelt down and started to undo Jake's chains. As soon as Jake was free, Rose started to get back up with him, she roared in pain, falling forward into Jake's arms. "Wh..." Jake asked, his eyes wide as he came back down onto the ground with his wife in his arms. "...What is it, Rose?"

"My back..." Rose moaned. "...It hurts..." Then, she tried her best to smile. "...I'll be fine. Free Haley and Sun. I'll be fine..."

LINE BREAK

In Jake and Rose's room on the Island of Draco, Rose smiled gratefully as she lied on her bed, Jake pulling the covers up over her body for her. "Thanks, Jake..." She said as Jake smiled back, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

Coming back up, Jake continued to smile, saying: "You just take it easy for a few days. Your back is going to be fine. You'll be up and about in a few days..."

Smiling, Rose nodded before she asked: "Where's Haley?"

"She's outside..." Jake told her. "...She's taking care of the skulls..."

LINE BREAK

Inside a sack were all of the pieces of the shattered Aztec Skulls. Kneeling down beside the sack, Haley closed it up and used a piece of rope to tie it closed.

Sighing, Haley stood up, and taking the sack, walked over to the ledge of the island a few inches away. Without even blinking, Haley threw the sack over the ledge, where it fell down hundreds of feet, landing in the water with a loud and big splash.

Smiling with satisfaction, Haley turned around and walked away from the ledge, not bothering to look down and watch as the sack bobbed up and down in the water for a few seconds before finally, water soaking through the sack making it heavy, the sack sank into the deep waters.

END EPISODE

**A/N: Okay, so please tell me what you thought.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode 6: The Freaky Side of the Dragon

It was a dark night, and a storm was brewing. As thunder boomed throughout the sky, Fu Dog stood at the door, watching to see if there was going to be any lightning. Sure enough, a few seconds later, there was another, even louder clash as lightning struck behind a nearby building.

Moaning with unease, Fu turned and walked over to the counter, which was where Haley was sitting, drinking a can of soda and listening to her iPod, which was the size of a chocolate chip in her hand. "Ughh, I hate thunder and lightning..." Fu said, walking over to the counter and jumping up onto it.

"Huh?" Haley asked, taking the earphones out of her ears. "What did you say, Fu?"

"I said I hate thunder and lightning..." the shar-pei repeated. There was a short amount of time before a smile cracked onto Haley's face, and then she started to laugh loudly. "Hey!" Fu took offense at this.

"Of, Fu..." Haley said as soon as she stopped laughing. "...I can understand why people could be a little unnerved by the storms, but they're completely harmless. That is...unless you get hit by the lightning..."

"Aw, kid..." Fu rolled his eyes. "...You just don't get it! Don't you have any idea about the weird stuff that can happen during a storm like this?"

LINE BREAK

Outside, just as there was another clash of lightning in the sky, two dragons, one a very small Amaranth-colored dragon, flew down from the sky. The two seemed to be attacking each other, and the small dragon pulled away from the bigger dragon. The bigger dragon reached out and grabbed the smaller dragon, just as they came down onto the roof of the building right next to Canal Street Electronics.

The bigger dragon, hidden by the dark night, grunted as he hit the roof of the shop, the little dragon, who was probably only about eight years old, flew right into the wall of Canal Street Electronics. Grunting, the little dragon fell down into the alley, landing with a grunt. Lying on the ground, if anyone were to pass by, they would be able to see that the little dragon had a dark blue button to press on her belly.

Groaning, the little dragon slowly opened her eyes to the sound of flapping wings. Sensing and seeing the shadow of her dragon attacker standing in the darkness, the little dragon slowly got to her feet, only to grunt as three Carrot Orange-colored tails, all attached together as if they had been glued together hit her in the chest. With another grunt, the young dragon hit the wall, only this time it was to stay. Two Carrot Orange colored arms with five fingers, only with nine claws on each hand reached out and grabbed her shoulders, keeping her against the wall. The young, little dragon breathed heavily as she looked up to look into his eyes.

"You listen to me..." The little dragon's attacker growled. "...You put up a good fight. And for that, I'm going to let you have a nice rest. But you...you are just like me. You need me. I need you. We need each other. You will be mine. Together, we can and will be freaks...The freaks that we are...You may have gotten away from me this time, but next time, you will come to see the truth..."

Then, the next thing the little dragon knew, her attacker pulled her away from the wall, and then threw her back against it, causing a loud thud. As the attacker flew away, the little dragon dropped to the ground with another grunt.

LINE BREAK

Haley and Fu were still talking with each other, when Haley stopped in mid-sentence, her eyes widening as she heard the thud coming from outside. "Shh..." Haley quickly told Fu when she saw that the shar-pei was about to open his mouth again. "...Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Fu asked. "I didn't..." However, he stopped as Haley got up from her stool. "...Kid?" Fu asked, just as Haley ran toward the door. Haley hit the door, and it flew open with a ring above the door as Haley ran into the night. Fu Dog just stood where he was on the counter. That is, until another clash of lightning hit the ground, only this time, it was much closer to the shop.

His eyes widening, Fu yelped with fright as he jumped off of the counter, scampering out of the shop. Once outside, he turned and ran over to Haley, who was in dragon form, standing at the corner of the shop. Fu did not stop running until he bumped into the back of Haley's leg. Haley growled as she turned around to face the shar-pei. "Be quiet, Fu." She told him. "I think the noise came from back here..." She indicated to the alley.

Fu waited until there was another boom of thunder in the sky, followed by a clash of lightning; his body tensing, Fu told her: "Then let's go. I'm coming with you..."

"Fine." Haley told him, turning back around and turning as she stepped into the alley. Quickly following her, Fu ran in as well, only to see that they did not have to search at all for the source of the noise. Lying on the ground on her side was a small Amaranth-colored dragon, who was groaning with pain.

Her eyes widening, Haley quickly rushed over to the little dragon and knelt down by her side. Turning her head to the side so that she was looking at Fu, she shouted: "Fu, get Sun! This little one needs help!"

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The little dragon moaned, her eyes opened slightly as Sun pulled a blanket over her body. After tucking in the little dragon, Sun turned around to face Haley and Fu Dog. "Is she going to be okay?" Haley asked, a worried look on her face.

"I think she'll be fine, Haley..." Sun said. "...Thanks to you. If you hadn't found her, she possibly could have died."

"What about her wounds, though?" Haley asked. "How bad are they?"

"She's a little banged up..." Sun answered. "...The only thing that I see that looks a little unnatural is the blue button that's on her belly. I tried to get it out...but I can't..."

"We'll ask her about it when she wakes up..." Haley replied. Sun nodded in agreement before she left the back room, leaving Haley and Fu alone with the little dragon. Her eyes widening with sympathy, Haley slowly walked over to where the little dragon was lying, kneeling down beside her, just as the little dragon groaned, slowly opening her eyes. The little dragon barely took time to take in her surroundings before she quickly sat up; Haley reacted quickly and pushed her back down gently.

"Relax..." Haley told her softly. "...You got pretty banged up. You should get some sleep..."

The little dragon groaned again, glancing at Haley. "Where am I?" She finally asked. "Who are you?"

"you're at Canal Street Electronics..." Haley said gently. "...My name is Haley. I found you outside, beaten within an inch of your life. You're going to be okay..."

"Are you..." A small smile crept onto the little dragon's face. "...Are you-Does that mean you're Haley Long? The American Dragon? Oh...I've heard a lot about you. You're almost as legendary as your brother..."

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult or compliment..." Haley replied. "...Yeah, that's me. Can I ask what your name is?"

There was a brief pause before the small dragon answered. "Suzie..." She said, just as new footsteps could be heard, and Haley glanced back, seeing Sun re-enter the room. Seeing that the little dragon was awake, Sun walked over to Haley's side, looking down at the little dragon as she reached out and pulled the blanket down.

"Can you please tell me what this is?" Sun pointed at the button.

Suzie glanced down at the button in her belly, her eyes widening as she saw it. The little dragon quickly grabbed the blanket pulling it back up over her belly. "Aaahhh!" She shrieked, staring up at Haley and Sun with fear in her eyes.

"It's okay..." Haley told her kindly. "...Let us help you. Did someone do this to you?" She asked, indicating her belly.

There was a brief pause, Suzie opening her mouth slightly before she blinked, forming a complete sentence: "My attacker..." She said. "...H...He...did i...it to me...It...It's a bo...bomb. H...He fus...fused it in...into me..."

"Who is your attacker?" Haley asked.

"I..." Suzie started. "...Don...Don...Don't know his name. Al...All I kn...know is th...that he looks weird. H...He has nine cla...claws on ea...each hand, three ta...tails...an...and he doesn't have t...two eyes..."

"He doesn't?" Sun asked.

"N...N...No..." Suzie shook her head. "...He ha...has an eye...an...and a hal...half..."

"Okay, did this kid hit their head a little too hard?" Haley turned her head to the side when she heard Fu's voice from the other side of the day. Scowling, Haley met Sun's gaze.

"What do you think, Sun?" Haley asked. "Do you think it's possible?"

"I'm not sure, Haley..." Sun answered, narrowing her eyes. "...I'd say that anything is possible, but it might be best if you look into it..."

LINE BREAK

Haley pulled her hand away from the door that was one of many in a long hallway. Stepping back an inch or two, Haley only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened, and she could see Jake, her older brother, opening the door and peeking his head out. "Haley?" He asked, somewhat surprised. "Yo, what are you doing here?"

"Jake, can I come in?" Haley asked.

"Uh, sure..." Jake muttered, pulling the door open more and stepping back, allowing his sister to enter. Upon entering, Haley quickly saw Rose, who was still lying on her back on her bed, now reading a book.

"Hey, Rose..." Haley smiled warmly as she waved. Hearing her voice, Rose glanced up at the sound of Haley's voice and smiled back. "How's your back doing?"

"A little better..." Rose answered. "...It's still a little sore, but I should be able to go back to work in a few more days..."

"That's good..." Haley told her, before she turned around to face her brother.

"What do you want, Haley?" Jake asked.

"Something weird has just happened..." Haley told him. "...You're not going to believe this, Jake, but Fu and I came across a dragon who got hurt. Jake, she said that she was attacked by a dragon with three tails, eighteen claws, and an eye and a half!"

"Yo, what the heck?" Jake seemed surprised. "That's just messed up!"

"I was wondering if you knew if that could possibly be true..." Haley told them. "...Maybe as a member of the Dragon Council..."

Jake sighed, shaking his head. "I really don't know, Haley." He said. "I'm not the person to ask here. You'd be better off asking another member of the Dragon Council. I mean, what do you want me to tell you? That her attacker is some kind of-"

"Pure Dragon?" Rose's voice quickly shut Jake up, and he and Haley quickly turned around to see Rose looking quizzically at her book.

"What did you just say?" Haley asked, starting to walk over to her sister-in-law. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, this is just the book that Holly gave me..." Rose said as Haley reached her bed and looked at the page that Rose was on.

"What are you reading?" Haley asked, looking at the picture of a large dragon on the page. The dragon was standing on its legs, its arms extended above its head, a glowing gold swirl of magic over their head.

"A Pure Dragon..." Rose repeated, reading directly from the book. "...Is a dragon that is pure. They have no human forms, and also have powers..."

"What kind of powers?" Haley asked.

"It depends, I guess..." Rose said, stopping her reading from the book. "...I suppose it could be anything. The examples the book gives are being able to regenerate any lost body part, being able to switch ages repeatedly at will, enhanced strength, possibly extra body parts..."

Rose continued talking, but Haley could not hear her. For Haley had heard all that she had needed to hear, and as a result, she just stood there, her eyes wide.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

When Haley stepped into Canal Street Electronics a few hours later, she was surprised to see that Sun and Fu were sitting at the counter, facing Suzie, who was seeming well enough to sit in dragon form at the counter. "Hey..." Haley said as she walked over to Sun, stopping at her side and looking at Suzie. "...You must be feeling better..."

"I am..." Suzie told her, a small smile on her face. "...Thanks to you, American Dragon. If it hadn't been for you-"

"Don't think like that..." Sun told her gently. "...There is no good that can come with dwelling on what could have happened in the past. Hopefully, your Dragon Master will teach you that..."

Hearing this, Suzie's smile widened. "Wow..." She said. "...That sounds like really good advice. Thank you, Master Sun..." However, Suzie's smile soon faded as a ringing sound came from somewhere around her body.

"What's that?" Sun asked.

"Oh, that's my communication device..." Suzie said, getting off of the stool. "...It's probably my Mom. I bet she's worried sick about me...I shouldn't keep her waiting..."

Haley watched as Suzie flew outside, the bell above the door ringing behind her as the door closed. Once she knew that Suzie was gone, Haley walked over to where she had been sitting down and sat down, facing her Dragon Master and Animal Guardian. "Well, I talked to Jake and Rose..." Haley told them.

"And did they know anything?" Sun asked.

"Jake didn't..." Haley told her, giving a small shrug. "...But Rose seemed to have an idea. She was reading the book that Holly gave her, and she was reading about Pure Dragons..."

Haley quickly froze, stopping her explanation as Sun's mouth dropped open, a gasp coming from her. "Sun, what is it?" Haley asked, just as Sun got up from her stool, turning and slowly walking over toward the door. "Sun?"

"Of course..." Sun whispered, more to herself than anyone else, but Haley could still hear her. Then, Sun raised her voice, making it clear that this was directed at her pupil. "...I don't know why I never thought of that. It makes perfect sense..." Sun then turned around and started to walk toward Haley, continuing: "...Haley, a Pure Dragon is a dragon with a special power and no human form. From Suzie's description, I wouldn't have guessed it could have been a Pure Dragon, but now I feel like there is no other creature that could match her description..."

"But why haven't I ever heard of Pure Dragons?" Haley asked.

"There are a lot of magical creatures who haven't, kid..." Fu replied. "...It's a real shame too, because Pure Dragons are part of the reason shapeshifting dragons such as you, Jake and Sun exist..."

"Unfortunately..." Sun took it from where Fu left off. "...Years before you or your brother were born, Pure Dragons and what you know to be normal dragons had a falling out..."

"...They took off..." Fu told Haley. "...No one really knows where the population of Pure Dragons live. Because of that, new generations of dragons aren't told about them. The only ones who know are the Dragon Masters...and members of the Dragon Council..."

"Haley, if this is true..." Sun told her. "...And this is a Pure Dragon that has attacked her, then she is in grave danger. She is not strong enough to fight off a Pure Dragon."

"Technically..." Fu added. "...It takes two normal dragons to fight one Pure Dragon..."

"Haley, you have to go out there..." Sun ordered urgently. "...Find her, and bring her back inside. Now!"

LINE BREAK

Outside, Suzie lowered her communication device, taking a deep breath. Suzie then turned back around and started to fly back over to the shop, but she stopped in her tracks when she heard flapping from behind her. Slowly turning around, Suzie growled when she saw that Carrot Orange-colored attack chuckled at her, slamming the back of his hand into her face, making Suzie grunt as she flew back, hitting the ground on her back with a grunt, just as Haley exited the shop.

"Suzie!" Haley shouted, seeing the Carrot Orange dragon walking over to the little dragon, kneeling down right in front of her once he reached her.

"Aw, who's your friend?" The Carrot Orange dragon asked Suzie, glancing to the side, watching Haley transform into her pink dragon form. "Just stay where you are, my little friend..." He said, standing straight up. "...As soon as I deal with your little friend-"

However, before he could finish, Haley landed right in front of him, growling as she threw punch after punch at him, the Carrot Orange dragon simply grinning as he used his arms to block Haley's punches. "Who are you?" Haley demanded, delivering more punches. "Are you a Pure Dragon?!"

"A Pure Dragon?" The Carrot Orange dragon asked, an amused smile crossing his face. "No..." He quickly reacted finally; just as Haley used both of her hands to deliver two punches at the same time, the Carrot Orange dragon reaching out and grabbing her hands with his trapping her. "...I'm just some common freak. You can call me Freakario..."

Then, laughing, Freakario lifted off of his feet and spun around, slamming his three tails into Haley's chest. Screaming with shock and pain, Haley flew back that with such force, that when she hit the wall of the shop, the wall caved away, and Haley continued to fly backward, until she collided with another person, hearing a grunt coming from that person. As she crumpled to the ground, Haley turned her head to the side, and she could see that she was lying on top of Sun.

"Ha...Haley..." Sun managed. "...D...Do y...you thi...think tha...that you could please ge...get off me?"

Without answering her Dragon Master, Haley started to sit up, but she gasped when she heard flapping, and the next thing she knew, Freakario was flying into the room, clutching Suzie by her small throat. Grinning, Freakario walked over to the two dragons on the floor. "I'm taking her with me..." He told them. "...She doesn't know it yet, but she belongs with me. Unless you two normal dragons have a death wish, you'll stay out of my busin-"

However, Freakario stopped abruptly, Haley seeing a flash of grey fur leaping toward the Carrot Orange dragon. The next thing Haley knew, there was a yell coming from Fu Dog as Freakario brought his hand up and backhanded the grey blur, sending it flying back across the room.

"Just think about what I'm telling you..." Freakario looked back down at Haley and Sun. Then, Freakario turned and started to walk over to the hole in the wall, Suzie struggling against her captor's grip.

"American Dragon, help me!" She begged. "Don't listen to him! He's going to slay me!" Freakario seemed to ignore her, and he flew out of the hole in the wall, just as Haley rolled off of Sun, both of them sitting up.

"This isn't good..." Haley said.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Grunting could be heard in a large room as Suzie was pressed up against the wall, her arms held above her and locked in place with shackles; Suzie grunted as she struggled against her restraints.

Unbeknownst to her, she was locked up in one room of a large two story home-like building that was placed up upon a large mountainous cliff, held up by a wooden deck. The house was placed on the slant part of the mountain, which means that if there was an earthquake, the house would tumble off of the cliff and down hundreds to thousands of feet below.

Freakario stood outside, using duct tape to strap explosives to the wooden legs of the deck that the house was placed on. Grinning as he stepped away from his handiwork, Freakario bent over and picked up a small controller off of the ground.

Clutching it tightly in his clawed-hands, Freakario stepped back into the house, walking passed as few rooms before he walked into the room that Suzie was locked up in. When she saw him, Suzie stopped struggling against her restraints, and she just glared at Freakario, growling.

"Don't worry..." Freakario told her. "...I'm not going to harm you. I don't know what gave you that idea. Maybe it was because I hurt you in that alley. For that, I apologize..."

"Let me go..." Suzie growled. "...Let me go...so I can fight you..."

This got a laugh from Freakario. "But I don't want to fight you!" He said. "Don't you get it? You're just like me..."

"No I'm not..." Suzie growled. "...We're different in so many ways that I can't even list them all..."

"If you say so..." Freakario shrugged. "...But you aren't getting out of here. I made sure of that. In case your friends decided to follow us, I took some precautions. I set up bombs. Unfortunately, if she pulls a stunt like that, you will have to pay with your life." Freakario then froze, as if in thought, before he added: "It'll be sad, but I'll find others. There has to be more freaks...just like us...I'm not alone..."

"You are alone..." Suzie growled.

"Like I said..." Freakario grinned, stepping closer to her. "...You'll soon learn that you and I are exactly the same. Then, we can search for others who are just like us. Like I said, I know there are more. I can feel it. And we can do it together..."

"The American Dragon is going to come after you..." Suzie growled.

"Well, if the bombs don't work..." Freakario said, turning and walking over to the corner of the room, where there was a small box. Bending down beside it, Freakario used his claws to flip a switch...

LINE BREAK

...From outside, a green force-field surrounded the entire house...

LINE BREAK

"Fu..." Haley said, she and Sun standing at Fu Dog's side in dragon form as they stood outside of Canal Street Electronics. "...Do you think you can sniff them out?"

"Please, kid..." Fu smiled, almost in a bragging manner. "...You don't even have to ask. The Fu's already done it..."

"Alright, then..." Haley nodded, getting down on all fours. "...Get on, Fu. We've got a long flight ahead of us..."

LINE BREAK

Fu took several short breaths as he flew on Haley's back, Sun flying only a couple inches to Haley's side. Finally, Fu took one last deep breath. "Do you smell her?" Sun asked.

"You bet I do." Fu replied, using his paw to point directly ahead of where Haley and Sun were flying. "Just keep going. You'll find where he's keeping her..."

LINE BREAK

After flying for about fifteen more minutes, Haley and Sun both found themselves flying right up to a mountain. "Fu, are you sure we're heading in the right direction?" Haley asked. "I don't see how we could possibly-"

"Just keep goin', kid..." Fu told her. "...You can trust Fu on this one..."

Haley seemed unsure whether to listen to Fu Dog or not, and so she just stayed where she was in the air, staring at the mountain, until she turned her head to Sun's direction, after noticing that Sun was tapping her shoulder. "What is it, Sun?" She asked.

"Look, Haley..." Sun said softly, using her free hand to point to the side of the mountain, where, after Haley blinked a few times, she was able to see a large, green force-field.

"You think that's where he's holding Suzie?" Haley asked.

"Oh, there's no other logical explanation." Fu rolled his eyes.

"Then let's go..." Haley said, narrowing her eyes. "...I think it's time that we teach this miscreant that it's wrong to kidnap young dragons..." Haley and Sun then flew over to the side of the mountain, landing right in front of the home that was protected by the glowing green force-field.

"Uh-oh..." Fu muttered. "...How do you suppose we're supposed to get in there?"

"There's another problem..." Sun said, pointing to the legs of the deck that the house was on, making it so that Haley looked at the explosives. "...If we alert him to our presence, he could set off the explosives..."

"Then we all die..." Fu stated.

"That's a risk we have to take..." Haley growled. "...We have to find a way inside. Sun, you use a force-field to protect the shop sometimes, right?"

"Yeah..." Sun answered. "...But I don't see what this has to do with-"

"Do you know if the force-fields have any weaknesses?" Haley asked.

LINE BREAK

Suzie continued to grunt as she struggled against her shackles. Watching this, Freakario just grinned. "I told you that there is no escaping..." He said. "...That is, unless you are willing to work with me. I don't understand why you insist on resisting me..."

Suzie continued to ignore her captor, and instead, she continued to struggle. Freakario continued to smile as he watched her, until he heard a crash coming from a different room. "What was that?" He asked, his smiling fading. Freakario just stood there, listening careful, before his ear finally twitched, picking up some sound. "Blast her..." Freakario cursed to himself, holding up his clawed hand, clutching the explosive detonator closer to himself. Seeing this, Suzie stopped struggling, and she just stared at Freakario with wide eyes. "...Well, my little dragon friend..." Freakario smiled at her. "...It seems as though we'll just have to see how this turns out..."

"Wh..." Suzie started to ask, but before she could finish, Freakario turned around and looked out of the room, as if he was waiting for something...or someone.

LINE BREAK

Outside, the force-field had faded away, and now Haley was slowly starting to make her way toward the door of the house, while Sun stayed next to Fu Dog, a nervous look on her face. "Haley!" She finally called, making Haley whirl around.

"What?" Haley asked. "Aren't you coming in? We need to save Suzie!"

"I know, Haley..." Sun tried to reason with her. "...But the explosives. You could be walking right into a trap..."

Haley just stood there for a few seconds, seemingly thinking about what Sun was saying. Finally, Haley spoke: "Okay..." She said. "...Fu Dog, you need to stay out her and remove those explosives from the deck. Sun, please come with me..."

Sun nodded in response, and she quickly spread her wings, flying over to where Haley was. Haley quickly stepped into the house, Sun quickly following her.

Now alone, Fu quickly ran up to the first leg with an explosive taped to it.

LINE BREAK

Haley and Sun quickly flew through the house, each dragon quickly looking into each room. "Any sign of her?" Sun asked as soon as they met back up.

"No..." Haley answered. "...We have to keep looking..."

The two dragons continued on down the hall in the house, looking into each room as they went down the hall, until they reached the room at the end of the hall. Both Sun and Haley flew into the room, landing on the floor. Haley immediately started to look around the room, and her eyes quickly fell onto Suzie, who was chained up against the wall. "Suzie!"

"American Dragon!" Suzie shouted, relieved.

Haley quickly started to walk over to the shackled dragon, but she stopped in her tracks and instead turned round to the side when she heard a voice: "I thought I warned you not to come here..." Freakario told her, clutching the detonator tightly in his claws. "...Do you have a death wish or something?"

"The only one who has a death wish is you..." Haley growled. "...Why else would you set up explosives around your own house when the only bomb that you need is chained to your wa-AAHH!" However, before she could finish, Haley shouted in shock as she was thrown off of her feet, falling onto her back as Freakario slammed his three tails into her chest and belly. Grunting, Haley landed right beside Sun, who quickly tried to help her up, but Haley held her hand up, stopping her. "I'm okay..." She told her Dragon Master. "...Just free Suzie. I'll handle this punk..."

Sun nodded, and she whirled around, flying over to where Suzie was shackled. Freakario quickly tried to follow Sun, but before he could, he stopped in his tracks, Haley landing right in front of him. "I don't think so..." Haley growled.

LINE BREAK

Outside, Fu Dog finished biting through the tape holding one of the explosives to one of the back deck legs. As the explosive dropped to the ground, the shar-pei glanced at the other two legs that now had the explosives removed, and then he turned, looking at the last leg.

"Just one more to go, Fu..." Fu said to himself, starting to run over to the final leg.

LINE BREAK

Back in the room, Sun took a quick glance at her pupil, watching Haley try to throw a punch at Freakario, only for the Carrot Orange dragon to swat her fist away. Turning her attention back to Suzie, Sun finally reached the shackled dragon.

"Master Sun, please get me out!" Suzie begged.

"Okay..." Sun told Suzie, quickly bringing up her claws, and slashing the shackles away. With a grunt, Suzie fell to the ground with a thud. However, Suzie recovered quickly, and she picked herself up, just as Haley finally managed to knock down Freakario with a blast of fire.

As Freakario hit the floor, the detonator slipped from his grasp, and it rolled across the floor, rolling closer toward Suzie. However, Freakario did not seem to notice this, and he got back up, trying to slash at Haley's chest, only to have Haley jump back, avoiding the attack.

Seeing the detonator, Suzie's eyes widened. "I know what I need to do..." She said, looking at Sun. "...Master Sun, get the American Dragon out of here..."

"Wait..." Sun tried to ask, but before she could continue, Suzie flew over to the detonator and grabbed it as she landed. Then, in the blink of an eye, she pressed the button...

LINE BREAK

Back outside, the final explosive hit the ground as it fell loose from the leg. Smiling to himself, Fu Dog started to walk out from underneath the deck, but he froze when he started to hear beeping coming from under the deck. His eyes widening, the shar-pei turned around and ran back underneath the desk, looking down at the explosive, the numbers ticking down.

_**51. 50. 49.**_

"Yuh-oh..."

LINE BREAK

Back in the room, Haley grunted as she slammed her back against the floor, being forced to look up at Freakario as he started to walk over to her. "Seeing as you have a death wish..." Freakario told her. "...I feel obligated to grant that wish..." Freakario then held up his clawed hand, as if he was going to detonate the bombs, but his eyes soon widened when he realized that he was no longer holding the detonator.

Quickly, Freakario turned his head to the side, and he could see that Suzie was holding the detonator. Suzie quickly turned her head to the side so that she was looking at Sun, and she spoke frantically: "You have to get out of here! Take the American Dragon with you! I'll be right behind you! Please, go! We don't have much time!"

Sun quickly nodded, and she flapped her wings, flying out of the room. However, Haley stayed on the ground, looking at Suzie. "Go!" Suzie shouted at her. "I'll be right behind you!"

Finally believing the little dragon, Haley turned her head and looked at Freakario, who was staring at Suzie with horror. With her foe distracted, Haley quickly got to her feet and spread her wings, flying out of the room and down the hall.

"Huh?" Freakario asked, turning around as he saw Haley fly out of the house. His eye and a half widening, Freakario spread his wings and started to fly after her. With Freakario gone, Suzie flew over to the control box on the ground; landing in front of it, Suzie pressed the button on it.

LINE BREAK

Haley was panting by the time she flew out of the door, landing right next to Sun, who had Fu on her back. Panting, Haley turned around, expecting to see Suzie to follow them out, only to see Freakario quickly flying toward the door. However, just as Freakario was about to pass through the door, the green force-field came down, making Freakario stop abruptly as he slammed into the hard force-field wall. However, he recovered quickly, and started to frantically pound against the green wall.

"Wait..." Haley's eyes widened as she watched Freakario. "...Suzie's still inside! We have to help her!"

"Kid..." Fu said. "...Those bombs are about to go off. Unless you want to be discovered by your brother and the rest of the Council in hundreds of pieces, I suggest we go..."

"But..." Haley tried, but nonetheless. she sadly nodded. "...Okay..."

LINE BREAK

From below the house, the timer continued to count down. _**5. 4. 3. 2. 1**_...

BOOM! Due to the effects of the explosion, the legs were blasted to pieces, as was the deck that the house was placed on. The house, miraculously still intact, hit the ground with a thud, sliding backwards off of the cliff, falling hundreds of feet below.

Haley, who was flying away with Sun, stopped when she heard the explosion, and she turned around, her eyes widening and tears starting to form as she watched the house plummet to the ground, disappearing from sight as it continued to fall.

"Haley?" Sun asked as she realized that Haley had stopped flying, and she stopped as well, turning around to see Haley frozen in the air.

"Suzie..." Haley muttered, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

LINE BREAK

The house had landed in some valley below the mountain, and with the force-field still active, the house was on its side.

Inside the room that she had been locked up in, Suzie was lying on her belly, her claws digging into the floor. Slowly opening her eyes, Suzie looked around, seeing that she had survived the fall. Retracting her claws from the floor, Suzie slowly got to her feet and started to look around the room. Finally, she turned around, seeing Freakario's crumpled form lying at the wall, limp and dead.

It took Suzie a few seconds for Suzie to realize that her attacker and kidnapper was dead. When she finally did, her eyes widened...and she smiled. "Finally..." She said to herself.

Then, she reached down to the button on her belly. Pressing it, Suzie grinned as her left arm became completely covered with metal armor, which had a keypad on the top of the metal. Pressing in the number 18 into the keypad, a light started to engulf Suzie, and when it had faded, Suzie was no longer a small dragon of about eight; she was now a dragon close to Haley's size; about eighteen years old.

Suzie continued to grin as she held up a communication device, just as a holographic image of a dragon appeared. The dragon in the hologram was a Celadon-color, and she wore a golden robe and cape with a golden dragon-shaped broach.

"Mother..." Suzie said, still smiling. "...It was hard, and it took me awhile, but I've finally done what you told me to. I have eliminated the enemy Pure Dragon..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Ooh, twist ending. Or, perhaps it was not that much of a twist ending to you. Maybe you saw it coming a mile away. Anyway, please tell me if you liked it or not. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode 7: Fu Dog's Tips For Dieting

"Whoa, whoa..." Haley exclaimed, wildly waving her arms around as her two friends, Leah Belden and Destiny Morgan led her, with a blindfold over her eyes, toward Canal Street Electronics. "...I don't like this!" Haley told them as they got closer to the shop. "I've never been good with letting other people be my eyes."

"Then you'd fail at being blind..." Leah told her.

"Besides, do you really think that we'd lead you to harm?" Destiny asked as they finally reached the door to the shop. "Leah, get the door..."

Leah nodded, and after letting go of Haley's arm, she walked over to the door and pulled it open, the bell above the door ringing out as Destiny ushered Haley inside. As Leah rejoined Haley's side, she said: "You can take off the blindfold, Haley..."

Haley quickly brought her hands up, and she reached behind her head, and she untied the knot in the cloth. As she lowered the blindfold, Haley had to blink a few times in order to get used to the light of the shop, but once everything came into focus, she gasped. Sun, Jake, Rose, her mother, her father, Trixie and Spud all standing behind a table, which had a pile of presents on it.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted. "HAPPY TWENTIETH BIRTHDAY, HALEY!"

Seeing this, Haley's mouth opened widely and she slowly started to walk over to the others. "I..." Haley muttered. "...I...I...I can't believe it. You...You guys did this all for me? But why?"

"Well, Sun and your parents told us..." Rose explained. "...That you've been kind of down lately. Ever since a young dragon didn't make it through a mission or something. I'm sorry, Haley, if I'm not correct. I'm just going on what I've been told..."

"Basically, Hales..." Jake said. "...We're here to cheer you up..."

"And what better way to do that..." Destiny said. "...Than to celebrate your birthday with you?"

LINE BREAK

Unbeknownst to anyone in Canal Street Electronics, on the roof of the shop across the street, two dragons watched the activity going on inside. Kenna Zareen leaned against her staff as she watched everyone inside the shop, a scowl on her face. Next to her, stood The Dragon Father, who had his arms crossed.

"What do you think of this idea?" Kenna asked him. "We go inside, kill everyone except for the American Dragon, and take her with us-No, that's not good enough. No...Her family needs to live. They have to know how I felt..."

"How about..." The Dragon Father cut her off, making Kenna turned her head to the side so she could look at him. "...You decide what it is exactly that you want to do to her. Remember the last time? They got the best of us. I don't want a re-run...Besides, it's her birthday. Let her celebrate it one last time..."

"Are you forgetting what she did to my sister?" Kenna demanded with a snarl. "She killed my sister! She needs t-wait..." Kenna stopped, and as she started to think about what The Dragon Father had said, an evil grin spread onto her face. "Yes..." She said. "...That's actually a good idea. Let her have one more day. Then, tomorrow...I take it away from her..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In the back room of the shop, Haley sat on the couch, Trixie and Spud sitting on one side of her, and Jake and Rose sitting on the other. Sun, Destiny, Leah, Jonathan and Susan all stood on the other side of the room as Haley unwrapped a box, finding both a wand and a pink top. "Yo, girl!" Trixie told her, a smile on her face. "This is from Spudinski and me! You're going to look kickin' in that top!"

"Yeah!" Spud added. "See, I know you're not a wizard, but I thought you might like the wand anyway. You know...like a decoration..."

Haley nodded, smiling as she set down the box. "Thanks, guys..." Haley said, just as Jake reached into the sleeve of his red jacket, and he pulled out a very small box, about the size of a box that jewelry would be placed in. "Here you go, Hales..." He said, making Haley turned her head to the other side as Jake handed it to her. "...This is from Rose and me..."

"This could be very helpful to you..." Rose said as Haley took the box and pulled the lid open, gasping as she saw that it was a necklace, a small pink jewel at the end of the chain.

"While she was confined to her bed..." Jake told his sister. "...Rose looked this thing up..."

"It's a very powerful magical artifact..." Rose told Haley. "...With it, you can do just about anything. You can heal injuries, you can attack your enemies with it. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah..." Haley said, a small smile on her face as she took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck. "...You're saying that it's a real life dues ex machina..."

"Not quite..." Rose replied. "...There is a catch. It can only work once, so you need to be careful. If you were to ask me, I'd advise you to use it if you ever find yourself the victim of a surprise attack."

"I think she understands, Rose." Jake said to his wife.

"So, is that everything?" Sun asked, glancing at everyone in the back room. When no one said anything, Sun nodded, clapping her hands together. "Then it's time for cake. Fu!" Sun waited for a couple of minutes, hoping for Fu Dog to come, but after about a minute, Fu had not arrived yet. "Fu?" She repeated, this time louder. "Fu Dog?"

Still, there came no response. "Where is he?" Jake asked.

"He was supposed to be hiding in the bathroom..." Sun told him. "...He was supposed to be out here by now..."

"Do you want me to go find him?" Jake asked, slowly getting up from the couch.

"No." Sun told her. "No, I'll take care of it. You just stay seated and spend some time with Haley. I'll be right back." Sun then started to walk away from the group, and she started to approach the bathroom door. "Fu Dog?" Sun asked, knocking on the door. Waiting a few seconds, Sun heard nothing. "Fu Dog, I'm coming inside..." Sun told her, and she turned the knob, pushing the door open, only to gasp when she saw the in the bathroom, the tray that the cake was on was empty, all except for one piece. On the floor was Fu Dog, who was on his back, his stomach bulging out as he moaned in discomfort.

As Sun just stood in the doorway in shock, she was completely unaware the Jake, Leah and Destiny walked up beside her. That is, until Jake spoke: "You have GOT to be kidding me..."

LINE BREAK

The next afternoon, Haley entered Canal Street Electronics with the necklace around her neck. As the bell above the door rang out, Sun stepped out of the back room and approached her pupil. "Hello, Haley..." Sun greeted Haley. "...How were your classes today?"

"Boring..." Haley replied.

"Yes..." Sun replied. "...Look, Haley, I'm sorry about yesterday..."

"Why?' Haley asked, setting her bag down on the floor. "Seeing Fu Dog miserably obese and unable to move is hysterical..."

"Oh..." Sun seemed taken aback by this, but nonetheless, she didn't say anything, and instead turned around and started to walk into the back room. "...Are you ready for training, Haley?"

"Sure..." Haley replied, starting to follow Sun into the back room.

"Fu Dog!" Sun called as she and Sun walked into the back room, only to find that Fu Dog was nowhere to be seen. "Fu Dog!" Sun called. "You're needed! Fu!"

However, once again, Fu did not answer. Standing still for a few seconds, Sun listened, her ear finally twitching as she heard a noise coming from the bathroom. "Stay here, Haley..." Sun told Haley, walking over to the bathroom, opening the door to find Fu Dog drinking out of the toilet. When Fu heard Sun's voice, he quickly pulled his head out of the toilet and turned his head to the side so he could look at her.

"What?" He asked.

"I need you to come out and aid Haley with training today..." Sun told him. "...I would hope that you could do that, after you almost ruined her birthday yesterday..."

"Yeah, about that..." Fu replied. "...I'd rather if I didn't. I kind of have to...do my business..." As he said this, the shar-pei jumped up onto the toilet, and he started to raise his back leg as he jumped, however, he missed his target and fell onto the floor with a grunt.

Sitting up, Fu Dog shook his head. "That's funny..." He said. "...I thought there was a toilet here. Huh...Go figure..." Fu then got up to his feet, but for some reason, he stumbled to the side, hitting his head on the white porcelain. With a grunt, Fu hit the floor, unmoving.

Frowning, Sun just looked at the shar-pei, waiting for him to get to his feet. However, after a few moments, when it appeared that Fu was not going to be getting up anytime soon, Sun's frown was replaced with a look of concern as she made her way over to the shar-pei.

LINE BREAK

About an hour later, Sun and Haley both sat at the front counter, both facing the back room. Seconds later, Trixie sighed as she walked into the front room. "Is Fu Dog going to be okay?" Haley asked, a worried look on her face.

"Relax, Home-Girl..." Trixie told her. "...He's not hurt from the hit to the noggin'."

"Well, that's good news..." Sun seemed rather relieved.

"Not quite..." Trixie replied, shifting uncomfortably. "...I'm no veterinarian, but I think...that...Fu might...might be...diabetic..."

BLACKOUT; CUT TO COMMERCIAL

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Sun sighed as she entered Canal Street Electronic, Fu walking beside her with his head lowered as Sun held onto his leash. Haley, who was sitting at the front counter, got off her stool and walked over to Sun, as she knelt down and released Fu Dog from the leash. Once released, Fu kept his head lowered as he started to walk into the back room. Sun sighed again as she stood back up all the way. "Well?" Haley asked. "What did the vet say?"

"He has diabetes, alright..." Sun shook her head. "...The veterinarian has been trying to get Fu Dog to take better care of himself for years..."

"He never listened..." Haley replied.

"...And now it's finally caught up with him." Sun replied. "The veterinarian has said that Fu Dog now must live on a low calorie diet, and he'll also need this..." As she said this, Sun reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out an insulin needle.

LINE BREAK

Haley sighed as she walked out of Canal Street Electronics. Putting her hands in her pockets, Haley looked straight ahead of her as she started to walk home, completely unaware that on the roof of the building directly across the street from the shop, stood Kenna and The Dragon Father.

"She's going home..." Kenna growled.

"Why don't you just follow her?" The Dragon Father asked.

"Because I want her at her Master's littler shop..." Kenna growled in response. "...I'll wait until tomorrow..."

LINE BREAK

The next afternoon, Haley, Leah and Destiny were all walking toward Canal Street Electronics after their classes that day. "Aw, poor Fu Dog..." Destiny said sadly. "...That's so horrible!"

"He didn't take care of himself..." Haley said, shrugging. "...I don't know how I can possibly feel sorry for him..." Then, she sighed. "...But somehow, I do..."

"That's good..." Leah stated. "...Even though Fu does come off as kind of a jerk at times. That's okay, though. Let's take my sister Alena, for example. She's kind of a-Well, she's a-"

"We get it..." Haley replied. "...You two don't get along that well..."

"Exactly..." Leah replied. "...But I wouldn't wish some disease on her..."

"Yeah..." Destiny agreed. "...So, Haley? Is there anything we can do for Fu Dog? You know...to make him feel better?" By this time, the three girls had reached the shop door.

"Uh..." Haley thought about it for a moment before she finally replied. "...Probably not..." She said. "...He's really bummed out because of the diet he's been placed on. There's no cheat code for this one...I suppose...you could...you could just be nice to him. You could pet him, you could play with him. Fu really likes that."

"Alright." Destiny told her. "We'll do that."

"Good luck..." Haley said as she pulled open the door, resulting in the sound of the bell above the door ringing. "...Chances are...you're going to need it..." The three girls then walked into the shop, walking into the back room, where they could see Sun sitting on the couch reading a book, Fu Dog lying next to her, just staring off into space.

"Hey, Fu..." Destiny said sweetly as she and Leah started to walk over to the shar-pei. The two girls knelt down, and they both started to pet him. Fu, when he felt Leah and Destiny touching him, looked up at Destiny, and then at Leah. "...It's okay, Fu..." Destiny told her. "...We're just here to make you feel better..."

"You want to know how you can make me feel better?" Fu asked after a few seconds. When he got no verbal answer from the two, his eyes quickly narrowed and he shouted: "YOU CAN LEAVE ME ALONE!" Both Lean and Destiny jumped back from the dog, their eyes wide and their jaws lowered in shock as Fu continued in a rant: "I just want to be left alone! Yeesh! Is that too much to ask for?! If you can't tell, I'm not in a good mood!"

"You're going to have to get over it, Fu Dog..." Haley told him, a frown on her face as she walked over to her two friends. "...Thanks for helping. Why don't you two go outside? I'll see you off in a few minutes..."

"Alright..." Leah replied.

As Leah and Destiny turned around and started to leave the room, Haley stepped over to Fu and knelt down in front of him. "Look, I'm sorry that you're so miserable, Fu Dog. But you can't take it out on my friends who are trying to help you out..."

Fu looked at Haley, but he was not paying attention to her words. It took Haley a while to realize what he was paying attention to, but when she looked down at herself, she quickly realized that Fu was looking at her new necklace. "Fu?"

"Is that...?" Fu asked, his eyes widening. "It is! It's the Magic Necklace of Norway!"

"What's that?" Haley asked, not happy that Fu was changing the subject.

"It's a magical necklace from Norway..." Fu rolled his eyes. "...According to what I've read, it can do just about anything. It can cure injuries, it can help you out in times of need. Did I mention that it can cure people of their illnesses?"

"Yeah, you did..." Haley replied, putting her hands on her hips. "...So did Rose. She also told me that it can only work once..."

"Did you already use it?" Fu Dog asked, his eyes widening with hope.

"No..." Haley replied, oblivious to what Fu was thinking about. "...Rose advised me to use it in case of a surprise attack. I agree with her..."

"Yeah. but..." Fu got to his feet and jumped off of the couch, looking up at Haley. "...What about me? Wouldn't it be nice of you to..." He gave Haley his cutest puppy dog look that he could muster. "...show your loyal Animal Guardian some love here?"

"Fu, you can't force Haley to use it on you..." Sun said, closing her book. "...If anything, I think that your condition will serve as a lesson for you..."

"Yeah, well, I was never good at learning..." Fu replied, and he turned his head back to look at Sun. Fu then looked back at Haley, but his eyes widened when he saw that Haley was gone, having left the room.

LINE BREAK

Haley stepped out of the shop, finding Destiny and Leah still standing in front of the shop. "I'm really sorry about the way Fu treated you..." Haley told them. "...He's just...going through a difficult time..."

"We understand, Haley..." Destiny told her, although Haley could see the hurt in her expression. "...Look, Leah and I are both going to head home. We've got some work to do for class..."

"Okay..." Haley replied softly. "...I'll see you tomorrow, then. Once again, I am sorry..."

"It's okay..." Destiny replied as she and Leah started to turn around and walk away. However, once the two girls got far away enough from the shop, Destiny turned her head to look at Leah. "Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"Am I alone in thinking that Fu Dog kind of deserved what he got?"

Meanwhile, Haley turned around and walked back into the shop, still completely unaware that Kenna and The Dragon Father were watching from the roof across from Canal Street Electronics. "What about the friends?" The Dragon Father asked.

"They don't matter..." Kenna told him, now grinning. "...At least...not for now. If I decide to, I can always track down where they live and then carve them up in their sleep. For now, I want to focus on the one who took Jerri away from me. Tonight...we strike..."

LINE BREAK

Stepping back into the back room, Haley looked next to Sun, who was still sitting on the couch, finding that Fu Dog was no longer next to her. Smiling with relief, Haley reached up and took off her necklace as she walked over to Sun, who looked up from her book. "Sun, can you do me a favor?" Haley asked.

"Sure, Haley." Sun said. "What is it?"

"I don't think I trust Fu Dog..." Haley told her as she held out the necklace. "...After all, he was a pickpocket in the early seventies. He might want this. Can you please put this in the safe?"

"Sure..." Sun said, smiling kindly as she reached out and took the necklace. "...It's safe with me..."

Unbeknownst to either of the dragons, at the doorway, Fu Dog was poking his head into the room, listening to the conversation. Chuckling mischievously, Fu slowly pulled away, his head disappearing out of sight.

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Rose sat in the Main Hall, a small electric scroll in front of her. Rose was so bust looking at the electric scroll that she did not seem to notice that the doors to the Main Hall had opened, nor did she notice that the one who entered the room was her husband. That was, until he spoke: "Everything going okay, Rose?"

"Jake?" Rose asked with surprise, looking up from her device. Giving him a small, loving smile, she nodded. "Yeah, I'm just looking to see if there are any problems in the Magical Wor-" However, Rose stopped as she looked back down at the device, her mouth slowly opening and her eyes widening.

"Rose?" Jake asked, now a little worried. "What is it?"

"You know how Holly had that tracking device put on The Dragon Father?" Rose asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well..." Rose answered. "...It was a smart move. It looks like he's close to Sun's shop..."

"How close?"

"Very..."

LINE BREAK

The sun had gone down, and Kenna and The Dragon Father were still on the roof of the shop that was across the street from Canal Street Electronics. Kenna watched, smiling, as Sun and Haley both stood on the roof in dragon form, both of them reverting to their human forms. The two then started to walk to the door that would taken them down into the shop.

Her smile widening, Kenna clutched her staff tightly, the machete blade popping out from the tip as she spread her wings. "It's time..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In the dimly lit back room of Canal Street Electronics, Fu Dog stared up at the big safe that was in the corner of the room. Chuckling, Fu Dog trotted up to the safe. Fu bent all four of his hegs, and then he jumped up, bumping his nose into the keypad before he fell back down to the ground. Fu did this six more times, and after the seventh number entry, the door clicked open as Fu dropped back onto the ground.

"Finally..." Fu said to himself as he used his nose and snout to pull open the safe door. Looking into the safe, Fu scanned through all of the items inside from the top shelf all the way to the bottom, where he finally found Haley's necklace on the very bottom shelf. "...Yes!"

Meanwhile, at the front of the shop, a big orb of fire appeared in the middle of the room. When the fire faded, both Kenna and The Dragon Father were standing in the middle of the room. "Come on..." Kenna whispered fiercely as they started to walk into the back room.

Both Kenna and The Dragon Father were expecting to see Haley and Sun, so when all they saw in the room was an open safe, they were both shocked. "Hang on for a second..." Kenna growled as she started to walk over to the open safe door, just as Fu Dog turned around with Haley's necklace in his mouth.

From the other side of the door, Fu set the necklace on the floor. "Now how do I work this thi-AAHHH!" However, before Fu Dog could even finish his statement, Kenna used her tail to slam the safe door shut, throwing Fu inside and locking him in.

"I hate it when things like that get in the way of my work..." Kenna growled, just as she heard footsteps. Both Kenna and The Dragon Father turned around to see Haley and Sun come down the stairs from the roof. Haley and Sun spotted the two intruders immediately, and they froze.

"Surprised to see me, American Dragon?" Kenna asked. "Did you think that you had seen the last of me after you and your friends defeated me? Well, you're wrong!"

Haley and Sun did not respond to Kenna's comment. Instead, bright lights started to consume them both as they scowled at their enemies, and when the lights had faded, both Sun and Sun were in their dragon forms. "Let me guess, Kenna..." Haley growled. "...You want a fight?"

"However did you know?" Kenna responded, a cruel smile on her face as she pointed her machete-bladed staff at Haley. However, as Kenna did this, Haley glanced down and she could see her necklace just a few inches behind her. Gasping, Haley quickly flew into the air, flapping her wings as she flew toward Kenna. Grinning evilly, Kenna did the exact same thing, flying toward Haley while aiming the machete blade right for her scaly chest.

However, Haley quickly lowered herself in the air, and Kenna gasped, halting in the air as Haley landed right in front of her necklace, bending over and picking it up. Haley smiled as she straightened back up, but her ear twitched as she heard a whistling sound starting to come toward her. Haley's eyes widened, and she ducked, just as Kenna's staff whizzed right passed where her neck had just been.

Haley whirled around, only to grunt as Kenna's tail slammed into her chest, and Haley fell to the floor, looking up at Kenna, who was scowling as she pointed the machete blade down at her. "Get ready, American Dragon..." Kenna growled. "...It's over..."

LINE BREAK

Jake and Rose were both in dragon form when they landed at the front door to Canal Street Electronics. Jake quickly reached out and pulled the door open, and they ran inside, making it into the back room, where they froze.

They could see Sun and The Dragon Father fighting; Sun was delivering punches to The Dragon Father, while The Dragon Father was able to lift into the air and blow fire down at her. Sun managed to jump back, and she blew out her own torrent of fire, which hit The Dragon Father's, preventing it from touching the wooden floorboards.

"Rose, you go help Haley!" Jake told her. "I'll help Sun..." Rose nodded, and she flared her wings, flying over the fighting The Dragon Father and Sun, landing right behind Kenna, who had frozen from her attempt to kill Haley.

"You again?" Kenna asked, lowering her staff and turning around to face Rose. "Why do you keep showing up?" Kenna growled as she swung the staff in Rose's direction, forcing Rose to duck, while Kenna also tried to slam her tail into her chest, forcing her to jump back as well. "You just couldn't be thankful that you were spared before! What is your problem?"

As Rose backed up from Kenna's attack, Haley slowly got to her feet, holding the necklace in her claws. Finally, Haley frowned in determination, looking up just in time to see Kenna throw Rose onto the ground with a torrent of fire. "Now it's time to put an end to your meddlesome habits..." Kenna growled as she lifted her bladed staff over her head, aiming it for Rose's chest.

"HEY!" Kenna once again slowly froze, turning around just in time to have Haley slam her tail right into her face. Kenna grunted as she fell back, right onto Rose, who as Kenna fell, grinned as she brought her tail up into Kenna's back. Kenna was thrown into the air, soaring up toward the roof.

"Here..." Haley said kindly, holding out her claws for Rose to take. Rose smiled thankfully as she accepted Haley's gesture of kindness. Once on her feet, Rose tried to turn and run back over to Jake, who along with Sun, was managing to slowly back The Dragon Father up against the wall.

"Come on, Haley..." Rose said. "...We need to help Jake and Sun."

"But what about this?" Haley asked, indicating to the necklace. "I think it's time..."

"I don't know, Haley..." Rose told her, turning her head to the side so she could talk to her. "...I don't think it matters, though. We need to-" However, Rose quickly stopped talking when she heard flapping; turning her head straight again, Rose could see Kenna flying down from the ceiling with an angry look on her face as she clutched her staff.

"How do I work this thing?!" Haley asked in a panicked tone as she and Rose started to back up, Kenna backing them up into the wall. Sweat pouring down her face, Haley tried to point the necklace at her enemy. "Attack Kenna Zareen! C'mon! Attack Kenna Zar-"

"Give me that!" Rose barked, snatching it out of Haley's hands, starting to swing the necklace as Kenna growled, starting to run toward her two nearly cornered enemies. That was when Rose let go of the necklace, and it flew over to Kenna, bonking her on the forehead, making the evil dragon stop, roaring.

The necklace bounced off of her forehead, and it fell down, the chain landing in her claws. "What is this?" Kenna demanded angrily, completely unaware that the purple gem was starting to disintegrate as she held the chain. Within the blink of an eye, it was gone, and a fairly big explosion came from where the jewel had just been.

Rose and Haley both watched with wide eyes as there was a big explosion right where Kenna had been standing. When the smoke cleared, both could see Kenna rolling across the floor, heading right for where Jake and Sun were fighting The Dragon Father.

"Jake, watch out!" Haley called. "Sun!"

However, neither could hear her, for they were too busy dodging a slash that The Dragon Father was desperately trying to deliver. Kenna rolled right into Jake's feet, followed by Sun's. As Kenna stopped rolling, landing on the floor on her back with a groan, her head rolling to the side and her staff hitting the floor right next to her, Jake and Sun fell over onto the floor.

Shocked, The Dragon Father looked from the motionless Kenna to Sun and Jake lying on their backs, and then to Haley and Rose, who were just standing still in surprise. His lips curling in a scowl, The Dragon Father stepped over to Kenna and bent over and picked up her fallen staff.

This was when the four dragons reacted; Jake and Sun getting to their feet as Haley shouted: "Stop them!"

The four dragons lunged at The Dragon Father, but The Dragon Father was too quick. He tapped the bottom of the handle of the staff on the floor, causing fire to shoot out of the tip. The fire quickly transformed into an orb, covering The Dragon Father and the fallen Kenna. When the orb faded, the two were gone, and the four dragons crashed into each other; Jake into Haley, and Rose into Sun.

With four grunts, the four dragons fell back onto the floor, all four of them reverting to their human forms. Groaning, Haley was the first to pick herself up into a sitting position, just as she heard a shaking sound coming from a couple feet away.

"Huh?" Haley asked herself, and she got to her feet and turned around to face the safe, which was now shaking as though someone was stuck inside, just as Sun, Jake and Rose all sat up. Breaking away from the three others, Haley walked over to the safe, and just as she reached it, a voice started to shout from inside:

"Hey, is anyone there?!" The voice was familiar, and Haley recognized the voice as Fu's. "Anyone?" Fu asked again. "Please, anyone! Please hear me! It's stuffy in here, and I'm sweating!"

"Fu Dog?" Haley shouted. "What are you doing in there?"

"I'm stuck kid!" Fu answered, another shake coming from the safe as Sun, Rose and Jake all approached the safe. "What does it look like?"

"How did you get in there?" Haley asked, but just as she finished asking this, her eyes widened, and she frowned. "Fu Dog, did you try to steal my necklace?"

"Well, I-" Fu tried, but Haley cut her off.

"It's okay, Fu." Haley told him. "Don't worry. I'm going to get you out. Just work with me here. This could take a little time..."

"Okay, that's great, kid..." Fu replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice as Haley turned around to face Sun, Rose and Jake. "...Just hurry, okay?"

"Alright, Fu!" Haley smiled, before she said in a hushed voice to Sun: "Sun, do you mind if we let Fu Dog spend the night in there?"

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco the next morning, Jake was in human form, pacing back and forth in worry. "Councilor Long?" Finally, Jake stopped his worried pacing, and he looked up to see a young, female emerald dragon coming up to her. "You called for me, Councilor Long?"

"Yes, Dragon Annelie..." Jake replied, putting his hands behind his back, trying to look professional. "...My sister told me that you wanted glory or something like that..."

"She told you?" Annelie asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she didn't sound very happy..." Jake told her. "...Anyway, the reason I asked for you is because I think I know a way that you can find that glory..."

LINE BREAK

In the Main Hall, Rose sat once again with the electronic scroll in front of her, only this time, she was sitting at the large table. Also this time, she looked up when she heard the big doors opening, Jake and Annelie stepping inside and walking up to her.

"She's agreed to do it..." Jake told his wife as he and Annelie stopped in front of the table. "...Now, have you located The Dragon Father?"

"No..." Rose replied, looking back down at the device. "...Not ye-wait..."

"Did you find something?" Jake asked.

"Maybe..." Rose replied, looking closer. "...Maybe..."

LINE BREAK

On a dirt road, an orb of fire appeared out of thin air. When the orb finally faded, The Dragon Father stood on the dirt road, clutching Kenna's staff. At his feet was Kenna, who was now lying in the dirt, still unconscious.

The Dragon Father glanced down at Kenna for a second before he looked up, his eyes finding a sign at the side of the road: _**Welcome to Canada**_.

LINE BREAK

Back in the Main Hall, Rose looked up from the device, an angry and disappointed look on her face. "Did you find them?" Jake asked calmly.

"Yes..." Rose answered. "...Canada..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode 8: From Master To Student

On the grass on the Island of Draco, Jake and Councilor Callum both stood in human form, watching out into the distance. Soon enough, they could make out two dragons flying toward the island. Within a few moments, both Jake and Callum backed up as Holly and Rin, both in dragon forms landed on the grass. Both dragons quickly reverted to their human forms, both starting to walk toward the Main Hall.

Jake and Callum stood still for a moment before they started to follow the two returning dragons. "Holly!" Jake shouted as he and Callum finally caught up with them, Jake at Holly's side, while Callum reached Rin's.

"Yes, Jake?" Holly asked, after yawning.

"Did you find replacements?" Jake asked. "Any new Council members?"

"Unfortunately not..." Holly stated. "...We searched in as many towns as we could..." By this point, the four Council members reached the doors to the Main Hall. "...How about you, Councilors. Has anything of importance occurred in our absence?"

"Well..." Jake said, smiling slightly. "...Rose has completed her test..."

"Really?" Holly asked, surprised. "She's already completed the three trials? She's good. I mean...she's REALLY good..."

"Actually, Councilor Jennings..." Councilor Callum said. "...What Councilor Long means is that Agent Long took an alternative test."

"Alternative?" Holly asked.

"There was a crisis in Hong Kong, Councilor..." Callum told her. "...Councilor Long and I came to the decision that Agent Long could solve the crisis instead of taking the three trials. She did, along with the help of Dragon Long."

"So, does that mean that Rose can start her training?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Councilor Jennings..." Rin asked as she saw the thoughtful look on Holly's face. "...You're not thinking about bending the rules, are you? Agent Long should go through the trials..."

"I've made up my mind, Dragon Rin..." Holly replied after a moment, and she turned to face Jake. "...I want you to call Rose. I need to talk with her..."

LINE BREAK

Rose stood in the Main Hall, staring at Holly, Rin, Callum and Jake, who were all staring back at her as they sat at the big table. "So..." Holly finally broke the silence. "...Jake has told me that you have completed your test..."

"Um..." Rose shifted, not really knowing how to reply. Finally, she asked: "...What test?"

"Usually..." Holly said. "...When dragons first show signs of their powers, the Council assigns them a Dragon Master. However, in more recent years, that has been changed. Now, a dragon must complete the three trials before they are given a master. Jake tells me that you have completed the test that has been given to you..."

"Oh..." Rose replied. "...Oh, that. Yeah. I guess I have, then..."

"Good..." Holly smiled. "...Then I guess it goes without saying that it is time for you to be assigned a Master..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

At Canal Street Electronics, Haley and Sun were just coming out of the back room, both sweating after a long training session. As Haley walked over to the counter and sat down, pulling the towel that was hanging over her shoulder off, and using it to wipe her face, Sun walked toward the door to the shop and unlocked it. Sun was about to flip the "Closed" sign over, when she froze, seeing that Rose, in dragon form, was landing right in front of the shop.

"I wonder what she wants..." Sun said. Even though it was to herself, it still got Haley's attention, and the young dragon looked up.

"What, Sun?" Haley asked, just as the door to the shop opened, setting off the bell above the door.

"Rose, what a pleasure..." Sun said; Rose smiled at her before she reverted to her human form, walking over to Haley. Once Rose reached Haley, Rose just stood in front of Haley, neither of them doing anything. Finally, just as Haley was about to open her mouth, Rose dropped to her knees, as if she was going to beg for something, and as it turned out, that was exactly what she did.

Clasping her hands together, Rose gave Haley a pleading smile as she looked at Haley. "Haley..." She finally said. "...Have I ever told you what a wonderful sister-in-law you are?"

"What do you want, Rose?" Haley asked, no annoyance in her tone. It was clear to Rose that Haley would be willing to help her out. So, she continued:

"Well..." Rose said. "...Now that I've completed my test, Holly wants me to be assigned a Dragon Master to train under..."

"Yeah..." Haley didn't know what to expect now. "...So just do it..."

"But won't I have to prove myself or something like that?" Rose asked. "Maybe...I'd...I'd have to show them everything I've learned..."

"I don't know, Rose..." Haley told her. "...I was assigned Sun before they changed it. I really don't know..."

"It really isn't that difficult, Rose." Sun finally spoke up as she walked up to Rose. "From what I have seen, they take all your accomplishments into consideration. Then, as a group, the Council decides on the best instructor for you. It's not really that hard..."

"Really?" Rose asked, twisting her lower body slightly so that she could turn her head back to look at Sun. "That's it?"

"From what I have seen..." Sun repeated.

"Ohhh..." Rose muttered, turning back so that she was looking at Haley. "...Haley, I'm still nervous! Can you...please come with me? As...support...?"

LINE BREAK

Both Haley and Rose, in dragon form, stepped out of the shop. After a moment, without saying anything, both dragons spread their wings and took off, completely unaware that on the roof of the shop right across the street from Canal Street Electronics was a Komodo Dragon.

The Komodo Dragon said nothing as it turned and scampered across the roof.

LINE BREAK

It took a while until the Komodo Dragon reached Central Park. The Komodo Dragon quickly found a small hand-made fire right in front of a tree in the park, and the Komodo Dragon made its way to it.

"Master Jae?" The Komodo Dragon asked, looking at the fire, not seeing any sign of him. "aster Jae? Are you here?"

"Of course I'm here, Dalinda..." A male voice spoke up, and Dalinda gasped, looking up to where the voice came from: the branches of the tree. Maser Jae was leaning in a relaxed pose against the branches of the tree, his tail and claws were hanging down. When he saw Dalina, he smiled, rolling off of the tree and landing on his feet on the grass.

"So, any news?" He asked.

"Her student is gone..." Dalinda told him. "...We've waited almost twenty years for this moment, and now I think that now is the time!"

"Patience..." Master Jae told her, putting his hands behind his back as he stared down at the fire. "...The last time that I tried to enlighten my old pupil, I ended up with these..." He looked down, indicating the slash marks on his chest. "...I never even told you my plan..."

"I thought we were just going ahead with the old plan..." Dalinda replied. "...Changing the order of things; making it so that humans don't have to rely on us for help..."

"And rest assured..." Master Jae told her with a smile. "...I'm still coming up with a plan for that. It needs to be perfect..."

"Then what are we doing here in America?" Dalinda asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Sun has a pupil of her own now..." Master Jae replied, sitting down in front of the fire. "...I can only imagine how powerful her pupil has become. I can only hope that...her pupil...is...powerful enough to...deliver some real damage to her Dragon Master..."

As he finished saying this; confiding in Dalina with his plan, Master Jae smiled.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

"Okay, are you ready, Rose?" Haley asked as they landed on the grass on the Island of Draco. Both reverted to their human form, and they started to walk toward the Main Hall. "You have nothing to be worried about..."

"I know..." Rose replied, although Haley could tell that she was only trying to convince herself. "...I know. There's nothing..." She took a deep breath. "...To be worried about..."

LINE BREAK

At Canal Street Electronics, Sun entered the shop with a plastic bag in her hand. Inside the bag was a small-sized bag of dog food. As the door closed behind her, Sun walked over to the counter, where Fu Dog was standing next to his dog bowl. "Did you get it?" he asked. "Because I'm starving!"

Sun didn't say anything as she set the bag on the floor, bending over to reach in and pull out the bag of kibble. "Here it is..." Sun told him, holding it up. "...The Diabetic Doggy Kibble that the vet prescribed for you..."

"Well, seeing as I'm hungry..." Fu told her, a little impatiently. "...Why don't you open it so I can eat?"

Sun frowned in a disapproving manner at Fu Dog, but nonetheless, she tore open the bag, tipped it over, and poured some food into the bowl. "Dig in..." She told Fu, taking a step back. Fu Dog immediately dug in, starting to devour the food. However, within seconds, Fu yanked his head out of the bowl, coughing and gagging in disgust. "That's vile!" He exclaimed. "Nasty!"

Turning his attention back to Sun, Fu spat out the rest of the food that remained in his mouth before he spoke: "Please tell me that this isn't the only food that I can have..."

"It's what the veterinarian gave me..." Sun told him. "...So, my guess would be that it is..."

"No!" Fu's eyes widened, and he seemed uncomfortable. "That can't be it! There has to be something else! I can't eat the junk! Sun, do something! I could starve!"

"You're not going to starve, Fu Dog..." Sun told him gently.

"I'm not?" Fu asked, relief spreading across his face like a rash. "Really? So...that means that you'll talk to the vet..."

"No..." Sun told him, shaking her head as she crossed her arms. "...You'll get used to the food. It's either that or not eating anything..."

At this moment, Fu's look of hope faded, and he frowned. "this is just you getting back at me for trying to take Haley's necklace, isn't it?" He asked her, hopping off of the counter. "What else was I supposed to do?!"

"It's not..." Sun told her. "...You just are going to have to work this out..."

LINE BREAK

"You're just going to have to work this out..." Fu said in a mocking voice as he stepped out of Canal Street Electronics, the door closing behind her. "I can't believe her! She has no idea how it feels!"

As Fu started to rant to himself, he started to walk down the sidewalk, away from the shop. As he walked away, Fu Dog was completely unaware of the Blue Gray dragon wearing a yellow robe landing on the roof of the shop across the street, a Komodo Dragon on his shoulder.

Watching Fu walk down the sidewalk, Master Jae turned his head to look at Dalinda. "Take care of the dog..." He told her. "...He can't get in the way of my reunion with my old pupil..."

"What do you want me to do?" Dalinda asked.

"I want you to keep him safe..." Master Jae replied. "...Don't hurt him. Take him to her little shop and hide him somewhere. Sun and I won't leave until you get back with him. Then, I want you to let him go..."

Dalinda said nothing; instead, she just nodded as she jumped off of Master Jae's shoulder. Master Jae watched as Dalina scampered off of the roof, before he finally looked back up, spptting Sun walking on the roof of Canal Street Electronics. Sun came to a stop on the center of the roof; she sat down, crossed her legs, closed her eyes, and began to meditate.

Smiling, Master Jae spread his wings and flew off of the roof, landing at the door to Canal Street Electronics. A couple feet away, Fu Dog was grumbling to himself, completely oblivious to what was going on. That was, until Dalinda pounced on him. Fu barked in shock, falling down onto his side as the Komodo Dragon attacked him.

LINE BREAK

Back on the roof of Canal Street Electronics, Sun's eyes snapped open as she heard the bark coming from the streets. "Fu Dog?" She asked quietly to herself. Then, after a moment, she got to her feet and shouted: "FU DOG?"

Still, she got no answer. A little worried, Sun turned and started to walk to the door that would lead to the stairs that would lead her to the back room of the shop. Sun quickly reached the door, and she opened it. However, before Sun could start walking down the stairs, she froze as she heard footsteps walking up the stairs in the dark hall.

Seconds later, Sun's eyes widened as she made out the form of Master Jae walking up the stairs. "No..." Sun muttered to herself, backing up as Master Jae reached the stop. "...But...But it can't be..." Tears started to form in Sun's eyes as she saw that her old Dragon Master that she believed she had killed was actually standing in front of her, alive.

"Hello, Sun..." Master Jae said softly, as Sun sniffled.

"Please..." Sun said, her voice choked. "...I know why you've come back. But first...let me apologize...and let me show you...how happy I am that you are alive..."

"Wh...?" Master Jae started, but he was cut off as Sun quickly wrapped her arms around his scaly dragon form, giving him as big a hug as she could.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay..." Sun told him, as she finally removed her arms from him and stepped away. Giving one final sniffle, Sun looked at Master Jae. "...So, you're here to finish what you started almost twenty years ago..."

"Sun..." Master Jae said after a moment. He almost seemed as anxious as she did. Finally, he turned so that his back was to her. "...Follow me..." Then, Master Jae started to walk back down the stairs. Sun just watched him for a moment before she finally followed him down.

The two dragons reached the bottom of the steps, and they walked into the back room. "Sit down..." Master Jae told Sun, indicating the couch. Sun felt like she should obey, so she walked over to the couch and sat down, facing her old Master.

"...Now..." Master Jae told her. "...I've been...watching you train your pupil for the last couple of months. I've been waiting to see if she has been gaining the strength that you have. And...to my surprise...she does. You're a very good Dragon Master..."

"Thank you..." Sun said uncomfortably.

"She's getting so good..." Master Jae continued. "...That...I find it a shame that the only fighting you two do are training matches..."

LINE BREAK

In the Main Hall, Haley and Rose were standing in the middle of the room, facing the large table, which was empty of all Council members. "Wh...What's taking them so long?" Rose asked.

"Calm down..." Haley told her. "...They'll be here soon..."

No sooner had those words left Haley's mouth did the two large doors open. Rose and Haley stood still as Holly, Jake, Rin and Callum all walked inside.

"Here we go..." Haley said, looking at Rose, who started to take a deep breath to calm herself. "...Are you ready?"

LINE BREAK

"What do you want?" Sun asked, now glaring at her old Dragon Master.

"My plans are looking more and more possible by the day..." Master Jae told her with a smile, starting to pace around the room. "...I would think that you would remember what my plans are. After all, you are the one who did this to me..." At this moment, Master Jae stopped pacing, and he turned around, using his claws to point down at the four slash marks going down his chest. "...Because of them..."

"Yes..." Sun answered.

"Well..." Master Jae continued, resuming his pacing. "...I believe that my plans can actually see the light of day now..."

"How?" Sun asked.

"The humans now know about the Magical World..." Master Jae told her. "...And now they want nothing more to do with the people who are magical. My plans fit in well with their attitude. They don't want our help, so we won't give it..."

"That doesn't seem like much of a plan..." Sun told him. "...That's the way it is. Besides, perhaps you don't know, but President Brock signed a treaty with Councilor Holly Jennings only a few months ago. Humans, under penalty of law, can no longer do anything to discriminate against or hurt our kind..."

"That doesn't mean anything to me, Sun..." Master Jae said as he stopped pacing, walking closer to the couch. "...They still need protection against the magical threats in this city. If they don't want the help of dragons, the dragons won't do it. Which I say is a relief..."

"Then what are you going to do?" Sun asked.

"Help them find a way to protect themselves..." Master Jae told her. "...That way, dragons won't have to risk their scales protecting someone and not get so much as a thank you in return..."

"You'd even be willing to put the human in mortal peril?" Sun questioned.

"Sometimes..." Master Jae shrugged. "...That's the best way to do the job. I told you that two decades ago, Sun..."

"And I didn't like it then..." Sun growled. "...Just like I don't like it now!"

"That's a real shame, Sun..." Master Jae told her. "...Because...the way I see it, there are two options for you. One: you help me. Seeing as that is not going to happen, I'm going to do it alone..."

"I won't let you..." Sun growled, starting to get up from the couch.

"Would you sit down, Sun?" Master Jae shot back, stepping back. "Look, I need your help. If you don't help me, you're not going to see the end of me. Because, I'll stay here and conduct my work..."

"I'll stop you..."

"What are you going to do, Sun?" Master Jae smiled. "Slay me? You won't stop me. I'll keep on going. Join me, Sun. It'll be easier on everyone..."

Just then, the door to the bathroom opened, and Dalinda stepped out. Dalinda looked both ways before she finally spotted Sun and Master Jae. "Master Jae!" She shouted, making Jae turn around, and also making Sun finally get up from the couch.

"Master Jae..." Dalinda said. "...I've taken care of the pooch..."

"Fantastic..." Master Jae said happily, while Sun's eyes widened.

"Fu Dog?" Sun asked, bolting for the bathroom door. Sun finally reached the door, and she gasped when she saw what was inside. Fu Dog was lying on his back, his four legs pulled together and tied with a leash. Three tennis balls were stuffed into his mouth, keeping him silent. "Fu!" Sun shouted with worry, only to look down at Dalinda when she spoke:

"Sun, I could have been your student's Animal Guardian..."

"Sun..." Sun turned her head to her other side as Master Jae put his claws on her shoulder. "...I promise you that your dog friend will not be harmed. There is...one other option..."

"And what's that?" Sun growled.

"...I want you to come with me to the Island of Draco..." Master Jae told her slowly. "...I want you to fight your pupil, just like you fought me, but this time...I want you to be the one who takes the fall. You do that...and I will go. I will do my work in some other part of the world. I won't bother you..."

Sun's eyes widened as she listened to her old Master. "You..." She said. "...You really think that's going to work? You really think that I'm going to give into your demands? You think that I'm going to fight Haley?"

"Yeah..." Master Jae nodded. "...Because if you don't...you'll never see the end of me...Besides, if you do it, I can promise you that your student will not be hurt in any way. Not only that, but there will be no Americans who are pulled into my plan. How does that sound, Sun?"

About a minute passed, and Sun did not say anything. Master Jae smiled at her silence, and when Sun just lowered her head, he put his claws on her shoulder. "I knew you'd see it my way, Sun. Come on..." Master Jae then turned around, taking Sun with him as they started to walk out of the room.

However, Jae stopped briefly, and he turned around to face Dalinda. "Remember..." He told her. "...Don't harm him. In fact, when Sun and I get back, let him go. Then, we'll be on our way..." Then, Master Jae turned back around, took Sun by her shoulder, and started to walk out of the room with her.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Rose and Haley continued to stare at the Council, as Holly looked through a stack of papers. "Let's see..." She said. "...You're very skilled with hand-to hand. Yes. You're very willing to obey. Yes. Hmm..." After another moment, Holly set down the papers. "...Overall, I'm very impressed with you, Rose..."

Rose was too nervous to reply, so Haley had to nudge her shoulder. Snapping back to the situation before her, Rose bowed with respect. "Thank you, Councilor..." She said.

"So..." Holly continued. "...Councilors, what do you say that we look at some of her accomplishments in the Magical World. What has she done lately?"

"Well, besides completing her test and destroying the Huntsclan..." Jake started. "...She has also..." However, before Jake could continue, he stopped, the four Council members staring in surprise as the doors were thrown open. It took Haley and Rose a little bit of time to realize the Council had stopped in their tracks, and they turned around, seeing Sun and Master Jae walking into the Main Hall.

"Sun?" Haley asked. "What are you doing here?"

Master Jae and Sun, who was now in dragon form as well, stopped after they entered the room. "Let's go, Sun..." Master Jae told her. "...Attack her..."

Sun said nothing. She just sighed as she spread her wings, flying into the air. "Sun?" Haley asked in confusion as Sun flew into the air, only to have Sun swoop down in front of her, slamming her tail into her, throwing her to the ground.

"Sun, what are you doing?" Rose asked. "Why are you hurt-oofff!" Rose was suddenly thrown back as Sun slammed her tail into Rose's face, throwing her back against the wall.

"Stay out of this, Rose..." Sun said, looking down at Haley as she started to push herself up into a sitting position. Haley's eyes widened as Sun took a step closer to her, saying: "...This is between me and Haley..."

LINE BREAK

Back at the shop, Dalinda was looking around the back room. "This is a nice place..." She said to herself, spotting the couch. Dalinda was about to walk over to the couch, but she was stooped when she heard a muffled sound coming from the bathroom. "...Oh boy..." She muttered to herself, rolling her eyes as she turned and walked to the bathroom.

When she reached the bathroom, Dalinda could see that Fu Dog was lying on his side, the three balls rolling out of his mouth and across the floor as Fu moaned. As he moaned, Fu brought his head up, his eyes making contact with Dalinda's.

"You..." He rasped. "...Your boss said not to hurt me. So don't let me die..."

"What do you mean?" Dalinda asked, feeling a little nervous.

"I need my insulin shot..." Fu rasped. "...Without it...I'll die..."

"Wh..." Fu now had Dalinda's full attention. "...Wh...Where is it?"

"It's..." Fu answered. "...On the shelf right by the exit..."

Nodding, Dalinda turned and scampered out of the room. Dalinda quickly saw the shelf right by the exit to the back room. Scampering over to the shelf, Dalinda looked down at the very bottom shelf. "Is it on the bottom?" Dalinda called out.

There was a moment until Fu replied. "Yes!"

"Okay, which one is it?" Dalinda asked, looking down at everything on the shelf, basically all vials. Every single one of them except for the very last one was filled with some kind of colored powder. The one at the end was filled with clear liquid.

"It's the one that isn't powder!" Fu's response came. Nodding, Dalinda took the last vial in her mouth, completely unaware that on the back of the vial, there was a label that read: _**Shrinking Potion**_. Dalinda turned and ran over to the table with the vial.

Minutes later, Dalinda came back into the bathroom with Fu's needle in her mouth. She walked over to Du Dog, who had rolled back over onto his back. "Okay, here it is..." Dalinda said through a full mouth. "...This should make you feel better..." She told him as she started to inch closer to Fu.

However, that was when Fu pulled his legs apart, the leash falling away. Gasping in horror, Dalinda's mouth dropped open, the needle falling onto her clawed foot, the needle poking into her scaly skin. As Fu Dog rolled over onto his stomach and picked himself up, he could hear a loud shriek coming from Dalinda, and as he looked at her, he could see why. She was shrinking.

"Huh..." Fu said to himself as he trotted over to the shrunken Komodo Dragon, picking her up with his jaws and lifting her off of the floor, walking her over to the toilet. Fu then lifted the seat up as he opened his mouth, dropping the still shrieking Dalinda into the toilet with a splash.

As Dalinda surfaced and tried to swim, Fu Dog looked down on her. "Just so you know..." He said. "...I had my shot already..." Then, he backed off, jumping down to the floor, the lid to the toilet dropping closed, leaving Dalinda in darkness.

LINE BREAK

Back in the Main Hall, Haley and Sun, both in dragon form, circled each other. Finally, Sun lunged for Haley, trying to slash her. Fortunately, Haley managed to jump back. "What are you doing, Sun?" Haley demanded, not retaliating. Instead, the two dragons continued to circle each other. "Why are you attacking me?!"

"I'm sorry, Haley..." Sun told her. Then, Sun lunged for Haley again. This time, Haley was not prepared, and she grunted as she fell to the floor with Sun on top of her, who held Haley's wrist, making Haley's attempts to struggle futile.

"Haley, listen to me..." Sun said in a hushed voice. "...I don't have much of a choice. Do you remember that story I told you months ago? About my Dragon Master? Well, that's him..."

"I thought you..." Haley grunted as she struggled against Sun before she continued. "...Killed him..."

"That's what I thought as well..." Sun replied. "...But listen to me, Haley. I'm not going to hurt you. That wasn't part of his deal. You need to attack me..."

"What?" Haley demanded in a hushed tone. "Sun, have you gone insane?!"

"It's the only way..." Sun whispered. "...Don't worry, though. I have an idea. Just knock me over toward him. I have an idea..."

"Tell me..." Haley whispered, completely ceasing her attempts to struggle.

"That shouldn't concern you..." Sun whispered back. "...Just toss me over to him. That's all you need to know. I will take it from there..."

It took Haley a moment to respond, but when she finally did, she smiled as she brought her tail up, slamming it into Sun. Sun grunted as she flew back, only to catch herself as Haley got to her feet.

"How dare you attack me?!" Haley roared, lunging for Sun, swing her tail at Sun's head as hard as she could. Sun ducked from Haley's attack, and she launched herself at Haley, her head hitting Haley's stomach. Haley grunted as she flew backward, slamming into the wall.

However, Haley recovered quickly, and she brought her tail up toward Sun's back, and used the tip to wrap it around Sun's neck. Scowling, Haley flew into the air, swinging the yelling Sun around before she finally released her. With a grunt, Sun hit the floor hard, and she skidded across the floor until she finally flipped over, landing on her back at the feet of Master Jae.

Master Jae blinked a few times with surprise, but then his face contorted with anger. "You think that's good enough, Sun?!" He roared. "It's not! I want to see some permanent dam-" However, Master Jae stopped abruptly when Sun shot her tail around his neck, flinging him to the floor. Master Jae shouted with surprise before hit the floor, grunting as he hit.

Moaning, Master Jae picked himself up, only to see that Haley was landing right in front of him. Before Master Jae could pick himself up any more, Haley wrapped his tail around his neck and flew into the air. Turning around in the air to face the Council, Haley smiled. "Council, catch!"

At first, none of the Council members did anything, but when Haley threw Master Jae, all four of them quickly transformed into their dragon forms and flew into the air, catching Master Jae.

Haley smiled as she landed on the ground, but she was quickly followed by the four dragons, who still held on to Master Jae. "Yo, Haley!" Jake shouted. "What the heck did you do that for?!"

"That's Sun's old Dragon Master..." Haley informed them all. "...Nearly twenty years ago, he put innocent humans in danger, and now, he forced Sun to fight me!"

The reactions of the Council members were exactly as Haley had hoped; Rin, Holly and Callum all tightened their hold on Jae as Jake turned, wrapping his tail around his neck. "Yo punk, is that true?" He demanded, only getting a big smile from Jae. His eyes widening with disgust, Jake turned over to Rose, who was standing against the wall. "Hey, Rose!" He said. "Come over here and help me take this bozo down to his new home..."

Rose nodded, and she reached to her belt, pulling out her shackles before she started to walk over to the Council.

As this happened, Haley turned around and walked over to her Dragon Master, who was picking herself up into a sitting position as Haley stopped in front of her. "Need a hand?" Haley asked with a warm smile on her face as she held her clawed hand out.

LINE BREAK

Haley and Sun re-entered the Main Hall sometime later, walking over to Rose, who had her back to them as she stood before Callum, Rin, Holly and Jake. Sun and Haley reached Rose, and they each stood on one side of her as Holly finally started to speak:

"Now..." She said. "...Councilor Long, do you mind telling me some of Rose's accomplishments in the Magical World?"

"She's done a lot, Councilor..." Jake replied with a smile on his face. "...She has not only defeated the Huntsclan and completed her test, but she has also been a big help to Haley, Sun and myself. She has proven herself to be willing, attentive and brave on many occasions. However, she's not perfect, and I think that that is why she needs a good Dragon Master..."

"And do you have any ideas in mind, Councilor Long?" Holly asked.

It took Jake a while to respond. "N...No, Councilor..." He said.

"Well, I do..." Holly smiled, turning her attention back to Rose. "...Agent Long, as a Council, we have decided on your Dragon Master. As a Council, we have decided that your instructor should be nothing short of brave, thoughtful, respectful, powerful and loving. As a Council, we have decided that your Dragon Master should be none other than the former American Dragon himself. Dragon Councilor Jake Long..."

"Wh...?" Rose asked, her jaw dropping as she listened to Holly.

"Yo?" Jake asked, a smile appearing on his face as he turned to face Holly. "You serious?"

"Yes..." Holly said, as she, Callum and Rin stood up. Turning to face Jake, she put her hand on his shoulder and said softly: "...Sorry you were left out of the decision. We wanted it to be a surprise..."

Holly then turned back to face Rose. "Agent Long..." She said. "...As are the rules of Dragon Training, a dragon must first pass the required classes before he or she can begin actual training. We will keep you posted on when the class will be opened. That is all..."

Rose was so shocked that she could only stand there as Holly, Rin and Callum all walked out of the Main Hall, leaving Jake alone. Almost in a trance, Rose started to walk over to her husband, leaving Haley and Sun alone.

"I bet you that Rose passes another pregnancy test before she passes the class..." Haley stated, making Sun shoot her a small glare.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode 9: Shen Long

Haley Long took in a breath of relief as she stepped into the warm cafe. It was freezing cold, as it should be, as it was only three weeks after the New Year. Even though she was wearing warm pants, mittens, and her pink, poofy jacket, Haley was still freezing.

Looking around the cafe, Haley quickly smiled as she spotted her two friends, Leah Belden and Destiny Morgan, sitting at a table right by the window. They were talking about something, but they stopped when Haley arrived at the table. "Hey guys..." She said, making Destiny and Leah turn their heads in her direction. "...Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead..." Destiny told her, returning to her hushed conversation with Leah. Haley didn't pay attention to it, however. Instead, she walked over to the chair next to Leah, unzipped her coat, pulled it off, and set it down on the chair.

"I'm going to get some coffee..." Haley told them as she turned and started to walk over to the counter. As she reached the counter, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a ten dollar bill, which she threw it onto the counter in front of the employee. "Can I get a hot coffee?" She asked.

"What kind?" The employee asked.

"I honestly don't care..." Haley told him. "...Just as long as it's hot..."

"We can do that..." the employee replied as he took her money, opening up the cash register with the press of the only button on it. Haley nodded, and she walked back over toward Leah and Destiny's table.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

When Haley arrived back at the table, Destiny and Leah were no longer talking. Instead, they were both taking silent sips from their respective cups. "Hey, Haley..." Destiny greeted Haley again as Haley sat down next to Leah.

"Hey..." Haley returned. "...Did you guys have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah." Destiny replied.

"Sure..." Leah agreed, but then added: "...I'm just unhappy that we have to go back to class tomorrow..."

"Aren't we all?" Haley replied, just as she heard the sound of the employee at the counter, shouting throughout the cafe:

"LONG, SHEN."

"That's not my name..." Haley said in a confused tone as she looked at her two friends. "...Is that mine?"

"I'd think so..." Leah told her, taking another sip of her drink. "...You're the only Long that I know..."

"But I didn't even tell them my name..." Haley replied.

"I'd still go check it out..." Leah replied.

Haley looked at Leah for another second before she finally listened to her friend. Getting up from her chair, Haley started to walk over to the counter where the employee had put down the cup of warm coffee. "How did he know my last name?" Haley asked herself. "I never told him my name. Then again, he got my first name wrong. Does that mean it's not mine. Oh...or maybe it's the name of the drink..."

Haley continued to talk to herself, coaxing herself, until she reached the counter. Smiling at the employee, she took the cup and took a sip, while the employee raised his hand and tried to say something. "What?" Haley asked, quickly taking the cup away from her lips. "Something wrong?"

"That's..." the employee replied. "...Not yours..."

"It isn't?" Haley asked, taking another sip. "...But I didn't order anything specific..."

"It's not yours..." Another voice, only this time female, said from behind. "...It's mine..."

Hearing this voice, Haley quickly spit out the coffee that was in her mouth, and she whirled around to see a tall girl, about six feet tall, who was of Chinese heritage with long brown hair that was in a pony-tail. She wore light blue jeans and a light blue sweater with a zipper down the middle.

"Oh boy..." Haley muttered as she looked at the girl, who understandably, didn't look happy. "...I'm so sorry!" Haley told her, holding out the cup. "Here. I'm really sorry. I thought it was mine. I'm really sorry..."

The girl just looked back down at the cup, her lip curling with disgust before she looked back up at Haley. "Keep it..." She told her.

"Wait..." Haley tried to say, but the girl did not listen to her. Instead, the girl turned around and started to walk across the cafe, finally stopping and sitting down at a table that also seated two other people, both of them boys; one of the boys was Chinese as well, while the other was Caucasian.

Without thinking her actions through, Haley quickly walked over to the table, arriving at the table within a few seconds. "You're Shen Long?" Haley asked. The girl, who seemed like she was about to start talking to her two friends, frowned as she turned her head to the side, looking at Haley.

"Yeah..."

"Oh..." Haley shifted uncomfortably. "...Look, I'm really sorry about that. It's just...my last name is Long, too. I got a little confused, especially because I didn't tell them my name. Then, I thought to myself that that was possibly the name of the drink..."

"Okay, look..." Shen cut her off, crossing her arms. "...Why are you telling me this? I really don't care..."

"Hey..." the Chinese boy told her. "...Be nice. It sounds like it was a mistake. She's trying to apologize..."

Shen shot her friend a glare before she turned her attention back to Haley. "Okay." She said. "Fine. It doesn't matter. You made a mistake. That's nice..."

"No..." Haley tried to continue. "...If you want, I could buy you another drink. It wouldn't be any problem at all..."

"I don't want another drink..." Shen told her, a little impatiently. "...Now if you don't mind, I was about to have an important conversation with my friends. Do you mind?" Haley, when she realized that all the girl wanted to be left alone, could only obey. Smiling slightly, Haley nodded with understanding, and she turned around, walking away and walking toward Leah and Destiny's table.

As soon as Haley was gone, Shen looked back at the two boys. "Where were we?" She asked.

LINE BREAK

The next morning, when Haley walked into her first class, she quickly saw Leah and Destiny sitting on top of the leveled desks, however, she was also surprised to see that Shen was sitting in the middle of the front row. As Haley started to walk toward the steps that would lead her to her two friends, Shen looked up from her desk, and her eyes met with Haley's.

Although Haley stared back, she thought it would be best if she didn't say anything, so she simply walked up the steps without saying a word. By the time Haley reached her friends, she shuddered from discomfort, sitting down to Leah and Destiny.

Both her friends noticed this, and Destiny asked: "You okay, Haley?"

Haley didn't answer right away, as she was busy looking down at Shen, who looked straight at the front of the classroom as the professor entered. "Haley..." Haley suddenly heard Leah's voice, and the next thing she knew, she was turning her head and looking down to see that Leah was using her finger to tap the side of her shoulder. "...Destiny asked you if you're okay..."

"Yeah..." Haley replied, looking at her two friends. "...I'm fine. It's just that girl..." She pointed down at Shen as the girl below started to take notes on what the professor was saying. Both Leah and Destiny looked down at Shen, not saying anything as Haley told them: "...That's Shen Long." She told them. "...I took her drink yesterday at the cafe. Thanks a lot, Leah..."

"What?" Leah asked, her eyes widening in surprise. "You're blaming me?!"

"Haley, it's not her fault..." Destiny said. "...But it's not your fault, either. You're acting as if she was a total-"

"She was..." Haley whispered. "...I tried to apologize to her, but she didn't seem to care. It was almost like...she thought I was below her..."

"Yeah!" Leah scoffed. "Thinks some normal snobby girl about a fire-breathing dragon..."

LINE BREAK

After class, Haley, Destiny and Leah all gathered together outside of the college campus. "So..." Destiny said, glancing down at her watch. "...Haley, are you done with classes today?"

"Yeah..."

"Destiny and I don't have another one until tonight..." Leah stated. "...So, that basically gives us some time to hang out. Is there...anything you want to do?"

"Actually..." Haley told them, taking one step back. "...I was going to go home and get started on my homework. Sorr-" However, before she could finish, she stopped when she heard a ringing sound coming from her pocket. Reaching into her pocket, Haley pulled out her communication device; pressing a button, Haley watched as a holographic image of Sun appeared. "What's up, Sun?"

"Haley..." Sun told her. "...I know this a lot to ask of you, but I need you to run an errand for me. Do you think you could do that?"

"Sure, Sun..."

"...Can you please go to Magus Bazaar for me..." Sun continued. "...I need some Essence of Troll. Do you think you could get me some?"

"Yeah..." Haley replied. "...I'll get it to you as soon as I can..." Haley pressed the button again, and the image of Sun faded. "Sorry, guys..." She looked up at her two friends. "...I need to run an errand for Sun. You're more than welcome to come with me..."

Leah started to open her mouth, but before she could say anything, Destiny beat her to an answer. "Okay." She said.

"Then keep up behind me..." Haley told them, turning around and starting to walk away from the college.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Leah sighed, while Destiny looked happily around the subway car as they sat next to Haley at the back. "So, how much farther?" Destiny asked, smiling at Haley. Haley did not have to answer, for at that moment, the train came to an abrupt stop. Although Haley managed to keep her balance in her seat and not be thrown forward, both Leah and Destiny had no such luck. Both Leah and Destiny grunted as they started to be thrown against the back of the seat in front of them, just as magical blue lights shot down from the ceiling, engulfing all three girls.

"Whoa!" Destiny shouted in a panic as she started to hear a whirring sound. Looking down at her glowing hands, her eyes widened. "Haley, what's going on?"

"Don't worry..." Haley told her. "...Just close your eyes and keep calm. It'll be over before you know it..."

Then, within a few seconds, the three girls faded into the light, which then shot up into the ceiling of the subway train.

LINE BREAK

Over the Bazaar, three bright lights appeared in the sky, lowering the three girls into the Bazaar. As soon as the light faded, Destiny looked around in bewilderment. "Did..." She asked. "...Did...we just get...beamed down?"

"Pretty much..." Haley answered, starting to walk closer to the stands and the stores. "...Come on. I want to get out of here..."

The three girls started to walk toward the stands, completely unaware that up in the sky, two more lights were appearing in the sky, touching the ground and "beaming" down the two people; when the light faded, Shen and the Chinese boy were standing in the Bazaar. "Come on..." Shen told him, and they started to walk into the Bazaar, only turning down a different direction, walking into a dark alley.

Within seconds, both Shen and her companion exited the alley, taking them to another part of the Bazaar, where stands more rundown, and the buyers and the merchants were all wearing black clothing. Shen looked around the area before she spoke: "Kent..."

There were a few seconds before there was the sound of some kind of electricity. Before Shen knew it, a bolt of lightning hit the ground just a couple inches from where she stood. Smiling, Shen watched as the electricity started to morph, forming into the shape of a dragon. "Aw..." The electrical dragon shape spoke, smiling. "...Shen. Dyng. How are you two?"

"Kent..." Shen replied. "...Have you thought about my offer?"

"That depends..." Kent replied. "...Did you think about mine?"

Shen stood still for a moment before she spoke again. "Dyng..." She said. "...Give it to him..." From behind her, Dyng nodded, transforming into a dragon in a bright light. When the light faded, Dyng had transformed into a very tall snake-like creature with legs, arms with claws, and the head of a dragon. His tail was clutching a small sack that was filled with something.

Shen took a few steps to the side, allowing Dyng to walk up to the dragon, holding up the small bag to the electrical dragon, dropping it into his electrical claws. As soon as the bag hit the electrical claws of the electrical dragon, there was a bright light as the electrical dragon faded away. When the bright, swirling light faded, the second male from the cafe stood in its place, smiling.

"So, what's your plan, Shen?" Kent asked.

"I need both of you to help me..." Shen said, looking at both of her friends. "...My plan is risky, but for Dyng and me, it is completely worth it. I need both of you to use your powers. You two are going to have to work together. Basically, we're going to cause a major power outage all throughout New York. We're going to make sure that New York plunges into complete darkness..."

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Destiny and Leah were standing in front of a stand, a couple feet away from another one where Haley stood, accepting a paper bag from a magical creature. "Thanks..." Haley said, turning away from the stand and walking over to her two friends. "...You guys ready to go?" She asked.

While Leah was quick to turn around to face Haley, while Destiny took a little longer. When Destiny finally turned around, she was smiling as she held a golden bottle. "Haley!" She exclaimed happily. "Look at this! It's Instant Sunshine! That's so cool."

"You want it?" Haley asked, shrugging. "I can buy it for you if that's what you want..."

"Oh, no..." Destiny told her, setting the golden bottle back down on the stand. "...What use would it be to me?"

"I don't know..." Leah rolled her eyes. "...Maybe people like to possess nice things, perhaps?"

"Alright..." Haley said as soon as Destiny stepped away from the stand. "...So...does that mean we can go now?"

"Sure..." Destiny replied, starting to follow Leah and Haley. "...Hey, we should come back her again. It only gets more and more exciting the more I come here..."

"Really?" Leah said in a bored tone. "Because to me, it only becomes less exciting..."

"Me too..." Haley replied. "...But then again, to each their own. For example..." Haley then turned around so that she was walking backwards. "...Destiny acts as though its Christmas every time she comes here. She also seems to forget that she's been sent here via subway car teleportation every time she's been here..."

"Hey, no I don't!" Destiny retorted.

"Yeah..." Leah replied, crossing her arms. "...You really do."

"Well excuse me..." It was Destiny's turn to cross her arms. "...Okay, go ahead and make fun of me. But in my defense, we only come down here every few months. I have a lot to worry about in my life! I can't always remember every single detail about this place..."

"Destiny..." Haley tried.

"...I mean, you don't have to tease me." Destiny said. "Give me a little break..."

"Destiny..." Haley tried again, a little louder. However, Destiny still kept trying to defend herself.

"I mean..." Destiny said. "...I honestly feel like the experience is different every single time I come down here. It honestly felt like I was in some old science fiction sho-"

"DESTINY!" Haley had had enough, and now she yelled; Leah apparently had had enough as well, for she joined in with Haley. Hearing her two friends yelling at her, Destiny immediately stopped talking, and stared at them.

"What?" She asked.

"We're not trying to be mean to you..." Haley told her gently, but then a smile spread onto her face. "...We're just teasing you..."

"Yeah..." Leah added, also smiling. "...You seriously need to chill out..."

"Chill out?" Destiny asked, Leah and Haley both bursting into laughter. "Hey! I'm calm!" She tried to tell them, but her two friends started to walk off. Destiny stood alone for a few seconds, looking down at the ground. "You guys are mean..." She muttered. Then, she looked back up at her friends and started to run after them.

LINE BREAK

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Kent asked, crossing his arms. Shen simply smiled at him, turning around as she started to talk:

"It's quite simple..." She said. "...With your power, combined with Dyng's, we'll cause a power outage all throughout New York. And that's all there is to it..."

"And where do you plan to do this?" Kent asked.

This got a laugh from Shen, and she turned to face Kent again as Dyng approached her side. "Did you honestly think that I was going to pay you all that money just for using that lightning power of yours?" She asked, scoffing. "Yeah right. You're the one who's going to find our location. When you find the right place, you're going to call me..."

LINE BREAK

The bell above the door to Canal Street Electronics rang throughout the shop as Haley entered, carrying the paper bag with the Essence of Troll inside. It was much later than Haley had hoped it would be when she got back; it was pitch black outside, the only light being the moon.

Haley walked over to the counter and set down the bag, just as Sun entered the front room from the back. Haley turned around when she felt Sun's presence. "I...I got the Essence of Troll..." Haley told her Master, taking the bag off of the table and handing it to Sun, as Sun started to walk toward her.

"Thank you, Haley." Sun replied with a smile, taking the bag. "I greatly appreciate it."

"Yeah..." Haley nodded, leaning to the side so that her side was touching the counter. "...Sorry I was so late in delivering it. Leah and Destiny each wanted me to fly them home after we left the station..."

"That's quite alright, Haley." Sun smiled. "In fact, that's very kind of you..." Then, after another moment of looking at Haley, she added: "You look very tired. Why don't you go into the back. I'll make you some tea..."

Haley thought about it for a few seconds before she finally nodded, pushing herself away from the counter. Sun smiled as Haley walked passed her, walking into the back room. Then, the Korean Dragon turned around and reached over the counter, grabbing a tea kettle. Setting it on the counter, Sun turned and walked away from the counter.

LINE BREAK

Kent stood in human form on a small, deserted road. There were houses across the road, the only thing keeping Kent from them was a chain fence. However, Kent would not care, for right in front of him was a power pole, and at the far end of the street was another, power lines connecting them.

As he just stood there, a smile appeared on his face as he heard flapping coming from behind him. Turning around, he could see Dyng's large dragon form landing on the ground, Shen sliding off of his back. As she walked over to Kent, she looked around the area. When she reached her hired help, there was ultimately a smile on her face.

"Good work..." She told him. "...You chose a good spot. You've earned your pay-well, not yet. First, you need to deliver. Dyng, Kent! It's time!"

No sooner had these words left Shen's mouth, did Dyng jump into the air. Kent watched with amazement as Dyng brought his tail up, lowering his head, biting down on it, making a perfect circle in the process. Satisfied, Shen turned to Kent. "Your turn..." She told him. Then, when Kent seemed confused, she growled silently to herself. "Connect with Dyng!" She shouted.

This seemed to confuse Kent even more, but nonetheless, he transformed into his electrical dragon form. Shen took a step back, allowing Dyng, still in a circle, to hover over to the electrical dragon. As soon as Dyng was close enough, the electrical form of Kent started to break apart, flying over to Dyng. Instead of electrocuting Dyng, the electricity met with his dragon form, forming a dragon ring of electricity.

"Now..." Shen grinned as she looked up at the dragon hovering above her. "...Take out the lights!" She shouted, pointing to the electrical poles. Dyng obeyed her, and he started to hover over to the first pole. After a second, the electricity coursing around Dyng's body stopped running around his scales, instead shooting to the middle from the top and bottom of the circle. The electricity from both ends met and stirred together for a few seconds, the power building up. Finally, electricity shot from the circle, hitting the bottom of the pole, causing a small explosion, and engulfing Dyng and the electrical form of Kent in smoke.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back at Canal Street Electronics, Sun Park had two tea cups on the top of the counter as she held the kettle in her hand. Smiling, Sun was about to pour the cups of tea when the lights started to flicker, and after about a second after the flickering started, the lights went off completely.

LINE BREAK

Outside, from a sky-view, all of the lights in the city started to flicker. Half a second later, the lights went off, leaving the city in total darkness.

LINE BREAK

As Kent and Dyng lowered themselves back onto the ground, they both could see that Shen had her back to them, and she was looking at the pitch black city with a wide smile on her face.

LINE BREAK

Back at Canal Street Electronics, Sun turned around as she saw a small light coming toward her. As the light got closer, she could see that it was Haley, holding a small fireball in her hands. "Sun, what happened?" She asked once she reached Sun.

"I don't know, Haley." Sun told her, before she blew a ball of fire into her own hands. "I'm going to see if anyone else has lost power. In the meantime, do you mind searching for a lamp or something." Then, turning and walking to the door, she added: "I'm sure we have one somewhere..."

"Sure, Sun." Haley replied. Holding the fireball closer to her, Haley turned around and started to walk to the back room. Entering the back room, Haley held the fireball out as far as she could, trying to light the entire room. "Okay, Haley..." She said to herself. "...You can do this. It'll be hard, but you can do it..." Haley then began her nearly blind search around the large back room of Sun's shop. Haley tried her best to watch where she was going, but with what little light she had, she found herself grunting as her legs and knees hit the table. Grunting, Haley looked down; groaning, Haley slowly moved away and started to walk to the side of the couch.

"Okay, Haley..." Haley talked to herself again. "...Here goes nothing..." Haley then slowly lowered herself onto the floor, and switching the fireball into only one hand, Haley started to search through the papers that were on the floor, hoping to find something other than paper.

However, Haley was cut short in her search as she heard Sun shouting from outside: "HALEY!" Her eyes widening, Haley jumped to her feet, turned around, and ran out of the back room, into the front, and then finally out the door, where she could see Sun standing in the middle of the street.

"What is i-?" Haley started to ask as she reached Sun's side, but when she saw that every single light in the city was off, her eyes widened. "...Oh my God..."

"Something doesn't smell right, Haley." Sun told her, turning her head so that she was looking at her. "...I think we need to check this out..."

"I'm sure it's just a major power outage..." Haley tried to assure her Dragon Master as she looked around the city in bewilderment. "...I can't believe this..."

"I can't either..." Sun replied, turning around and starting to walk back into the shop. "...That's why we're going to check this out, Haley." Her eyes wide, Haley turned back around to face her leaving Dragon Master. "You're going to have to come with me..." Sun said. "...I'm going to need your help, Haley."

Sighing, Haley stood still for a moment, just watching as Sun neared the shop. Then, once Sun finally disappeared inside Canal Street Electronics, Haley started to follow her.

LINE BREAK

"Hold the fire up higher, Haley..." Sun told Haley as she set down an old map down on the counter. As sun put her index finger down on the place on the map where the shop was, Haley tried to do as she was told, raising the fireball in her hands above Sun's head. "That's good..." Sun told Haley. "...Okay, we are here..." Sliding her finger away from the place on the map that showed the shop, she moved down to the nearest spot that represented the nearest power poles. "...And this is only a couple of miles away."

"Do you think that that is the pole that has been hit?' Haley asked.

"Possibly..." Sun replied, sliding her finger down to the next power pole on the map. "...But this one..." She added. "...Might cause more overall damage to the city as a whole. I think that this one could be the one that was hit..."

"So, does that mean that you're going to check it out?" Haley asked.

"Yes..." Sun said, pulling the map off of the table and folding it up before she turned to face Haley. "...You're coming with me, too."

LINE BREAK

Back at the site of the power outrage, Shen turned around to face them. "Finally!" She exclaimed. "Now, when I go home, the dragons are going to be thanking me."

"And what about us?" Kent asked.

"What about you?" Shen asked, crossing her arms. "You got your money. You should be happy."

"Oh, I am..." Kent replied.

"I'm glad..." Shen told him. "...Which means that you can go now. You have what you want, and I have what I want. You are relieved from any further services to me." Shen then turned around, facing away from her two lackeys. She had a big smile on her face, but suddenly, her smile faded as she heard flapping coming toward her.

Standing completely still, Shen watched as Haley and Sun landed in front of her, both of them in dragon form. When she saw Shen standing in front of two dragon forms, Haley gasped. "Shen?" She asked in surprise.

"You know her?" Sun asked, turning her head to the side.

"Well, yeah..." Haley answered. "...I accidentally drank her drink at the..." However, before she could continue, both she and Sun looked back at Shen as the other girl growled at them:

"What are you two dragons doing here?" She demanded. "Can't you see that we're busy? Why don't you just go back to your darkened houses? I'm sure that you could...start a fire..." Shen stopped, chuckling softly before she continued. "...With your little breaths of fire..."

"Wait..." Haley's eyes widening. "...Are you saying...that you're behind this? But...why? Why, Shen?"

If Shen was going to say something, Haley calling her by her name seemed to make her forget what she was going to say. Shen managed to wipe the shocked look off of her face very quickly, and she looked at Haley, studying her. Finally, her eyes widened. "You?" She asked. "Cafe girl? You're a dragon?"

"It appears that way, doesn't it?" Haley asked, while Sun just looked back and forth from Haley and Shen with a confused look on her face.

"Well, if that's the case..." A smile crept onto Shen's face. "...Then I guess it would be wrong of me to keep my secret from you..." The second she finished speaking, a swirling blue light engulfed her, and when the light faded, Shen had transformed into a large blue dragon. Hovering in the air, Shen pointed at Haley and Sun. "Attack them!" She shouted.

Dyng and Kent, who were standing behind Shen, quickly jumped into action, flying toward Haley. Her eyes widening, Haley jumped belly-first onto the ground, Dyng and Kent flying passed her and landing right in front of Sun, who spread her wings and flew in the air, now followed by Dyng and Kent.

Meanwhile, Haley flew over to Shen, landing in front of her. Shen just smiled as she took a step back, the two dragons now squaring off with each other. "I must say that I'm surprised, cafe girl..." Shen said. "...I guess I ne-"

"Haley..." Haley cut her off, scowling. "...My name is Haley Long. That's why I took your drink. I thought they just got my first name wrong..."

"Pretty stupid of you, Haley..." Shen replied. "...Wow, though. Another Long. Very interesting. When you told me your name in the cafe, I should have realized that you were a dragon. So, now I just need to ask you one thing...why are you living here?"

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked, shocked. Haley's surprise caused her to lower her guard, giving Shen the perfect opportunity to lash out with her tail. Despite her guard being down, Haley saw the tail coming, and was able to jump out of the way, making it so that Shen's tail missed its mark.

As Shen pulled her tail back, she just smiled. "I mean..." She said. "...That you're not only a dragon, but you're also Chinese..."

"Part Chinese..." Haley corrected her.

"Well, I'm full Chinese..." Shen smiled proudly. "...And that's my point. The real dragons in this world are from China. These American Dragons are fakes. You should understand, though. At least, I hope you do..."

"Are you insane?" Haley asked, her eyes narrowing. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but there are dragons of every nationality. Dragons aren't just Chinese or American!"

To Haley's surprise, Shen did not seem disappointed by this. Instead, she just smiled. "Well, then I'd better start setting the power out throughout the rest of the world, huh? That way, the real dragons-Chinese Dragons-can...light...the world..."

"I won't let you..." Haley growled, clenching her clawed fists and lifting them up, almost as if she wanted to box with her enemy.

"You won't?" This only furthered Shen's amusement. "What are you going to do, cafe girl? Follow me around the world? No...I don't think so...I think..." She smiled. "...That I have no choice...except to SLAY YOU!"

Before Haley could react, Shen jumped off the ground, flying toward her.

Meanwhile, Sun found herself cornered on both sides by Dyng and the electrical dragon form of Kent. Thinking quickly, Sun turned around and brought her tail up, slamming it underneath Dyng's chin. As Dyng grunted, Sun flew up, Kent looking up at her. With a growl, Kent swooped up after her, his quick speed making him look like less of a dragon, and more of a bolt of lightning.

Dyng, on the other hand, managed to recover from Sun's attack, and he flew up higher in the air, at about the same height that Kent and Sun were at. Sun was attempting to back up, avoiding the attacks that the electrical form of Kent was trying to hit her with.

However, just as Dyng reached the level that Sun and Kent were at, Sun hit Kent with her tail, throwing the electrical dragon back. Kent shouted in surprise as he flew back at such a high speed that he once again looked more like a bolt of lightning. Dyng did not see this until too late, and so her roared as he started to fly toward Sun...only to stop when Kent flew right into his mouth.

His eyes widening in surprise, Dyng halted, just as his body became engulfed with electricity. "Hey, let me out of here!" Kent shouted from inside, another large amount of lightning engulfing Dyng's body. As Dyng grunted in pain, Sun struck, slamming her tail into Dyng's body, throwing the dragon backwards in the air.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Haley was forced to back up and try to dodge the punches that Shen was trying to deliver. "I'm going to win, cafe girl!" Shen told her as she threw another punch. "Once I cause power outages throughout the world except for China, the Chinese Dragon will rise to the occasion..." Another punch, which Haley blocked. "...Because the rest of the world's dragons will be in complete darkness!"

Shen tried to deliver another punch, but she quickly stopped, hearing something coming toward them. Not having to dodge Shen's blows, Haley could now hear it as well. "Hey, let me out!" A voice shouted, followed by an electrocuting sound, and then the sound of pained grunting.

As the sounds got closer and closer, Haley's eyes widened, realizing that it was coming from behind. Just in the nick of time, Haley ducked, just as Dyng flew passed where she had been standing, slamming into the frozen-in-place Shen. Shen grunted as she was thrown off of her feet, she and Dyng and the trapped Kent flying over to the second power pole. Shen grunted again as her back collided with the power pole, Dyng's head and tail automatically wrapping around the pole, his tail shooting into his mouth, keeping him wrapped around the pole.

As Haley slowly got to her feet, she could see an angry looking Shen tied to the second power pole with Dyng's dragon body. "Hey, you freak!" She shouted. "Get off of me! Let me go!" However, her orders were not met, as at that moment, Kent shouted again:

"Let me outta here!"

Following Kent's plea was a shock of lightning through Dyng's body, making him squeeze against the pole more, pressing Shen against the pole in a tighter and more uncomfortable position, making her grunt in pain.

"Haley..." Haley suddenly gasped as she felt a claw grabbing her shoulder, followed by Sun's voice. Whirling around, Haley could see Sun standing behind her. "...Keep an eye on these three..." She told her student. "...I'm going to go contact the Dragon Council..."

Haley nodded, watching as Sun turned and spread her wings, flying into the air. As soon as Sun was out of sight, Haley turned back around, watching as another electrical shock caused Dyng to press up even more against the power pole, making Shen grunt again as she was pressed even tighter up against it.

LINE BREAK

The next afternoon, Haley, Destiny and Leah were all walking down the same street as Haley and Sun had been fighting on the night before, when they saw the vans and workers working around the power lines.

"Oh..." Leah said as they started to walk by the workers. "...That's why we lost power last night..."

"Pretty much..." Haley smiled, making both Leah and Destiny turn their heads to the side so that they could look at her.

"You say that like you know something..." Destiny pointed out.

"Dragon business?" Leah asked in a knowing tone of voice.

"Pretty much..." Haley's smile widened.

"Well, are you going to tell us about it?" Destiny asked.

Haley pretended to think about the question, not answering until they passed by the scene of the construction. Then, as they started to cross the street, she finally answered: "Nah..."

"But we're interested..." Destiny tried.

"Sorry, guys..." Haley smiled as she started to walk ahead of them, turning around and walking backwards so she could look at him. "...Just another boring, usual victory for the American Dragon. I...don't think you'd be interested..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode 10: Dirty Baker's Thirteen

Inside the Main Hall on the Island of Draco, Holly Jennings, Jake Long, Councilor Callum, and Councilor Rin all sat at the big table in the back of the room. "Here, Jake..." Holly said kindly as she poured a cup of tea and then handed the cup to Jake.

"Thanks..." Jake said as he took the cup, taking a sip. Then, he said: "Hey, Holly?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"How is it looking for the class?" Jake asked. "For Rose? Rose's training class that I'm supposed to teach? Are there any openings yet?"

"Not yet, Jake..." Holly answered, pouring another cup of tea, which she handed to Rin. "...When the class is available, I'll tell you. Okay?"

Just then, the doors to the Main Hall opened, and both Haley and Rose entered. Haley was in her dragon form, while Rose was in human form. Both women were walking in a Grullo-colored dragon; while Rose held her staff in one hand, she kept her other hand firmly around the Grullo-colored dragon's left ear. Haley, on the other hand, had held her clawed hand to her side.

"Yo, Haley..." Jake said. "...Who's this?"

"We don't know..." Haley told her older brother as she and Rose stopped the submissive dragon in front of the entire Council. "...We found him trying to cheat some leprechaun out of his gold. Not steal by force, but trick..."

"Haley, what's wrong with your side?" Jake asked, his tone filled with worry as he notices how Haley held her side.

"This creep slashed her when we tried to apprehend him..." Rose said.

"So, what's his name?" Callum asked.

"We don't know..." Haley replied. "...We don't know anything about him." Then, after a moment, she added: "Can Rose and I lock him up now?"

"Wait a moment, Haley." Holly told her, getting up from her seat. "...Councilor Rin..." She turned to Rin. "...I want you to go find the records of all former prisoners. See if you can find any that match him..."

"Yes, Councilor..." Rin said respectfully as she turned and walked passed Holly, walking away from the table.

LINE BREAK

About ten minutes later, the doors to the Main Hall opened again, Councilor Rin walking back inside. Rin walked by Rose and reached Holly, handing her a folder. "Thank you..." Holly said as she took the folder. "...Did you find anything, Councilor?"

"I did..." Rin answered. "...He fit this prisoner perfectly. I'd say it's a perfect match." Holly nodded, and she opened the folder, a green holographic image of a Grullo-colored dragon shooting out of the folder. It was the dragon that Haley and Rose had brought in.

"I wouldn't say that he is a prisoner, Councilor Rin..." Holly said as Rin sat back down next to her. "...It says here..." Holly continued. "...That his name is Graham Blake. He was apprehended several times for minor crimes, but they were never big enough to hold him on anything..."

"We have this punk on attempted murder!" Jake growled, looking at Haley. "Rose, run his sorry tail in!"

"Jake!" Holly hissed, glaring at him as she closed the folder, making the hologram of Blake disappear. "Would you relax? Haley is going to be fine..." Then, she turned to face Haley and Rose. "...Did he manage to make off with the gold?"

"Of course not, Councilor..." Rose replied. "...We stopped him..."

"Then..." Holly crossed his arms. "...Let him go. There has been no real harm done. But once you get him back to his home, I want you to take note of where it is. When you come back, I want you to tell me where he lives. I'll send a Councilor to check on him..."

LINE BREAK

"Alright, get..." Rose barked as she and Haley let go of Blake at the edge of the island. Blake turned around and scowled at them. "...Don't you be giving us that look!" Rose told him. "We're the ones that should be angry. Angry that you're getting away with this..."

"You don't..." Blake finally spoke after a second, his voice raspy. "...Find me threatening? You don't...find me...to be a big threat?"

"A big threat?" Haley struggled to hold back a laugh. "You're just a petty crook! Rose and I have both faced worse than you."

This remark only served to wipe the frown off of Blake's face, and in its place, a smile appeared. "So, if I managed to do that..." He pointed down at Haley's side, which she still pressed her claws to. "...Then what did those...worse threats...do to you?"

"Why don't you just shut up and go away?" Rose growled.

"But of course..." Blake smiled at the two, before he finally turned and spread his wings. Starting to flap them, Blake took off of the ground and flew away.

Once the crook was gone, Rose turned back to Haley and walked over to her. Looking down at her side, Rose reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling it away to see three slash marks, and dried blood. More started to form at the area of the wound as Rose looked up at Haley. "Come on..." She told her. "...You need to get that cleaned and patched up. I'll take you to see the doctor..."

Looking down at her wound, Haley felt like she had no choice but to obey. So, nodding, Haley turned around with Rose and followed her down the grass and toward the buildings on the island.

Unbeknownst to the two dragons, Blake was hovering high up in the air, watching them as they walked to get Haley medical attention. "Not a threat, huh?" Blake talked to himself. "Well...I think I can change that. One way...or another..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In the hospital room, Haley sat on a bed as Councilor Callum finished bandaging her side. As soon as Callum stepped away, Haley lowered her shirt, hopping off of the bed and walking over to the side of the room, where Jake, Rose and Sun were all standing. "Is she going to be okay?" Sun asked.

"Oh yes, Master Park." Callum told her. "Just as long as she keeps the wound bandaged. I managed to clean up the blood and stop the source of the bleeding. There won't be any more blood. Just as long as she keeps the bandages on, it won't get infected."

"Thank you, Councilor..." Sun said thankfully as she, Haley, Jake and Rose left the room, closing the door behind him. The four dragons walked down the hall, until they reached the doors and walked out onto the grass. "Come, Haley..." Sun said as she walked away from the three other dragons. "...I think it's time for you to get home..."

"Alright, Sun..." Haley told her before she turned around and looked at Jake and Rose. "...I'll see you guys later..."

"You know it, Hales..." Jake smiled at her.

Returning the smile, Haley turned around and ran after Sun, who had already reached the edge of the island. Once Haley reached the edge, she stopped running, and after a second or two, she and Sun transformed into their dragon forms. Then, they both flew off.

LINE BREAK

Blake still had a smile on his face as he landed in a dark and dirty alley. Leaning against the wall, Blake slid down into a sitting position. "Not a threat..." He said to himself. "...That's what they think. I can change that, though. The only thing is...that I don't know what to do..."

Blake sat against the wall in the dirty alley for a few more seconds, before his eyes suddenly widened and his smile also widened. "Of course..." He said to himself. "...Why didn't I think of that before? What better way to prove myself to be a formidable threat...than to bring in the help of the number on threat to the Magical World?"

Smiling evilly, Blake rose from his place on the ground, and he stepped away from the wall, walking to the other side of the alley. Kneeling down, Blake reached into a pile of trash and pulled out a thick, hardback book. Opening the book, Blake's eyes lit up as he reached a certain page.

"And with the drop of the Phoenix feather..." He read. "...The Dragon of Darkness shall rise from the ashes..."

LINE BREAK

Walking into a magical shop, Blake smiled as he looked around the shop. "May I help you, sir?" asked the witch at the counter. Blake just smiled as he walked up the counter. Once he finally reached it, he finally spoke: "Yes, you can help me..." He said. Then, with a swift movement of his clawed fist, the witch grunted and fell back onto the floor.

"Take a nap for me..." Blake smiled cruelly down on her before he turned and started to walk into the very first aisle of the shop.

LINE BREAK

In a dark, run down area with a ditch in the ground, surrounded by rocky cliffs, flapping could be heard as Blake handed on the ground, in her arms were several ingredients. As his feet touched the ground, Blake dropped the items on the ground, and he walked over to the ditch, looking down into it, where he could see some small ashes, and a dark claw or two.

"The final resting place of the Dark Dragon..." Blake said to himself, before he opened his mouth and blew out a torrent of fire into the pit. The pit now filled with blazing fire, Blake turned around and walked back over to the pile, among the items, a Phoenix feather.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, both Haley and Sun were flying in the air. "You know..." Haley stated. "...I never really have complained about the length of the flight from the Island of Draco to New York..."

"And?" Sun asked.

"And what?" Haley asked, looking at her Dragon Master with a confused look on her face. "I said I never complained. Did I say that I was going to start now?"

LINE BREAK

"And with the drop of a Phoenix feather..." Blake stood in front of the blazing fire, holding the feather in his claws over the fire. "...The Dragon of Darkness shall rise from the ashes!"

Finishing his spell, Blake dropped the feather into the flames. The feather drifted into the flames, and as it disappeared in the flames, the fire started to crackle repeatedly, and then abruptly stopped, the fire vanishing, shooting into the ground. Once the fire was gone, the ground started to rumble, and within seconds, the ground split into a couple pieces, a large, beefy dragon burst out of the ground with a roar.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The Dark Dragon roared as he burst through the ground, a beam of golden light shooting up into the air as the Dark Dragon stayed where he was. Watching the sight before him, Blake grinned cruelly as he walked closer to the large and roaring dragon, kneeling down in respect in front of him.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Haley and Sun were still flying through the air, when the golden beam of light shot into the air several feet away. Haley noticed the light, and she stopped flying, turning around and watching as the golden light faded away. "What is that?" She asked.

Sun didn't seem to notice that Haley had stopped, and she didn't realize that she had until Haley sped toward the source of the light. Seeing Haley fly away from the corner of her eye, Sun came to a screeching halt and turned around to the side in the air, watching as Haley flew off.

"Haley!" Sun called. "Where are you going?!"

However, Haley did not stop flying, instead keeping on her way to the sight. Making up her mind, Sun started to flap her wings, following her pupil.

LINE BREAK

The Dark Dragon now laughed evilly as he looked around the area that he had been resurrected in. Finally, the Dark Dragon looked down, and his laughing stopped when he saw Blake kneeling on the ground. "Who..." The Dark Dragon demanded, his voice a low, threatening growl. "...Are you? What are you doing here?" As he spoke, he lowered his claws, pointing them at Blake. "Give me one good reason why I should not blast you to pieces..."

"You wouldn't..." Blake grinned, standing back up. "...Destroy the dragon who brought you back to this world, would you?"

"That depends..." growled the number one threat to the Magical World. "...Any dragon affiliated with the American Dragon deserves to perish..."

"I can assure you, I have no feelings...except for hatred...toward the American Dragon..." Blake smiled. "...In fact, that is why I brought you back. You see, no one respects me. No one sees me as a threat. But you...Everyone knows that you are not to be messed with. Dark Dragon, I beg for you to help me. I want you-NEED you-to help me become feared. I am a threat! They just don't know it yet..."

The Dark Dragon just stared at Blake for several seconds, blinking repeatedly in surprise. Then, he tilted his head up, roaring as he blew blue, electrical fire out of his mouth. Looking back down at Blake, he roared: "You are a fool if you think that I would help you! I would never waste my time on such meaningless problems!"

"Aw, but I haven't gotten to what you get out of it..." Blake smiled. "...I'm sure that...you are very angry...about what the American Dragon and his family and his friends did to you. This is your chance...to DESTROY THEM ALL!"

Unbeknownst to Blake and the Dark Dragon, Haley was watching from atop the rocky cliff, her eyes wide with horror. "My God..." She whispered to herself, turning around and flying away. Her eyes wide, Haley flew as quickly as she could just to get away from the frightening sight; perhaps she was too frantic, because she did not see Sun coming toward her until it was too late. "Haley, wa-!" Sun tried to warn her student, but it was too late. Both dragons grunted as they hit each other, making them fly back from the impact.

Sun recovered first, and she growled as Haley moaned, clutching her head with both claws. "Haley, what were you thinking?" Sun demanded. "I thought I taught you to look where you're-" However, before she could finish, she saw Haley lower her claws from her head, revealing her wide eyes. At that moment, Sun realized that something wrong. "Haley..." She asked. "...Are you okay?"

At that moment, Haley seemed to remember what was going on, what she was doing, and who she was with. "The Da...The Dar..." Haley stammered, hovering closer to Sun. Once Haley was right in front of her Dragon Master, she reached out and took Sun's claws in hers. "Sun..." She tried again. "...The...The Dark...The Dar...The Dark...The Dark Dragon! H...He's re...retur...return...returned!"

"What?" Sun asked, her own eyes widening, only this was because of shock and not fear. "Haley..." Sun shook her head. "...That's not possible. Remember? The Dark Dragon was destroyed years ago. That's impossible..."

"He's bac...He's back, Sun!" Haley told Sun fiercely. "I sa...saw him! That...That Graham Blake criminal must have done it!"

"But how, Haley?" Sun asked, trying to put logic into Haley's head. "How could he do it? There's only one way that he could have-wait..." Sun stopped herself, her eyes widening even more, only this time, with fear. "...There's no way he...Does he? Can it be possible that...he knows the spell to bring the Dark Dragon back to power?"

"I think...I think so, Sun..." Haley answered.

"Oh no..." Sun whispered. Then, in a louder tone, she said as she grabbed Haley's wrist: "...This is horrible, Haley. Come on. We have to warn the Dragon Council!"

LINE BREAK

"So, what do you think?" Blake asked the Dark Dragon. The number one threat to the Magical World just stared back at the Grullo-colored dragon, before he finally stepped out of the ditch in the ground. "You will be able to get your revenge..."

The Dark Dragon growled as he looked down at Blake. Finally, he replied: "Very well..."

Hearing this, Blake's smile widened even more. "I'm very glad to hear it, sir." He said. "After all, we dragons have to stick together, right?"

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, Rose was sitting underneath a tree, her hand resting on her round belly. Smiling peacefully, Rose looked over the island, watching all of the young dragons that were on the grass. However, Rose's smile slowly started to fade as she heard flapping coming from her side. Turning her head toward the edge, she could see both Haley and Sun landing on the grass.

Her smile returning, Rose got to her feet and started to walk over to the two dragons. "Hey, guys..." She said. "...What are you doing back here?"

However, both dragons seemed to ignore her, and they just walked right by her. Her mouth gaping open, Rose whirled around, watching them hurry off toward the Main Hall. "Hey..." Rose said, even though it did not come out loud enough for them to hear. "...You guys..." Once again, it almost came out like a pathetic whine. Knotting her brow in determination, Rose quickly started to follow them.

LINE BREAK

In the Main Hall, Jake, Holly, Rin and Callum were all sitting at the large table, all discussing something, just as the big doors opened, and Haley and Sun, both still in dragon form, entered quickly, reaching the front of the table in only about five seconds.

Interrupted, all four Councilors looked up from their conversation and stared at the two dragons. "No offense, Master Park and Dragon Long..." Holly finally broke the silence. "...But we are in the middle of a very important conversation. Do you mind coming back in an hour or so?"

"We have something more important..." Haley told Haley, who only hissed as Sun lightly hit her shoulder with the back of her clawed hand.

"Haley!" Sun hissed harshly, shocked at Haley's disrespect. "I am sorry, Councilors..." She finally looked up at the Councilors, addressing them properly. "...Truly I am, but this is an emergency. My pupil has reported seeing the resurrection of the Dark Dragon..."

"What?!" Jake asked, shocked and horrified. "Yo, that's-that's impossible! I took that punk out over a decade ago!"

"Then perhaps you forgot how the Dark Dragon returned after you killed him the first time..." Haley spoke up again. "...That criminal Rose and I captured this morning. Graham Blake. He is the one who is responsible..."

"I think that the only reasonable explanation..." Sun said. "...Is the spell..."

"Yes..." Holly agreed immediately, getting up from her chair. "...That would appear to be the only logical explanation. You are right, Master Park. Unfortunately, it doesn't matter..."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Jake asked.

"Unfortunately..." Holly responded. "...You see, the Dark Dragon is the only dragon in existence that technically, can never die. According to legend, and this is one that my mother told TJ, Riley and I as children, that shortly after he was consumed by the powerful dark magic, he created the spell himself. He can never die...not as long as dragons know that his spell exists..."

"Then what do you suggest we do, Holly?" Sun asked, panic in her tone.

"There's not much we can do..." Holly said, sitting back down. "...The Dark Dragon can never be destroyed. The only thing that I can think of is that we just sit here...and wait."

"What?!" Haley asked. "Holly, you can't be serious!"

Haley was about to walk over to Holly, but before she could reach out and grab her friend, the large doors opened, Rose running into the room, panting. "Haley!" She shouted, jogging over to the dragons, and when she finally reached them, she put her hand on Haley's shoulder. "Haley, I tried to talk to you. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong, Rose..." Sun said, walking over to Rose and gently putting her clawed hand on her shoulder, leading her away from Haley. "...Is that the Dark Dragon has made another return..."

"What?" Rose asked, her eyes widening with fear. However, the fear soon faded, and she smiled determinedly, reaching down to her belt. "Really? Well, that's okay? We'll deal with him. We'll send him back to wherever he spent the last twelve years..."

"Rose, it's not going to be that simple..." Holly told her, Haley stepping to the side. "...The Dark Dragon can never truly die. He can always come back..."

"But, Holly..." Haley finally spoke up again. "...If there is a spell to revive him, couldn't there also be a spell that will destroy him forever?"

"Don't be silly, Dragon Long..." Callum barked. "...The Dark Dragon can't-"

"I suppose it is possible, Haley..." Holly said calmly, leaning back in the chair. "...My mother never said anything of it, though. Still, I suppose it could be possible. I'd say it's worth a look into..."

"I'll do it, Councilor..." Rin said eagerly. "...I'll check the file room. There might be something in there. The Dark Dragon could be headed for here at this very minute. If we could get the drop on him..."

Holly seemed to think about for a second, but finally, she nodded. "Okay..." She said. "...But I want Councilor Callum to go with you. The less time it takes you to look, the better..." Both Rin and Callum nodded with respect, and they got up from their chairs, turning and walking away from the table. With Callum and Rin walking away, Holly turned her attention back to Haley, and the nervous looking Sun and Rose behind her.

"Now that they're gone, there's only one thing to discuss..." Holly folded her hands together. "...What if there isn't a spell to destroy him, what do you suppose we do, Haley? Do you have an idea better than mine? Do you think there is anything we can do other than just wait for him to strike?"

"We fight..." Rose spoke for Haley, pulling her staff out of her belt and holding it up. "...And we'll keep on destroying him every time that someone is dumb enough to bring him back..."

"And if what Rin says is true?" Holly asked. "And he comes here?"

Haley waited a moment to answer, and in that moment, she turned around and made eye contact with Rose. Rose returned Haley's look, and she smiled back. Returning the determined smile that Rose gave her, and she turned back around and looked at Holly. "The same thing..." She answered. "...We fight..."

LINE BREAK

Outside, on the grass, there were dragons, either training with their masters or with each other, or just relaxing. However, this stopped abruptly when a large explosion of blue, electrical light appeared in the middle of the grassy area, and as it faded, evil laughter could be heard.

When the smoke and the light completely faded, the Dark Dragon and Blake were standing on the grass. Seeing this sight, all of the dragons that were on the grass gasped and just stared at the two villains, their eyes wide with fear.

LINE BREAK

Back in the Main Hall, the five dragons were talking things over. "I know we can fight him, Hales..." Jake was saying. "...But what we need to do, is destroy him..." However, at that moment, the sound of the explosion came from outside, loud enough for the five of them to hear. It was quickly followed by evil laughing.

"What the heck...?" Rose asked in surprise, and she turned around, looking at the doors. After a few seconds, her confused look transformed into a look of panic. "...Oh no..." Without thinking, Rose then ran for the door.

"Rose!" Jake shouted from behind her, followed shortly after by a call of "Rose!" from Haley. However, Rose ignored them, and she reached the doors, throwing them open and running out onto the grass, gasping as she saw the Dark Dragon standing on the grass, right next to Blake.

Soon, Rose felt the presence of the others behind her, and then she could hear Haley's voice: "He's here..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The Dark Dragon laughed evilly as he held his claws up in the air, lightning starting to spark from the tips as black, shadowy shades started to swarm around them, making all of the dragons watching turn and run away, screaming in terror. "I'M HERE FOR YOU JAKE LONG AND FRIENDS!" the Dark Dragon roared. "SHOW YOURSELF AND DIE LIKE A DRAGON!"

Growling angrily, Jake turned away from the determined looking Haley, Sun and Rose, and he turned to look at Holly, who looked nervous. "Holly, go look for Callum and Rin!" He told her. "Rose, Sun, Haley and I will cover you. We'll take this punk!"

"He'll be slain before you even get back..." Rose smiled confidently as she pulled her staff out all the way, the blades popping out. "...Then use whatever spell you found on his scaly tail!"

Although a little surprised, Holly stepped back and nodded in compliance. Then, she turned and ran away from the four other dragons. "She'll take care of it..." Jake said, turning his head back straight so he could look at the laughing evil dragon not that far away along with Rose, Haley and Sun. "...Come on guys..."

In four bright lights, four different dragons flew up off of the ground. "Let's get this punk!" Jake growled. The four dragons then flew over to the Dark Dragon, landing a couple of feet in front of him. "You want us, tall, dark and ugly?!" Jake called up to him, making the Dark Dragon looked down on them, the shades ceasing their random flying. "Well, you've got us! Guys, charge!" The three dragons then charged, lifting off of the ground and flying toward the Dark Dragon...

LINE BREAK

Panting, Holly rushed into the file room, finding the door open, the back of the room, she could see both Callum and Rin on their knees, going through different files. Rin was going through folders with pieces of paper, while Callum was looking through a much larger stack of folders that shot out holographic images when opened. "Did you find anything?" Holly asked as she walked inside, making the two Councilors look up.

"No..." Callum told her, setting down the folder that he had just closed. "...In all honesty, I don't see-"

However, before Callum continue, Rin opened up a folder, her eyes scanning the document. Seconds later, her eyes widened, and she gasped, looking up at Holly. "Councilor!" She exclaimed. "I found it! I found it!"

"Let me see..." Holly said, quickly striding over to Rin and taking it out of her hands as she and Callum got to their feet. After looking at the paper, Holly nodded, smiling. "...This is it, alright..."

"Then let's go cook it..." Callum stated. "...We'll order whatever ingredients are needed..."

"We don't have that kind of time, Councilor!" Holly quickly told him fiercely. "He's already here. Jake, Haley, Rose and Sun are already facing him. We have to hurry up and help them. We have to cook it here..."

"What?" Rin seemed surprised. "Can we even do that?"

"You tell me..." Holly replied, looking around for something to make the spell in. Finally, Holly looked at the file cabinet, and she saw a flower pot with a flower in it on the top. Holly quickly grabbed the pot off of the cabinet, and she pulled the flower out before she turned back around and handed the pot to Callum. "...Okay, Rin..." She said. "...What's the first ingredient?"

"Dirt..." Rin read.

There was a brief pause, and in that time, Callum looked down at the interior of the flower pot. "I think we're good on that, Councilor..." Holly said. "...What's the next ingredient?"

"Paper..." Rin read, only to gasp as Holly grabbed the end of the piece of paper, and ripped off a part of the end of the paper she was reading off of. Rin watched as Holly dropped the end piece into the pot, and then turned around to look at her. "...Okay..." Rin said, looking back down the paper. "...There's only one ingredient left. And it's..." Rin quickly stopped, and her eyes widened.

"What is it?" Holly asked impatiently. "We don't have all day! Our friends and allies are in danger!"

"Okay..." Rin said softly, looking up from the paper. "...The final ingredient is...something from a blood relative of the Dark Dragon..."

LINE BREAK

Haley, Jake, Rose and Sun were all hovering in the air dodging the furious punches that the Dark Dragon was trying to deliver. Growling with anger, the Dark Dragon jumped back, causing the ground to shake as he lifted up his clawed hand and fired out electrical light that flew over to Sun. Sun wasn't able to dodge the blast, and she grunted, falling back onto the grass with a grunt.

While Rose didn't notice this, and she dived down, flying in-between the Dark Dragon's legs and turning at his tail, flying up into the air behind the evil dragon, both Jake and Haley noticed. "Sun!" They shouted together, especially when they saw the Dark Dragon's tail go over to the unmoving Sun; the Dark Dragon wrapped his tail around Sun's neck and lifted her off of the ground. The Dark Dragon chuckled evilly as he threw his tail to the side and then started to swing it back over to Jake and Haley.

Both dragons reacted quickly, and they ducked down, lowering themselves in the air as the Dark Dragon's tail swung passed them. Growling because he missed, the Dark Dragon looked down and opened his mouth, blowing out a torrent of fire. Below him, both Jake and Haley gasped, flying to the side, only Haley flew back until her back and wings touched the Dark Dragon's hand. Before she could react, the Dark Dragon wrapped his fingers around her, trapping her.

Jake's eyes widened as he saw his trapped sister grunting and struggling against the Dark Dragon's hold. "HALEY!" He shouted, and he tried to fly toward her to help, but he himself only grunted as the Dark Dragon's claws wrapped around his body, trapping him. Chuckling evilly, the Dark Dragon brought his hands up, bringing the two struggling dragons up to his eye level. The Dark Dragon then opened his mouth, but before he could roast his enemies, he froze when he heard a shout:

"JAKE! HALEY!" The next thing the Dark Dragon knew, Rose flew passed his head and dived down. "LET THEM GO!" She ordered angrily, stopping when she reached the Dark Dragon's neck. Rose twirled her staff and prepared to strike, but before she could, the Dark Dragon brought his hand trapping Haley in it up and backhanded her entire body.

With a yell, Rose dropped her staff as she started to fall to the ground, somersaulting backwards. Finally, Rose hit the grass on the back, her form fading back to her human form as she grunted. Now powerless, Rose could only look up at the Dark Dragon glared down on her.

"Yes!" Blake exclaimed from next to the Dark Dragon, before he started to shout: "SLAY THEM! SLAY THEM ALL!"

The Dark Dragon just growled, but he apparently agreed with the Grullo-colored dragon, for he lifted his large foot up, hovering it over Rose's entire body. It took Rose about half a second to realize what the Dark Dragon was going to do to her, and her eyes widened, instinctively bringing her arms and hands to her belly, wrapping them around her big belly in a futile hope to protect that baby as she squeezed her eyes shut.

LINE BREAK

"What?!" Callum asked, shocked, his eyes narrowing. "How is that possible? It's like they wanted to make this impossible for us!"

As Callum continued on, Holly only stared at the flower pot with wide eyes. "Councilor..." Holly finally managed to speak, making Callum stop talking. Both Callum and Rin then turned around to look at her. "...Give me the pot..." Holly said, holding out her hands. "...Hurry..."

Although confused, Callum quickly complied, and he handed the flower pot to Holly. As soon as the pot was in Holly's hands, Holly transformed into her purple dragon form in a bright light. Then, looking down at the inside of the pot, Holly spit into it.

Seconds later, as Callum and Rin stared in confusion, a hissing sound came from the pot as the paper, the dirt and the saliva all started to morph together, and in another second, the flower pot started to magically fill with red liquid.

LINE BREAK

Back on the grass, Rose continued to lie on the grass, both Jake and Haley screaming: "Rose!" and "Get up, Rose!" Having waited a few moments without not feeling any pain, Rose slowly started to open her eyes, only to still see that the Dark Dragon was holding his foot over her. Then, in the blink of an eye, the Dark Dragon started to chuckle evilly, and he started to slowly lower his foot down onto Rose. Quickly, Rose squeezed her eyes shut and she turned her head to look away.

However, before the Dark Dragon could get to squishing Rose, his eyes widened and he looked to the side as he heard the sound of Holly's voice: "Hey! Dark Dragon!" Holly was quickly flying toward him, quickly followed by Callum and Rin.

Lying on the ground, Rose's eyes snapped open at the sound of Holly's voice, and she quickly rolled over onto her stomach, scrambling out from under the Dark Dragon's foot as Holly arrived in front of the number one threat to the Magical World, swinging the pot and splashing the spell onto the Dark Dragon's face.

The Dark Dragon grunted in surprise, letting go of Jake and Haley, who quickly reverted to their human forms and dropped to the grass. The Dark Dragon continued to growl as he shook his head back and forth, trying to get the liquid off of his face. "You will pay for that!" the Dark Dragon roared in Holly's direction, starting to raise his claws to swipe at her.

However, at that second, the Dark Dragon stopped, he and everyone around him hearing a sizzling sound. Then, in the blink of an eye, the Dark Dragon's scales, starting with his hands and his head, started to melt away, leaving nothing but thin air behind. As the melting started to reach the Dark Dragon's eyes, there was a split second where they widened in horror, the Dark Dragon realizing what had happened.

"No!" He shouted, the "melting" continuing. "That's not possible! It's IMPOSSIBLE! NO! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" As the Dark Dragon released what was to be his final scream, the "melting" quickened, making his entire head vanish, before moving on down to his chest. In only two seconds, the Dark Dragon's entire body, except for his tail, which still was wrapped around Sun's neck, keeping her off of the grass, was gone. In another second, his tail was also gone, dropping Sun to her feet.

Smiling, Holly landed on the grass, looking down at the grass where the Dark Dragon had been standing as Callum and Rin landed right behind her. All that was left were nineteen claws that had been attached to the Dark Dragon's fingers and claws. Finally, the number one threat to the Magical World had been destroyed once and for all.

Watching the scene before him, Blake's eyes widened. "No..." He muttered to himself. "...It...It can't be..." Blake then looked at the surviving dragons, and after a moment, Jake and Haley turned around and looked at him. Realizing that he was in trouble, Blake chuckled nervously before he turned around and tried to make a run for it.

Haley, however, grinned as she started to chase after him. As soon as she had gotten enough speed, Haley jumped off of the grass and flew toward him. With a "Hiyah!" Haley spun herself in the air, swinging her foot out as she made contact with Blake's back. Blake grunted as he was thrown off of his feet, somersaulting face first once before he slammed hard on his back onto the grass.

Groaning, Blake started to lift his head up, only to hear flapping wings, and in a few seconds, Rose landed in front of him in full dragon form. "Congratulation, Blake..." Rose told him as she shot her tail around her arms, just below his elbows, trapping them together as she pulled him onto his feet. "...You asked me if I thought you were a threat..." Rose continued as she reached into her belt and pulled out her shackles. "...Well, I and the rest of the Magical World sure as heck do now..." With a click, Rose applied the shackles to his scaly wrists, binding them. Rose then released Blake's upper arms as her tail reached up and wrapped around his left ear, making Blake grunt as Rose started to walk toward the prison, forcing Blake to walk with her. "...And I'm sure that the other threats are going to welcome you with welcome arms..."

Meanwhile, Holly remained in front of the Dark Dragon's remains, even as everyone else started to walk away. Callum and Rin were the last, but as they started to follow Jake, Haley and Sun, they froze when they heard Holly: "Councilor Callum! Councilor Rin!"

Confused, the two Councilors turned around, watching as Holly turned around to face them, putting her hands behind her back. "Please..." She told them. "...Don't tell them, and by them, I mean the other dragons on this island, about my relation to the Dark Dragon. It would only taint my reputation even more..."

After an awkward few seconds, both Councilors managed to nod. "You have our word that we won't tell..." Callum promised.

"Good..." Holly nodded, smiling sincerely. "...You have my trust. You may go now..."

Then, as Callum and Rin followed the others away from the sight, Holly turned around again and looked back down at the claws on the ground.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: What did you think? Please review. Oh! Just so you know, the next five episodes will consist of the five-part Season Finale. It's also kind of the Series Finale. I'll explain what I mean by "kind of" in the Author's Note for the final part of the Season Finale.**


	11. Chapter 11

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode 11: The Way of the Dragon Part 1

"And...ready...set...GO!" Rose, in human form, stood along with Haley, also in human form, on the roof of Canal Street Electronics. Leah and Destiny were a couple feet away, both facing each other as they each held a Huntsclan staff. On Rose's order, the two girls charge for each other. Once they reached each other, Leah swung her staff, Destiny ducking as the staff whizzed over her head. Destiny then pointed the blade of her staff at Leah's stomach and fired. A green blast of energy hit Leah in the stomach, and she grunted as she flew back, grunting as she landed on the roof on her back.

"Very good, Destiny!" Rose exclaimed happily, pumping her fist. Destiny glanced at Rose and nodded as she lowered her hand with the staff, holding it at her side as she walked over to Leah, as Leah groaned, rolling over onto her stomach and picking herself up. Hearing the sound of footprints, Leah froze and took a deep breath, exhaling before she kicked her foot up into Destiny's stomach. Destiny grunted and stumbled back before she fell to her knees, clutching her stomach.

Groaning, Leah got to her feet. Without bending over to retrieve her fallen staff, Leah turned around to see Destiny on the ground, still clutching her stomach. Her eyes widening, Leah gasped as she made her way over to her friend. "I'm sorry, Destiny!" She said, putting her hand on Destiny's shoulder, making Destiny look up at her as Leah helped her to her feet. "It was an accident. Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Destiny replied, removing her hand from her stomach. "...And it's okay. I know this kind of stuff happens. It's all good..."

Leah nodded, smiling slightly, before she turned around to face Rose. "I think that's enough for today..." Leah told her. "...We'll see you tomorrow..." She and Destiny then started to walk over to the door.

"Wait!" Rose called out, and she tried to follow them, only to stop when Haley put her hand on her shoulder. "Haley, let me go after them!" Rose turned her head back. "I didn't say they could go! They say that they want to learn self defense, but they don't-"

"Rose..." Haley told her gently, not letting go of her sister-in-law's shoulder. "...You can't force them to do something they don't want to do. They're adults."

"I know, but..." Rose tried, almost like a whiny child that wasn't getting her way. However, before she could continue, Haley froze as she heard a ringing sound coming from her person. Reverting to her human form, Haley reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her communication device. Pressing a button, Haley and Rose both watched as a holographic image of Jake appeared.

"What is it, bro?" Haley asked.

"It's important, Hales..." Jake said. He was in dragon form, and he had a big smile on his face. "...I need to talk to Rose..."

"Oh..." Haley replied. "...She's right here. Here you go, Rose..." Haley handed the device to Rose, and she broke away from her sister-in-law, walking after Leah and Destiny to the door that led down to the back room of the shop. However, even as she walked away from Rose, Haley could still hear what her brother was saying:

"You finally have a class to go to..." Jake said. "...You start it first thing in the morning..."

As Haley finally reached the door and started to walk down the steps, she couldn't help but smile, happy for Rose...

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Early the next morning, Haley, Sun and Rose all stood on the grass on the Island of Draco, accompanied by Fu Dog. Haley, Sun and Rose were in dragon form, and Rose was facing them with a nervous smile on her face. "You're going to do great, Rose." Haley assured her.

"I am sure that Jake will be the perfect teacher for you..." Sun added, smiling.

"Yeah..." Fu agreed. "...Good luck, kid."

"Thanks, guys..." Rose's smile widened, only now, the nervousness was gone, and was replaced with genuine gratitude. "...This really helps..."

"You're going to do a great job..." Haley repeated, meaning every word that she said. "...Now get going. You don't want to-ooff!" However, before Haley could continue, she was cut off as Rose wrapped her arms around her, giving her a big dragon hug. Although shocked at first, a smile slowly crept onto Haley's face.

"You're welcome, Rose..." She said. "...But in all seriousness, you should let go of me and get to class. You wouldn't want to keep your own husband waiting, would you?"

At that moment, Rose slowly released Haley from her grip and she stepped back. "Sorry..." She said. "...And I guess not. Well, here goes nothing..." Rose then turned and started to walk toward the buildings. However, after about five or so steps, Rose stopped, and she turned back around to look at Haley. "Haley?"

"Yeah?" Haley replied.

"Tell Leah and Destiny that I'm going to be busy for quite a while..." Rose replied. "...But tell them to keep on practicing..."

"Got it..." Haley nodded.

Rose smiled, and she turned back around, walking closer toward the building area.

LINE BREAK

Standing in front of a wooden door, Rose was frozen in place. Taking a deep breath, she brought her claws up and grasped the knob. Then, she turned it, pushing the door open and stepping inside. As she closed the door behind her, she could see Jake, also in dragon form, sitting at a desk in front of a chalk board, one lone desk and chair in the center of the room.

Hearing the door close behind him, Jake turned his head to the side, smiling as he sae Rose. "Aw, Rose." He said. "I'm glad you made it, babe..."

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world..." Rose smiled at her husband.

Jake's smile widened, and he nodded. "Okay..." He told her. "...You can put your cape up on the holder there. Then, take a seat..."

Rose nodded, and she turned the side, nearly jumping back in surprise when she saw that there was a coat hanger beside her. Chuckling out of embarrassment, Rose undid the straps to her cape and pulled it off. Putting her cape onto the rack, Rose walked over to the desk and sat down in it, smiling as she stared at Jake.

Jake stared back at his wife and student as he got up from his desk. "Okay, Rose..." He told her. "...If you don't know by now, my name is Jake Long, and I am going to be your teacher. So...let's get going..." Jake then leaned forwards and pulled open a drawer on the side of the desk. Rose watched with anticipation as Jake reached inside, and then, after several seconds, pulled his arm out; Jake held a thick hardback book in his claws.

"This..." Jake told her, in a professional and authoritative tone. "...Is the textbook that I am going to use. Now, I do believe that it is my job...do decided the order of your teachings. Just as long as I teach you what's in this book, it doesn't matter what order it's in. Right?" Jake smiled as he looked at Rose. However, he could see that Rose was just sitting there, waiting for him to start the lesson.

Sighing, Jake set the book back down on the desk and opened it up to the first page. "Okay..." He said. "...The first lesson is...who is the founder of the Dragon Council? What? Really?" Looking up at Rose, whose smile had now faded, he blinked a few times. "Yo...I don't even know that! Okay, okay. There's nothing wrong with that..." Jake was saying this more to himself than to Rose as he started to flip the pages. "...I'll just...find something I do know..."

"Uh, Jake?" Rose finally spoke, watching as Jake flipped through the pages of the book. "Is, uh, everything going alright?" Just as Rose asked this, Jake reached the end of the book. Growling with frustration, Jake slammed the book closed and looked back up at his wife.

"Okay..." He said after a moment. "...Plan B..."

"And what's that?" Rose asked.

LINE BREAK

Seconds later, Rose was smiling as she lied down on her back on Jake's teaching desk. Looking up at Jake was a warm smile, Jake returned the smile, walking around to the side of the desk. His smile widening, Jake bent down, his lips touching Rose's, the two kissing.

LINE BREAK

In a dark room, the door opened, and a shadowy figure stepped into the room. The figure brought its shadowy arm up and flipped a light-switch, making a small, dim light turn on, revealing The Dragon Father. He held a cup in his other hand, and he walked over to the corner of the room, where on a cot, a Coral Red dragon groaned as she rolled over onto her back.

"Kenna..." The Dragon Father said softly, sitting down on the bed and reaching down, sliding his claws underneath Kenna's head, which he used to lift her head up. Groaning, Kenna slowly opened her eyes, staring up at The Dragon Father as he held the cup to her lips. "...You need to drink this..." He told her.

"Wh..." Kenna began. "...What happened? Where are we?"

"You were hurt the last time you tried to slay the American Dragon..." The Dragon Father told her. "...You have been slipping in and out of consciousness for a few months. Unfortunately, I had to flee down here to Canada to get away from the dragons, and I can't get medicine for you. You need to drink this..." He stressed again, starting to tip the glass, but Kenna stopped him as she started to speak:

"But..." She asked, her voice raspy. "...What about the American Dragon?"

"I think you and I both know that you just might have to give that quest up..." The Dragon Father replied. "...We're both wanted criminals, and they can track me down. Hopefully, we should be safe here. You really need to drink this..." The Dragon Father started to tip the glass again, but with a grunt, Kenna managed to bring her claws up, and she managed to swat the cup away.

His eyes widening, The Dragon Father got up from the bed as Kenna groaned, managing to push herself up into a sitting position. "I'm fine!" She growled. "And I'm never going give up on my hopes and dreams to destroy the American Dragon!"

The Dragon Father watched with a surprised look on his face as Kenna pushed herself off of the cot and onto her feet. "You can stay here if you want..." Kenna growled, starting to walk to the door, where her staff was leaning against the wall next to. "...Ya dumb idiot! But me? I'm going to continue fighting her...until she falls!"

By this time, Kenna had made it to the door, and she grabbed her staff. "Kenna..." The Dragon Father tried, but his companion in crime would not listen. Without saying a word, Kenna pulled open the door and left the room.

LINE BREAK

Pushing open the door that lead to the outside world, Kenna walked out, surprised to see that she had stepped out onto a pier, leading to a lake. Continuing to walk down the pier, Kenna was completely unaware that high above her, a female dragon was flying in the air. The German Dragon, Amanda Annelie, was looking around the area. Finally, she looked down at the pier, her eyes widening as she saw Kenna walking to the edge of the pier.

"I've found her..." Annelie whispered to herself, diving down.

Back on the pier, Kenna reached the edge of the pier; clutching her staff tightly, she looked down into the water. "Canada..." She growled to herself. "...There's no American Dragon to slay here. I know what I have to do...and I know what I have to do to do it. I can't do it here..."

From behind her, flapping could be heard as Annelie landed on the wooden pier. She watched Kenna, who apparently did not know that she was behind her. Taking a deep breath, Annelie smiled confidently as she spoke: "Kenna Zareen...you're under arrest."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Annelie held her ground as she stood behind Kenna. However, unbeknownst to Annelie, Kenna merely grinned as she clutched her staff tightly, the machete blade shooting out. "...Just come quietly..." Annelie told her fiercely.

"Oh, but of course..." Kenna told her, feigning surrender. "...Perhaps if you can't tell, I'm hurt. I don't think I can do much fighting. I guess I should just give in..." However, at that moment, Kenna whirled around, swinging her staff at Annelie, the machete blade slicing into her upper chest.

Annelie roared in pain, and she instinctively wrapped her arms around the wound. Annelie tried her best to back away, but only succeeded in tripping and falling over onto her back as she was in too much pain to notice where she was going. Annelie managed to look up, but she could not see Kenna. However, a few seconds later, her eyes widened as she felt a tugging at her tail. Looking down, she could see Kenna grinning as she pulled her by the tail closer toward a block of cinder; which there was a row of on the side of the pier. Before Annelie could even react, Kenna had started to die her tail around it. Annelie tried to fight against what was happening, but it was in vein, as Kenna quickly finished tying her tail around the block. Her grin widening, Kenna got back up on her feet, and she looked down on her victim.

"Nobody's bringing me in, my little friend..." Kenna told her. "...Especially not you! It's a shame that you were the one that was chosen to come get me. Because now you have to die..." Kenna reached down and grabbed her tail, forcing her over to the ledge of the pier. Annelie's eyes widened with terror, and she quickly rolled over onto her belly, and she dug her claws into the wood of the pier, but that did no good, as Kenna threw the block over the ledge, where it splashed into the water, staring to sink. Annelie screamed with fright as she started to be pulled into the water. She tried to cling on with her claws, but they failed her. With a splash, Annelie's scream faded as she went under the water, and after a few seconds, the only trace of Annelie was that there were bubbles coming up to the surface as the dragon sank.

Grinning, Kenna watched as the bubbles started to fade. "Good riddance..." She said to herself. Kenna then turned and started to walk back down the pier, however, she stopped in her tracks when she started to hear rumbling coming from behind her. Turning around, Kenna's eyes widened as a large dragon burst out of the water; droplets rained down onto the pier.

Although large, the dragon was very old, and he had a lot of wrinkles. The dragon was lava-colored and he had a curly orange beard. Hanging from his mouth was Annelie, who was coughing and gagging as her tail, with the cinder block, in the large dragon's mouth.

The large dragon glanced down at Annelie and brought his claws up, grabbing the German Dragon in his large, but also wrinkled claws, opening his mouth and spilling out the cinder block. Before Annelie could do anything, the old and large dragon tossed her to the side. Annelie screamed as she flew out of sight against her will.

However, the old dragon did not seem to care, for he looked down and glanced at Kenna, who was staring up at him with wide eyes. Growling softly, the old dragon lowered himself so that he was at Kenna's level.

"Who are you?" He growled. "What are you doing here at my home?"

LINE BREAK

"Destiny!" Haley called as she saw her friend sitting at the college library. Destiny, who was busy writing something on a piece of paper, looked up and turned her head to the side, watching as Haley walked over to the table. "Mind if I sit down next to you?" Haley asked as she grabbed the back of the chair that was next to Destiny.

"Go ahead..." Destiny replied.

"Thanks..." Haley said as she pulled back the chair and sat down in it. As soon as she was sitting down, Haley looked down at the paper Destiny resumed writing. "...So..." She began. "...I can tell that you're very busy. So, I'm going to make this quick..."

"I'd appreciate that, Haley..." Destiny replied.

"Okay, here it goes..." Haley said. "...Have you seen Leah? I've been looking for her all morning. I have something important that I need to tell her..."

"She's not here..." Destiny replied. "...She called me this morning. She told me that she wasn't coming to her classes today..."

"I figured that much..." Haley shrugged. "...But since what I need to tell Leah, I also need to tell you, I thought that I would just tell you. Then, when you see Leah again, you can tell her..."

"What do you want me to tell her?"

"Well..." Haley continued. "...When Sun, Fu and I all accompanied Rose to her class this morning, she said that she could be busy for a while. So, she told me to ask you two to keep training. Can you do that for me? I don't want Rose to think that I don't care about her request. So, you can tell Leah, right?"

"Sure..."

"Okay..." Haley nodded, smiling slightly. "...In that case..." She started to get up from her chair, and she pushed it back in. "...I'll leave you to your work..." Haley then turned and walked out of the library, leaving Destiny alone.

LINE BREAK

Leah stood alone in the small backyard that was behind her family's house. Holding a shovel in her hands, Leah held it up as if it were a Huntsclan staff.

Taking a deep breath, Leah swung it back and forth like a baseball bat once or twice. Satisfied, Leah started to twirl it in her hand. However, this did not go so well, and the shovel slipped from her hand, the tip of the blade fell right onto her toes.

"OW!" Leah shouted, bringing up her foot and wrapping her fingers around her toes, all while hopping around on one foot. "Ow! Ow! Ow! OWWW!"

Finally, after a few more seconds of hopping, Leah hissed as she slowly lowered her foot back onto the grass. Limping back over to the shovel, Leah bent down and picked it back up. "Let's..." She said. "...Try this again..."

LINE BREAK

"Hello?" Mrs. Belden asked as she opened the front door, finding Destiny standing outside on the porch. "Oh, hello Destiny. Can I help you? Do you want to see Leah?"

"That's exactly who I'd like to see, Mrs. Belden..." Destiny smiled politely. "...Thank you..."

Mrs. Belden nodded. "Follow me then, dear..." She said, turning and starting to walk through the house. Destiny quickly started to follow after her, smiling gratefully. Finally, Mrs. Belden reached the back door of the house, but before she opened it, she turned around to face Destiny. "...Just so you know, Leah told me not to bother her. She must be very busy..."

"I promise that it won't take too long..." Destiny promised. "...I just need to tell her one thing..."

"Alright, dear..." Mrs. Belden replied. "...But if she gets mad at you, please don't mention me. Just know that I did warn you..."

"Understood, Mrs. Belden..."

"Good..." Mrs. Belden replied. She then turned around and opened the door, allowing Destiny to walk outside. As Destiny started to walk down the steps, Mrs. Belden closed the door behind her, and once Destiny reached the grass, she could see Leah practicing with a shovel.

"Hey, Lea-" Destiny started, however, she soon gasped, her eyes wide with fear as she ducked, Leah's shovel flying right passed her, landing on the steps that led to the back door. "AAAHHH!" Slowly standing up straight again, Destiny's scared look quickly turned to one of anger, especially once Leah turned around and started to walk toward the shovel, only to freeze when she saw Destiny.

"Destiny?" Leah asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You imbecile!" Destiny shouted. "I think a better question would be what the heck are you doing?! Are you trying to kill me?!" As she shouted, Destiny stormed over to the shocked looking Leah and got in her face. "You do know that, right?! What are you thinking?! You could have killed me!"

While Destiny just yelled at her, Leah's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly, not knowing what to say. "Destiny..." Leah tried, her voice small and worried.

"Don't say anything!" Destiny snapped, making Leah's eyes widen even more. "I don't want you to talk! I had something I needed to tell you, but now I'm too angry to even REMEMBER what I was going to tell you! Ugghhh!"

Destiny whirled around and started to grumble as she started to storm away, leaving Leah alone. "Wait..." Leah tried to call out. "...Destiny..." Her eyes were wide, brimming with regret and sadness.

"Don't talk to me!" Destiny shouted, turning around so she could look at Leah. She could see Leah's wide and sad eyes, and the confused look on her face. Still, Destiny didn't care. "Listen to me, Leah!" She said. "You constantly poke fun at me! And now, you almost hurt me with a shovel! I like you Leah, but you can really irk me sometimes!"

"But..." Leah tried to say. However, it did no good, and Destiny turned back around and started to storm up the stairs, stepping over the shovel. Reaching the door, Destiny opened it, stepped inside, and then slammed it shut behind her, leaving Leah alone.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Kenna continued to stand in front of the large and old dragon, her eyes still wide with surprise. "Well..." The old dragon said. "...Who are you? Are you aware that I live here?"

Before Kenna could answer, she heard the door to the shack that she had been in open and then close. "Kenna!" She heard that all too familiar voice calling out, and the old dragon looked up as The Dragon Father landed right next to Kenna. "Who are you?" The Dragon Father asked.

"My name..." The old dragon replied. "...Is Calder and this lake is where I live..."

"Well, we're not trespassing on your lake..." The Dragon Father replied. "...We're staying in the shack behind us. If that's all settled, then Kenna and I need to be getting back inside. She's not very well..." As he spoke, he reached out and put his clawed hand on Kenna's shoulder. "...Come on, Kenna..."

The Dragon Father then turned around, taking Kenna with him as he started to walk her toward the shack. However, Calder just watched them, and he finally called out: "Wait!"

This made both evil dragons stop and turn around, allowing Calder to address them again: "You two..." He said. "...Don't seem like you're from around here. Believe me, I've lived here for a very long time, and I've never seen you two..."

"We've only been here for a few months..." The Dragon Father told him. "...We're actually from America..."

"Then why aren't you in America?" Calder asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Because if we do..." Kenna answered with a growl. "...We'll both be arrested. Apparently, it seems that the World's Dragon Council believes it to be a crime to want to avenge a loved one..."

"What are you talking about?" Calder asked, still in a suspicious tone.

"Several months ago..." Kenna replied. "...The American Dragon murdered my sister. I've been trying to avenge her ever since. Unfortunately, after my last attempt, I was injured, and was forced to retreat back here. That...dragon...that you tossed away...she came here to arrest me..."

Calder just stared at both dragons for a few moments. After a few more moments, he clenched his teeth and growled. "Is that so?" He growled.

"Yes..." Kenna replied quickly.

"The only problem..." The Dragon Father started, slowly but surely catching Kenna's idea. "...That if we go back to the states, we will both be arrested..."

"And I will never get my chance to avenge my sister..." Kenna finished.

By this time, Calder was not only growling, but he also clenched his fists, and his beard surged with electricity. Growling with anger, Calder shot up so that he was standing straight up in the air, and then he started to come down onto the pier. Both Kenna and The Dragon Father stepped back as Calder slammed his clenched fists down against the end of the pier as he looked at the two dragons on the pier.

"It is a sad time to live in..." Calder growled. "...When all dragons are against each other! The dragons with power step all over the less fortunate dragons!"

"Absolutely..." Kenna said, grinning.

"There was a time when dragons all worked together..." Calder growled. "...When they were all one. They worked together to protect magical creatures from dangerous threats. Now, dragons are ready to stab other dragons in the back. What has this world come to?"

"You have no idea..." Kenna told him, her smile turning more and more deceitful, malicious and cruel by the second.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Rose put her cape back on as she stood at the door to the classroom. Smiling, Rose watched as Jake sat back down at his desk. "This was a very productive class..." Jake told her, glancing at her. "...I can tell that you are going to learn a lot."

"Thank you..." Rose said, bowing with respect.

"Be sure to come back tomorrow morning..." Jake told her. "...We will continue the lesson that we left off on..."

"Bright and early..." Rose replied, turning and opening the door, stepping out into the hall. As Rose closed the door behind her, she was surprised to see Haley, in human form, waiting for her. "Haley?" Rose asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey..." Rose shrugged, an innocent smile on her face. "...Are you telling me that it's wrong for me to come visit my favorite sister-in-law and ask her how her first class went?"

"No..." Rose replied, reverting to her human form. Once in human form, Rose walked over to where Haley was leaning against the wall. "...No it isn't..."

Haley smiled and nodded knowingly as she removed herself from the wall. "So, I want you to tell me all about it. How is my big brother as a teacher. Come on, we'll take a walk..."

"Alright..." Rose muttered as she watched Haley walk off. Rose jogged up to Haley, and once she reached her, Rose stopped jogging and started to walk beside her. "What do you want me to tell you first?" Rose asked.

"How about Jake as a teacher?"

"He's..." Rose started, but then stopped, thinking about what the right word would be. Finally, she made up her mind. "...He's...good."

"I'm glad to hear it..." Haley replied.

By this time, the two women had reached the doors that led to the outside grass. Both pushed open the doors, and they both stepped out onto the grass. "If that's the case..." Haley continued. "...Then I think you will be a very insightful and powerful dragon."

"Yeah..." Rose replied slowly. "...Thanks..."

Haley nodded. "Well..." She said. "...I don't want to waste your night. I'll let you go back to your room and relax, or do whatever homework Jake assigned you. Good night, Rose..."

"Good night..." Rose replied quietly, watching as Haley walked away from her. Rose watched as Haley walked over to the ledge of the island, and once Haley reached it, she transformed into her pink dragon form in a bright pink light. Then, Haley flew off.

Once Haley was gone from sight, Rose exhaled with relief, exclaiming: "Whooo..."

LINE BREAK

The next morning, Destiny groaned as she woke up lying on her bed in the room. Yawning, Destiny sat up in her bed, pulling the covers off of her. Destiny quickly stood up off of her bed, and she stretched.

Once satisfied, Destiny started to walk over to her closet to get dressed for class, but when she was half-way there, she froze, remembering what had happened not even a day earlier:

_"You imbecile!"_

_"Destiny..."_

_"Don't say anything! I don't want you to talk!"_

_"But..."_

_"I like you, Leah, but you can really irk me sometimes!"_

Fully remembering what she had just said to her friend, Destiny gasped, her eyes widening. "Oh no..." She said to herself. "...Leah..."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Rose took a deep breath as she, in full dragon form, walked down the hall, heading for her husband's classroom. Taking another deep breath, Rose couldn't help but smile as she reached the door.

"Here's to another good class..." Rose said to herself as she opened the door, stepping inside. As she closed the door behind her, she could see Jake sitting at his desk, his head down as he opened his mouth, letting out loud snores.

'So that's why Jake didn't come back to our room..." Rose said to herself, rolling her eyes. Sighing, Rose walked over to her husband and put her claws on her husband's shoulder. "Jake..." She said, softly shaking his scaly arm.

After about twenty seconds of non-stop shaking, Jake finally groaned as he opened his eyes. Yawning, Jake lifted his head up so that he was looking at Rose, smacking his lips in a tired fashion.

"Rose?" He finally asked, giving another groan as he started to look around the classroom. "What time is it?"

"It's time for class..." Rose said softly. Then, she turned around and walked over to her lone student desk and sat down, facing Jake.

"Oh..." Jake said in a disappointed fashion. "...Well...is there time to get some breakfast first?"

"I'll tell you what..." Rose replied, smiling at him. "...We end class early, and then I'll take you down to New York and I'll buy you a very big lunch. Deal?"

Jake seemed to think about it for a second, but finally, his though process was ended when he opened his mouth and released a loud yawn. As soon as the yawn subsided, Jake smiled at Rose. "Alright..." He said. "...Deal..."

"So..." Rose asked, her smile widening. "...What do you plan to teach me today?"

"Weren't you listening to what I said yesterday?" Jake asked her. "I said that we were going to continue with what we were doing yesterday..."

This only served to make Rose's smile widen even more, and she quickly got up from her desk, walking over to Jake's, as Jake himself got up from his chair. As Rose reached Jake's desk, she first leaned over it and managed to give Jake a kiss on his lips. Then, Rose stepped back and walked over to the side of the desk.

Smiling, Rose then turned so that her back was facing the desk, and then she laid down on top of it, looking up at Jake, watching with a smile as she watched Jake himself walk over to the side of the desk. "Ready, Rose?" Jake asked.

"Of course..." Rose replied.

"Good..." Jake finished, as he got down onto the top of the desk, lying down on top of Rose. Looking down on her with a warm smile, he lowered his head down to hers, their lips meeting...

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Councilor Callum was walking down the hall that led to Jake's classroom in his human form. Reaching the door, Callum grabbed the knob and opened the door, stepping inside.

"Good morning, Councilor Long..." Callum said. "...I was just coming to see how-" However, before Callum could continue with what he was saying, he froze when he saw the sight that was before him, his eyes widening.

On the desk, Rose was lying on her back, while Jake lied on top of her. Their lips were locked, and they were both kissing passionately, both completely unaware that there was someone else in the room watching them.

His eyes still wide, Callum slowly backed out of the room. Then, as his mouth slowly started to lower, he blindly reached out and managed to grab the doorknob after three tries. Then, he closed the door behind him.

LINE BREAK

The Dragon Father groaned as he slowly woke up, finding himself lying on the floor. Groaning, The Dragon Father picked himself up into a sitting position, and then managed to get to his feet, looking around the dark room.

"Kenna?" He asked, finding that there was no response. Looking around the room some more, The Dragon Father found that he had been lying in front of a door that was only opened by a crack, which brought only a sliver of light into the room.

"Kenna?" The Dragon Father asked again, still getting no answer.

Taking matters into his own hands, The Dragon Father pulled open the door, squinting as he stepped out into the morning sun. Looking around the area, he finally spotted Kenna, still standing out on the pier, still standing in front of the large, old lava-colored dragon.

"Kenna!" The Dragon Father called, flapping his wings and lifting off of the ground. Finally, he landed right behind Kenna. "Kenna..." He said.

After only a second, Kenna turned around and smiled at The Dragon Father. Her smile was cruel and malicious. "Guess what?" She said. "Calder's going to help us..."

BLACKOUT; END CHAPTER

**A/N: So, what did you think of Part One of the Season Three Finale? Tell me what you thought with a review, and Part Two will be up next week.**


	12. Chapter 12

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode 12: The Way of the Dragon Part 2

"What?" The Dragon Father asked with surprise, taking a step back, trying to get a better look at the look on Kenna's face. At the presentation of his question, Kenna's smile faded, and was replaced with a look of annoyance.

"Calder has agreed to help us get back into America..." Kenna growled. "...And he has also agreed to help us take down the American Dragon. Then, Jerri can finally be avenged..."

"Uh-huh..." The Dragon Father replied, crossing his arms. "...Okay...so, do you mind telling me one thing? How do you think that you will be able to face her? She has allies, and they have defeated you before? Plus, if we go back there, we'll both be arrested. Because of that stuff they gave me, they can find us!"

"You mean that tracking device the Council fed to you?" Kenna asked, crossing her arms. "Don't worry. Calder has also agreed to help us out with that..."

"What?" The Dragon Father asked, shocked. "And just how does he plan on doing that?"

Smiling, Kenna turned to the side, allowing The Dragon Father to look up at Calder. Calder's beard started to spark, and as it did so, he reached up with his claws and grabbed hold of the electrical hairs. This caused his clawed hand to start to spark with electricity. "This could hurt..." Calder warned as he brought his sparking hand down, lowering himself down to The Dragon Father's level.

The Dragon Father just stared back at the old lava-colored dragon, not knowing what to expect. Then, in the blink of an eye, Calder slammed his sparking hand into The Dragon Father's chest, making him grunt as he fell over onto his back, trapped down by Calder's large claws. Before The Dragon Father could react, Calder's hand sparked, electrocuting The Dragon Father; he screamed in agony, writhing on the pier, only to no avail. Screaming out in pain, The Dragon Father continued to be electrocuted.

Finally, after about thirty seconds, Calder removed his hand from The Dragon Father's body, and about five seconds later, the electrocution stopped, leaving The Dragon Father moaning in pain and steaming. Rolling over onto his belly, The Dragon Father started to get up onto his arms so he could push himself up into a sitting position, he suddenly started to cough violently. Seconds later, a small microchip shot out of his mouth, hitting the pier.

The Dragon Father's eyes widened as he saw the chip, and after a moment, he turned his head to the side, looking at Kenna as she grinned. "They can't track us that easily now..." She told him.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In the Main Hall on the Island of Draco, Holly and Rin sat at the big table in the back of the room, both sipping cups of tea. Rin started to take a sip out of hers as the front doors opened, and Councilor Callum strode in. "Aw, Councilor Callum..." Holly addressed him as he approached the table. However, when Holly saw the look on Callum's face, she frowned. "...Something wrong?"

"Yes, Councilor..." Callum reported. "...I checked on the class that Councilor Long is teaching."

"And?" Holly asked.

"Councilor Long was not teaching her anything..." Callum reported. "...Instead, they were making out on the desk!"

At this point, Rin spit out her tea, while Holly couldn't help but smile. "Aw, that's so swee-" She started, but she suddenly stopped. "Wait, you said they're doing what/" Sighing, Holly shook her head, lowering it down into her hands. "...Councilor Callum..." She said after a few seconds, lifting her head up so that she was looking at him. "...Can you do me a favor? Call in Councilor Long. I'd like to have a word with him..."

LINE BREAK

Destiny walked down the halls of the college, passing by several other students. She was looking around with wide eyes as she walked, searching for any sign of Leah. However, she could not find any sign of her.

Sighing as she reached the doors, Destiny pushed through them and stepped outside. She started to walk down the steps, however, she quickly stopped as she saw who was sitting on the very first step. "Leah?" Destiny asked.

In the blink of an eye, Leah jumped up from where she was sitting, and she whirled around to see Destiny. "Oh..." She said, slowly starting to back away. "...Hey, Destiny. Look, I've got to go..."

As Leah slowly backed away, Destiny could see into her eyes. They were wide and sad looking, as if hurt by somebody that was strongly cared about. It reminded Destiny of the look in her eyes the day before. Only on that day, Destiny had been too angry to notice or care. "Bye!" Leah told her, turning around and running as far away as she could, leaving Destiny alone, her eyes widening.

"Oh..." Destiny found herself moaning sadly. "...Leah..."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Jake stood in human form before Holly, Rin and Callum, who didn't look very happy. "So..." Holly finally broke the silence. "...I bet you're wondering why we called you here, Jake..."

"Kind of..." Jake shrugged. "...Do you mind making this fast? I've got to get back to teaching my boo..."

"That's exactly what we called you in for..." Holly replied. "...Apparently, you were too busy snogging with your wife to notice that Councilor Callum was in the room with you..."

"Say what?!" Jake asked, surprised.

Holly sighed again before she continued. "Jake..." She said. "...Don't think that I don't understand the love that you and Rose share. And I do believe that there is a time and a place for having a romantic moment with her. Unfortunately...this class is not the place. You are supposed to be teaching her, Jake."

"Why?!" Jake retorted, crossing his arms. "How is this going to help her be a better dragon? It doesn't help her at all with mastering her powers! It's just random facts!"

It took a moment to get a response, but when Jake did get one, it was from Councilor Callum. "You don't know any of the things in that book, do you Councilor Long?" He asked, slowly rising in his seat.

"I rest my case..." Jake narrowed his eyes at Callum. "...My Gramps never taught me that stuff. I turned out a very competent dragon. Rose doesn't need to know that stuff. She's more of a fighter anyway..."

Holly sighed again, shaking her head. "Jake, times have changed..." She told him. "...Rose can't be trained by you until she passes this course..." Then, after a moment, she sighed again, getting up along with Rin so that all three of them were standing. "...It seems as though I have made a mistake, Jake." She told him. "For that, I am terribly sorry..."

"Yo..." Jake asked, lowering his arms. "...What are you talking about?"

"You, Jake..." Holly replied. "...It seems as though I made a mistake when it came to choosing you to be Rose's teacher. Unfortunately, it appears as though I will have to assign her a new teacher."

"A new teacher?!" Jake replied, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Are you serious?! You...You can't do that!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Jake..." Holly replied. "...Please believe me when I tell you that. You're a good friend, but this is about Rose's success as a dragon."

"But..." Jake tried. "...But...wh...who...who...who are you going to get?"

LINE BREAK

Haley sat on the couch in the back room of Canal Street Electronics, Fu Dog sitting next to her. Haley had her hand around Fu and was petting the shar-pei as she stared blankly at the wall. Seconds later, Sun entered the back room, holding a communication device, which had a holographic form of Holly sticking out.

"Haley..." Sun said, walking over to her student and holding the device up to her. "...Holly wants to talk to you..." She said as Haley took the device in her own hands. Sun quickly turned around and walked out of the room, allowing Haley to look down at the holographic image of Holly.

"What's up, Holly?" Haley asked.

"Haley..." Holly said. "...I know this may be a lot to ask of you, but I need your help. Your brother..." Holly paused, not knowing how to put what she needed to say. Finally, she sighed, shaking her head. "...Never mind. That's not important. What is important is that Rose needs a new teacher. I was wondering if you could be that teacher..."

"Really?" Haley asked, surprised.

"Yes..." Holly confirmed. "...Is that at all possible?"

As Holly and Haley talked, Fu Dog got up to his feet and hopped off of the couch, trotting out of the back room and into the front. Fu Dog continued to trot, not stopping until he reached the counter. Then, bending his legs, Fu jumped up, landing on top of the counter. "Much better..." Fu said to himself, lying back down. "...Ah-goo-goo-goo..."

Just as Fu got down on his belly, there came a ringing sound from above the front door as it opened, and Destiny stepped inside, looking around. "Haley?" She called out. Stepping further into the shop, Destiny continued to look around the shop, until her gaze fell on Fu Dog, who looked up and stared at her. "Fu Dog..."

"What do ya need, kid?" Fu asked. "Haley's a little busy at the moment. Ya know...?"

"Oh..." Destiny replied, looking a little disappointed. At first, she started to back up toward the door, but after only two steps back, her face suddenly lit up, and she hurried over to the counter, sitting down on a stool so that she was looking at Fu Dog. "...Hey, Fu?" She asked. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"That depends..." Fu Dog replied. "...What is it?"

"Well, you see..." Destiny explained. "...Yesterday, Leah did something really stupid. Let's just say that I really could have gotten hurt. So, I got really mad at her and yelled at her. I tried to talk to her and make up this morning, but she ran away from me..."

"Well, the advise that the Fu has for you..." Fu Dog replied. "...Is to just give it some time. I'm sure that Leah will forgive you. After all, she cares about you."

"Exactly..." Destiny countered. "...She cares about me! I saw her eyes, Fu! They looked really hurt. I can't explain it...but...I think...I might have broken her heart. I can feel it...I really think...that Leah...likes me."

"You mean likes you, likes you?" Fu asked.

"Yeah..." Destiny couldn't help but smile. "...Kind of like how I like her. Fu..." Her face then turned serious. "...I need to know. Can you help me?"

LINE BREAK

Back in the Main Hall, Holly, Rin and Callum all stared at the holographic image of Haley's head. After a moment, Haley replied: "Alright. I'll do it. I'll teach Rose."

"Fantastic!" Holly exclaimed in a relieved tone. "Thank you, Haley. You have my gratitude. You have OUR gratitude..."

The image of Haley faded back into the device, and then all three Councilors looked up and stared at Jake, who was only staring back at them with wide eyes, and an open mouth, which was wider than his eyes were. "We're all very sorry, Jake..." Holly told him solemnly. "...Please know that this is nothing personal..."

Hearing this, all Jake could do was turn around to face away from his fellow Councilors. As he started to slowly walk away from the table and toward the big doors, his shocked look vanished, and was replaced by a look of anger. "Grr..." He growled. "...Haley!"

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next morning, Rose, in full dragon form, walked down the hall toward Jake's old classroom with a wide smile on her face. She finally reached the door and opened it, stepping inside, only to gasp when she saw that it was Haley who was sitting at the teaching desk instead of Jake. "Haley?" Rose asked in surprise.

Haley, who was in full dragon form as well, and was also looking down at the open textbook, looked up and to the side when she heard Rose's voice, and she smiled kindly. "Hey, Rose." She said. "If you don't mind, could you take off your cape and have a seat?"

"Okay..." Rose said uneasily, pulling off her cape and putting it on the rack before she walked over to her desk and sat down. Once she was sitting down, she finally spoke again: "...Look, this is going to seem like a weird question, but...uh...where's Jake?"

"That's actually a very good question, Rose..." Haley said, still smiling as she got up from her desk. "...All you need to know is that Jake is no longer going to be your teacher..."

"What?" Rose asked.

"Sorry, Rose..." Haley shrugged. "...It was not my decision. It was the decision of the Dragon Council. They want me to teach you. Apparently, you didn't get very far with Jake. That's okay, though. You're going to learn a lot in my class..."

LINE BREAK

Destiny was sitting at the table in the college library that she had been sitting in only two days before. She was writing the same paper, and once again, she stopped when she heard the door to the library open and close. Destiny jerked her head to the side and looked at the door, and was surprised to see that there was nobody there.

"Weird..." Destiny muttered to herself, turning back to her paper and starting to write it again. However, after only a few seconds, she heard a sound coming from beside her:

"Pssst!"

"AAAHHH!" Screaming in fright, Destiny nearly jumped out of her chair, and she turned her head to the side, looking down to see a shar-pei standing on the floor beside her. "Fu Dog?" She asked in surprise.

"Hey, kid..." Fu greeted her as he hopped up onto the table, and then turned around to face the surprised girl. "...You asked me to help you out yesterday..."

"Are you going to?" Destiny asked.

"Of course." Fu replied. "That's why I came here. I wanted to talk to you about ideas. Do you have any?"

"No..." Destiny replied slowly. "...Do you? I mean, I don't even know how to get Leah to reveal if she has any feelings for me..."

"That's why you asked me to help you..." Fu Dog told her. "...Okay, so here's what I'm thinking we'll do..."

LINE BREAK

Back at Jake's old classroom on the Island of Draco, Haley paced around the room, back and forth in front of Rose, who looked very nervous. "Okay, Rose..." Haley replied. "...Can you tell me anything about dragon history that you know?" As she finished speaking, she stopped pacing and turned around to look at Rose.

"Well..." Rose replied. "...Not...really. See, I only know about dragon weaknesses. You know, stuff that the Huntsclan would teach me..."

"So in other words..." Haley said, glancing down at the open textbook that she held in her claws. "...You cannot tell me who founded the Island of Draco or the Dragon Council?"

"I..." Rose started, but then she stopped, and started to shake her head. "...No." She said honestly. "No I can't..."

Haley slowly nodded with understanding. "Alright..." She said. "...That's okay." Haley then turned around and walked over to the chalkboard. Once Haley reached the chalkboard, she reached down and grabbed a piece of chalk, which she used to start to write a name on the bosrd.

Rose watched as Haley set the chalk down and stepped to the side, allowing Rose to see the name on the board. "The dragon's name was Benjamin Murphy. Here's an easier one: Can you tell me the name of the oldest dragon alive?"

"The Dark Dragon?" Rose asked.

"Older than The Dark Dragon..." Haley replied, turning back to face the board. Rose watched as Haley wrote a name on the board, and once again, Haley turned back to face her sister-in-law. "...His name is Calder..." She pointed at the name on the door. "...And according to this book, he is about 312 years old."

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Yes..." Haley answered. "...Pretty interesting, huh?"

Unbeknownst to the two dragons in the room, the door was creaked open, Jake watching from outside. Growling softly, Jake stepped away from the door. "I can't believe this..." He growled to himself.

LINE BREAK

"Okay, Rose..." Haley said, closing the textbook. "...I think that's all for today. You may go. However, I want you back here in the morning..."

"Yes, Haley..." Rose replied, getting up from her chair.

"...And for homework..." Haley said, walking over to her sister-in-law. "...I want you to read this." When She reached Rose, she handed the textbook to her. "I want you to read the first five chapters tonight. Then, I'd like to tell me everything that you've learned from them tomorrow. Sound reasonable?"

"Yeah..." Rose replied, taking the book from Haley. "...I'll do that." Rose then turned away from Haley and walked over to the door, where she stopped at the rack, switching the book in her hands as she reached over and pulled her cape off of the rack. Then, Haley watched, a smile growing on her face as she watched Rose open the door and leave the room.

LINE BREAK

Jake sighed as he walked into his room. Closing the door behind him, he could see Rose lying on the bed, reading the book that Haley had given her. She had changed out of her Agent's uniform, and was now wearing a pair of pajamas. Jake said nothing as he walked over to her bed, watching as Rose turned the page.

"Hey..." Jake said, stopping at the side of her bed.

This made Rose look up from her book, and she turned her head to the side, looking up with a smile at Jake. "Hey there, Dragon Boy..." She said.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked her.

"Reading for my class." Rose answered as she returned her attention back down to the book. "Haley wants me to read the first five chapters for tomorrow. I'm already half way done with Chapter Three..."

Rose was so busy reading that she did not hear Jake growling as he walked away from the bed. "How much longer do you think it's going to take?" Jake asked her.

"What was that?" Rose asked, her head snapping up from her book. "Sorry..." She apologized as Jake sighed and turned around to face her. "...I was just busy with the book. You kind of caught me off guard."

"It's okay, Rose..." Jake told her, a small smile crossing his face. "...I was just wondering how long you think it's going to take to finish the chapters..."

"I don't know." Rose answered. "Any reason why?"

"Well..." Jake answered, his smile fading in disappointment. "...I was...just wondering...if you would like to go for a flight with me..."

"I'd like that..." Rose smiled at him. "...Only one condition..."

"And what's that?" Jake asked, his smile returning.

"...Can you fly me?" Rose asked innocently, almost like a little girl. "I know I'm a dragon now, but I miss riding on your back..."

"Sure, babe." Jake smiled again. "I'll just be waiting outside for you. Okay?"

"Okay, Jake." Rose returned, looking back down at her textbook as Jake strode outside of their room, closing the door behind him.

LINE BREAK

It was getting late, and Jake was now sitting on the ground, his arms wrapped around his sides. Every few seconds, Jake was turn his head nervously to the door, seeing if Rose was coming out any time soon.

Finally, the door opened, and Jake's eyes lit up. Quickly getting to his feet, Jake turned around, just as Rose swayed as she walked out of the room. "You ready?" Jake asked excitedly.

In response, Jake merely got a yawn. "Sorry, Jake..." Rose told him sleepily. "...It's getting really late, and I'm really tired. Can we reschedule?"

"Well, I-" Jake started, but unfortunately, Rose did not seem to want to wait for an answer.

"Thanks, Jake..." Rose said groggily, closing the door behind her, leaving Jake all alone out in the hall. His eyes wide, Jake sighed sadly, lowering his head and turning around, slowly starting to walk down the hall.

Jake finally reached the end of the hall, and he stepped out into the dark night after he pushed the doors open. Sighing again, Jake lifted his head up so that he could watch where he was going, only to freeze when he saw that Haley was not very far away, talking to Holly; both of them were in human form.

Finally, Haley broke away from Holly and she turned, walking down the grass for a few moments before she stopped, transforming into her dragon form in a bright pink light. Jake watched as Haley flapped her wings and took off into the air, and as she flew away, Jake found his eyes narrowing, and he growled.

"Haley..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The next morning, Haley snored loudly as she lied on her stomach in human form on the couch in the back room of Canal Street Electronics. "Haley..." A voice said softly, and hand grabbed Haley's wrist, gently shaking it.

Moaning, a few seconds later, Haley opened her eyes, blinking a few times before Sun came into focus. "Sun?" She asked, sitting up. Yawning and stretching out her arms, Haley looked at her Dragon Master. "Sun, what time is it?"

"Time for you to get going..." Sun answered. "...You're late for Rose's class..."

"What!" Haley's eyes widened, and she jumped off of the couch, landing on her feet. "Oh my God, thanks for telling me, Sun! Oh man!" Before Sin could say anything else, Haley took off running, and she ran out of the room.

LINE BREAK

In the hall, on the Island of Draco, right outside the door of Jake's old classroom, Rose stood right by the door, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. Seconds later, she could hear panting and she turned her head to the side, seeing Haley run down the hall, heading for the door.

"Sorry I'm late..." Haley apologized as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the key to the door. Rose watched as Haley unlocked the door and opened it, stepping inside. Rose quickly followed, but stopped once she reached the entrance, pulling off her cape and putting it on the rack. Then, watching as Haley sat down at the desk, Rose walked over to her desk and sat down, facing Haley.

"So..." Haley spoke up. "...Did you read your assigned pages?"

"Yes..." Rose replied. "...I'm sorry, but I forgot the book in my quarters..."

"That's okay..." Haley told her. "...You won't be needing it. What I want you to do right now is recite what you can remember from the textbook."

"Really?" Rose asked.

"Really..." Haley replied, and she moved her hand up, indicating that she wanted Rose to stand up.

Sighing, Rose slowly got to her feet. "No pressure, Rose..." Haley told her calmly. "...I'm not going to...get mad at you or something if you don't get it right. Okay?"

Rose didn't respond verbally; instead, she just nodded. Then, a few seconds later, she opened her mouth.

"Oh, wait..." Haley pointed out suddenly, holding up her hand. "...I want you to describe each chapter. You know...summarize..."

"Okay..." Rose replied. Then, after a moment, she began: "...Well, the-"

"In the first chapter..." Haley corrected her, smiling slightly.

"...In the first chapter..." Rose said. "...It talked about the forming of the Dragon Council. It said that Benjamin Murphy formed the Dragon Council. That was several hundred years ago..."

"And?" Haley prompted her.

"And..." Rose continued. "...In Chapter Two, it talks about some of the famous dragons. Infamous also. Amongst those that are referred to are The Dark Dragon, Calder and many former Council members..."

"What were some of their contributions?" Haley asked her.

"Well..." Rose continued. "...Councilor Zterzo who was a Council member about two hundred years ago came up with the idea that dragons should not be trained by family members. The law was not passed until after his death, which was about fifteen years after he came up with the law..."

"Very good, Rose." Haley smiled. "How about another contribution from another Council member?"

"Okay..." Rose replied, feeling a little bit better. "...Well, there was Councilor Klynvo, who was on the Council about fifty or so years ago. I think it was about the time that Councilor Andam and Councilor Kulde became Councilors..."

"A little bit earlier..." Haley told her. "...He was a Councilor when my grandfather was just a little bit older than I was. He died not long after his one contribution. What was it?"

"I think..." Rose replied. "...Defeating a dragon who was going to do something to Hong Kong..."

"The dragon was going to destroy the entire city..." Haley told her. "...Well, good. How about Chapter Three?"

"In Chapter Three..." Rose continued. "...The textbook talks about the trials that a dragon has to go through..."

"And we both know all about that..." Haley told her. "...Tell me about Chapter Four..."

"Chapter Four..." Rose continued. "...Talks about..." However, she froze, as if she was worried about the subject material. "...It talks about..."

"The enemies that a dragon might have to face, perhaps?" Haley asked, leaning against her desk so that her look at Rose looked more intense. "...It's okay, Rose." She said. "You're not an enemy of the Magical World. You should never think that way..."

"I once was..." Rose replied.

"That was in the past..." Haley told her. "...Not anymore. So, tell me about the threats..."

"It just talks about the Dirty Baker's Dozen..." Rose told her. "...The Huntsman, The Dark Dragon, Krylock Demon. They're all major threats..."

"Very good..." Haley replied. "...And the final chapter?"

"It..." Rose reported. "...Talks about...Dragon Training in general..."

"And do you think you're going to be ready for it?" Haley asked. "...Because I don't know who your Master is going to be. Are you prepared?"

"I think I can handle it, Haley..." Rose smiled at her.

"Alright then..." Haley replied, standing up from the desk. "...Then I think that that's enough class for today. For homework, I want you to read the next five chapters..."

"Okay, Haley..." Rose replied. "...I'll do that..."

"Then you can go..." Haley said softly, slowly sitting back down. Rose nodded, and she turned around, walking over to the exit. Arriving at the door, she stopped and reached to her side, pulling her cape off of the rack. Then, she quickly put it back on before she opened the door, walked out and closed the door behind her.

LINE BREAK

Sighing, Rose stepped out of the hallway and onto the grass, quickly walking down it, unaware that her husband was walking up from beside her. "Hey, Rose!" He said happily. "How about that flight?"

"Sorry, Jake!" Rose apologized quickly, without even turning around to face him. "I'm really busy!"

Watching his wife leave him, Jake's eyes widened and he just stared at her until he lost sight of her. For a few seconds after Rose disappeared from sight, Jake just stared with wide eyes. However, that quickly changed, and just like the night before, he clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes.

"Haley..." He growled.

LINE BREAK

Back in Canada, inside a shop, a few select people were shopping. A young girl, about nineteen years of age stood behind the counter, wearing a green vest. However, within seconds, the young girl looked up from the counter when she saw that everyone had stopped shopping, and were now staring at the entrance.

Glancing at the door, the young girl could see why: a large Coral Red dragon had entered the store. The people watching her gasped in shock and fright, which made the girl at the counter frown. "Oh, would you just let the dragon be?" She asked. "Just let her do her business?"

This made the Coral Red dragon smile even more, and she stepped farther into the shop, the people in the shop stepping back in fear with each step that Kenna took. "Can...Can I help you miss?" The girl at the counter called out.

Kenna slowly turned her head to the side, showing the girl her smile. "Medicine?" She finally spoke. "Can you tell me where it is?"

"That depends..." the teen girl replied, making Kenna's smile disappear completely. The girl noticed this, and because of that, she quickly tried to fix her mistake. "...No, that's not what I meant..." She said. "...I mean...I don't know what kind of medicine that you need. What kind? Flu medicine?"

"Pain medicine..." Kenna replied. "...I have some injuries that are bugging me..."

"Oh..." the girl replied, and in the blink of an eye, she pointed to the aisle that was right next to Kenna. "...Right there..."

"Thanks..." Kenna replied, her smile reappearing. Then, Kenna turned around and slowly walked into the aisle. Kenna then stopped and began to look at all of the medicine. While Kenna did this, the girl at the counter watched all of the other people inside the shop.

The few people all started to make their way to the door, and very quietly, within about a minute, they had all left the shop. This made the girl at the counter frown, and a few seconds later, her expression changed to a look of sympathy as she looked back at Kenna, who had just pulled a thing of medicine of the shelf.

Kenna looked at the pack for a second before she apparently decided on it. Kenna then turned and walked out of the aisle and then turned, starting to walk out of the store. Kenna was just about to leave the store and walk outside when she was forced to stop in her tracks, hearing the sound of the girl's voice.

"Ma'am!" The girl shouted at her. "Where are you going? You have to pay for that!"

Although Kenna growled in annoyance to herself, when she turned around to face the girl behind the counter, she forced herself to smile as she walked up to the counter. "Oh, how foolish of me!" Kenna feigned innocence as she finally reached the counter.

"That's okay..." the girl told her kindly. "...So, that'll be-"

"Yeah..." Kenna cut her off, her kind smile fading. "...About the money, I don't have any. So, the way I see it, there is only one thing to do..."

The girl behind the counter just stared at Kenna with a look of confusion on her face. However, her face quickly transformed into one of fear when she saw Kenna open her mouth; in the blink of an eye, Kenna blew a torrent of fire out of her mouth, which hit the counter, setting it aflame, as well as hit the girl in the chest, throwing her against the wall.

LINE BREAK

As she stepped out of the store, which had started to burn; the roof blazing with flames, Kenna opened up the pack of medicine and popped a pill into her mouth. Then, Kenna turned around and watched as the entire store burst into flames, pieces of the wood, which were on fire, starting to fall out of place and onto the ground.

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: What did you think? Please review.**

is


	13. Chapter 13

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode 13: The Way of the Dragon Part 3

Back at Kenna's and The Dragon Father's hideout, The Dragon Father sat at the edge of the pier, his feet dangling over the edge, just barely touching the water; The Dragon Father looked down and watched as Calder lied on his back in the water, sighing in relaxation. "I take it..." The Dragon Father said. "...That you...really like the water."

"Yes..." Calder replied, looking up at him. "...I have no choice but to. That's why I live in the water..."

"That makes no sense..." The Dragon Father replied. "...You live in the water because...?"

"Because..." Calder began to explain, but before he could continue, he quickly sat up in the water, and The Dragon Father turned his head to the side; both dragons watched as a Coral Red dragon flew down toward them, landing on the pier right behind The Dragon Father.

The Dragon Father got to his feet, and he turned around, just as Kenna turned around to face him, a big smile on her face. "You got the medicine?" The Dragon Father asked.

The Dragon Father did not get a verbal response, and instead, Kenna just smiled as she held up the empty pack of the medicine. "Good..." The Dragon Father replied. "...There's only one thing that I don't get..."

"What would that be?" Kenna asked, crossing her arms.

"If you didn't leave because of the tracking device that the Council fed me, then how come I had to stay here after it was taken out?"

"You stayed here..." Kenna told him. "...Because I told you to stay here..."

Although The Dragon Father was not happy by Kenna saying this, he nonetheless nodded. "Okay..." He said. "...Well, what now?"

"We return to New York..." Kenna told him, turning around and walking toward the shack that they had been staying in. The Dragon Father started to follow Kenna, and he reached her just as Kenna reached the wall of the shack, where her staff was leaning against.

Kenna grinned as she grabbed her staff and turned around to face The Dragon Father. "...Now..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Holding the textbook under her scaly arm, Rose walked down the hall, heading for Haley's class. Arriving at the door, Rose pushed the door open and stepped inside, finding Haley sitting at her desk. "Good morning, Haley..." Rose said softly, making Haley look up from her desk, turning her head to the side.

"Take a seat..." Haley told her, just as softly as Rose had spoken. "...Did you read the assigned textbook pages?"

"Yes, Haley..." Rose replied sadly, turning around after setting the textbook down on the desk, and then sitting down. "...I did..." Then, after a moment, Rose took her chance: "...Haley?"

"Yeah?" Haley responded, getting up from her desk.

"Well..." Rose began, starting to twiddle her clawed thumbs in nervousness. "...I'm beginning to feel like Jake isn't very happy..."

"Why?" Haley asked.

"...He wants to spend time with me..." Rose told her. "...And I want to spend time with him. But here's the thing, Haley. I can't do that. I have so much to do. I can tell...that Jake...is getting upset..."

"You want me to do something about this?" Haley asked, crossing her arms. "I can try, but I have a feeling that the Council will get mad at me..."

"Could you?" Rose asked hopefully. "Because...I want to spend time with Jake..."

"No, I absolutely agree..." Haley told her. "...You're an adult, and you're married. You should be able to spend time with Jake..."

"Thanks for understanding, Haley..." Rose smiled.

"No problem..." Haley replied, now leaning back against her desk. "...Okay, so I'll tell you what. How about you just read one chapter tonight? Then, I want you, for today, to recite what you've learned from the text. Then, I'll let you go so you can see Jake. Does that sound good?"

"It sounds great..." Rose smiled back at her sister-in-law.

LINE BREAK

"Fu Dog?" Destiny asked as she and Fu walked toward Canal Street Electronics. "Why are we going to the shop? I don't think this would be the place that we would work out the plan..."

"Relax, kid..." Fu told her calmly as they reached the door. "...Hey, do you mind getting that door for me?"

"Sure..." Destiny shrugged, reaching out and pushing the door open. "..Fu..." She continued as she followed Fu inside. "...Why can't you just tell me why we're here? Shouldn't we be looking for Leah?"

"No, kid!" Fu told her as he hopped up onto the counter. "We don't go looking for her! We get her to come to us."

"Okay..." Destiny replied, only getting a little bit of what the shar-pei was saying. "...So we're here because it will be easy to get Leah to come here? Is that what you're saying?"

"No, kid!" Fu replied, getting a little impatient. "I need my insulin shot! I'm a diabetic dog! Now all I need to do is find it..." Fu Dog then turned around and hopped off of the counter, trotting into the back room, leaving Destiny alone.

Now alone, Destiny put her hands in her pockets, and she walked over to the counter, sitting down at the stool with a sigh.

LINE BREAK

"Jake?!" Rose called out as she stepped into the Main Hall in human form. Looking around the room, Rose slowly walked inside, only to find that the room was deserted. "Jake?" Rose tried again, finally reaching the big table. Sighing, Rose turned back around and started to walk out of the Main Hall. However, she quickly stopped in her tracks when Councilor Callum entered the room. When Callum saw Rose, he also stopped in his tracks, making it so that they were just staring at each other.

Finally, Callum broke the silence. "Agent Long?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my husband..." Rose replied.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your class?" Callum asked.

"Well, actually..." Rose explained. "...Haley allowed the class to end a little bit earlier than usual. You see, Jake's been-"

"Councilor Long has duties to the Magical World..." Callum told her sternly. "...Just like you do now, Agent Long, I want you to come with me..."

LINE BREAK

Destiny was drumming her fingers on the counter and her head was lulled to the side, resting on her other hand. She sighed as she looked at the entrance to the back room of the shop, waiting.

Finally, a few seconds later, Fu Dog came trotting out of the room, and he arrived at the counter and jumped up, reaching Destiny as she lifted her head up, looking at the shar-pei. "So, do you mind telling me about this plan you have?" Destiny asked.

"Sure..." Fu Dog replied. "...It's quite simple..."

"Will it get Leah to reveal if she has any true feelings for me?"

"You have no idea, kid." Fu Dog smiled at her. "The plan is full-proof. And the best part is that this is all I really have to tell you. All you have to do is listen to me..."

"Really?" Destiny asked, looking a little nervous now. "This isn't going to...result in any injuries, is it?"

"Not in reality!" Fu smiled at her. "But Leah won't know that. Now, right now, I need you to get down on the floor and act like you've been seriously hurt. I'm going to contact a really famous make-up artist in the Magical World..."

"Uh, Fu..." Destiny tried, but the shar-pei did not listen, and instead turned around and jumped off of the counter, scampering into the back room once again.

LINE BREAK

"Dragon Long..." Callum said, gently knocking on the closed door to the classroom. Rose was standing next to him, fidgeting nervously. Seconds later, the door opened, and Haley, now in human form, opened the door.

"Yes?" Haley asked him, but then once she saw Rose behind him, her eyes widened. "Um, did I do something wrong?"

"Not in the least, Dragon Long..." Callum told her. "...I was just curious as to why you let Agent Long out of your class so early on in the day..."

"Oh..." Haley replied, a little nervous. "...See, Rose was just a little stressed out because she thinks that my brother is unhappy because he can't spend time with her. You know, seeing as she's so busy nowadays..."

"Yes..." Callum replied. "...I understand. However, I think that the rest of the Council would believe that this is very important..."

"No..." Rose cut into the conversation. "...I'm learning a lot. Haley's a wonderful teacher. I'm really learning a lot..."

"We will see if you are, Agent Long..." Callum told her gently. "...But here is the problem. This class is important. Perhaps more so than time with Councilor Long..." Then, turning to Rose, he smiled gently at her. "...Trust me, Agent Long. Councilor Long understands. Due to that, I am going to have to request that you spend more time on your studies. The sooner you pass this course, the sooner you can begin your actual training. Then, you can use your dragon powers for the good of the Magical World. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yes..." Rose replied sadly, looking down.

"Good..." Callum replied, nodding. Then, he walked passed Rose and down the hall.

Sighing, Rose turned around to face Haley, who slowly stepped back and turned to the side. "Come on inside..." Haley told her.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The Dragon Father's old hideout in New York had been completely, and now the dining hall was completely dark. However, in the middle of the room, a bright orb of fire appeared. When the fire orb faded away, three dragons stood in the room. While Calder, who was too large to be contained in a small orb for too long, shot up to the ceiling, where his head reached, Kenna and The Dragon Father looked around the room.

"Why did we come back here?" The Dragon Father asked her. "I thought you wanted to bring down the American Dragon. She's not staying here..."

"Do you think I don't know that?" Kenna turned around and growled at him. "I came here to stash up! Weapons will serve me well when I finally slay my sister's killer. And what better way...than to use the weapons that her victim kept?"

The Dragon Father seemed to understand this, so he just nodded, changing the subject when he finally spoke again: "This place is deserted..."

"Of course it is..." Kenna told him. "...When they learned that you had been captured, they probably figured that the Council would get them next. So, they left..." There was a pause before she spoke again: "I'm going to Jerri's old room. I want you to stay here with Calder..." Turning around and starting to walk out of the dining hall, she finished: "...I shouldn't be long..."

LINE BREAK

Kenna walked quietly down the dark hall in the hideout. Finally, she came to the door that would lead her to the room that had belonged to her dead sister. Blinking away the tears that were threatening to come, Kenna pushed open the door and stepped into the room.

Things had been left pretty much the way they were before Jerri had died. The two torture devices were still in the room, and the counter on the opposite side of the room still had several items on it.

Walking further into the room, Kenna made her way over to the counter, where she knelt down; below the counter, there was a large door. Grabbing the handle of the door with her claws, Kenna opened the door.

FLASHBACK

_Kenna grinned as she stood next to her sister, Jerri in the middle of a dark alley in the middle of the night. Kenna twirled a sharp dagger in her claws as they stood in front of four dragons who were lying motionless on their bellies._

_"We did a good job..." Kenna told her sister, who merely nodded in a reply. However, as she continued to stare at the corpses of the dragons, a small but cruel grin started to spread onto Jerri's face. Finally, she swiftly whirled around, starting to look around the alley._

_Surprised by this sudden movement, Kenna turned her head to the side, watching as Jerri got on her knees, starting to scrounge through the pile of trash that was at the side of the alley. "Jerri, what are you doing?" She asked._

_"I'm looking for something..." Jerri told her, just as she reached into the pile and pulled out a long slab of metal that caved in a little bit. Jerri quickly got to her feet and turned back around to face her sister. "Kenna, bring me those four stiffs..."_

_"Why?" Kenna asked, genuinely confused._

_"Because..." Jerri told her. "...I have an idea for an invention. I want to see if it's possible to use another dragon's fire as your own weapon...Now come on."_

_"I still don't follow..." Kenna replied. Nonetheless, she turned around and walked over to the bodies. While she took one in her claws, she used her tail to bring a second over to her sister. As soon as she reached her sister, she released the two deceased dragons from her hold as she started to walk over to the last two._

_"So..." Kenna asked as she did the exact same things with the bodies, dragging them over to Jerri. Once she had dragged the bodies over to her sister, she released them and then turned around to face her sister. "...Will I ever be able to use this new invention of yours?"_

_Jerri smiled at her sister, only it was a contemptuous smile. "Only when I am dead, Kenna..." She answered._

END FLASHBACK

Kenna reached into the cupboard and after searching around inside for a few moments, she finally pulled out what looked like a piece of armor. It had two straps at the side so that it can be worn, and it had a clear case over the inside, which caved in a little bit.

"I guess I can use it now..." Kenna said, as if she was talking to someone. "...And I'm going to, Jerri. To avenge you..."

Kenna set the "shield" on the ground and then turned it over, seeing a remote control taped to the back of it. Peeling off the tape with her claws; then, holding up the remote, she could see that there was a strap on the back so that she could put it around her wrist or arm.

"Perfect..." Kenna smiled.

LINE BREAK

Back in the dining hall, The Dragon Father and Calder, who was now lying down on his belly, were waiting. Suddenly, Calder glanced at The Dragon Father. "Hey..." He stated.

"What?"

"Is there a swimming pool in here?" Calder asked.

"No..." The Dragon Father replied with a growl, as if Calder's question was the dumbest one he had ever heard in his life. "...Why would there be one?"

"Well, is there one outside?" Calder replied. "Is there any water near here?"

"No..." The Dragon Father growled. "...Why do you care so much?"

"I need water..."

"You can wait!" The Dragon Father shouted, just as he heard footsteps headed right for the room. Both The Dragon Father and Calder stared straight ahead as Kenna walked into the dining hall, wearing the "shield". The remote was strapped to her upper arm, just below her shoulder. Also, around her wrists, she wore two bands that had blades sticking out of them, wrapping around the entire band.

"Kenna..." The Dragon Father said, bending over and picking her staff up off of the floor. As he straightened up, Kenna smiled evilly as she walked over to him, finally taking her staff.

"It's time to plan..." She told him.

LINE BREAK

In Haley's classroom, Rose sat at her desk, reading the textbook, while Haley sat at her desk. "Hey, Haley..." Rose said, looking up from her book with a small smile on her face. "...Thanks for allowing me to do this here..."

"No problem..." Haley told her. "...You need to spend some quality time with Jake. That's your right..."

LINE BREAK

Out on the grass, Jake, in human form, pacing back and forth growling with anger. "How can my own sister be keeping my wife from me?" Jake growled, clenching his fists.

Finally, Jake stopped pacing, and he looked up, looking at the building where Haley's classroom was in. "Maybe I should..." Jake thought out loud to himself. "...Maybe..." However, he suddenly stopped himself, and he frowned.

LINE BREAK

Back in Haley's classroom, Rose turned a page and began to read the new page while Haley sat back in her chair, looking around the room, trying to find something that could hold her interest. Suddenly, Haley nearly jumped in surprise in her chair as she heard a knocking coming from the other side.

Slowly getting up from her chair, Haley walked over to the door and opened it, nearly gasping in surprise when she saw that it was Jake. "Jake, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I want to talk to Rose, Haley..." Jake told her. "...Let me inside. Or better yet, let her out here so I can talk to HER."

"Jake, you know that I'd love to..." Haley told him. "...But I already tried to let her out. Councilor Callum brought her back..."

"Haley..." Jake repeated, much more sternly this time. "...Let me talk to her. You may not be on the same level of power as Councilor Callum, but I am. Now let me talk to her!"

"Jake..." Haley replied, her voice small, almost as if she was pleading for understanding from her brother. "...I can't..."

There was a moment, and to Haley, she watched as her brother just stared at her. Finally, he sighed, and in a bright blue light, Jake transformed into his red dragon form. Before Haley could even comprehend what her brother was going to do, Jake grunted as he lunged into Haley, pushing her back.

Haley shouted in surprise as she flew back, grunting as she slammed into the wall, making the wall cave in. Rose quickly whipped her head up as she watched Jake and Haley fly out of the room. "What the...?" Rose muttered.

LINE BREAK

Haley grunted again as she hit her back against the grass. Jake quickly got up off of Haley and stepped back, allowing Haley to get to her feet. Groaning, Haley managed to steady herself once she was on her feet. Shaking her head back and forth, Haley managed to clear her head; once she did that, she looked at her older brother, who clenched his fists as he growled at her.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Haley demanded. "What the heck was that for?"

"Just shut up and fight me, you little brat!" Jake shouted at her. "You're keeping my own wife from me! What's wrong with that picture?!"

"Jake, you have to listen to me!" Haley tried to tell him. "It's not my fault! I'm just doing what the Dragon Council's been telling me to do! Jake, I-AAHHH!" However, before she could finish, she shouted in surprise as Jake lashed out with his tail. In order to avoid the attack, Haley jumped back, flapping her wings, which allowed her to flip backwards in the air. Landing on her feet, she scowled at her also scowling brother.

"Alright, Jake..." She growled, bringing up her claws and bending her fingers back and forth, making a "bring it" motion. "...You want to fight me? Then come on..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

The doors to the Main Hall opened, and Holly, Callum and Rin all stepped outside onto the grass. The three Dragon Councilors walked down the grass, keeping silent. However, all three of them stopped in their tracks as two dragons (one red and one pink) flew passed them, making a whizzing sound. Seconds later, there was a thud, and all three Councilors turned their heads to the sides, where they saw Haley lying on her back, while Jake tried to deliver a punch to her face. However, Haley managed to move her head to the side, dodging the attack. Haley then smiled before she opened her mouth and blew out a torrent of fire, which hit Jake, blasting him off of her into the air. Jake shouted as he shot into the air and started to come back down, finally grunting as he landed on his back.

Groaning, Jake got to his feet, however, by that time, Haley was already flapping her wings. Haley flew into the air, leaving her brother to only look up in the air as Haley maneuvered in the air above him, occasionally shooting a fireball down at her brother. Jake managed to jump to the side in order to avoid the first fireball, but then he had to jump back to avoid the second. By the time the third one was fired at him, Jake had to jump forward, rolling across the grass until he was able to catch himself on his feet. Growling, Jake started to flap his wings, and he flew up into the air after Haley.

"Councilor Long?!" Callum shouted. "What do you think you're doing?!"

However, Jake did not listen, and instead, he rammed his belly into his Haley's. Haley at first started to fly back, but she eventually managed to stop herself by spreading her wings. Now steadied, Haley brought her claws up, grabbing hold of Jake's claws, and together, they both struggled as they each tried to overpower the other.

"JAKE!" Watching on the ground, Rin, Holly and Callum all turned to see Rose, still in dragon form, running up to the sight. Stopping in her tracks, Rose looked up in the air, gasping as she saw her husband and sister-in-law fighting against each other's grip in the air. "Jake!" Rose shouted.

"Rose!" Holly shouted to her, making Rose look down at the three Councilors. "Rose, you have to do me a favor! Get help! Call Master Park!"

Although she wasn't sure why Holly was telling her to do this, Rose nodded, and she turned around, running away from the scene. With Rose gone, Holly looked one way at Callum, and then the other way at Rin. Then, nodding, the three Councilors turned into their dragon forms in bright lights...

LINE BREAK

At Canal Street Electronics, Sun Park was sitting on the roof, meditating, when all of a sudden, a ringing came from a couple feet away. Opening her eyes, Sun got to her feet and walked over to the edge of the roof, where her communication device was. Bending over and picking it up, Sun pressed a button, omitting o holographic image of Rose, still in dragon form.

"Rose?" Sun asked in surprise. "Is something wrong?"

"Sun, you're needed at the Island of Draco!" Rose told her quickly. "Something's going on between Jake and Haley."

Sun was about to ask Rose what was going on, but when she saw the frantic look on Rose's face, she just nodded. "Okay..." Sun told her. "...I'll be right down." Sun then lowered her device and made her way toward the door that lead down to the back room.

LINE BREAK

Sun walked into the front room just as Destiny, now with red make up on her face, slowly started to lie down on her back on the floor, Fu Dog hopping off of the counter and landing right at her side. Sun continued to walk, heading for the front door, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw that Destiny was on the floor.

Slowly turning around, Sun looked at both Fu Dog and Destiny. "Fu Dog?" Sun asked. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing, Sun..." Fu quickly told her as Destiny rolled her head to the side, looking at Sun as she smiled. "...Destiny's fine. This is just an experiment..."

Sun looked unsure about the sight in front of her, but nonetheless, she slowly turned back around. "I don't have time to stop your schemes, Fu Dog..." She said. "...Just make sure that Destiny doesn't get hurt..."

"Hey, it's Fu you're talkin' to, Sun..." Fu tried to smile innocently, even as Sun reached the door to the shop. Sun pushed the door open, causing the bell above the door to ring out. "...Have I ever gotten anyone hurt?"

Sun did not respond. Instead, she just shook her head, and then, she left, walking down the street as the door closed shut, leaving Fu and Destiny alone.

Now alone, Fu turned around and looked at Destiny. "Okay..." He told her. "...Just sit still. I'm going to call Leah..." Fu then turned and trotted into the back room. Once inside the back room, Fu Dog continued to trot all the way over to the table that was right in front of the couch, where not only his insulin needle was, but also a communication device.

Taking the communication device in his mouth, Fu Dog gently set it down on the floor and then started to dial in a number. Within seconds, Fu stopped dialing the number, and he stepped back as a holographic image of Leah appeared.

"Kid..." Fu started, only to be cut off by Leah.

"What is it, Fu?" Leah asked. "Is it Haley?"

"No, kid." Fu told her, acting as worried as he possibly could. "It's about Destiny! She wants you."

"What do you mean?" A look of sadness crossed Leah's face. "Why would she want to see me? She got mad at me the other day..."

"Leah, you have to listen to me..." Fu Dog quickly told her. "...Destiny came here looking for you. She accidentally slipped and fell when she entered. She's pretty banged up. Look, I've called for an ambulance, but right now, she just wants to see you..."

There was a brief moment when Leah said nothing, and as Fu Dog looked at her, he could see that she had wide eyes and a very worried look on her face. Finally, she spoke: "Alright..." She told the shar-pei. "...I'll be right down..."

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Haley grunted as her back hit the grass hard, Jake still on top of her. "Grr..." Haley growled, still struggling against her brother. "...Ge...Get of...off of m...me!"

Realizing that her brother was not going to listen to her, seeing as Jake ignored her and continued to struggle against her, Haley brought her tail up and slammed it into Hake's lower body. With a yelp, Jake flew off of his sister and rolled across the grass.

Haley quickly got to her feet, but before she could turn around to face her brother, she saw that Holly, Councilor Rin and Councilor Callum were all standing in front of her, all in dragon form. "Haley!" Holly shouted. "Stop fighting your brother!"

"But..." Haley started, but before she could finish her statement, she grunted as Jake slammed his tail into her back. With a shriek, Haley flew forward before her head collided with the grass, then she started to somersault across the grass until she reached a tree, which she hit with a grunt and a groan.

Scowling, Jake started to walk over to where his younger sister was lying on the grass, even ignoring as Holly, Rin and Callum as they started to fly toward him. However, before Jake could make it over to his sister, it was not Holly, Callum or Rin who stopped him, but Sun Park.

Jake grunted as Sun slammed into him from behind. With a startled gasp, Jake fell onto his belly, Sun holding him down as Holly, Callum and Rin all landed in front of him. Jake struggled under Sun's grip, but Sun held tight. "Let me go, Sun!" Jake shouted at her, ceasing his struggling.

"Not until you calm down..." Sun told him, before she looked up at the three other Dragon Council members. "...Check on Haley. See if she's okay..."

Holly nodded, and she broke away from Callum and Rin, turning around and walking over to Haley, who had still not gotten back up to her feet after Jake attacked her. Jake watched attentively as Holly reached Haley, and he continued to watch as Holly got to her knees, using her claws to shake Haley awake. After a few seconds, Haley started to move, and Holly quickly got to her feet as Haley slowly pushed herself up.

Once Haley was on her feet and steadied, both she and Holly turned around and started to walk over to where Sun was holding Jake down. As Holly and Haley finally reached Jake, Jake growled and started to struggle, forcing Sun to restrain him even more.

"JAKE!" However, suddenly, Rose's voice caused Jake to stop struggling from under Sun's grip, and a few seconds later, Rose ran up, still in dragon form, stopping at she reached Rin's side. "Jake, what was going on?!" She demanded.

"Yes, Councilor Long..." Callum crossed his arms. "...Agent Long has a good point. What was that all about?"

Jake growled, and he tried to struggle once again, but Sun only pressed down harder on him. Sighing, Jake looked at Holly, Haley, Callum, Rin and Rose. "Haley's..." He growled. "...Been keeping Rose from me. She's my wife! But I never get to spend any time with her because of this stupid class. I...got a little angry..."

While Haley looked down at the grass as she didn't want to meet her brother's gaze, Holly sighed and slowly shook her head. "Jake..." She finally said in a disappointed tone. "...That's not Haley's fault..."

"That's a matter of the Council..." Callum replied. "...It's imperative that Agent Long learns the essentials so that she can be trained to use her Dragon powers..."

"Sometimes..." Holly told him. "...You have to sacrifice what you want, Jake, for what is right for another..."

"Jake..." Haley finally spoke up, lifting her head up, looking at Jake. "...Please don't be mad at me. I wanted to give Rose some time with you, but Councilor Callum told me that she needed more time in the class. Jake, I never wanted to-"

"I think that's enough, Haley..." Holly told her, putting her claws on the younger dragon's shoulder. "...I think you've made your point." Then, after a minute, she looked at Sun. "Let him up, Sun. Don't worry, Jake. You're going to get time to spend with Rose...I promise..."

Listening to Holly, Sun slowly got off of Jake, and the former American Dragon got to his feet, groaning as he stretched out his soar body. "Thanks, Holly..." He said, smiling slightly.

LINE BREAK

Now both in their human forms, Jake and Rose sat on the grass against the tree. Rose was lying on her back in Jake's lap, letting Jake rub her round stomach. "I've really learned a lot in that class..." Rose told him, smiling. "...And I think it's going to be really useful..."

"Uh-huh..." Jake replied, smiling as he glanced from Rose's face to her belly. "...So, I don't sound rude when I say that you're pretty pregnant now, huh?"

There was a small smile and a giggle that came from Rose, and she grunted a little bit as she slowly lifted herself up into a crunch-like position, allowing her to kiss her husband on the cheek. Then, her smile returned as she lowered herself back down onto his lap. "Normally..." She told him. "...I would slay you for a remark like that..."

"But..." Jake egged her, a smile on his face.

"But fortunately for you..." Rose's smile widened. "...Your remark is one hundred percent true..."

"So..." Jake continued, continuing to rub her belly. "...How much longer do you think it will be until we welcome our child into the world?"

There was a slight pause before Rose answered, and in that time, she brought her arm up and gently rested her hand on her stomach, right on top of Jake's moving hand, making Jake stop moving it. Then, Rose answered: "I don't know..."

Unbeknownst to the two dragons, they were being watched by two other dragons, who were both in human form, several feet away. Haley had a worried look on her face as she stood next to Holly. "I guess I wasn't the best choice for a teacher, either..." Haley guessed.

"Don't sell yourself short, Haley." Holly told her, smiling encouragingly. "Rose says that she has learned a lot. We'll see tomorrow morning..."

BLACKOUT; END EPISODE

**A/N: So ends Part Three. Part Four will be up next Saturday. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode Fourteen: The Way of the Dragon Part 4

Inside Canal Street Electronics, Fu Dog came back into the front room, and he hurried over to Destiny, stopping right at her side. Smiling, he looked down on her. "She's on her way, kid." Fu said. "Just stay down and act like you're in a lot of pain. Actually, better yet...you should pretend to be unconscious..."

"Okay..." Destiny replied, closing her eyes as Fu sat down, looking at the door. Seconds later, Leah rushed over to the door, briefly stopped, and pushed the door open, running inside as the bell above the door dinged. Leah panted, apparently having been running for quite a while until she reached Destiny's side on the opposite side of Fu Dog, gasping as she looked down at her friend.

"Oh my God..." Leah muttered.

"Kid, it was horrible!" Fu got up onto all fours as he addressed the girl standing a couple inches from him. "She ran right in, but slipping. Boom! She hit her head against the counter. HARD!"

"Is she going to be okay?" Leah asked, looking nervous.

"She was conscious for a while..." Fu told her. "...That's when she asked for you, and I contacted you. When I came back, she had lost consciousness."

"But, that doesn't answer my question." Leah said. "Is she going to be alright?"

"What do I look like, Leah?" Fu asked. "An oracle?" As he said this, he secretly brought his paw closer to Destiny's shoulder, nudging it. No sooner had this happened, did Destiny start to briefly jerk on the ground. "Oh no!" Fu exclaimed. "It looks like she's going into Cardiac Arrest!"

As Fu said this, Destiny started to give her final jerk, and then she lied completely still, trying her best to hold her breath. "Wh...What do I do?" Leah asked, starting to panic.

"You give her mouth-to-mouth!" Fu told her, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, kid! You gotta hurry!"

Nodding, Leah got down onto her knees and hunched over Destiny, who was still trying to be convincing. "Hurry, kid!" Fu urged, making Leah panic even more. In the blink of an eye, Leah brought her head down, and her lips met with Destiny's. However, as Leah breathed air into Destiny's mouth, Fu Dog stepped back, watching as Destiny slowly brought her arms up, wrapping them around Leah's neck.

Leah's eyes widened when she realized what was happening, and she immediately pulled up, sitting upright, Destiny sitting up with her as Fu Dog rolled over onto his side, laughing hysterically.

However, Leah paid no attention to this. A confused look on her face, Leah reached up to Destin's face and pressed her finger against the red coloring. Quickly pulling her hand back, she brought her finger up to her nose and sniffed it. "Make-up?" Leah asked, lowering her hand and looking at Destiny. "I don't...I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Leah..." Destiny sighed. "...I..."

However, before Destiny could continue, Leah scowled and quickly got to her feet, making it so that Destiny had to look up at her. "You..." Leah muttered. "...You tricked me? You...You did! You tricked me! You made me think that you were dying so you could kiss me!"

"Leah, I-" Destiny tried again, but once again, Leah cut her off.

"I'm not done!" Leah scorned her. "I thought we went through this, Destiny! I don't like you in that way!" However, as she said this, Destiny could see some sort of flash in Leah's eyes; it was a kind of flash that made her believe that Leah wasn't telling the truth. Finally, Leah growled in anger before she stormed out of the shop.

As the bell above the door rang out, Destiny sighed and looked back down, turning her head in Fu's direction, who had stopped laughing and was now getting up on all fours. "Thanks a lot, Fu..." Destiny muttered sadly.

"Hey, no problem, ki-" However, Fu Dog stopped when he noticed the look on the girl's face. "Oh..." Slowly backing up, Fu chuckled nervously before he turned and sprinted into the back room, leaving Destiny sitting on the floor all alone.

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

In the dark dining hall of The Dragon Father's old lair, The Dragon Father was sitting in his old chair, Calder lying out on the floor a couple inches in front of him. In the corner of the room, Kenna sat at one of the tables, lost in thought.

As she thought, Kenna dug her claws into the table, making long scratch marks. Finally, after a few moments, a cruel smile spread onto her face. "I've got it..." She said.

"What?" The Dragon Father asked, turning his head to the side as Kenna stood up from the table, starting to walk over to her two minions.

"I've figured out the plan of attack..." Kenna told him. "...I know how the American Dragon will finally fall..."

"Okay, well there's one thing you may not have taken into consideration..." The Dragon Father told her, leaning forward in his chair. "...What about the other dragons?"

"We'll take them, too..." Kenna told him impatiently. "...Especially the rest of the Council..."

"And the other dragons on the island?" Calder asked, lifting up his head. "You're not going to want to kill them, are you?"

"Not necessarily..." Kenna told him. "...But if I have no other choice, then I have no other choice..." Turning around, Kenna walked over to the exit of the room, where he staff was leaning against the wall right beside it. Grabbing her staff in both of her claws, Kenna turned back around to face them. "...But my target is the American Dragon...and her Dragon Master, and her friends..."

"So what now?" The Dragon Father asked, leaning back in his chair.

"We all get a good night's sleep..." Kenna told him. "...We all need our energy for tomorrow. We have to make sure that tomorrow, those dragons go down..."

LINE BREAK

On the Island of Draco, inside Haley's classroom, Haley was sitting at her desk in dragon form, nervously watching Rose, who sat at her desk, also in dragon form, as she sat in front of a small lap-top like device, reading the questions on the device carefully before she typed in the answer with her claws. After a few moments, a ding came from the device, and Rose slowly got up from her seat and walked over to Haley's desk, holding the lap-top like device in her hands. Arriving at her desk, Rose set the device down. "I finished..." She said.

"Well, let's see how you did..." Haley said as she took the device in her claws and turned it around, looking at the device. "...Uh-huh..." Haley muttered to herself, reading down the page. "...Okay...Uh-huh..."

As Haley went through her test, Rose watcher nervously. Finally, Haley looked up from the computer and stared at Rose, an unreadable look on her face.

LINE BREAK

Holly, Callum, Jake and Rin were all sitting in their human forms while they sat at the big table in the Main Hall. Quickly, the large doors were pushed open, and the four Council members watched as Haley, still in her dragon form, sped into the room, clutching the lap-top like device in her claws. Quickly following her inside was Rose, who was also still in dragon form.

"Councilors..." Haley said politely as she stopped right in front of the table. "...My student has finished her test..." As she said this, she set the lap-top like device down on the table.

"Well, let's see how she did then..." Holly smiled kindly as she looked down at the screen. After a moment, she looked up from the screen, a smile on her face. "...This doesn't surprise me, really..."

Seeing the four Councilors, as well as Haley just staring at her, Rose couldn't help but feel nervous and small. As she started to feel sweat forming on her forehead, Rose finally decided to end her silence. "Wh..." She asked. "...What are you talking about?"

"You passed the test, Rose..." Holly told her. "...With flying colors! You got every single question right..."

As Holly said this, Jake, who was sitting next to her, transformed into his red dragon form in a bright blue light. Before Rose even knew what he was doing, Jake landed right in front of her and wrapped his arms around her in a big, scaly hug. "I'm so proud of you!" Jake told her as he hugged her tightly. Although she felt uncomfortable and trapped, Rose managed a thankful smile as she brought her arms up and hugged him back.

"Thanks, Jake..." She told him.

Then, Jake broke away from his wife, and as he turned back to face the three other Councilors and his sister, Rose tried her best to hide a relieved sigh. "We should have a party for her!" Jake exclaimed excitedly.

"A party?" Callum asked, a look of surprise on his face.

"Why not?" Jake shrugged. "I think she's earned it!"

"But..." Callum tried to say, only to stop speaking as Holly reached up and put her hand on his shoulder.

"A party seems like a nice idea, Jake..." Holly said kindly. "...We'll see what we can do..."

LINE BREAK

"Leah!" Destiny shouted as she stood on the top step of the porch of the Belden house. "Leah!" She shouted again, pounding at the door. "Come on! I just want to talk to you!"

Destiny continued to pound on the door, even as the door started to open. However, once Destiny saw that the door was opening, and she saw that Mrs. Belden was looking at her, she pulled her hand back. "Yes, Destiny?" Mrs. Belden asked politely.

"Hi..." Destiny stated. "...Look...I was...just...wondering where Leah is."

"She's not home..." Mrs. Belden told her. "...Apparently, she was going to go see you. She hasn't returned home. Why? Is something wrong?"

Although her face probably said the opposite, Destiny tried her best to keep the nervousness from her tone. "Oh, no..." Destiny lied, waving her arm as if it wasn't a big deal. "...I was just wondering where she was. It's okay. I'll just come by again later..."

"Alright..." Mrs. Belden seemed to buy it. "...When she gets home, I'll have her contact you. Does that sound okay?"

"Absolutely..." Destiny smiled.

"Well, then alright..." Mrs. Belden said, slowly closing the door. Once the door clicked shut, Destiny forced her smile away, and with an uneasy look on her face, she looked back and forth, hoping to see Leah coming back home. However, there was no sign of her.

"Oh..." Destiny moaned. "...Leah..."

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Back on the Island of Draco, Rose looked around nervously inside the large Main Hall as she stood in-between Haley and Jake. They were all in their dragon forms, and everyone in the room was in dragon form, making the Main Hall seem very crowded.

Rose quickly looked behind her to see that the wide open doors only served to let more dragons inside, as there were many who were relaxing outside, talking with others.

"Come on, Rose!" Jake's voice brought Rose's attention to her two family members beside her. "Enjoy your party! It's all for you!" As Jake said this, Haley nodded encouragingly.

"Yeah..." Rose replied uncomfortably as she looked around the room. "...But I don't even know ninety percent of these dragons! I mean, maybe if it were a smaller party..."

"Now's the time to introduce yourself!" Jake told her, smiling. "As a Dragon Council Agent, you could be working with a lot of them on different occasions. I think you should introduce yourself."

"Yeah..." Haley added, a large grin on her face. "...Maybe you should do that, Rose..."

"You think I should?" Rose asked, turning her head to the side so she could look at Haley.

"Yeah!" Haley told her. "Because then, you might be able to meet a dragon that's better than my brother. Maybe you two could fall in love..."

While Rose couldn't help but chuckle good-naturedly, Jake's reaction was more negative. "HEY!" Jake shouted, and Rose felt herself being gently pushed forward, making her take a step or two forward as Jake and Haley argued from behind her. "She's my wife, Haley!" Jake shouted as Rose nervously looked around the Main Hall. "What kind of a sick punk are you?!"

Rose tried her best to ignore the argument going on behind her, and that became quite easy when she heard a familiar voice from a couple inches away, only crowded by a large crowd of dragons. "Rose!" Sun's voice called out, and in a few seconds, Sun pushed her way passed the crowd of dragons that were separating them. Sun was apparently the only dragon in the room that was not in dragon form, which gave Rose the excuse to revert to her human form.

Once she was in human form, Rose smiled as she stepped forward, giving Sun a hug. Sun smiled, returning the hug before the two women stepped away from each other. "I'm very impressed, Rose..." Sun told her, just as Jake and Haley stopped their argument and reached Rose's sides once again.

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked.

"You weren't aware?" Sun asked, seeing surprised.

"Aware of what?" Rose asked.

"No dragon has ever gotten a perfect score on the test..." Sun told her, smiling. "...You are the first..."

"Well, if dragons had to take the test that she had to take in my time..." Haley smiled like a perfectionist brat; the kind that she was. "...She'd be the second..."

"Well, she's the first..." Jake told her, crossing his arms.

"Is that true?" Rose asked, surprised. "I'm really the first dragon to ever get a perfect score? How is that possible? I-I couldn't..."

"Perhaps it was because of your Huntsclan training..." Jake guessed. "...And your sheer determination and dedication..."

"Thanks, Jake..." Rose smiled. Then, she sighed and started to look around the Main Hall, seeing all the dragons who were talking to each other. Sighing again, she said: "...I want to go outside and escape this so-called party. With me?"

LINE BREAK

Rose sighed with relief as she finally pushed through the last crowd of dragons, now being able to see the rest of the island, which was deserted. As Jake, Haley and the still human Sun also pushed by the crowd, Rose looked around the island, smiling. "We have the entire island to ourselves..." Rose said happily, and then she turned around to face the others. "...Why don't we go relax under the tree?"

"Sounds good, Rose..." Haley told her.

LINE BREAK

Haley watched as Rose sighed happily, sitting down against the tree. Haley, Sun and Jake all watched her, Jake and Haley reverting to their human forms. "This is what I'd rather be doing than having a party..." Rose smiled as she put her arms behind her head. "...After so much time studying, this is so much more relaxing..."

"Uh, yeah..." Jake said in a somewhat disappointed tone, but still, he sat down along with Sun and Haley. "...I guess it is..."

"Agent Long!" The voice of Councilor Callum suddenly called out. Rose moaned, and she lowered her arms back down to her sides. Jake, Haley and Sun all got to their feet and turned around, just as Holly, Callum and Rin all walked up to them, all in dragon forms.

"Rose..." Holly seemed disappointed when she spoke, the three Councilors stopping in front of Haley, Jake and Sun, who all stepped to the side so that the Councilors could all look at Rose. "...What are you doing out here?" Holly asked.

"I'm getting away from the party..." Rose answered honestly. "...It was a little too big for me. I need to get some air..."

Holly opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, there was a bright light that appeared behind the three Councilors. Holly, Callum and Rin all turned around, Sun, Haley and Jake all stepping up beside Holly as they watched the orb of fire that was on the grass fade away, revealing Kenna, clutching her staff, Calder and The Dragon Father standing together.

While Calder shot up into the air, showing his true size, Kenna grinned as she twirled her staff. "Unfortunately..." She said. "...You won't be getting any of that air. Because...you won't be needing it..."

However, Kenna stopped twirling her staff when three bright lights appeared, Jake, Sun and Haley all transforming into their dragon forms. However, although Kenna stopped twirling her staff, this did nothing to dampen her spirits. Smiling cruelly, Kenna said: "Alright...I could use a good fight..."

"Well, here it is..." Haley growled. "...HIYAHHH!" Haley lunged for Kenna, but Kenna swooped into the air and wrapped her tail around Haley's neck, Haley then yelled in surprise as Kenna spun around in the air, taking Haley with her. Kenna finally released Haley, and Haley screeched as she went flying sideways, tumbling for the ground.

As Haley hit the grass with a grunt, she watched as Jake swooped up into the air to fight Kenna, while Calder and The Dragon Father swooped up into the air as well. Calder quickly lashed put with his tail, wrapping it around Rin, Callum and Sun all before they could react, pinning them together and restraining them.

While Jake and Kenna struggled, The Dragon Father slammed into Holly, and they both fell to the ground after The Dragon Father's blow forced Holly back into the tree, above where Rose had been sitting. Holly's head hit the trunk of the tree, and she fell, The Dragon Father still on top of her.

"Holly!" Jake shouted as he saw Holly hit the grass, right where Rose had been sitting. Jake removed his claws from Kenna's, and he turned around, attempting to fly down to help her. However, this gave Kenna the perfect time to strike; grinning, Kenna grunted as she swung her staff at him.

Hearing the whistling noise of the staff meeting air, Jake's eyes widened, and he reacted quickly, lowering himself in the air and turning around before he reached up and grabbed the staff with his claws, stopping Kenna's swift blow.

Her eyes widening, Kenna grunted, trying to keep Jake from pressing up against her chest with her own staff, but Jake was stronger, and within seconds, Jake pressed the handle of her staff up to her chest. Kenna's eyes widened, and for a second, a victorious smile made its way onto Jake's face. However, that smile vanished with a smirk appeared on Kenna's face. Quickly, Kenna started to spin around in the air, taking a yelping Jake with her until Jake lost his grip on the staff, being thrown through the air.

Spreading his wings, Jake managed to stop himself in midair. Moaning from dizziness, Jake put his claws to his head. Quickly shaking his head from side to side, Jake tried to get back into the fight. He looked both ways for any sign of Kenna, however, he could not find any.

"HIYYAAAHHH!" A screeching came from above Jake, and with wide eyes, Jake looked up to see Kenna coming down on him. Kenna's tail slammed down onto Jake, and with a yelp, Jake shot down onto the grass, hitting his back onto the grass with a thud, a pained grunt escaping his lips.

Her eyes wide with worry, Haley stayed on the ground, watching as Kenna lowered herself onto the ground beside her motionless brother. Chuckling evilly as she clutched her staff, Kenna started to slowly walk toward Haley. "Well, American Dragon..." She said. "...It looks like you're all alone..."

"You're wrong!" A familiar voice called out, making Kenna stop in her tracks. The next thin Haley knew, she heard the sound of flapping wings, and as she turned her head to the side, Rose landed right beside her in full dragon form. "She's not alone!" Rose declared. "She's got me!"

Rose reached out and grabbed hold of Haley's hands, and grunting, Haley got to to her feet, both of them facing Kenna. "Come on, Haley..." Rose urged.

"Let's take her together..." Haley finished for her sister and law. Then, they both started to run toward her, both shouting in unison.

Rolling her eyes, Kenna couldn't help but smile cruelly as she brought her claws up to the device that was attacked to her shoulder. Pressing the button on the device, Kenna steadied herself as a purple and a blue fire shot out from the shield-like weapon on her belly.

The uniquely-colored fires shot toward Haley and Rose, the blue fire hitting Rose, while the purple hit Haley. Upon impact with the two dragons, smoke came from the fire, blocking the view of what was happening.

When the smoke cleared, both Haley and Rose were lying motionless on the ground, and Kenna stood where she had been before, laughing evilly.

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Seven tent-stakes had been placed into the ground, and Rin, Callum, Holly, Sun, Rose, Haley and Jake were all lined up, one at each. Rin, Callum, Holly, Sun, Haley and Jake were already trussed up; their hands were pulled behind their back, as they all sat on their knees, and bound with chains, the end of the chains, which were not wrapped around the wrists, were attached to the stakes, keeping them in place. To finish it off, all of their tails were all pulled together and were tied together in a knot.

Rose, on the other hand, was still being chained up by Kenna. Being forced to sit on her knees like the others, Rose had an uncomfortable look on her face as Kenna wrapped the chains around Rose's wrists. Judging by the way her large belly was being placed in, Jake could tell that his wife was in distress.

"Hey!" Jake called out in almost a begging tone. "Not so tight!"

Kenna glanced at Jake when he said this, taking a quick break from restraining Rose. Quickly, a cruel smile spread across Kenna's face as she pulled as tightly as she could against the chains around Rose's wrists, making Rose gasp out in pain as Kenna finally locked the chains. "ROSE!" Jake shouted with worry, and he started to struggle against his own chains. "No! She's pregnant Don't hurt he-ugghh!" However, before he could continue, Kenna slammed the back of her tail into the back of Jake's head so hard that he grunted before he slumped forward, moaning in pain. The only thing keeping him in place were his chains.

"Jake!" Haley shouted in panic, as Kenna latched the rest of Rose's chains to the stake. Then, Kenna grabbed hold of Rose's tail and brought it to the others, tying it to the knot. Kenna then grinned as she stood up, walking back over to Calder and The Dragon Father, who was holding Kenna's staff.

"Calder..." Kenna spoke. "...I want you to watch over the prisoners..." Then, she turned around and looked at the other dragons, who were still enjoying the party for Rose, completely oblivious to what was going on. "...Dragon Father..." Kenna added, crossing her arms. "...I want you to take care of the others. Lock them up..."

"What are you going to do?" Calder asked.

"I'm going to search the island for any others..." Kenna answered.

LINE BREAK

Completely oblivious to the capture of seven dragons, all of the dragons outside the Main Hall were still talking to one another and enjoying themselves. They kept doing this until a loud roar coming from the roof of the Main Hall made them look up to it. The Dragon Father was standing on the roof, clutching Kenna's staff.

The Dragon Father spread his wings and flew off of the roof, flying over the rows and crowds of dragons before he finally landed on the grass and turned around, facing them. "Into the Main Hall!" He shouted, and to get the attention of the dragons, he swung the staff, fire shooting out of the tip.

Murmurs came from the dragons and they backed up to avoid the flames. As soon as the flames faded, The Dragon Father held the staff closer to him, the machete blade shooting out of the tip. "I said into the Main Hall!" He shouted. "Don't make me slay you!"

This got the dragon's attention, and almost reluctantly, they all turned and started to walk toward the two large doors. Walking along with them, The Dragon Father arrived just as the final dragon entered the overstuffed Main Hall.

Grinning, The Dragon Father closed both doors, and then for good measure, blew out a torrent of fire, which hit the space in-between the two doors, melding them together and trapping all of the dragons inside.

LINE BREAK

Councilor Callum did his best to try to turn his head to the side so he could see what The Dragon Father was doing with the other dragons. Sighing, Callum turned his attention back in front of him. "What's going on?" Holly asked. "What is he doing?"

"He's locking them in the hall..." Callum replied.

"This isn't good..." Holly muttered.

"You think?!" Haley retorted. "Of course this isn't good! We've got to get out of here!"

"Haley's right..." Rose told the two Councilors. "...It's the only way we'll be able to save those other dragons. And now with that other minion of her's gone, this could be our chance..."

Unbeknownst to Rose, The Dragon Father was walking up from behind them after locking all of the other dragons in the Main Hall. However, The Dragon Father did not hear what Rose said, somewhat due to him realizing that Calder had left his post. Growling with anger, The Dragon Father looked around the island, and just as he looked at the edge of the island not far from where the prisoners were being restrained, he could see Calder swooping up from down below and landing on the grass, sopping wet with water.

Growling with anger again, The Dragon Father started to flap his wings, and he flew over to the large dragons, stopping when he reached Calder. Flapping his wings so that he could stay at the level of Calder's face, The Dragon Father watched as Calder, who did not notice The Dragon Father, started to shake off the water.

Many drops of water went flying over to where The Dragon Father was hovering, getting him wet. "HEY!" The Dragon Father shouted with annoyance, making Calder stop his shaking, and to instead look at The Dragon Father.

"What?" Calder asked.

"What do you think you're doing away from your post?!" The Dragon Father shouted at him. "You can't leave the prisoners alone! They could escape!"

"Well, then I would chase them down..." Calder growled. "...But I couldn't do that if I don't get my water!"

"It couldn't wait?!"

"No!" Calder responded. "Remember when I told you that I need to live near water? Well, here's why: If I don't get water, a fire will spark on my beard and set the entire planet on fire...Everyone will perish..."

LINE BREAK

Haley, Rose, Jake, Rin and Callum all grunted as they struggled against the chains binding them, while Sun and Holly just watched, waiting. "Well?" Holly asked as Callum, Rin, Rose and Haley stopped struggling. "Are these escapable?"

"Why don't you look for yourself..." Jake growled.

"Well, excuse,-" However, before Holly could finish a mock apology, Haley shhed them all, and the seven dragons all looked ahead as Calder and The Dragon Father both arrived in front of them after walking back from the edge of the island. "See?" Calder explained. "They haven't escaped..."

"And they're not going to..." The Dragon Father added, crossing his arms. "...Because if you do, I'll be sure to tell Kenna. And she won't be happy..."

While Haley, Sun, Holly, Jake, Callum and Rin all looked down at the grass, trying to not evoke attention from the two dragons, Rose stared attentively at Calder, finally gasping, her eyes widening as she recognized who it was.

"Calder?" She asked, making not only The Dragon Father and Calder look at her, but also, Rin, Callum, Sun, Holly, Jake and Haley.

"How do you know my name?" Calder growled, lowering himself so that he was looking right into Rose's eyes.

"You..." Rose started to explain. "...You were in my textbook. It said that you were the world's oldest dragon..."

"Are you certain?" Haley asked Rose, before she turned and looked at Calder for herself. Almost immediately, her eyes widened, and she gasped. "...I see it..." She gasped. "...Oh my God...I see it!"

"I don't understand, though..." Rose continued. "...Why? Why would you be working with an evil psychopath like Kenna Zareen?"

There was a growl that came from Calder that came out in a very loud voice when he answered: "Who are you to call her evil?!" He demanded. "She explained everything that she has gone through! This dragon..." He pointed at Haley. "...Murdered her sister in cold blood!"

"That's not true!" Rose told him fiercely. "Kenna's just not telling you the whole story!"

"She's not!" Haley added. "I would never do that in cold blood!"

"But you did kill her..." The Dragon Father growled, lowering his arms.

There was a long pause, one where Haley dropped her head down so that she was looking down at her knees, and she sighed. As she slowly lifted her head up, all eyes were on her. Answering slowly, Haley said: "Yes...I did. But, it was an accident. I didn't mean to! Her sister...she was going to kill one of my friends. I was only trying to protect one of my friends. It...was an accident..."

Calder's angry and disdainful look slowly started to fade as Haley explained her side of the story, and eventually, he backed away. Then, he looked down at The Dragon Father. "Stay here..." He told him. "...I'll be right back.

"Wait..." The Dragon Father growled. "...Where are you...?" However, he never managed to finish his question, as Calder started to flap his wings, flying up into the air.

Once he was high enough, Calder started to fly down the island, looking down at the grass. Eventually, he found Kenna walking around the island behind the Main Hall. Calder quickly dived down, heading for her.

On the ground, Kenna looked around the island, looking for any other dragons. Seeing no sign of another dragon, Kenna took another step down the grass, just as Calder landed on the grass, causing a big enough thud to make Kenna stumble back in shock.

"What the...?" Kenna demanded, just as Calder lowered himself down to her level. "...Calder, what are you doing? Why aren't you watching over the prisoners?"

"I was..." Calder told her. "...But then the American Dragon told me something that I found very unsettling. She told me...that your sister's death was an accident..."

There was a moment before Kenna answered, as her eyes were so wide with shock that her mind probably went blank briefly. However, when she answered, her teeth were clenched, and her eyes were burning with raw anger. "You're not supposed to talk to them!" She growled. "And if she talks, you don't listen to her. She's lying! She murdered my sister!"

Sighing, Kenna took a step back, and she held her head in her claws briefly before she looked back up at Calder. "You imbecile..." She said. "...You don't actually believe her, do you? She's playing you. She wants you to turn against me. She's lying to you..."

LINE BREAK

The Dragon Father looked up as he saw Calder and Kenna returned to the place where the prisoners were being restrained. Standing back up onto his feet, The Dragon Father started to hand Kenna's staff back to her, but he stopped and pulled his hand back when he saw that Kenna was holding a length of chains, as well as a very angry look on her face.

"Stay here..." Kenna told Calder as they stopped. Then, Calder stayed where he was as Kenna walked over to Haley, stopping right in front of her.

There was a brief pause, a pause just long enough to allow The Dragon Father to walk back over to Calder, rejoining him. The Dragon Father then turned around and watched along with Calder, watching Kenna's first move.

Growling with anger, Kenna clenched her fist that was not holding chains into a fist and underhanded it...right into Haley's chin. Haley cried out in pain, and she jerked back, but once again, Kenna stopped her; she reached out and grabbed Haley's hair, forcing Haley back toward her as she wrapped the chains around Haley's snout, tying it shut as she locked the chains.

Kenna took a step back as she watched as Haley tested the chains around her snout. Grinning with satisfaction, Kenna leaned in closer to Haley and whispered into her ear: "Just sit tight, American Dragon. I'll be slaying you very, very shortly. Then your friends will follow..."

Kenna then straightened up and turned back around, putting her scowl back on her face. Kenna then quickly strode over to Calder and The Dragon Father, stepping in-between them as she reached out and snatched her staff out of The Dragon Father's claws.

"Come on..." She growled. "...I want you two to come with me. I don't want you listening to anymore of the American Dragon's lies..."

Kenna and The Dragon Father then started to walk away, leaving only Calder alone with the prisoners. Calder turned his head to the side and looked down at the prisoners. He scanned each and every one of them, until he got to Haley.

Growling, Calder narrowed his eyes before he turned around and started to follow Kenna and The Dragon Father, leaving the chained up prisoners all alone.

BLACKOT; END EPISODE

**A/N: Oh no, it seems as though Calder had fallen for Kenna's lie. Oh well. Please review, and the final part of the Season Finale will be up next weekend.**


	15. Chapter 15

American Dragon: Haley Long (Season Three)

Chapter/Episode 15: The Way of the Dragon Part 5

Rose grunted as she pulled against the chains holding her. The others, however, just sat where they were chained, just watching Rose struggle. "Rose!" Holly finally told her. However, Rose still did not listen, and she continued to struggle, until Jake spoke.

"Rose, you need to stop..." He told her urgently. "...You could hurt yourself. Or the baby..."

This made Rose stop struggling, and she started to breathe heavily as she looked around the area. "Then..." She asked. "...Then how are we going to get out of this?"

"Don't worry, Rose..." Sun said calmly. "...We're all thinking of something we can do..."

At that moment, Haley jerked against her chains, and she tried to open her mouth only to have it come out as muffled and incomprehensible due to the chains keeping her snout closed. "What is it, Haley?" Sun asked, turning her head to the side so that she could look at her student. In response, Haley pulled again at her chains, grunting over the chains around her snout. "I..." Sun said. "...I...I don't think I follow..."

"I think..." Callum spoke for Sun, watching as Haley pulled at her chains again. "...She is trying to tell us that she has a plan..."

Hearing Callum say this, Haley immediately stopped struggling, and she forcefully nodded her head up and down. "You have a plan?" Rose asked. "Really? What is it?"

In response to Rose's question, Haley looked down and stared intently at Rose's waist, staring right at her belt. Rose and the others just stared back at her, confused looks on their faces. Frustrated, Haley jerked herself to the side, shouting out something that came out very muffled as she looked directly at Rose's belt.

"Haley, what are you looking at?" Rose asked, looking down at herself. "You're not making that much sense. Can you give me a hint?"

Haley tried to think of a way to do what Rose requested, and she sat still, trying to get her thoughts together. However, Holly took this as a sign that Haley had given up. "It's okay..." Holly said. "...We'll come up with a solution. We won't let them get away with this. We'll escape..."

BLACKOUT; PLAY THEME SONG

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Destiny sighed as she walked down the streets of New York, her hands tucked into her pockets. Looking up from the cement, Destiny realized that she was not very far from the college. "Maybe..." Destiny muttered to herself.

Destiny then took off in a jog, running until she reached the steps to the college. Although she was tired, Destiny held back the need to pant and catch her breath, for she saw a glum looking Leah sitting on the steps.

"Hey..." Destiny spoke up.

This caught Leah's attention, and she looked up at Destiny, a scowl immediately appearing on her face. Her heart sinking, Destiny slowly walked up over to Leah, and even though Leah turned her head in the opposite direction, Destiny still sat down next to her. "Leah, please talk to me..."

"Go away..." Leah growled.

"Look, I just want to explain..."

"There's nothing to explain!" Leah shot back. "I told you that I didn't like you like that! Still, you just wanted to trick me into..."

"Leah..."

"Let me finish!" Leah ordered angrily, turning her head around to the other side so that she was now looking at Destiny. "You tricked me! There's no other way to put it! I told you that I didn't like you like that, but you persisted! Now I don't like you at all..." Once she said this, Leah turned her head back so that she was looking straight at the street.

Destiny waited a few moments before she responded. Finally, she took a deep breath right before she spoke again: "Leah, you're lying." She said. "I can feel it. That look in your eyes..."

Leah's face contorted with anger, and she turned her head back to the side to look at Destiny. "You think I'm lying?" She demanded. "You really think I'm lying?"

"I know you are..." Destiny replied. Then, she slowly leaned forward toward Leah, and their faces quickly touched, their lips locking. Leah's eyes widened with disgust, and she quickly pulled away, looking very angry. "...Admit it, Leah..." Destiny said softly, looking at Leah, whose angry look slowly started to fade away, being replaced by a nervous and unsure look.

"...You like me..." Destiny told her softly. "...Admit it. Well, I like you. So, you like me, right? Admit it, Leah..."

Leah continued to stare blankly at Destiny for a few more moments. In that time, Destiny stopped urging her and just stared back at Leah. Finally, after a few more seconds, Leah started to move forward toward Destiny, and once again, their lips touched, only this time, it was Leah who was kissing Destiny.

Destiny was surprised by Leah's move, even though she had anticipated this move. However, Destiny quickly from the shock, and she quickly started to return the kiss, reaching up and putting both of her hands on Leah's shoulders.

LINE BREAK

Back on the Island of Draco, Haley gave one last yank on her chains, as Holly, Rin, Callum, Sun, Rose and Jake all sat still. Hearing the clanking of Haley's chains, Jake quickly turned he head to the side and told her, just as Haley jerked herself forward as she tried to pull her tail free from the knot of tails. "Haley!" Jake told her, making his younger sister turn her head to the side, stopping her struggling. "Would you mind stopping? We're trying to think of a way to get out of this! You're breaking our trains of thought. We need an idea..."

"I have an idea!" Haley tried to tell her brother, but because of the chains keeping her snout shut, it came out more like: "Mphh mphhhh mph mmmph!"

"You're not making any sense, Haley!" Jake told her.

Hearing these words come from her brother, Haley snorted with anger and she narrowed her eyes, watching as her brother returned to his thoughts. After a few seconds of waiting to see if there would be any more movements from any of the other prisoners, Haley returned to trying to escape. Taking a deep breath, Haley slowly started to pull her tail closer toward her, making the knot that all of their tails were tied into move toward her.

Looking around in both directions, Haley was relieved to see that everyone was too busy thinking of a way to escape that they didn't notice what she was doing. Returning to her task, Haley gave one more yank of a softer proportion, and then she gave a much harder yank. This pull caused the knot to slide across the grass closer toward Haley's back. Taking another deep breath and narrowing her eyes, Haley yanked as hard as she could, slumping forward in the process.

Breathing heavily, Haley sat back up straight again. Turning her head to the side, she could see that her tail was slowly coming out from the knot. Her eyes sparkling with relief and happiness, Haley gave another softer yank, her tail coming out of the knot even more.

"Come on, Haley..." Haley coaxed herself, although it still came out as: "Mpphhh mph mphhh..."

Taking a final deep breath, Haley yanked again, her tail finally coming loose from the knot; her tail flew up and went up her back, the end of the tail whacking her in the back of her head. Haley grunted and jerked forward slightly, however, she forced herself to recover quickly.

Haley shot her tail to the side, wrapping it around Rose's backside so that it ended up reaching Rose's side, right at her waist and the side of her belt, right beside the strap that held her staff. This sudden movement snapped Rose out of her thoughts; "Huh?" She muttered, looking down at Haley's tail. "Haley?" She asked, quickly turning her head to look at Haley, whose eyes were narrowed as she focused on her task.

"Haley, what are you doing?" Rose asked, just as Haley pulled her tail back, clutching her staff. "Haley..." Rose tried to ask again, with Holly, Sun, Rin and Callum all looking at Haley as well. "...Do you mind telling me what you're doing with that?" Rose continued to ask as Haley held the staff close enough to her chained hands for her to grab it and start to pull it out to its full length.

Rose's voice had captured the attention of Jake, who turned his head to look at his younger sister. "Haley..." He told her. "...What are you doi-?" However, Jake stopped in his tracks when Haley pointed the pulled out staff at her bound hands and fired a blast of green plasma at the chains, breaking them to pieces.

Her hands now free, Haley pulled her hands out from behind her back and held the staff up to her snout, firing a green blast of plasma at the lock. The chains around her snout fell away, and as Haley slowly stood up, she opened her mouth and took in a big breath of air.

"Whoa, Haley!" Jake exclaimed with surprise, looking at his younger sister as she walked over to Rose. Jake watched as Haley got behind Rose and knelt down, holding the staff to Rose's chains, and fired. The chains splintered, and as Haley moved on to Sun, Rose pulled her hand out from behind her back and started to rub her wrists.

Haley quickly blasted away Sun's chains, and as Sun pulled her hands back from behind her back, Haley moved over to Holly and blasted her chains. Continuing the cycle, Holly pulled her hands out from behind her back and started to rub her wrists. Haley moved over to Callum and blasted his chains away, and as Callum pulled his hands away from the stake, Haley finally stepped up behind Rin and blasted her chains away.

Finally, Haley turned around and walked back over to her brother, who looked absolutely flabbergasted. As Haley knelt down behind him, Haley smiled and removed one of her clawed hands from the staff, resting her claws on Hake's head, rustling his hair. "I told you I had a plan..." Haley smiled.

Finally, there was a shooting sound, and Jake's chains fell away. As Jake pulled his hands out from behind his back and started to rub the feeling back into them, Haley walked passed him and walked up in front of the former prisoners, turning around to see that Holly, Rin, Callum and Sun were getting to their feet.

"Very good idea, Haley..." Sun said. "...Very wise of you..." As Holly, Sun, Callum and Rin got to their feet, Jake also got to his feet.

"What now?" Rose asked, staying on her knees until Jake stepped up beside her and took her arm, slowly helping her to her feet.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do..." Haley growled, tossing Rose her staff back. As Rose easily caught it with one hand, Haley continued: "...We're going to fight them. All three of them..."

"We are?" Callum asked.

"Well, not all of us..." Holly said, turning around and looking at Rin. "...Councilor Rin..." She said. "...I want you to go rescue the other dragons. Get them out of the Hall..."

"Yes, Councilor..." Rin said respectfully, spreading her wings and then starting to flap them. Quickly, Rin took off of the ground and flew into the air. Once she was high enough in the air, Rin turned and started to fly toward the Main Hall.

With Rin gone, Holly, Sun, Callum, Rose and Jake all turned around to look at Haley. "So, Haley..." Holly asked. "...What's your plan now?"

LINE BREAK

Kenna stood at the edge on the opposite end of the island, looking out at the water. She held her staff closely, while her other arm was behind her back. Kenna kept looking out into the horizon, even as The Dragon Father and Calder walked up from behind her. Sensing their presence, Kenna turned around, now looking at them. "I haven't found a sign of another dragon on this island..." Kenna said. "...Have either of you?"

"No..." The Dragon Father answered.

"And how about you, Calder?" Kenna asked.

"No..." Calder answered.

"Good..." A grin crossed Kenna's face as she lifted the butt of her staff off of the ground. "...Then there's only one thing left to do. Come with me..."

LINE BREAK

Kenna, Calder and The Dragon Father were all walking toward the holding area for the prisoners. However, once they arrived, Kenna's grin vanished as she saw that the prisoners were gone; all that remained were the tent stakes and pieces of chain.

"What the...?" Kenna demanded in shock.

"Well, this isn't good..." The Dragon Father muttered.

"Oh, you think?" A familiar voice called from up above, and the three dragons looked up to see Haley, Holly, Sun, Jake, Rose and Callum were all hovering in the air. Kenna watched with wide and disbelieving eyes as the six dragons landed on the ground, a confrontation about to begin...

BLACKOUT; COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO THE STORY/SHOW

Kenna's wide eyes quickly shifted into a look of rage as she, Calder and The Dragon Father stared at the freed, Holly, Haley, Callum, Jake, Sun and Rose. "Maybe you should have been watching us, Kenna..." Haley growled as the six dragons all took fighting stances. "...Maybe then we wouldn't have escaped..."

As Haley growled at her, Kenna responded with a growl as she clenched her teeth. "It doesn't matter if you've escaped your chains or not..." She said. "...I'm still going to slay all of you!" With a yell of rage, Kenna pointed her staff, the machete blade popping out as she started to flap her wings, jumping off of the grass and flying toward Haley.

Haley reacted quickly, and she lunged off of the grass as well, flying toward Kenna. However, Haley lashed out with her tail, which she swung toward the staff. Haley's tail hit the staff just below the blade and the machete blade, slicing it clean off. Shocked, Kenna stopped mid-flight and looked down at her staff.

"HIYAHHH!" However, this proved to be an unintelligent move from Kenna, as Haley used the time to slam into her. Kenna grunted in pain as she fell onto her back with Haley on top of her, her broken staff falling to the ground in two pieces a few milliseconds later.

As Kenna grunted, struggling under Haley's weight, Haley glared down on her. "I'd kind of like to see you fight without your little weapon..." She growled.

As Haley said this, Kenna stopped struggling, and instead of an angry look on her face, there was a cruel smile. "Oh you would, would you?" Kenna asked slyly. "Alright then..." Kenna then quickly shot her tail up, running it up Haley's scaly back before she wrapped it around her neck. Grinning evilly, Kenna shot up off of the grass and with her tail tightly around Haley's neck, was able to throw the helpless dragon to the grass.

Haley grunted as she hit the grass, rolling across it until she came to a stop just in front of Holly, Sun, Callum, Jake and Rose. As Haley slowly got to her feet, she could see Kenna lowering herself onto the ground right in-between The Dragon Father and Calder. Pointing at the six dragons, Kenna shouted: "ATTACK THEM!"

In response, both Calder and The Dragon Father flew toward the heroes, but Jake, Rose, Sun and Callum retaliated. Jake, Sun and Rose all slammed into Calder, pushing him back, while Councilor Callum slammed into The Dragon Father, pushing him back. As this happened, Holly rushed over to Haley and knelt down beside her, grabbing her shoulder and slowly helping her stand all the way up, both of them now facing Kenna.

As Rose, Jake and Sun all hovered in the air, punching at Calder, only to have Calder dodge by jumping back, forcing Rose, Jake and Sun to get closer, The Dragon Father grunted as he slammed onto the grass on his back, Callum on top of him. The Dragon Father reacted quickly, and he clenched his fist, bring it up and slamming it into Callum's cheek. Callum grunted and stumbled to the side, allowing The Dragon Father to get to his feet. Watching as Callum started to recover, The Dragon Father quickly started to flap his wings, and he took off into the air, flying away.

Having recovered, Callum looked up and saw The Dragon Father flying away. "Oh no you don't..." He growled, starting to flap his wings, finally flying after him.

Kenna looked both ways, watching as Calder dodged attacks from Jake, Sun and Rose, and as Callum chased after The Dragon Father. Then, she turned her attention back to Haley and Holly. "It's over, Kenna..." Holly told her. "...You're going down..."

"Why don't you just go sit down..." Kenna mocked Holly. "...My fight is with my sister's killer Not you..."

"That's not true..." Holly shook her head. "...You murdered my friend and comrade. My fight is with you..."

Kenna just stood there listening to Holly. The second Holly finished speaking, a smile spread across her face. "Fine..." She said. "...I was going to slay you anyway..." Then, Kenna started to flap her wings into the air and she flew up into the air. She stopped her ascension briefly, before she dived back down, grinning evilly as she flew down to Haley and Holly.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Rin landed right in front of the sealed big doors. Rin immediately tried to merely open the doors, only to step back and pull her claws away as she saw that the doors were sealed. "Oh no..." She muttered.

LINE BREAK

The Dragon Father was flying as fast as he could, and he was now flying over what appeared to be some kind of ditch/slide, where large boulders were rolling back and forth. Breathing heavily, The Dragon Father, turned his head back to see if Callum was following him. Unfortunately for him, Callum was flying right up to him, advancing quickly.

The Dragon Father tried to fly away faster, but it was no use. Callum quickly came up behind him before he could make it much farther. Growling, The Dragon Father turned around and opened his mouth, blowing out a torrent of fire. The fire torrent caught Callum off guard, and the fire hit him in the belly and the chest. With a shout of pain and shock, Callum flew back a couple inches before he started to fall down into the tunnel of rolling boulders. Grinning evilly, The Dragon Father turned and continued flying away.

Callum's shout of pain came to an end as he landed in the tunnel of rolling boulders, and fortunately, he landed right in-between two of the boulders so that he was in no real danger. Groaning, Callum sat up and looked up, watching as The Dragon Father disappeared around a volcano. Growling, Callum started to flap his wings again, and he soared up into the sky.

Once he was high enough in the air, he started to speed over to the volcano. As Callum turned around it, he was disappointed to see that there was no sign of The Dragon Father. However, as he looked at the side of the volcano, he could see that there was a freshly opened hole in the side. Steam was still coming from it.

Without thinking twice, Callum flew in through the hole, and after passing through a small tunnel, he entered a large lair inside the volcano. Above the lava was a platform, two bridges attached led to two more chambers. Landing on the platform, Callum started to look to his left. However, he quickly heard a loud shouting coming from his right. Callum turned his head to his right, just in time to see The Dragon Father flying right for him. Before Callum could do anything to protect himself, The Dragon Father slammed into him, throwing Callum off of his feet and over the ledge and toward the lava. However, Callum reached out and grabbed onto the ledge, stopping his fall. However, as he looked up, he could see the chuckling Dragon Father standing above him.

"So long, Councilor..." The Dragon Father said as he brought his foot up and prepared to bring it down onto Callum's hand. However, Callum reacted quickly, and he started to flap his wings, flying up above from the lava, over The Dragon Father's head, and onto the platform behind the villain. Shocked, The Dragon Father turned around to see Callum facing him.

"Let's finish this..." Callum growled.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Calder continued to jump away and dodge the attacks being delivered by Sun, Jake and Rose. "Wake up!" Jake shouted as he and Rose, who clutched her staff, swooped up to his face, trying to punch at him, while Rose tried to swipe at him with her staff as Sun swerved around below at his feet, blowing out fireballs, which Calder dodged by stepping back. "Kenna's using you!" Jake finished, trying to slam his tail into Calder's face. However, Calder just pulled his head back, reaching up with his claws and grabbing Jake, trapping him.

"Jake!" Rose shouted, lowering her staff and freezing in her fight.

"I refuse..." Caler growled. "...To listen to your lies. The American Dragon is a corrupt killer, and you defend her..." Calder then growled as he threw Jake, who yelled out, away.

"Jake!" Rose shouted again, watching as Jake slammed onto the grass several feet away. Without thinking about what she was doing, Rose started to fly over to where Jake was lying. Calder noticed this, and he reached out for Rose, attempting to grab her. However, before he could, Sun swooped up and took Rose's place. Grunting as Calder wrapped his fingers around her and started to pull her closer to him. Rose heard Sun's grunt, and she turned around to see what was happening, her eyes widening. "Sun!"

"It's okay, Rose!" Sun told her. "Just check on Jake! I'll be fine!"

Nodding reluctantly, Rose turned and flew down to where Jake was lying. Jake had rolled over onto his stomach and was now getting to his feet. "Here, Jake..." Rose said softly, taking him by his arm and helping him to his feet.

"Thanks, babe..." Jake smiled at his wife, who smiled back once Jake was standing again.

"No problem, Jake..." Rose told him. "...Now, let's help Sun..." The two dragons then started to flap their wings, and they started to fly over to the unsuspecting Calder, and they both slammed into him with such force that Calder grunted and was thrown off of his feet, flying backwards...

LINE BREAK

Back in the volcano, Callum grunted as he quickly backed up, dodging the attacks that The Dragon Father was delivering. As The Dragon Father lashed out repeatedly with his claws, and as Callum stepped back to avoid the attacks, they moved through the interior of the volcano. They walked through the bridge, which led to a small tunnel, and then finally, it led to another bridge that led to a small area with a pair of shackles. Below the bridge was a dark pit.

Grunting, The Dragon Father tried to slam his tail into Callum from his side, but for the first time, Callum managed to retaliate, as he reached out and grabbed The Dragon Father's tail. The Dragon Father's eyes widened with surprise, and he let out a growl as he tried to pull his tail back. However, Callum held on tight, and The Dragon Father achieved nothing...

LINE BREAK

Calder roared as he continued to fly back, Jake and Rose still pressing against his belly as they flapped their wings, Sun still in his claws. Calder quickly sped up in pace, and he went whizzing into the tunnel of rolling boulders. As he was reeling back so quickly, he went flying passed all of the boulders as they were rolling away from him, leaving him unharmed. Passing the tunnel of rolling boulders, Calder went whizzing toward the volcano, flying just above a pit of lava. Finally, Calder grunted as he slammed his back against the wall of the volcano with such a impact that Calder bounced right off with a roar.

LINE BREAK

Inside the mountain, The Dragon Father was just getting ready to pull his tail out of Callum's grip when the shock wave that was a result of Calder's slam jolted the entire interior. Both The Dragon Father and Callum shouted out with shock as they both stumbled; The Dragon Father backwards, and Callum forwards.

Either way, both dragons tumbled over the ledge of the bridge, but before they could fall into the darkness, Callum once again reached out and grabbed the ledge, stopping his fall while The Dragon Father continued to. Reacting quickly, The Dragon Father reached out and dug his claws into Callum's thigh.

Callum roared in pain, but he still managed to keep his hold on the ledge, as right below him, The Dragon Father gasped as his claws started to slide down Callum's leg, slicing it open. Finally, his claws retracted, and The Dragon Father didn't even have a chance to scream as he plummeted into the darkness.

Without the extra weight, Callum was able to crawl back up onto the bridge. Once he was safely up, he moaned in pain, rolling onto his back and looking up at the ceiling.

LINE BREAK

Calder grunted as he slammed against the grass again. Rose grunted as she was thrown away from Calder as he rolled toward the edge of the island, and she landed on her back, her staff slipping from her grasp and landing on the grass.

As Calder continued to roll, Sun slipped from his grip and she came to a rest, along with Jake, who was thrown from Calder's belly. Coughing, they both started to get to their feet, and they both turned around to see Calder coming to a rest not far from the edge. "Come on..." Jake said. "...Let's teach this punk a few manners..."

Sun nodded in agreement, and the two dragons started to flap their wings, taking off into the air. Meanwhile, Calder slowly got up, pushing himself up onto two legs with his arms. He could see Jake and Sun flying toward him, but before he could prepare to fight, his eyes widened as his beard started to spark.

"Wh...?" He asked, startled. "...Already?" His eyes wide, Calder quickly turned and started to run over to the ledge. However, just as he reached it, Jake and Sun swooped in from around him on opposite sides and flew up to his face.

"Yo, punk!" Jake shouted. "If you think that you can get away with this, then you're dead-WHOOAAA!" However, before he could finish, Calder reached up and grabbed them both, trapping them. Both dragons grunted and struggled against his grip, but it was no use, and Calder slowly started to raise them above his head, preparing to throw them out over the ledge.

"Get out of my way..." He growled. However, before Calder could throw Sun and Jake, his face suddenly contorted with pain, and in the blink of an eye, a glowing green arrow burst out of his chest and then flew over the edge, starting to whiz down into the water.

With a gaping hole in his chest, Calder started to gasp out in pain, Jake and Sun slipping from his grip, starting to flap their wings and hover in the air as Calder's clawed hands and arms fell down to his side. With a final spark coming from his beard, Calder released a final pained gasp before he fell forward, off of the ledge and to the water. As Calder fell, Rose hovered right behind him, pointing her staff, which had morphed into a bow, at where he had been standing.

"No one hurts the people I care about..." Rose scowled, hovering over toward the ledge, Sun and Jake lowering down to her level. Together, the three dragons looked down and watched as Calder's fall ended; the world's oldest dragon hit the water face and belly first, disappearing in a huge splash.

LINE BREAK

A single flame lit up a completely pitch black area. The Dragon Father groaned as he slowly got to his feet and looked around the dark area. "Wh...Where am I?" He asked, just as he looked straight ahead, gasping as she saw a corridor. Walking forward, The Dragon Father walked into the corridor. However, once he came out of the corridor, he only found that there were three more corridors; one going straight, one going to the left, and one going to the right.

Quickly, The Dragon Father decided to go straight, and he walked through that one, but when he once again came to the end of the corridor, he found that there was another new corridor that went straight, another one that went left and another one that went right.

Seeing this, The Dragon Father's eyes widened with genuine fear, and he started to breath heavily as he looked around. "No..." He gasped. "...No...no...no...How...How do I get out of here? How?"

In his fright, The Dragon Father's flame slowly started to die, and as his breathing got heavier and heavier, he became more irrational. The Dragon Father slowly started to turn and walk into the corridor to his left, but by this time, the fire was just about to go out. Panicking, The Dragon Father looked to his left and right, hoping to find a secret way out, just as the fire died out completely, leaving him in total darkness.

LINE BREAK

Meanwhile, Rin took a deep breath as she stood in front of the sealed doors. "Well, here goes nothing..." She said to herself as she started to back up. Then, once she was far away enough, she started to flap her wings; she then jumped off of the ground and she started to fly toward the doors. The second she hit them at her speed, the doors flew open.

On the inside, all of the dragons stepped back as the doors flew open, Rin dropping to the ground. However, Rin quickly got up to her feet and looked at all the dragons. Addressing them, she said: "You're all free..."

LINE BREAK

Holly and Haley both stepped back in order to avoid Kenna's tail, which she swung at them. Even though her attack failed, Kenna still laughed as she started to flap her wings; flying up into the air, Kenna grinned as she reached over and pressed the button on the device that was attached to her arm, just below her shoulder.

Quickly, a purple flame, a green flame, a red flame and a pink flame shot out of the weapon that she wore over her belly. Holly and Haley both reacted quickly and they ran from the flames as they hit the grass. Watching as they ran from the flames, Kenna started to fly after them. However, just as soon as she started to follow them, both Holly and Haley broke away from each other, the flames no longer aimed at them, but now aimed at nothing.

Growling, Kenna re-pressed the button, shutting the flames off. Then, she dived down, extending her claws out all the way, aiming them for the guts of the two dragons. However, as she passed them, both dragons jumped out of the way. However, this turned out to be a bad thing for Holly, for she did not catch her balance after she landed, and she fell back, hitting her head against the tree. Dazed, Holly slid down into a sitting position.

"Holly!" Haley shouted, before her eyes darkened, and she growled, turning around to face Kenna as she landed on the ground. "She better be okay!" Haley warned her, clenching her fists.

"Oh, shut up..." Kenna barked. "...Are you going to actually fight me, or are you just going to continue wasting my time?"

"Oh, I'll give you a fight you won't soon forget..." Haley growled.

"Good!" Kenna told her, taking a fighting position. "Bring it! I just dare you..."

Growling, Haley started to flap her wings and she flew over to Kenna. Kenna grinned in anticipation, but a sudden noise made her lose her focus. "Huh?" Kenna muttered, turning her head to the side to see all of the dragons outside the Main Hall, talking as if the party had never ended. "How in the...?" Kenna started to ask, but when she heard a "HIYAHH!" coming right toward her, her eyes widened and she looked straight ahead to see Haley flying right toward her, coming up fast.

Completely unprepared, Kenna froze in place, only able to yell in fear as Haley landed right in front of her, bringing her claws down onto her shield-like weapon, slicing scratch marks into it. Kenna froze in surprise at this, and she looked down at the slash marks, just as the weapon started to act up; all of the colored fires started to come up to the scratches and they started to come through, the "shield" starting to catch fire.

Yelling with panic, Kenna quickly stepped back from Haley and quickly pulled off the weapon from around her body. Dropping it to the ground, Kenna turned and dived onto the ground, just as the weapon burst into a fiery explosion.

Kenna ducked her head low in order to protect herself, now completely unaware that Haley was walking through the smoke that was coming from the destroyed weapon, approaching her. As Kenna slowly lifted her head, Haley finally reached her, and Haley crossed her arms as Kenna turned her head to the side and looked up at her. Kenna's eyes were wide at first, but her surprise was quickly drowned out by her anger; in defeat, Kenna merely looked at Haley and growled.

LINE BREAK

Kenna now sat on her knees, her arms pulled behind her as Haley locked the chains that were now binding her wrists. Holly stood in front of the captured villainess, binding her snout closed with more chains. Once Kenna was secured, Haley and Holly stepped away from the scowling prisoner and rejoined each other.

"Good job..." Holly told Haley happily, patting Haley on the shoulder before she turned around to face Kenna, who merely glared at her. Ignoring this, Holly reached into her robes and pulled out a small device. Holly then bent down and placed the device in front of Kenna, making it so that it was nearly touching her knees. As Holly stepped away, holographic bars shot out of the device before they spread out, forming a square-shaped holographic cell, imprisoning Kenna.

Smiling, Holly turned back around to face Haley. However, at that moment, Holly's smile faded when she heard flapping. Looking up, her smile returned when she saw that it was Jake, Rose and Sun, who landed on the grass. Haley turned around, having heard the flapping as well, and her eyes lit up. "You guys are okay!" She exclaimed.

"Of course we are, Haley." Jake said with a smile on his face.

"Whoa..." Rose spoke as she looked at Kenna. "...You caught her..."

Before either Haley or Holly could respond, more flapping could be heard, and the next thing they knew, Councilor Callum landed on the grass, holding up his injured leg so that he didn't put any weight on it. "Councilor!" Holly exclaimed, and she quickly rushed over to him, and also she was in human form, she forced his arm over her shoulders, supporting him. "So, I take it that we won..."

"I guess so..." Haley replied, looking at Rose, Jake and Sun. They all had relieved smiles on their faces. However, Rose's smile suddenly faded, and she slowly started to bring her claws up to her belly. Jake seemed to notice this, and he turned his head to the side to look at her.

"Rose, are you okay?" He asked, concern being the only thing in his tone.

"Yeah..." Rose replied. "...I think so. I just feel a little weir-AAAHHHH!" However, before she could finish she started to scream in pain. Her knees started to shake, and in the blink of an eye, she fell onto her knees, starting to take quick and short breath.

"ROSE!" Jake shouted with panic, and he knelt down beside her. "Rose, are you okay?!"

"Jake..." Rose panted, releasing a grunt as if she was giving a push the second after she said his name. "...Jake...I think...I think...I think the...I think-AAHHH!" Rose howled with agony before she continued to pant. "The...The baby!" She managed.

LINE BREAK

Rose howled with agony again as she lied in one of the beds in the hospital room, Councilor Callum lying on the bed right beside her. As Haley and Sun stood in the corner of the room in their human forms, Jake sat beside Rose, holding her claws in his. "You're doing great..." Jake told her encouragingly as Rose howled again, grunting as she gave a push. At the foot of the bed, Rin and Holly were watching over Rose, the dragon's bed covers were lifted up for when the baby came.

Rose was panting heavily when another scream came from the young woman, sweat starting to pour down her face. "Shh..." Jake tried to comfort her, leaning over and kissing her sweaty forehead. "...You're still doing great, Rose..."

Rose seemed to be comforted by this, and she tried her best to smile, just as she screamed again, pushing hard as her hand tightened around Jake's. Rose's ear-splitting scream lasted for several seconds before a faint sound of crying could be heard. As Rose's scream ended and she started to pant again, Holly pulled away from Rose, a baby in her scaly arms.

Seeing the baby, Jake's face lit up, and he looked down at his moaning wife. "You did it, Rose!" He exclaimed happily. "It's all over!"

Hearing Jake's voice, Rose slowly lifted her head up to see Holly, who had wrapped the baby up in a blanket walk up to her and hand it down to her. Her breaths becoming more steady. Rose reached out and took it in her arms, bringing her newborn child down to her scaly chest lovingly. "It's a boy..." Holly said softly.

"Oh..." Rose sighed happily, looking down at her child along with Jake. Softly and tiredly, Rose managed a smile as she spoke to her husband. "...He has your eyes..."

"But..." Jake smiled as he looked at his child. "...He has your smile..."

"He's not even smiling..." Rose replied, looking down at her content child. "...What are we going to call him?"

"I don't know..." Jake shrugged. "...I've never been good at naming things..."

"Well, I like Jake..." Rose said, smiling softly. "...Jacob Long, Jr.?"

"Hmm..." Jake seemed to consider this, and eventually a smile crept onto his face. "...I like it!"

As this happened, Holly smiled, walking over to Haley and Sun. "Haley..." She said as she reached them. "...Do you mind if I have a word with you?"

LINE BREAK

Outside, Haley stood in front of Holly as the purple dragon closed the door behind her, turning her attention to Haley. "I thought you might like to know that I've decided what's going to become of Rose..." Holly said. "...Seeing as you were her teacher and all..."

"What?" Haley asked.

"She's very skilled..." Holly told her. "...And after I got rid of the guards that worked for Fachtna, we haven't had any defenses. So, I've decided that I'm going to put Rose in charge of training the new army. I guess you could call them Agents-In-Training..."

"I think Rose would like that..." Haley stated. "...Can I go back in now?" Haley then started to walk up to Holly in order to open the door she was standing in front of, but Holly held out her arm, her claws grabbing Haley by the shoulder, stopping her.

"Wait..." Holly said. "...I'm not done. There's one more thing. This concerns you..."

"It does?" Haley asked.

"Yes..." Holly replied. "...You really impressed me today. So much, in fact, that I think that it's time..."

"Time for what?"

"...Time for you to move up..." Holly answered. "...I want to appoint you...to a Dragon Master..."

BLACKOUT; END

**A/N: Well, that's the last episode. However, it is not the end of the AD:HL series. Starting (probably) around June 1st, there will be three AD:HL full-length "films" that will serve as a conclusion to the series. **

**So, until then, please review.**


End file.
